Tormenta: Cuando se unen el viento y el agua
by Sandy1994
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando se unen el viento y el agua?  Han pasado 3 años desde que acabó la guerra y ahora una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre el planeta. Nada se puede hacer cuando el enemigo más peligroso eres tu mismo. Kataang
1. La mujer del claro de luna

Mi primer fic! Tengo otros escritos pero nunca me atrevo a subirlos, a ver este k tal…A, por cierto, por si alguien no lo sabe Avatar no me pertenece y blah, blah, blah…

Capitulo uno: La mujer en el claro de luna.

_Aang_

El aire era difícil de respirar, espeso, pesado. Nunca había sentido mi elemento así. Miré a mi alrededor, desorientado. Estaba en medio de un claro, brillante por la luz de la luna llena, adornando a los árboles que me rodeaban con tonos rotos de color negro, gris y azulado. La brisa golpeó con fuerza las ramas, movió las hojas color ocre y la hierba que había a mis pies, pero yo no lo sentí. Era extraño. Como estar dentro una firme burbuja. Sin embargo no me sentía asustado. Sabía muy bien donde estaba…Solo el mundo de los espíritus podía hacerme sentir sensaciones tan placenteras y, por que no, inquietantes.

Avatar Aang…

Medió giré el cuerpo, encontrándome con una figura tras de mi. Era una hermosa mujer, con los labios color carmín y media sonrisa en el rostro. Su piel oscura, su melena infinita de color ébano, sus ojos cristalinos…Me recordaba a alguien. Medio fruncí el ceño, interesado y repasé con la mirada aquella túnica blanca que perfilaba su cuerpo.

¿Eres un espíritu?- interrogué con tranquilidad. Era realmente irónico que aquello no me resultase ínfimamente extraño. Sonrió con aquellos labios de carmín.

Puede…Creo que conoces la respuesta. Y tú eres el Avatar Aang, ¿Me equivoco?

Puede…Pero creo que ya conoces la respuesta- murmuré imitándola. Me di el lujo de sonreírle. No parecía ser peligrosa- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

¿Crees que puedes ayudarme?- preguntó suavemente. La respuesta me sorprendió. Parpadeé dos veces.

Bueno… Ese es mi trabajo.

Ella me miró a los ojos largo rato y finalmente asintió, distraídamente, como si no encontrara sentido a lo que le estaba explicando.

A mi no puedes ayudarme…Ya no. Pero tienes que salvarlos…

¿Salvarlos?- inquirí torciendo el cuello- ¿Salvar a quien?

Por favor- me suplicó tragando saliva. El aire removió sus cabellos, pero yo seguí sin sentirlo- Por favor…Ya no queda tiempo. Sálvales. Sálvala…

Oye, tranquila- la apacigüé yo levantando las manos en señal de paz.- Lo haré. Solo dime a quien tengo que…

Negó y de repente su calma se vio destruida por un torrente imparable de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas hasta llegar al mentón. ¿He dicho algo malo?

¡Eh! ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunté alarmado- No pasa nada, te prometo que…

Se acaba el tiempo, Aang- susurró ella. Y justo entonces, desapareció como si nada.- Se acaba el tiempo…Aang…Aang…Aang…

¡Aang!

Jadeé y me desperté alterado ante el grito que pegó una voz conocida. Con la respiración agitada, miré a mí alrededor, intentando situarme. La calidez que entraba con las primeras luces de la mañana, los tonos rojizos y dorados que invadían la habitación y la mullida y lujosa cama donde acababa de incorporarme me recordaron donde estaba. En el palacio de la nación del fuego, hogar del, como no, Señor del Fuego, el cual me sonreía burlonamente con las manos en las caderas. Desinflé el pecho de aire con un resoplido y entrecerré los ojos, atravesando con la mirada a mi amigo.

¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?- gruñí poniendo mi mejor cara de sueño- ¿Estas son formas de despertarme? ¡Casi haces que me de un infarto!

Carai- Zuko se encogió alegremente de hombros- El gran avatar Aang muerto de un infarto…Nunca lo habría dicho.

Sí…Puedes contárselo a tus nietos, sería una buena historia- confirmé yo fingiendo mal humor. Me estiré de nuevo en la cama y me cubrí con la manta hasta la cabeza. – Pero siento decepcionarte porque morirme no está en mis planes…Lo que sí está en mis planes es dormir un par de horitas más…

De eso nada- Zuko adoptó ese tono autoritario que solo un rey consigue sacar.- Mueve tu trasero de la cama: Tenemos trabajo.

Gemí.

¿Qué clase de trabajo?

De ese que no te gusta- comentó en tono casual.

¿Política?

Ahí le has dado.

Volví a soltar un lastimero quejido, provocando la risa de mi amigo.

Anda, arriba dormilón.

¿De verdad tengo que ir? – gruñí con voz de niño pequeño- Al fin y al cabo tu eres el Señor del Fuego…Esos temas deberían ser tuyos, no míos.

Y tú eres el Avatar y tu trabajo consiste en poner paz: P-A-Z- deletreó él. Suspiré con fuerza, vencido ante sus argumentos.

Si supongo…Dame cinco minutos…O diez…Sí, diez mejor…

Le oí suspirar, perdiendo la poca paciencia que yo sabía que tenía.

Muy bien…Tú lo has querido…

Y justo entonces, sentí un calor excesivo por encima de las mantas. Me las quité de encima de un revuelo y solté un grito de sorpresa. ¡Estaban en llamas! Apurado las apague todo lo deprisa que pude con un movimiento circular de mi mano, antes de correr el riesgo de quemarme. Al desaparecer las llamas oí la risa socarrona de Zuko ya en la puerta de la habitación, preparado por si tenía que improvisar una huida rápida.

¿Estas loco?- le recriminé yo.

No más que tú…

Fruncí el ceño con severidad, pero apenas dos segundos después una sonrisa juguetona ocupó mi rostro.

Sabrás lo que significa esto ¿Verdad?

Ya lo creo- asintió Zuko, también cogiendo una pose desafiadora. Mi sonrisa aumentó y me tensé, preparando todos mis músculos.

¡ES LA GUERRA!

Al decir eso salí disparado de la cama, viendo como el Señor del Fuego salía escopeteado por el pasillo. Lo perseguí a toda pastilla, riéndome a grandes carcajadas. Los innumerables pasillos de baldosas relucientes reflejaron nuestras apresuradas imágenes corriendo entre ellos. Eran laberínticos, retorcidos, largos, cosa que Zuko usaba para intentar darme esquinazo. Ja. No lo iba a conseguir ni en mil años. Cuando nos encontramos en un largo pasillo que conducía al comedor principal, usé el poder del aire para poder correr más rápido. Mis pies, ligeros como una pluma, escalaron sin problema por la pared hasta llegar al techo dejándome boca abajo. No tardé nada en adelantar a mi amigo y cuando lo hice, me dejé caer delante de él, entorpeciendo su camino.

¡Bu!- grité juguetonamente.

¡Ah!

Quiso frenar, pero lo cierto es que ni él ni yo contamos con lo resbaladizo que era el suelo. Sus pies derraparon y, incapaz de reducir velocidad, chocó contra mí, consiguiendo tumbarme en el suelo. Nos deslizamos a toda velocidad por el suelo sin ser capaces de parar. Lo único que nos detubo fue el fuerte golpe que nos dimos contra las puertas del comedor, las cuales se abrieron de par en par hasta dejarnos por fin quietos, en el interior de la enorme estancia. Zuko y yo intercambiamos una mirada y rompimos a carcajadas.

¡Que bueno! ¿Otra vez?- pedí con ilusión.

Mejor no- reposó Zuko- ¿Qué pensarían los habitantes del palacio si vieran a su rey y al Avatar corriendo como maníacos y rodando por el suelo?

Pues- miré a mi alrededor, divertido- No sé… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

Zuko miró hacia arriba, topándose directamente con la mirada de Mai, la cual nos miraba con severidad, alzando una ceja en tono inquisitivo. Oí al chico de mi lado tragar saliva.

Emm…Hola cariño…

Hola Mai- saludé yo poniéndome en pie con un ágil salto. Pude ver como sirvientes y demás personas nos miraban atónitos ante nuestra entrada. Tuve que contener la risa ante la cara de mala baba de la esposa de Zuko. Sí, exacto, esposa desde hacia más o menos medio año. Suspiró.

¿Se puede saber que hacíais?- interrogo ella con cara de resignado fastidio. El Señor del Fuego se levantó del suelo. Intercambiamos una mirada.

Emm…Comprobando la resistencia del suelo.

Esa es buena- susurré entre dientes. Mi atención enseguida se desvió hacia la infinita mesa de madera, ocupando la enorme estancia que era el comedor y ofreciendo exquisitos manjares que iban a ser mi comida.- ¡Bien! ¡Desayuno!

Corrí a toda prisa hacia mi asiento, olvidando por completo a Zuko y sus problemas maritales.

- Así que… ¿Dónde has dicho que vamos? – pregunté yo, cómodamente sentado en la cabeza de Appa con las piernas cruzadas. Miré desde ahí la increíble altura que habíamos cogido, justo por encima las nubes.

- Por cuarta y última vez, Aang: A Majong.

- Y eso está en…- murmuré invitándole a seguir. Zuko rodó los ojos y gruño algo.

- Al este de Ba Sing Se, más o menos.

- Amm…Y…

- Y tenemos que ir para restablecer las relaciones entre la Nación Del Fuego y el Reino de la tierra.

- ¿Eso no lo hicimos ya?- resoplé yo.

- Sí, pero en otras ciudades.

- Vale…Reacuérdame porque voy yo…

- Porque ese pueblo desde que acabó la guerra ha guardado mucho rencor a mi país y no creo que me reciban muy amablemente. Solo te escucharan a ti…

- Puf…

Apoyé el codo sobre los muslos y la mejilla en la palma de la mano. Menudo incordio. ¡La guerra había terminado hacia 3 años! ¿Era necesario ser tan rencoroso? Yo ya había olvidado y perdonado todo el mal que nos hizo la Nación del fuego, y eso que destruyó mi pueblo. Yo y todos mis amigos fuimos los primeros en perdonar y olvidar, y eso que fuimos los que más luchamos contra ellos…Mis amigos… Hacía tanto que no les veía…Hacía 2 años que no sabía nada de Thop, de Sokka y Suki y…de Katara. Katara… Madre mía… Como pasa el tiempo. Suspiré mirando el agua del mar que sobrevolábamos con fijación. Sonreí con melancolía.

Aun me acordaba del sonido exacto de su risa, de la contorsión de sus delicadas manos al mover el agua, de la caricia que me proporcionaba su cabello con cada brisa, del azul intenso de sus ojos, hermosos como zafiros…Suspiré. Dejarla marchar había sido la decisión más dura (y estúpida) que había tomado jamás.

_Flashback_

¡Ya llegamos! ¡Ya llegamos!- gritó con ilusión la muchacha morena que había a mi lado, agarrándome con ilusión e impaciencia de la camisa y zarandeándome, consiguiendo marearme.

Tranquila mujer- sonreí yo mirando a mi novia (nunca me cansaba de usar esa palabra) con una mueca burlona. Katara se sonrojó un tanto y se mordió el labio, soltando mi ropa.

Perdona- susurró dulcemente. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, haciendo su rostro aun más hermoso si es que eso es posible.- Es que estoy tan contenta de volver a casa, Aang.

Lo que estás es histérica- intervino la voz de su hermano, mucho más relajado. Katara le saco la lengua, molesta. – A ver si maduras...

Mira quien habla…

Calla, petarda.

Sokka, no seas desconsiderado con tu hermana- le regaño Suki.

Desconsiderado es su apellido- gruño la eludida. Solté una risita. El viaje había sido todo igual. Peleas entre los hermanos, Suki regañando, risas, conversaciones, nuevas peleas, Suki regañando, yo haciéndome el sordo, risas, más risas…

Desde luego era una época muy feliz. Después de la guerra habíamos tardado más de medio año en poder disponer todo a punto para volver a polo sur. Y medio más en poder llegar, ya que las paradas para reestablecer el orden eran numerosas. No era un viaje fácil y aun quedaba mucho por hacer para reconstruir un mundo vencido por la guerra. Y ahí estábamos Sokka, Suki, Katara y yo, apunto de volver al lugar donde empezó todo. Zuko, como señor del fuego, tenía demasiado trabajo como para olvidar sus obligaciones en un viaje tan tediosamente largo. Y Toph, bueno, ella se había negado en redondo a viajar a un lugar donde no hubiese tierra y por lo tanto, no pudiese "ver". En vez de eso, había aprovechado para ir a visitar por fin a sus padres. Esperaba en el fondo de mi corazón que no tuviese problemas…

Entretanto, me di cuenta que el hielo se acercaba a nosotros cada vez más. Las figuras se fueron perfilando, dibujando el contorno de un poblado hecho de cabañas de piel en medio de la nieve. Oí un gritito de emoción de Katara y sonreí, feliz de su felicidad. Desde luego había añorado muchísimo su tierra…

Appa aterrizó y de inmediato fue rodeado de los pueblerinos de piel tostada. Entre ellos había una figura claramente destacable.

¡Gran Gran! – chilló Katara bajando de Appa de un potente salto. La anciana sonrió tiernamente, abriendo los brazos para encajar el abrazo de su nieta, la cual se echó a llorar de alegría- ¡Te he echado tanto de menos...!

Segundos después la escena familiar se repitió con Sokka, el cual abrazó con alegría a su abuela, para después, unirse los tres en un abrazo. Suki y yo nos miramos, con una sonrisa.

¡Suki!- le llamó su novio- ¡Ven! ¡Deja que Gran Gran vea lo guapa que es mi chica!

La joven guerrera se sonrojó y rodó los ojos bajando de Appa. Gran Gran la observó con detenimiento antes de darle un caluroso abrazo.

Bienvenida a la familia...

Apreté los labios con nerviosismo, suponiendo que era mi turno. Bajé de Appa y avancé hacia la recién reunida familia, mostrando una tímida sonrisa. Katara me dio valor agarrando con fuerza mi mano y mirando a su abuela dijo:

Supongo que todos recordáis a…

¡Aang!- chilló una avalancha de niños que me tumbó al suelo. Me reí al ver a aquella pandilla de críos vestido de azul abrazándome y reclamando mi atención.

¡Hola chicos! Cuanto tiempo… - saludé yo.

¡Niños! Un poco de respeto hacia el Avatar- les regañó amablemente Gran Gran.

No, no pasa nada, de verdad- me incorporé y expulsé los restos de la fría sustancia que me había quedado en la ropa- Adoro la nieve- añadí con voz burlona. Todos rieron.

Es un honor tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros, Aang- susurró la abuela de mis amigos, haciendo una reverencia. Sonreí e hice una igual.

El honor es todo mío.

¡Katara! ¡Sokka!

Una voz masculina desvió nuestra atención. El padre de los dos nombrados se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa de ilusión. ¡Ah sí! Ahora me acordaba. Hakoda había decidido volver hacia varios meses, añorando de más su tierra. Sus hijos sonrieron con gran ilusión.

¡Papá!- corrieron hacia él, el cual les atrapó en un fuerte abrazos a los dos con cada brazo.

¡Chicos os he echado de menos! – sonrió mirando en nuestra dirección- ¡Aang! ¡Suki! ¡No seáis tímidos, tengo abrazos para todos!

Nos reímos y avanzamos hacia él, el cual nos atrapó en un nuevo abrazo como el anterior, tan fuerte que apunto estuvo de petarme el pulmón izquierdo. Solté un sonido asfixiado.

Me alegro de verle… - declaré yo con voz ahogada por el aprieto.

Y yo a vosotros… ¡Por fin toda la familia reunida! – dijo con gran alegría, quizás interpretando mi tono como un signo de emoción. Sonreí cuando me soltó, no sé si por lo que acababa de decir o por el alivio de verme liberado.

¿Familia?- repetí para cerciorarme de que lo había oído bien. Él asintió.

Claro: Tengo aquí a mis hijos, a mi querida y preciosa yerna- las mejillas de Suki volvieron a adoptar un tono manzana- y como no, a ti, Aang, que eres como un hijo para mi- me rascó la cabeza como para desordenarme el cabello, y eso que no tenía- Y ya sabes que Sokka y Katara te quieren como a un hermano pequeño…

Emm…Ya…- titubeé algo incómodo. Oí a Katara carraspear.

Oye papá…

La que se va a liar- me susurró Sokka al oído- Si aprecias tus pelotas deberías empezar a correr…

¡¿Cómo?- me alarmé yo, pegando un respingo.

¿Es que no sabes lo protector que es con ella?- me preguntó burlonamente. Tragué grueso a la vez que mi amigo sonreía maliciosamente- Estás muerto…

¡Sokka!- le regañó Katara, sobresaltándonos a los dos.- Deja de asustar a Aang- me dedicó una dulce y preciosa sonrisa- Tranquilo…Se lo va a tomar bien.

¿El que?- intervino esta vez Hakoda, perplejo ante aquella conversación que para él no debía tener ni pies ni cabeza.

Papá…- susurró Katara tomando de nuevo mi mano y atrayéndome hacia ella. Me sonrojé y centré la vista en el suelo, como si la nieve tuviese algo realmente fascinante- Verás, es cierto que quiero mucho a Aang…Pero no de la forma que tu piensas…

En ese momento tuve unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo y gritando, esconderme tras Appa, taparme los oídos y cantar para no oír nada más. Dios…Que vergüenza…Que vergüenza…Y que miedo.

¿A que te refieres?- me encogí al oír el tono de su progenitor. Dios, si me quieres mátame y esparce las cenizas lejos del padre de mi novia…

Bueno…Me refiero a que Aang y yo…Pues- Katara, tan diplomática ella, tampoco sabía bien como expresarse. Tomó aire mientras yo jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. Y soltó la bomba- Estamos juntos…

Seguí con la mirada fija en el suelo, repitiéndome a mi mismo que respirar era vital para la salud. Esperaba un exclamación, un ¿Qué? o algo así, pero el silencio fue lo único que llenó los siguientes segundos. Por ello me atreví a levantar la vista del suelo, para encontrándome con la mirada del padre de Katara clavada en mi, mirándome con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

¿Juntos?- murmuró finalmente, con una ceja alzada y la otra fruncida. Me tensé, intentando aguantarle la mirada. La verdad, no sabía que hacer: Si soltar la cálida mano de Katara como si fuese un hierro ardiente o abrazarme a ella pidiendo protección. - ¿Cómo que juntos?

Pues…Juntos de…Juntos papá. Salimos juntos- aclaró Katara que intercambió una mirada algo apurada conmigo. Giré el cuello para mirar nerviosamente a Sokka.

¿Debería correr ya?- susurré yo, preocupado. Sokka se cruzo de brazos por encima del pecho, claramente divertido por tal escena.

Más te vale…

Y justo pensaba hacer eso cuando de repente vi como Hakoda se abalanzaba encima mío sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Solté un grito ahogado al pensar que iba a ser golpeado o algo por el estilo, pero no caví en mi de sorpresa al encontrarme dando vueltas en el aire. ¿Me acababa de alzar en brazos? Mi cuerpo chocó contra el del hombre de la Tribu del Agua del sur, apretándome con gran fuerza en un nuevo abrazo que me asombró incluso más que el anterior. Le oí reírse socarronamente.

¿Lo habéis oído todos?- exclamó con alegría- ¡El Avatar es mi yerno! ¡El Avatar! – me dio varias vueltas antes de dejarme en el suelo, dejándome totalmente descolocado. Si no fuera porque Katara me agarró de los hombros me habría caído por la falta de equilibrio- ¡No sabes la alegría que me das, chico!

¿A…sí?- musité parpadeando, esforzándome por procesar la información. Asintió varias veces.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Siempre he dicho que el primero que se acercara a mi hija, probaría el sabor de mi bumerang! – le lancé una mirada asustada a Katara, la cual solo rodó los ojos- Creí que no habría nadie lo suficientemente bueno para ella… ¡Pero el Avatar…! ¡Eso lo cambia todo! ¿Quién podría ser mejor que tu?

Emmm…

¡Nadie!- se encargó de contestar él.

Supongo.

¡Genial! ¡Pues ya tenemos 3 cosas que celebrar: El final de la guerra, vuestro regreso y la unión de Katara y tú! La fiesta de esta noche va a ser movida…

¿Fiesta?- preguntamos Suki, Sokka, Katara y yo. Hakoda se limitó a esbozar una feliz sonrisa.

¡Por supuesto! En honor al gran Avatar y a los valientes héroes de guerra. Aquí sabemos cuidar a las personas importantes…

Y tras decir eso se marchó, dando instrucciones sobre no sé que de la decoración y la comida. Dejé ir el aire retenido. Uf. Me había librado. Le dirigí una sonrisa socarrona a Sokka, más propia de él que de mi mismo.

No ha sido tan terrible- opiné con alegría. Todos rieron, menos él, que parecía decepcionado por la reacción de su padre.

Vamos, quiero visitar al resto de la aldea- dijo Katara corriendo por delante de nosotros, tan feliz que sus ojos azules brillaban como zafiros.

Las risas, las voces, los brindis y el olor a carne de foca frita lo impregnaban todo. Arrugué la nariz asqueado, dudando entre acercarme al fuego para tener más calor o alejarme para que ese nauseabundo aroma dejara de abofetearme. Decidí quedarme donde estaba, observando en silencio como el resto de invitados comían, bebían y charlaban entre ellos alrededor de aquella enorme fogata que habían preparado a la luz de la luna llena. Me medio incliné sobre Katara, acercando mis labios a su oído.

¿Hay alternativa vegetariana?

¡No seas aguafiestas, comehierba! – se quejó Sokka, metiéndose un gran trozo de foca en la boca- La carne esta deliciosa y el animal ya no se va a quejar si lo muerdes.

Le puse mi mejor cara de profundo disgusto.

Caníbal.

Zanahoria.

No sabes lo que te pierdes- me escarmentó él, dando otro bocado a su manjar. Me encogí de hombros.

¡Gran Gran!- gritó Katara, llamando la atención de la anciana.- ¿Sabes si hay algo de verdura por ahí?

¡Oh! Por supuesto…He dejado a macerar un caldo de verduras especial para nuestro joven héroe…

Me sonrojé levemente. Aún me incomodaba que la gente me tratara de ese modo.

Gracias…- susurré yo.

Iré a buscarlo- se ofreció Katara, levantándose del frío suelo, no sin antes aplicarme un beso a la mejilla que aumento sensiblemente mi rubor y me dejo una sonrisa de idiota enamorado en la cara.

Oye Aang- posé mi vista en una niñita de unos 7 o 8 años que me observaba con timidez y admiración- ¿Nos podrías explicar tu lucha final contra el Señor del Fuego Ozhai? Porfa…

¿Eh? Oh…Bueno, esa historia está muy gastada…

Pues yo nunca me canso de oírla- dijo Suki con una brillante sonrisa, acomodándose en el hombro de Sokka. Torcí el gesto. Ser el centro de atención era algo demasiado monótono para mí.

¿Por qué no lo contáis uno de vosotros? Al fin y al cabo también estabais ahí…

¡Oh! ¡Yo, yo, yo!- se emocionó Sokka levantando un brazo- Fue flipante, en serio…Aang, deberías haberte visto.

Siento habérmelo perdido- bromeé rodando los ojos.

Ahí estaban los dos, el uno enfrente el otro- Sokka iba gesticulando con los brazos de forma exagerada, casi consiguiendo que Suki cayese al suelo- El señor del fuego no paraba de enviarle llamaradas a diestro y siniestro, no llamitas, sino fogonazos del tamaño de Appa...Y Aang los iba esquivando dando saltos y volando por ahí y por allá- nos entró la risa cuando Sokka levantó los brazos imitando mi forma de volar- El se protegía con la tierra, le devolvía el fuego con fuego, lo apagaba con el agua, lo desviaba con increíbles ráfagas de aire, pero el malvado señor del fuego era más duro de pelar de lo que nadie hubiese creído. Le envió una potente llamarada que Aang no pudo parar y este chocó violentamente de espaldas contra una montaña- hubo en jadeó de horror por parte de los niños, los cuales se mantenían en tensión escuchando la historia. Rodé los ojos, sonriendo. Estaba claro quien había ganado, si no yo no estaría ahí. En ese momento noté como Katara se agachaba a mi lado, tendiéndome un cuenco de sopa.

Muchas gracias- le sonreí amablemente a la vez que acercaba el recipiente a mis labios y sorbía un tanto. Ñamm…- ¡Carai! Está muy rica…

Me alegro- murmuró ella observando como su hermano seguía hablando- ¿Qué historia cuenta?

Adivina- le reté con una mueca. Ella rió y se sentó de rodillas tras de mi, rodeando mi cuello con los brazos y apoyando el mentón en mi hombro. Una corriente eléctrica me hizo estremecer, viajó de la nuca al espinazo, sacudiendo todo mi cuerpo y acelerando de una descarga mi corazón. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, disfrutando de su cercanía y calor. Casi inconscientemente, una de mis manos se posó encima de las que tenía rodeándome el cuello.

Ese fue el mayor error de nuestro malvado antagonista- susurraba Sokka con voz mística para mantenerlos a todos en ascuas- El golpe que se dio el Avatar activó de nuevo todos sus chacras…Aang cayó aplastado por unas rocas y cuando el Señor del fuego lo iba a rematar, este resurgió, con los tatuajes y los ojos brillando poderosamente. Había entrado en estado Avatar…

¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!- gritaron los niños elevando los brazos en alto. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo y pude notar la risa de Katara sobre mi cuello también.

Entonces las tornas cambiaron- prosiguió mi amigo, cada vez poniéndole más énfasis- Aang fue como un remolino: Usó al mismo tiempo los cuatro elementos de una forma realmente increíble. Era como presenciar a un huracán, un maremoto, una erupción y un terremoto al mismo tiempo. Nunca varéis nada más impresionante…

No exageres- me quejé yo.

¡No exagero Aang! Fue…Indescriptible. Alucinante.

Es cierto- asintió Suki. Gruñí un "No hay para tanto" entre dientes. Odiaba que dieran tanta importancia a algo que yo detestaba…Estar en estado Avatar no era precisamente agradable. Me hacia tener miedo de mi mismo y…Me obligaba a olvidarme de todo lo que amaba. Miré de reojo a Katara, sintiendo una presión en mi pecho.

Aang persiguió al señor del fuego por los aires, el cual no podía hacer más que lloriquear como una nena- todos rieron- Y cuando lo tuvo de rodillas arrinconado, le dijo con una voz profunda como el trueno, y sin ofender Aang, pero que acojonaba un rato…

No me ofendo…

Pues le dijo: "Señor del fuego Ozhai- me imitó poniendo una voz ronca, gruesa y profunda - Tu y tus antepasados habéis puesto en peligro el equilibrio del mundo y por lo tanto, lo pagarás con la vida…"Y justo cuando creí que lo iba a dejar frito, Aang volvió a recuperar su voz, dejó de brillar y se dejó caer al suelo, decidiendo no matarlo, sino tan solo quitarle sus poderes. Un gesto admirable…aunque personalmente hubiese preferido el primero.

Arrugué la nariz y seguí bebiendo la sopa con paciencia, para después dar mi opinión.

Esa fue mi lucha…Pero de nada hubiese servido si no fuese porque tú, Suki, Katara, Toph, Zuko y todos los demás me ayudasteis. Os debo mucho…

Bueno, por supuesto yo tuve un papel esencial e indispensable en esta guerra…- Sokka infló el pecho con orgullo y oí como Katara maldecía algo- Veréis resulta que yo…

No le soporto cuando se pavonea de este modo…- intervino en voz baja su hermana.

Nunca lo soportas- le contradije con una sonrisita.

Ya…Pero cuando se pavonea menos que nunca…

Me giré suavemente entre sus brazos para mirarla.

¿Emprendemos una discreta retirada?- propuse con voz juguetona. Katara medio sonrió.

Yo te cubro…

Cogí mi bastón y en total silencio, nos deslizamos hacia atrás gateando muy lentamente hasta que la luz del fuego nos dejó de alumbrar. Entonces, procurando no llamar la atención de nadie, salimos corriendo hacia la estepa polar, riéndonos. Nos detuvimos tras un pequeño montículo, tomando aliento. Bueno, ella, porque la verdad a mi me hacia falta muchísimo más que esa pequeña carrera para cansarme. Mi novia se sentó en el suelo, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Uf…Por que poco.

Me reí y me acomodé a su lado, lo más cerca posible de ella.

Sí…Nos hemos librado de oír la historia por… ¿Cuántas veces van ya? ¿155 veces?

Yo diría que es la 156- se rió Katara.

¡Vaya! Habría apostado lo que fuese a que era la 155…

Los dos nos echamos a reír.

Ahora el problema es que no se ve nada sin la fogata…

¿Eso es un problema?- me burlé yo. Chasqueé los dedos y entre ellos apareció una llamita que ilumino una pequeña parte de nuestro campo de visión. Katara pestañeó y después negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué?

Nada…Es que a veces me olvido de quien es mi novio…

Sonreí observando el fuego chispeando cerca de mi mano, pero sin quemarme.

Pues me alegro que así sea…

¿Cómo?- preguntó confundida. Suspiré, mirando hacia el infinito sin ver nada más que una larga extensión blanca.

Cuando supe que era el Avatar…Bueno, mejor dicho, cuando la gente lo supo, empezó a tratarme diferente. Mis amigos ya no me veían como a uno más…Sino como a…Como a algo a lo que hay que respetar y temer. E incluso Suki y Sokka al verme en acción contra el señor del fuego después me miraban de forma un poco diferente- La miré con atención. Su piel tostada, reflejando en tonos calidos las llamas, su cabello medio recogido moviéndose libremente al son del viento y sus enormes ojos azules posados en mí… ¿Podía existir algo más hermoso? – Y me alegro que para ti sea, no el Avatar, sino simplemente Aang.

Para mi tu siempre serás Aang- me contestó con dulzura. Sonreí, hipnotizado por el movimiento de sus labios al hablar- Mi Aang. Siempre lo serás.

Me sonrojé, bajando la mirada nerviosamente hacia la nieve. ¿Oiría ella lo rápido que latía mi corazón?

¡Oh mira! ¡Que preciosidad!

Levanté la mirada de la nieve, y la posé en su cara. Estaba mirando el cielo, así que también lo hice, para llevarme la sorpresa de la noche. En medio la oscuridad del cielo, se dibujaba una gran tela de todos los colores, brillando, ondeando incandescente entre las estrellas, dando un tono verdoso al horizonte. La mandíbula se me descolgó.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunté con un hilo de voz maravillado.

Es la aurora boreal…Lo que más había echado de menos del polo sur.

Wow…-conseguí gesticular. Oí la risa harmoniosa de mi chica.

¿Verdad que es lo más hermoso que has visto en tu vida?

Posé la mirada de nuevo en Katara, la cual seguía mirando el horizonte, encandilada. Sonreí.

No. Lo segundo más hermoso…

Ella frunció el ceño, confusa y me miró de forma interrogadora. Tardó un par de segundos de entender lo que quería decir e inmediatamente después se piel tomó un color rojo en las mejillas. Se mordió el labio inferior con timidez y volvió a observar el cielo.

Tonto…- murmuró avergonzada con la mirada puesta en la aurora boreal. Yo la miraba a ella. No había mejor espectáculo que su belleza. - ¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeña, las noches que no podía dormir, mi madre me llevaba ahí- señalo en la lejanía una especie de terraplén que sobresalía de una pendiente totalmente vertical.- Nos sentábamos ahí, arriba del todo y mirábamos la aurora en su mayor esplendor.

Me entristeció un poco oír el tono de su voz. Sonaba muy melancólico, como un sueño lejano que no se puede alcanzar. La sombra que tenía en sus ojos no me gustó nada. Elevé la mano libre de llamas y con cariño le retiré un mechón de pelo de la cara.

¿Quieres que vayamos?- me ofrecí yo. Ella negó con tristeza, intentando sonreírme.

No se puede llegar ahí. En un bombardeo de la nación del fuego la pasarela de hielo por la que subíamos fue destruida…- suspiró, apenada- Habría que saber volar para llegar.

Cerré la mano en un puño y el fuego se extinguió de inmediato, tras lo cual me puse en pie de un salto y cogí mi bastón.

Repito: ¿Y eso es un problema?

Pude distinguir su cara de confusión en medio de la penumbra. Le tendí la mano, ayudándola a ponerse en pie y tras lo cual enrosqué un brazo alrededor de su cintura, pegándola contra mi cuerpo. La oí jadear por el inesperado zarandeo y seguidamente los latidos de su corazón llenaron el silencio de la noche. Solté una risita, divertido.

Agárrate fuerte a mi, nena.

Espera… ¿No irás a…?

¿Confías en mí?

Emm…Sí, claro.

Pues agárrate fuerte- contesté con voz despreocupada.

Me obedeció rodeando mi cintura con ambos brazos con firmeza. Con un golpecito ágil, desplegué las alas de mi bastón, di dos pasos adelante y…Despegamos.

Oí un gritito agudo de Katara por el vértigo y noté como se apretaba con más fuerza a mí a medida que cogíamos altura. Me reí al sentir como oprimía la cara contra mi pecho.

Tranquila…Yo nunca te dejaría caer…

Lo sé, pero…- miró hacia abajo, donde ya muy lejos, estaba la nieve, tras lo cual volvió a esconder su cara en mi ropa- Dios…Estamos altos.

Sí- me reí yo- Pero con Appa volamos incluso más alto.

Encima de Appa tengo algo sobre lo que pisar- gruñó apretujándome con más fuerza.

Volví a reírme y cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa de la noche impactando contra mi cara…

Lentamente fui descendiendo sobre el acantilado y dejé reposar mis pies sobre la firme nieve. Katara suspiró aliviada, soltándome por fin. Miró hacia el cielo, luego hacia el suelo y luego de nuevo hacia el cielo. La luna llena estaba justo encima de la aurora boreal y nos iluminaba incandescentemente, con una luz tan potente que al principio cegaba y se reflejaba en los colores de la aurora y estos dibujaban arcoiris en la nieve.

Mi novia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sentó en el suelo, abrazándose a sus rodillas. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Me acomodé a su lado, observándola en silencio. Admito que me asusté un tanto al ver como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, pero enseguida supe que era de felicidad. Sonreí suavemente y se la retiré con el pulgar.

¿Es como habías soñado?- pregunté con ilusión. Katara negó.

Es mejor.

Tras decir esto acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro. Cuando se me pasó la primera sorpresa, mi corazón botó de alegría y le cubrí afectuosamente la espalda con un brazo.

Gracias, Aang.

No hay de que...Ya sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti- le recordé apoyando mis labios en su cabello, disfrutando de ese embriagador aroma. Hubo unos minutos de absoluto silencio en que nos dedicamos a estar abrazados, mirando la magnificencia que ofrecía el polo sur.

Había echado tanto de menos todo esto…No te imaginas cuanto. Me alegro de poder estar por fin en casa.

Hmm…-murmuré pensativo.

Algo negro se despertó en mi interior. A Katara le encantaba ese lugar…Ahí tenía su familia y…Yo no era la única persona que la necesitaba. Empecé a plantearme algo que me hizo revolverme el estomago…Algo demasiado doloroso. Y sin embargo, mi instinto me decía que era lo correcto. Gemí entre dientes. ¿Por qué siempre a mí? ¿Por qué tenía que renunciar a lo que quería para el bien de los demás? ¿Es que yo no tenía derecho a ser feliz?

¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó ella con un timbre de voz un tanto preocupado.

¿Eh? Oh, nada…- seguí mirando el espectáculo del cielo.- Estaba pensando.

¿Y en que pensabas?

Giré la cabeza para contestarle, pero en cuanto me encontré con sus ojos se me olvidó la ingeniosa respuesta que le iba a dar. Estaba tan próxima a mí que su aliento, su delicioso aliento, golpeó mi boca, aturdiéndome y robándome cualquier pensamiento coherente. Me quedé embobado observándola, como un autentico imbécil.

¿Aang?- murmuró divertida- ¿En que pensabas?

Conseguí parpadear.

Creo que…Se me ha olvidado…

Katara rió harmoniosamente ¿Existía sonido más bonito?

¿Y en que piensas ahora?

En…besarte- confesé con la mirada fija en sus labios. Estos sonrieron de forma provocativa.

¿Y a que esperas para hacerlo?

Me incliné sobre ella al instante y aplasté mi boca contra la suya, ahogándole una risita. Sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cuello en un estrecho abrazo y yo deslicé mis manos hasta sus caderas, ahondando más profundamente en aquel maravilloso, dulce y cada vez más intenso beso. Mi corazón se desbocaba contra mis costillas, haciendo retumbar mi pecho y el suyo, ambos aferrados como si el mundo fuese a acabar en cualquier momento, ambos muriendo y volviendo a nacer en la boca del otro, convirtiéndonos en una sola cosa, una sola respiración, un solo corazón, una sola alma…

Entonces lo supe. Bueno, mejor dicho, reafirmé una verdad innegable: La amaba. La amaba de una forma insoportablemente intensa. Y para mi desgracia, era demasiado amor como para comportarme como un cabrón egoísta. Tenía que hacer lo correcto para ella…

Sentí su lengua acariciar mi labio inferior segundos antes de que se separase de mi muy lentamente, respirando con dificultad por la falta de aire. Seguí con mis ojos cerrados, pegando mí frente a la suya. La oí jadear levemente mientras cogía aire.

¿Cómo un niño de 14 años sabe besar tan bien?- me preguntó suavemente. Fruncí el ceño, aun con los ojos cerrados.

No soy ningún niño- rebatí fastidiado. El tema de mi edad era un tema delicado, ella lo sabía. Le oí reírse.

Sí que lo eres…

¡Ah! ¿Te crees muy mayor?- le desafié yo. Casi imaginé como se encogía de hombros.

Tengo 16. Soy 2 años mayor que tu…

Mentira- rebatí.- Tan solo un año y nueve meses…

Katara se apartó suavemente de mí. Abrí los ojos con lentitud y le dediqué una sonrisa tranquila.

Además…Técnicamente, tengo 114 años…

Ella rodó los ojos.

Pues me tendría que dar mucho asco salir con un hombre tan mayor.

Desde luego…

Sonrió, me cogió la cara entre las manos y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios, tras lo cual se quedó mirándome a los ojos, con una intensidad que me abrasaba, me quemaba, me hipnotizaba totalmente…

Te quiero- me susurró delicadamente- No tienes ni idea de cuanto.

Y yo a ti, Katara. Ya lo sabes...- musité con ternura, perdiéndome en el mar azul que era su mirada. Ella sonrió felizmente y yo tragué saliva, dispuesto a hacer lo más duro. Lo correcto- Y por eso…Creo que deberíamos dejar lo nuestro aquí.


	2. No permitas que me vaya

Aki el segundo capitulo.

Y muchas gracias por lo review, me han subido mucho la moral!

Supongo que tengo que repetir que la serie de Avatar no la inventé yo (sino seria rica) y que los personajes no me pertenecen y toda esa chorrada…

Espero que os guste.

Capitulo 2: No permitas que me vaya…

De repente todo pareció perder color. Intensidad. Incluso los matices de la aurora murieron un poco. La sonrisa de Katara se apagó como una brasa inundada por la lluvia. Su piel, normalmente tan morena, empalideció drásticamente hasta dejarle un tono enfermizo. Su mirada clara se turbó.

¿C…Cómo?

Cogí aire, sintiendo como mis pulmones chillaban por un respiro.

Creo que…- suspiré, escondiendo los ojos en las palmas de mis manos- No me puedo creer que yo diga esto, pero…- tuve que empujar las palabras para repetir aquello que no quería volver a decir- Deberíamos dejarlo.

Cuando saqué valor para mirarla, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció. El dolor y la confusión tintaban su expresión, haciendo estragos en la inalcanzable belleza que definía su rostro. Como si la acabase de apuñalar por la espalda de la forma más cruel posible. Y saber que yo era el causante de aquella tristeza me hizo tener ganas de lazarme por el acantilado sin bastón. Al descubierto.

¿P-porque? – Katara negó con la cabeza, como si no entendiese o no aceptase tales palabras- Estamos bien…

Lo sé, pero…

¡Acabas de decir que me quieres!- ella subió radicalmente el tono de su voz, haciendo que el eco del hielo repitiese mi declaración de amor. Suspiré. Aquello iba a ser difícil de explicar.

Y te quiero, ¿Por qué iba a mentirte? Los monjes no mienten.

Pero… ¿Entonces? Aang, si esto es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia- se levantó del suelo, poniendo los brazos en jarra. Esa era su típica pose de madre regañando a un niño malcriado.

Masajeé mi frente segundos antes de ponerme en pie para mirarla a los ojos. Sentí como se me revolvía el estomago al ver el brillo que antes tenía su mirada totalmente extinguido. Me humedecí los labios.

Katara…- recité su nombre lentamente, con el tono propio de una poesía- Esto no es por…

¿No es por ti, es por mí? ¡¿Es eso?- chilló con un timbre histérico en la voz. Las manos le temblaban. Quise cogerle una de ellas, pero técnicamente ya no tenía ese derecho. Idiota de mi, yo acababa de renunciar a él. Negué.

Es justamente lo contrario…Es por ti, no por mí.

Ella abrió la boca y de inmediato volvió a encajar la mandíbula, totalmente descolocada.

Aang- su voz se veía ahogada incluso para decir mi nombre- Si no quieres que me ponga a llorar y a gritar como una loca ya te estás explicando mejor…

Yo…- joder ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado dejarla? "Hazlo por ella. Por ella" Me sentía como un suicida- Yo soy el Avatar.

Katara alzó ambas cejas.

¡Noticias frescas!- exclamó con sarcasmo.

No me dejas terminar…Soy el Avatar y, a pesar de que la guerra ya ha terminado, me queda mucho trabajo por hacer. Por todo el mundo.

¿Y?

Voy a viajar mucho, Katara.

Siempre has viajado mucho.

Me refiero a que- cerré los ojos, apretando los parpados con fuerza. Como si aquella pequeña pausa pudiese curar el vacío devorador que se estaba abriendo en mi corazón. Soy un iluso- Si vinieses conmigo…No podrías volver al polo sur.

Al abrir los ojos la imagen de la maestra agua parecía incluso más confundida.

¿Por qué no?

No podrías volver…Al menos en unos años. Al menos dentro de muchos años.

Pero…

A ti te gusta este lugar ¿No?

Ella asintió, atolondrada.

Es tu hogar.

Asintió de nuevo.

Siempre has querido volver aquí.

Es cierto.

Sonreí con amargura al verse demostrada mi teoría.

Pues ya te he dicho que haría cualquier cosa por ti…No seré yo quien te arrebate lo que quieres. Y, si no he interpretado mal las lágrimas y las sonrisas, diría que tú quieres estar aquí.

Katara me miró a los ojos, como si pretendiese ver su reflejo en ellos. Negó suavemente.

Yo te quiero a ti…

Lo sé. Pero ya has pasado demasiado tiempo alejada de tu familia y tu hogar- bajé la mirada- Te agradezco muchísimo todo lo que has hecho por mi, de verdad. Pero…Ya no puedo seguir imponiéndote mi forma de vida. La protección del mundo es mi responsabilidad- fruncí el ceño con determinación- No pienso arrastrarte en algo que es solo cosa mía.

A mi no me importa que me arrastres. Necesito que lo hagas.

Tu vida está aquí, Katara- refuté observándola. Parecía tan frágil…Tuve miedo de romperla en mil pedazos solo con respirarle cerca. De repente, para mi sorpresa, su fragilidad se volvió fortaleza y avanzó un paso hacia delante con firmeza, atrapándome la cara entre las manos.

Tu eres mi vida- vocalizó sin vacilar. Las piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarme. Igual que mi fuerza de voluntad. Sentí unas ganas incontenibles de abalanzarme sobre ella, comérmela a besos y suplicarle mil veces que perdonase mi idiotez.

Pero no. Aquello no era justo para ella. Yo no podía ser tan egoísta…Tenía que hacer lo que a Katara le conviniera.

No…Soy parte de tu vida, solo eso. Hay muchas otras personas que también los son. Y todas están aquí.

Aang…- casi parecía implorarme. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos. Las lágrimas ganaron terreno en sus mejillas, surcándolas con cada vez más ímpetu.

Aunque quisiera, no podría quedarme Katara- gemí yo, contagiándome de su dolor- Me tendré que ir…

¡Pues vendré contigo!

Eso es lo que no quiero que hagas ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡No quiero que renuncies a nada para estar conmigo! Eso no está bien…

¿Quién eres tu para decidir sobre lo que está bien?- preguntó soltando mis mejillas con un gesto de deliberada exasperación. Intentó secarse las lágrimas, pero apenas limpiaba unas cuantas, sus ojos se inundaban hasta querer ahogarse y expulsaban otras tantas. Me encogí, sintiendo como mi corazón se replegaba sobre si- Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones…Mierda.

Ahogó un pequeño sollozo y me dio la espalda, supongo que para conservar algo de su orgullo.

¿Si? Y dime… ¿Qué decisiones son esas? – cuestioné dando un paso hacia ella. No me quedaba más remedio que darle donde más le doliese- ¿Abandonar a tu familia? ¿Dejar a Gran Gran? ¿Al padre que hace tanto que no ves? ¿A tu hermano? Bueno, ya sé que no le adoras- me permití el lujo de bromear- pero sabes que te necesita. Dios sabe que le pasaría si llegas a dejarlo solo. Le doy 5 días de vida…

¡Ya basta!- gritó girándose de un fugaz revuelo. Su mirada me atravesó, esta vez presa de la rabia.- ¡No metas a mi familia en esto!

Te enfadas porque sabes que tengo razón- declaré con calma.

¡Me enfado porque eres un imbécil!

Eso también- me encogí de hombros. – La cuestión es que siempre has soñado con tener a tu familia unida ¿Vas a renunciar a eso por mi?

El silencio solo fue llenado por el sonido de una silbante brisa. Katara se mordió el labio inferior con frustración, sin saber que contestar a eso. Su mirada se posó en el hielo, donde acababan deslizándose sus lágrimas.

No podré hacerte feliz- me lamenté con voz seca. La intensidad de sus ojos azules era demasiada. Tuve que mirar el cielo de nuevo- No estando las cosas como están ahora. Si vienes conmigo te sentirás continuamente sola…

Eso no puedes saberlo.

Sí puedo. Igual que puedo saber que aquí podrás disfrutar de tu sueño hecho realidad.

Tú también formas parte de mi sueño…De mi familia.

Aquel gesto de ternura rota consiguió hacer subir un gemido por mi garganta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan maravillosa?

Gracias…- susurré esbozando una sonrisa vacía. – Pero eso no implica que no me tenga que marchar…Y tampoco que tú te debas quedar.

¡Pero no termines conmigo, Aang! Yo…- Katara se llevó una mano al corazón. Como si doliese. Conocía bien esa sensación- Yo te esperaré. El tiempo que haga falta. Días, semanas, meses, años…No me importa.

Puf. Era una idea demasiado buena. Tentadora, ya lo creo que sí. Tenerla para mí, sabiendo que, volviese cuando volviese, ella seguiría siendo mía. Seguiría estando ahí, esperándome. Maldición. Era algo casi imposible de rechazar.

Eso tampoco te lo puedo pedir…

Yo misma te lo estoy ofreciendo.

Me ofreces esperarme, aquí, atada a mi…Pero sin mi- alcé una ceja, intentando esbozar una mueca burlona. Creo que no me salió muy bien- Pensaba que eras más lista.

Y yo pensaba que tu eras menos racional…Me estoy dejando llevar por lo que siento…Como el agua…Haz tú lo mismo- me pidió con la voz congestionada por el llanto. Apreté los labios.

Si me dejara llevar por lo que siento, diría: "¡Que te zurzan Avatar!", me desentendería de todo y me quedaría a tu lado el resto de mi vida- no parecía mal plan, después de todo- Aunque está claro que eso no es lo correcto.

Katara gimoteó.

Esto no puede estar pasando…

Lo hago por ti- intenté que entendiera- Hago lo que creo que es mejor. Lo correcto. Y si te pidiera que me esperaras, no sería más que un capullo egoísta que no es capaz de dejarte marchar.

Ah, ¿Y ahora que eres?

Un idiota rematado por dejarte marchar.

Ella intentó sonreír suavemente, encorvando la cabeza hacia un lado.

No tienes porque hacer esto.

Lo sé.

"Pero te amo demasiado como para no hacerlo" me dije a mi mismo. Vi como se secaba las lágrimas, con la mirada perdida hacia los colores del cielo que ya estaban casi muertos.

No acabo de entender nada…

¿Me crees si te digo que yo tampoco? – musité sintiéndome derrotado. El dolor punzante en mi pecho creció aun más al darme cuanta de que, paradójicamente, había ganado. Katara se había rendido. No parecía querer luchar más por mí. No tenía fuerzas. Ni yo tampoco.

Llévame a casa, Aang. Por favor.

Asentí solo una vez. La presión en mi garganta me habría impedido hablar. Me sentía estúpido al pensar que todo aquel sufrimiento me lo estaba provocando yo mismo.

Intentando hacer imposibles por no mirarla, desplegué las alas de mi bastón, la agarré todo lo fríamente que pude de la cintura y, al sentir los brazos alrededor de mi tórax, (cosa que consiguió encender cada vena de mi cuerpo) despegué.

En el corto trayecto del aire hasta el suelo, cambié una media de 200 veces de opinión: Vuelve con ella, déjala, pídele perdón, ignórala…

Pero nuestros pies volvieron a tocar el suelo y las posibilidades de enmendar mi error (o mi acierto) se evaporaron en cuestión de segundos. Caminamos en silencio, ella unos metros por delante de mí, hasta llegar otra vez a la fogata donde todos estaban reunidos, ajenos al cataclismo que había sufrido nuestro mundo.

¡Míralos!- se alegro Sokka, con una brillante sonrisa que contrastaba de lleno con mi tristeza. Me entró una envidia malsana al verlo abrazado a Suki- ¿Dónde os habíais metido, parejita?

La respuesta vino en forma de sollozo por parte de Katara, la cual se cubrió el rostro con las manos y salió corriendo para sorpresa de los presentes. Desapareció por la entrada de su cabaña. Tuve que pedirle a mis pies que no la siguiesen. Tuve que suplicarle a mi corazón que siguiese latiendo.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sokka, atónito- ¿Está en esos días del mes?

Con un quejido ahogado me dejé caer sobre la nieve.

Hemos roto- anuncié enterrando mi cara en las rodillas. Esta vez, la respuesta más coherente no se hizo esperar.

¡¿Qué?- saltaron a coro Suki y Sokka. El eco de su pregunta se repitió en mi mente. Eso ¿Qué he hecho? Ya empezaba a dudar de todo. De lo que estaba bien y de lo que no.

Pues eso…Hemos decidido…- sacudí la cabeza, intentando mostrarme sincero- He decidido que no podemos seguir juntos cuando ella debe quedarse aquí y yo debo estar en…En todas partes.

¿La has dejado?- preguntó Suki, incrédula.

Créeme, yo estoy tan alucinado como tu. Pero es lo mejor para ella. Vosotros podéis darle una vida…Yo no.

Aang, creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella- me recomendó Sokka.- Mira, si hay algún imbécil insoportable rondando a mi hermana, prefiero que seas tú. Eres mi imbécil favorito.

Levanté la mirada, sin ánimos ni tan solo para sonreír ante su broma.

Aquí ella podrá vivir feliz…Y de forma normal. Sin preocuparse de ir por ahí repartiendo justicia…Esa ya no es su lucha. Es solo mía.

Y eso que significa… ¿Qué por ser el Avatar tienes que pasar toda tu vida solo? – cuestionó Suki frunciendo el ceño. No me entendía. Y no la culpo. Yo tampoco.

Puede…

Colega, te diré esto como tu mejor amigo: Has cruzado la línea de buenazo santurrón a la de mártir sadomasoquista- intervino Sokka.

Rodé los ojos.

He tomado una decisión. Ya es tarde para echarme a atrás.

Genial- gruñó él mirándome con dureza. Se levantó del suelo y cruzó los brazos por encima el pecho- En ese caso iré a buscar a mi padre.

¿Para que?

Quizás haya cambiado de idea respecto a lo de tus pelotas…

Y se marchó a grandes zancadas, furibundo como hacia tiempo que no lo veía. Me mordí el labio inferior al ver como Suki también se ponía en pie.

¿Y tu a donde vas?- me atreví a preguntar.

A consolar a mi amiga, la cual está llorando en su cuarto…Y de paso a poner verde a su ex novio…

Fruncí el ceño viendo como se alejaba, quizás más decepcionada que enfadada conmigo.

Vale- musité para mi mismo, levantándome también. El resto del poblado me observaba expectante- Yo me iré a pasear por ahí…Con un poco de suerte me devorará una morsa polar.

Empecé a arrastrar los pies, cabizbajo. Sin ganas de nada. Sintiendo que ya no quedaba nada para mí. Estaba en los límites entre la vida y la muerte, una desagradable y desesperante sensación que ya había experimentado en la guerra. Pero ahora, era doblemente intensa. Lo único que me mantenía en pie era el instinto y su recuerdo, su carita de niña empañada por lágrimas, dibujando en sus mejillas sufrimiento vacío de comprensión. De dolor. Gruñí. Odiaba ser el responsable de esa imagen. Porque todo lo que sentía ella se reflejaba en mi. No sabía cual de los dos estaba sufriendo más esa noche, pero estaba claro que ninguno íbamos a dormir bien. Quise convencerme a mi mismo de que todo el sufrimiento que le había provocado a Katara a la larga sería mejor para ella…Aunque en ese instante, me costaba tantísimo respirar que cualquier pensamiento de optimismo se me antojó pura hipocresía.

No sé en que momento me estiré sobre la nieve, observando como el brillo de las estrellas se volvía cada vez más pálido. No sé en que instante la aurora desapareció del cielo. No sé en que momento me entregué a analizar el agujero negro en que se había convertido mi corazón, quedando atrapado en él. No sé en que momento me dormí…

Los días siguientes fueron el significado perfecto de la palabra infierno. Es decir, ver la tristeza en el rostro de Katara, notar como se le humedecían los ojos al mirarme…Esa era mi definición de infierno. Y no pude aguantar mucho tiempo en mi tártaro particular. Soy como un carrito de autochoques: Cuando me la pego, doy marcha atrás y mi primer instinto es huir. Y eso dice. Adelanté mi partida de unas semanas a unos días, convencido de que así nos ahorraríamos mucho sufrimiento los dos.

Casi no podía mirar a la gente del poblado mientras empaquetaba mis cosas encima de Appa, buscando excusas por atrasar lo máximo posible la despedida. No pude esquivarla por mucho tiempo. Me acerqué a todos los presentes, obsequiándoles una sonrisa forzada. Nunca me había resultado tan difícil sonreír.

Os echaré mucho de menos chicos…- le susurré tímidamente a los niños. Estos contenían lágrimas en los ojos.

¿De verdad te tienes que ir?

¡Quédate un poco más, Aang!

¡No queremos que te vallas!

Rodé los ojos ante sus lloriqueos y acaricie la cabeza de algunos antes de acercarme a Gran Gran. Junté mis manos e hice una reverencia.

Ha sido un honor poder ser aceptado en esta tribu, Gran Gran.

El honor es nuestro por dejar que te aceptáramos, Avatar Aang.

Llámeme solo Aang…Odio las formalidades- gruñí algo apurado. El siguiente turno era el de Hakoda.

Adiós, Aang. Te echaremos de menos- me obsequió una amable. sonrisa, a la que yo respondí con un corto abrazo. Había sido muy comprensivo con lo de mi ruptura con Katara. Sorprendentemente comprensivo. Como si, sin que yo le hubiese tenido que explicar nada, ya supiese mis motivos para actuar como actué.

Espero que no te arrepientas de esto…- me escarmentó Suki al acercarme a ella. Suspiré.

Ya lo hago- extendí los brazos- ¿Y por eso no me merezco un abrazo?

Automáticamente la guerrera sonrió con algo de tristeza y me rodeó el cuello con un abrazo.

Cuídate mucho.

Lo mismo digo…y- señalé a Sokka con un golpe de cabeza- Procura que no se meta en líos.

No prometo nada- rió Suki.

Me planté enfrente su novio, mostrándole media sonrisa. Él simplemente mantenía una pose de malas pulgas, taladrándome con su mirada azul.

Venga ya- resoplé- No puedes seguir enfadado conmigo eternamente.

Sí puedo ¿Quién dice que no?

El rencor es malo. Produce arrugas.

Y por lo visto ser calvo produce un alto nivel de estupidez.

Auch…Golpe bajo. Eso ha dolido- comenté con algo de humor. Sokka arrugó la nariz. – Mira yo…

Está bien- cedió haciendo una mueca- Supongo que lo has hecho todo pensando en ella y tal…Así que vamos a ahorrarnos esa parte tan aburrida y saltemos a la del abrazo de despedida.

Sonreí al notar sus brazos rodeándome fraternalmente. Me palmeó la espalda antes de soltarme.

Se notará tu ausencia, colega.

Y yo la tuya… ¿Quién me robara la comida ahora?

Espera: Creo que dejé claro que ese fue Momo.

Rodé los ojos.

Nunca se pudo demostrar- murmuré mirando hacia Appa y después hacia el poblado de nuevo. Sentí un nudo entre el pecho y el corazón, ahogando la entrada de aire- Ella…ella no va a venir ¿A que no?

Sokka intercambió una mirada preocupada con su chica.

Pues…- empezó Suki, dubitativa- No lo creo. Me dijo que no se veía capaz de enfrentar una despedida.

Entiendo- suspiré yo, abatido. ¿A quien quería engañar haciéndome ilusiones? Era lógico que no quisiera verme. Me esforcé por alzar las comisuras de mis labios y esbozar una sonrisa triste.

Adiós a todos…

Me giré pero apenas di un par de pasos y oí una voz llamándome. Su voz.

¡Aang! ¡Espera!

Un escalofrío hizo erizar los pelos de mi nuca. Me giré, temeroso de que fuese todo fruto de mi torturada imaginación…Pero ahí estaba, corriendo hacia mí con los brazos extendidos.

Katara…- conseguí balbucear con el poco aire que me quedaba. Su cuerpo impactó contra el mío, devolviéndome la vida con el simple contacto de nuestras mejillas al rozarse. Sentí sus brazos rodeando estrechamente mi cuello. Un gemido se escapó de mi garganta. Los latidos de mi corazón se desbocaron de forma incontrolada por la emoción. Rodeé su cintura con ambos brazos, olvidándome del resto del mundo.- Creí que…Creí que no vendrías.

Tonto… ¿Cómo no iba a venir? – le susurró ella a mi cuello. La apreté con más fuerza, como si quisiera que nos fundiésemos en uno. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando al máximo de su calor.

No te merezco…

No me importa- rebatió ella. Aspiré su aroma, imprimando en mi memoria aquella indefinible y deliciosa fragancia. Pensar que no volvería a sentirme así me hizo tener ganas de llorar. Quería suplicarle que me dejara quedarme con ella. Para siempre. "No permitas que me vaya…" repetí mentalmente una y otra vez. Oí el inesperado ruido de un sollozo y mis mejillas se vieron empapadas de unas lágrimas ajenas.

¿Qué haré sin ti?- sollozó con ímpetu, ya llorando abiertamente. Apreté con fuerza los párpados, desgarrándome por dentro.

Esa no es la pregunta adecuada…- sino que haré yo sin ti.

Oh, Aang…Te echaré muchísimo de menos.

Ay…- un quejido de dolor fue lo único que conseguí emitir. No pude aguantar más. La bola que se había formado en mi garganta me apretaba demasiado y fui incapaz de contener el llanto. Las lágrimas resbalaron libremente por mis mejillas. -Jope, K-katara…Mira lo que has hecho…Has conseguido que el Avatar llore delante de unos niños… ¿Qué van a pensar de mi ahora?

Oí su risa ahogada por las lágrimas. Quise que ese fuera mi último recuerdo suyo. Lentamente, a regañadientes, nos fuimos apartando hasta separarnos del todo. Me limpié las lágrimas lo mejor que pude y luego, con un ágil movimiento, limpié una cuantas suyas.

Bueno…Supongo que esto es el adiós- se lamentó ella bajando la mirada aun con ojos acuosos.

No…Es tan solo un hasta luego.

Tu siempre tan optimista- susurró con casi una imperceptible sonrisa.

Katara…Yo- no sabía bien como expresarme con palabras, así que me acerqué a ella y le regalé un suave beso en la mejilla, tal como ella me había besado en muchas otras ocasiones. Dejé los labios cerca de su oído- Te amo…Pase lo que pase eso no cambiará. Y cuando las cosas estén más calmadas, volveré…Será entonces cuando, si sigues sintiendo lo mismo, podremos estar juntos. Juntos de verdad.

Al apartarme ella asintió con un rubor adorable vistiendo su piel. La observé con detenimiento por última vez y, haciendo de tripas corazón, me giré y subí encima de Appa. Apenas pude soltar un ahogado "yip-yip". El pueblo empequeñeció y desapareció de mi campo de visión demasiado pronto, dejando en su lugar un mancha blanca y un corazón roto. Bueno, dos.

_Fin Flashback_

¡Eh! ¡Tierra llamando a Aang! ¿Hola? ¡Señor del Fuego hablando a Avatar! ¿Me recibes?- parpadeé aun medio descolocado por mis recuerdos- ¡Aang!

¿Qué?- pregunté pegando un respingo por el sobresalto. Le miré frunciendo el ceño- ¿Pero que te pasa, Zuko? ¿Hoy es el día oficial de Santo infarto mártir?

¿Que qué me pasa a mí? ¿Qué te pasa a ti?- preguntó alzando una ceja burlonamente- Creí que habías entrado en uno de tus trances…

Pues…Algo así más o menos.

Ya…

Sonrió maliciosamente, mirándome de una forma que me dio muy malas vibraciones.

¿Qué?

Nada…- canturreó.

Ese nada no me gusta. Desembucha.

Para mi sorpresa, el Señor del Fuego rompió a carcajadas incontenibles. Alcé las cejas.

Es que no me puedo creer que sigas colado por ella.

Abrí la boca, delatándome de inmediato con ese gesto. Pensé lo más rápido que pude.

Emm…No sé de que me hablas…- no podría haber dicho nada más original.

Pues lo siento, amiguito, pero eres demasiado transparente…Llevas la palabra Katara imprimada en la frente con un hierro candente.

Mis mejillas si que estaban candentes en ese momento. Ardiendo. Gruñí algo incomprensible al no saber que contestar. ¿Tan evidente era?

Dime ¿Cuánto hace que no la ves?

Demasiado.

¿Por qué no la vas a visitar un día de estos?

Porque no.

¿Porque no?

Sería… ¡Ay Zuko!- me frustré yo-¡Sería incómodo! Voy ahí y ¿Qué? ¿Qué le digo? ¡Hola soy el tío que te dejó tirada ¿Me recuerdas?

O sea, que te mueres por verla, pero no te atreves a enfrentarla.

Zuko se puso a cacarear como una gallina dando a entender que me consideraba un cobarde. Entrecerré los ojos.

Oye… ¡Basta! ¡Para! Vamos, hombre… ¡Se supone que de los dos tú eres el adulto!

Él no hizo más que ponerle más énfasis a su imitación animal, esta vez moviendo el cuello hacia delante y hacia atrás y moviendo los brazos como si fueran alas. Esa divertida imagen venció a mi orgullo y me eché a reír con todas mis fuerzas.

¡Vale!- dije entre carcajadas- ¡Lo he captado!

¿Y se puede saber de que tienes miedo?

De…- tragué saliva, cortando mi risa de golpe. Fijé mi vista en el blanco pelaje de Appa y luego en el azul de las aguas. – De que ya no sienta lo mismo por mi…Y me lo tendría bien merecido, por ceporro.

No seas tan duro contigo mismo…Hiciste lo que creíste que era mejor para ella.

¿Y si me equivoqué?- cuestioné mirando a mi amigo. Este se encogió de hombro.

Errar es humano, fuerza cósmica del universo- le hice una mueca- Y si lo has hecho, estoy casi seguro de que ella te perdonará.

Exhalé una enorme cantidad de aire.

Supongo.

Pero, por favor no vuelvas a abstraerte de ese modo…Das miedo.

Ya…Hablando de abstraerse…- atrapé mi mentón entre los dedos, pensativo.- He tenido un sueño rarísimo…Un espíritu me ha venido a hablar…

Menuda novedad- espetó Zuko, al parecer aburrido por el cambio de tema.

Me ha dicho que tenía que salvar algo…o a alguien.

Otra novedad… ¿No es lo que haces cada día?

Sí pero…Creo que me pedía que salvara alguien en concreto…Parecía apurada.

¿Quién?

El espíritu…Una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro y… ¿Me estás escuchando?- pregunté fastidiado al ver que mi amigo miraba hacia otro lado.

Es evidente que no.

Bizqueé, armándome de toda la paciencia que tenía.

¡Bah! Olvídalo… Mejor, olvídame.

Sí…Yo también te quiero Aang.

Sonreí, negué con la cabeza y me tumbé boca arriba encima de Appa, con las manos tras mi nuca. Apenas pude cerrar los ojos unos segundos.

Emm…Aang… ¿Por casualidad ese espíritu no podría estar hablando de…no sé…de una ciudad?

Todo es posible- contesté alegremente- ¿Por qué?

Porque me parece que en ese caso, tenemos trabajo.

Fruncí el ceño, confuso e inmediatamente me incorporé. El aire se me cortó bruscamente y el pánico substituyo la agradable calma que había sentido hasta entonces. Debajo de nosotros estaba una ciudad (deduje que era Mahong) presa del más absoluto caos. Se podía distinguir las llamas extendiéndose por las casas, devorándolo todo a su paso. La gente corría de una lado al otro, algunos ocultándose, otros peleándose entre si, haciendo chocar sus escudos y sus espadas, emitiendo sonidos metálicos a kilómetros de distancia. El desagradable olor a azufre me golpeó con fuerza.

Pero… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

No creo que ahora vayan a contestar ahora- dijo Zuko con la voz tintada de preocupación.

Rápidamente, me puse en pie y agarrando mi bastón di un paso firme hacia el vacío.

Zuko tu aterriza a Appa…Nos vemos abajo.

Y me lancé sin esperar respuesta alguna. La poderosa sensación de vértigo subió por mi estomago y el viento impactó contra mi cuerpo. Algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

¡Espera! ¡Aang! ¡Que yo no sé como aterrizar a este bicho! – oí que me gritaba el señor del fuego.

Mientras seguía cayendo, desplegué las alas de mi bastón y planeé hasta el mismo centro de la ciudad. El desconcierto era incluso peor de lo que había imaginado. Un barullo de gente estaba peleando desordenadamente entre si, con fiereza inimaginable. Podía oír el rozar del metal a mi derecha, el calor de las llamas a la izquierda, las flechas viajando por encima de mí en todas direcciones y gente herida cayendo a mis pies. Me estremecí. Había estado en cientos de luchas y nunca me acababa de acostumbrar al agrio sabor de la muerte. Simplemente, es algo que no me va.

Los gritos de dolor y de amenaza se extendían como una plaga. Tanto era el desorden de la multitud enfurecida que nadie había reparado en mi presencia.

¡Eh!- grité yo, intentando llamar su atención- ¡Eh! ¡Basta! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Basta!

Fruncí el ceño. Justo cuando quería que me hicieran caso, la gente me ignoraba.

Rápidamente mi cerebro especulo sobre la urgencia de la situación. Lo primero es lo primero: Tenía que salvar el pueblo de la destrucción. La enorme fuente de agua que había en el centro de la plaza me dio una magnífica idea.

Moví mis brazos al son de la corriente, dejándome fluir. Una notable masa de agua se elevó en el aire, dispuesta a cumplir mis órdenes. Estas fueron claras. Extendí los brazos como si quisiera abrazar todas las casas inflamadas y el agua se extendió sobre ellas, haciendo que las llamas se apagaran dejando en su lugar una leve humareda.

Ni siquiera pude sonreír por el alivio. Pude detectar de reojo como un hombre se abalanzaba sobre mí dispuesto a atacarme, gritando como un lunático. El pobre infeliz no duró mucho. Le agarré los hombros con dureza y, usando el poder de la tierra, lo enterré en el suelo hasta dejarle solo la cabeza fuera. Al oír la cantidad desorbitada de insultos que me dedicó me arrepentí de no haberle cubierto también la boca.

Muchos otros me atacaron también en el transcurso de los siguientes segundos, sin darme tiempo de dar o pedir explicaciones. Y todos sufrieron el mismo destino que el hombre mal hablado.

¡Aang!- giré la cabeza después de enterrar a otro rival y vi a Zuko abriéndose paso entre el caos de la multitud, a base de puñetazos y llamaradas. Llegó hasta mi jadeando- Ya estoy aquí…Y no me preguntes como he aterrizado a Appa, porque no tengo ni idea- miró a su alrededor- ¿Sabes porque luchan? ¿No se supone que estamos en una época de paz?

Eso se supone- gruñí yo. Otro hombre se acercó por mi espalda, gritando indiscretamente. Gruñí y sin ni siquiera mirarle hice volar una piedra que impactó contra su cara, dejándolo inconsciente. Fruncí el ceño- Y van a tener paz y amor se pongan como se pongan. O me van a oír.

Esquivando a la gente, me encaramé a la fuente para ganar altura. Desde ahí podía ver toda la plaza y toda la gente. Una sonrisa maliciosa trepó por mi cara.

Zuko…Agáchate. Me parece que viene un vendaval.

Él intercambió una sonrisa cómplice conmigo y se tiró al suelo, cubriendo su cabeza. Agarré mi bastón con ambas manos y lo eché hacia atrás, como si fuera a batear una pelota. E hice un fugaz movimiento abarcando toda la plaza, provocando una corriente de aire tan potente que consiguió tumbar al suelo a todos los presentes.

¡Bien!- sonreí juguetonamente- Ahora que he conseguido captar vuestra atención, soy el Avatar Aang y exijo saber porque…- la voz se me apagó cuando los pueblerinos posaron la vista en mi. Mi labio inferior se separo bruscamente del superior, dejándome atónito y horrorizado.

¿Aang?- Zuko me miraba, extrañado.

¿V-ves lo mismo que yo?

¿El que?

200 pares de ojos de un antinatural y chispeante color rojo sangre, como lava en ebullición, estaban posados en mí. Supe entonces que aquello no era una simple guerra. Había más.


	3. El castillo de los espejos

Vaya! No pensaba que fuese a gustar tanto! Me alegro de k os guste! Pues si queréis más, allá va…

Por cierto, este capitulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Zuko y entonces hay menos Kataang…Lo reservaré para los próximos capítulos, jeje…

A, y eso, que Avatar no me pertenece, aunque es evidente.

Capitulo 3: El castillo de los espejos.

_Zuko…_

¿Aang?- repetí yo, descolocado al ver la expresión lívida de pánico que ocupaba su rostro. Miré a mí alrededor en busca de aquello que le causaba tanto terror. No lo encontré- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sus…Sus ojos- titubeó él, horrorizado. Fruncí el ceño, sin saber de que porras estaba hablando.- Son…rojos… ¿Es que no lo ves?

Observé con detenimiento a la muchedumbre que avanzaba lentamente hacia nosotros.

Emm…No- admití- ¿Debería?

Ay…Madre…- saltó de la fuente y tragó saliva observando como los pueblerinos de Mahong se acercaban en tono amenazador. – Lo que deberíamos es correr.

¿Correr?- repetí escépticamente- ¡Venga ya! ¡Podemos con ellos y lo sabes! Apuesto lo que sea a que solo duran dos movimientos y…

¡Corre!

Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró a toda pastilla de ahí. Aang pilló la velocidad de un huracán…literalmente hablando. Era tal la rapidez de nuestra carrera que llegó un momento en que mis pies ya no tocaron el suelo. El maestro del aire me llevaba en ziga zaga entre los estrechos callejones, los cuales se convirtieron un borrón indescriptible que consiguió marearme de lo lindo. La fuerza del viento me obligó a cerrar los ojos, así que no sé exactamente cuando mi amigo se detuvo bruscamente, cerrando una puerta tras de si. Me balanceé hacia delante y hacia tras, sin encontrar un punto de equilibrio. Todo daba mil vueltas a mí alrededor. Mi cara estuvo peligrosamente cerca de saludar al suelo. Por suerte, el Avatar me agarró por los hombros.

¿Estás bien? – me preguntó con esa voz tan llena de inocencia. Como si no tuviese nada que ver con mi estado.

Te lo diré cuando se me pasen las ganas de vomitar- gruñí llevándome una mano a la frente.

Siento lo del zarandeo…

¿Qué mosca te ha picado?- le espeté de mal humor, centrando mi vista en un punto fijo del suelo para que el resto dejase de rodar- ¿De que cuernos nos escondemos? Podemos con ellos y con 500 más como ellos.

Lo sé…Pero no podemos luchar contra los pueblerinos. No saben lo que hacen, Zuko.

Fruncí el ceño y le miré tras asegurarme de que eso no me tumbaría en el suelo.

¿Se supone que es ahora cuando debo sacar mi lado compasivo? ¡Quieren matarnos!

No, que va- reposó el Avatar despreocupadamente. Entrecerré los ojos- No son los responsables de todo esto.

¿Quién si no?- pregunté extrañado.

Aang suspiró profundamente, adoptando una postura pensativa.

Sus ojos eran de color rojo. Rojo sangre. ¿No lo has visto?

Te digo que no- mascullé, fastidiado por los rodeos que le estaba dando al tema.

Sí, supongo que no lo viste…No es algo que pase desapercibido.

Resoplé.

Vale… ¿Serías tan amable de dejar de hablar como un bicho raro ni que fuera por una vez en tu vida?- la frustración que sentía amenazaba con salir en forma de bronca por mi garganta.- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Si tú no lo viste, pero yo lo vi…Solo puede significar que esto lo ha hecho un espíritu.

Oh, claro…Tiene lógica- asentí rodando los ojos.

¿Verdad?- murmuró él meditabundo. Gruñí, exasperado.

¡No, Aang!- grité, ya cabreado- ¡No la tiene! ¿Es que no sabes captar un sarcasmo?

Él posó sus ojos grises en mi, despistado.

Perdón…Creo que hace demasiado que no veo a Sokka. Ya sabes, la falta de práctica…

Oye, céntrate…No son espíritus. Son humanos.

Lo sé…Pero…Es como si…Como si una fuerza que no es de este mundo les impulsara a hacer todo este destrozo.

¿Sabes? Las personas no suelen necesitar a nadie que les impulse a hacer la guerra. Sé de lo que hablo.

Pero estos sí- rebatió el Avatar negando con la cabeza- Zuko, sé lo que vi. Todo es cosa de un espíritu.

Le miré alzando una ceja. Si llega a ser cualquier otra persona, hubiese declarado muy solemnemente que le faltaba un tornillo y le regalaría una visita con todos los gastos pagados al manicomio más cercano. Pero claro, él no era cualquier persona.

Ya me conoces, soy experto en estos temas…- murmuró con tal de llenar el silencio que se había creado en la sala donde acabábamos de irrumpir.

Está bien- cedí yo, intentando comprender- Supongamos que esto lo hace un espíritu ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que son amigables?

Unos sí, otros…Digamos que no son los reyes de la fiesta.

Vale. A este vamos a clasificarlo en el grupo de los no amigables… ¿Cómo es posible que pueda controlar a toda esa gente?

Ahí está el punto…Nunca había visto nada igual, pero diría que están algo así como poseídos.

Le miré frunciendo el ceño.

Ya sabes…Que el espíritu controla sus actos.

Genial…- suspiré- ¿Cómo puedes tomártelo con tanta naturalidad?

Aang se encogió de hombros.

Este es mi pan de casi cada día.

¿Y como se supone que los vamos a detener? Porque según tu la violencia no es una opción ¿Verdad?

No lo es…

Solté un gruñido. Que rabia…

Muy bien, pues ilumíname, ¡Oh Gran y poderoso Avatar! – hice una exagerada reverencia, a lo que Aang puso mala cara- Dime que podemos hacer.

No hace falta que seas tan picajoso- gruñó sacándome la lengua.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor.

Este parece un sitio tranquilo…Quizás, con suerte, si medito y entro en el mundo de los espíritus pueda detectar a quien está armando todo este jaleo. Si lo detengo a él, todos se detendrán.

Ajam…- murmuré. Me estremecí al ver como la puerta que había tras Aang empezaba a temblar. Tragué grueso- Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo te puede llevar eso?

No sé…10 minutos o así- dijo torciendo el cuello, confundido- ¿Por?

Porque dudo mucho que tengamos 10 minutos…- susurré con voz ahogada.

Aang se giró y dio un respingo a la vez que la puerta caía al suelo. Una avalancha de gente, armados hasta los dientes y mirándonos con la expresión a la que un lobo mira un conejo se abalanzó sobre nosotros.

¿Crees que quieren un autógrafo? – bromeó Aang dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

No sabes cuanto lo dudo…

El Avatar infló los carrillos de aire y sopló hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas, provocando una ventisca que tumbó a los presentes.

¡Vamos!

Otra vez a correr- gruñí saltando a la gente del suelo y siguiendo a mí amigo fuera de la cabaña.

Nos perdimos dando vueltas como idiotas por las calles, intentando esquivar a la enloquecida población. Aparecían por todas partes, cosa que ya empezaba a exasperarme. Casi no había opciones para esquivarlos.

¡Aang!- grité con voz ahogada después de doblar una esquina- Sabes que no podemos huir eternamente ¿Verdad?

¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? ¡Venga, Señor del Fuego, ilumíname!

Yo jadeaba tanto que no tenía fuerzas para enviarle a la porra. Cada vez podía oír más de cerca el sonido inquietante de los pasos acechándonos. Seguimos corriendo durante un tiempo que a mí me pareció interminable, hasta que, finalmente ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir: Llegamos a un callejón sin salida. Aang chocó contra la pared, yo contra su espalda, dejándolo hecho un sándwich.

Oh… ¡Mierda!- maldije yo girándome hacia la bocacalle. No hubo posibilidad de retroceder. La multitud había llenado ya todo el callejón, dejándonos atrapados como ratas. Con el corazón palpitándome en las sienes, pegué la espalda contra la pared. Cogí todo el aire que pude. – Aang…

¿Sí?

Creo que no tenemos más remedio que atacarles- declaré firmemente.

¡No! ¡No son conscientes de sus actos!

¡Me da igual! Yo soy más de dar que de recibir palizas ¿Me entiendes?

Sin esperar la aprobación del Avatar, me puse en posición de combate y…

¡Espera!- Aang me puso una mano en el pecho, obligándome a erguirme. Gruñí.

Tu amor por la vida empieza a fastidiarme de verdad.

Ahogué un grito al ver como el filo de una espada amenazaba con arrancarme un brazo. Salté hacia un lado, esquivándolo y al mismo tiempo, no sé como, Aang me agarró la camiseta y pegó un bote excesivamente alto. Mis pies se alejaron tres metros del suelo y antes de poder abrir la boca, me di cuenta de que acabábamos de saltar la pared. Estábamos al otro lado del callejón. Le miré con ojos desorbitados.

La violencia nunca resuelve nada…- canturreó él, a lo que yo respondí con una mueca. De repente, la sonrisa traviesa del Avatar se vio substituida por una expresión de desconcierto. Sus ojos brillaron, como si estuviese viendo algo realmente fascinador. Pestañeé, desorientado.

¿Qué ocurre?

Esa luz…- susurró maravillado. Una sonrisa melancólica trepó por su rostro- Se parece a la de la aurora boreal…

Miré a mi alrededor, confundido. Ahí no había absolutamente brillante que pudiese recordarme a la aurora.

Ahora sí que me he perdido- espeté yo- ¿De que narices me hablas?

¿No ves la luz?- murmuró mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Ja. Como si él que desvariase fuese yo y no él.

No…Y se acabaron los dulces para desayunar- le escarmenté con los brazos en jarra- Te han sentado fatal.

¡Se escapa! ¡Corre!

Y salió como alma que lleva el diablo persiguiendo aquella supuesta luz fantasma. Todo aquello era de locos. Lo perseguí, resignado. Apenas corrimos unos metros. De inmediato, nuestros pasos nos llevaron enfrente el edificio central, un enorme palacio revestido de blanco, gris y con las banderas típicas del reino de la tierra. Me sorprendió mucho no encontrar ningún guardia en la entrada. Desde luego, algo raro estaba pasando en esa ciudad. Algo escalofriantemente raro.

Aang empujó suavemente la puerta central, la cual se abrió sin oponer resistencia. El ruido chirriante que hizo al separarse de la pared me puso los pelos de punta. Quizás fuese culpa del paranoico de mi amigo, pero empezaba a tener la punzante y creciente sensación de que alguien nos observaba. Nuestros pasos se perdieron en el eco de aquella fría estancia de baldosas y paredes hechas de cristales, reflejando nuestra imagen en el retumbo de cada paso. Todo estaba tranquilo. Demasiado.

¿Por qué no hay nadie?- pregunté mirando a mi alrededor. Aang, y cien reflejos más como él se encogieron de hombros.

Probablemente los habitantes del castillo también hayan sido poseídos- el seguía observando un punto del techo donde se suponía que estaba aquella luz.

Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que se haya colado en el cuerpo de todos?

En realidad…Yo creo que, más bien, el espíritu ha entrado dentro de un solo cuerpo y a partir de aquí ha podido controlarlos a todos. No sé si me explico…

Perfectamente…- suspiré mientras atravesamos la sala para meternos en otra que parecía una especie de vestíbulo excesivamente largo. Aang sonrió.

Ojalá pudieses ver esa luz, Zuko…Es tan…Bonita…Tan…Cálida. Me recuerda a ella…

¿A quien?- pregunté desconcertado. Aang pegó un respingo involuntario, como si no fuese consciente de que la anterior frase la había dicho en voz alta. La sangre se centró en sus mejillas, otorgándole un llamativo color rojo. Sonreí picarescamente, sabiendo perfectamente a que, o mejor dicho, a quien se refería.

Ten cuidado…No sé si es recomendable estar tan enamorado.

¡Calla!- gruñó el Avatar esquivando mi mirada. Solté una risita.

Pero entonces, esa luz ¿También es del espíritu?

No lo creo…La energía que detecté de la gente del pueblo está llena de odio, de rencor…

O sea, que es un espíritu cabreado.

Bueno, yo no habría usado esas palabras…Pero sí. En cambio, esta luz…No sé quien la habrá enviado, pero- Aang torció el cuello, mirando la irradiación de la que me estaba hablando- Tiene tanta paz…y amor.

Suspiré. Lo cierto es que empezaba a sentirme un tanto celoso de sus habilidades. A mí también me habría gustado ver esa luz.

¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó él.

Nada…Solo que me fastidia no poder ver al enemigo…Ni a nada.

Aang rió suavemente, quitándole importancia.

Llegamos al final del pasillo y en el instante en el que abrimos la puerta…No sé describir la helada sensación que me embargo. Un frío antinatural, repentino, cortante hasta quemar me golpeó todo el cuerpo, dejándome estático donde estaba. Era como respirar hielo. Creo que el corazón se me congeló unos segundos. Quizás por eso, o quizás por la aterradora e inesperada imagen que se presentó en medio de aquella sala redonda.

Una muchacha de cabello negro y largo ocupaba el marco central, captando toda la atención. Tenía los rasgos finos, los labios carnosos, el cuerpo de apariencia frágil…Y unos aterradores ojos rojos, sin pupila, completamente inundados en el color de la sangre. Su boca estaba entreabierta, esbozando una sonrisa angelical que contrastaba terroríficamente con el pálido mortuorio de su piel.

Ante mi estupefacción, de repente se elevó en el aire, no como Aang, sino de una forma en la que parecía estar flotando sobre un líquido invisible, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Sus cabellos se agitaban al son de un viento inexistente, dándole un toque aun más escalofriante…y paralelamente hermoso.

El Avatar y yo miramos aquella escena boquiabiertos. Juro que perdí la capacidad de respirar durante varios segundos. Creo que ya habíamos localizado a nuestro espíritu.

Eso…Eso si lo veo…- titubeé, sintiendo como mis piernas se volvían cada vez más inestables.

Avatar Aang…- susurró dulcemente la niña, consiguiendo arrancarme un jadeo. Posó sus ojos sobre mi amigo- Nos volvemos a encontrar…

¿Qué?- Aang parpadeó, colapsado- Yo no te conozco de nada.

Ella soltó una carcajada, con una adorable risa de niña pequeña.

Oh… ¿No me recuerdas? Eso podría ofenderme ¿Sabes?

¿Quién eres?- espetó Aang, dando un valiente paso hacia delante- ¿Y porque has poseído a este pueblo?

La muchacha suspiró.

Vaya…Esperaba preguntas más originales- se llevó el índice a la boca y se mordisqueó la uña sugestivamente. Aang frunció el ceño.

Dime tu nombre. Ahora.

La eludida alzó las cejas.

No creo que estés en condiciones de exigir nada, pequeño. Aunque, porque no, te puedo decir mi nombre…Si es que no lo recuerdas.

Te digo que no te conozco- gruñó Aang.

Como quieras…Me llamo Zhoe…

Tras decir eso, se quedó mirando atentamente a Aang con esos ojos de color carmesí, como si esperase alguna reacción por su parte. Sin embargo él se mantuvo estático, impasible.

¿Sigues sin reconocerme?- preguntó llevándose una mano a la cintura- No tienes corazón…

Zhoe no sé quien eres. Lo que sí sé es que este no es tu lugar. Tienes que volver al mundo de los espíritus.

¿Por qué?- preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, fingiendo inocencia y curiosidad.

Estás rompiendo el equilibrio entre este mundo y el tuyo. Deja a esta chica y a esta ciudad y vuelve por donde has venido.

Zhoe entrecerró los ojos.

Ya… ¿Y si no qué?

Si no, muy a mi pesar, te tendré que obligar- declaró Aang contundentemente, apretando su bastón de forma amenazadora. El espíritu soltó otra risita.

Siempre fuiste un gallito…- suspiró ella. En ese momento, oí el eco de una multitud de pasos. Giré mi cuerpo 180 grados para ver como todo el pueblo se acercaba como una avalancha por el pasillo- Parece que tenemos visita…

¡Zuko cierra la puerta!- me gritó Aang.

Rápidamente me abalancé contra la entrada y cerré los porticotes tras de mi, pagando la espalda contra la madera. Instantes después sentí en mi columna como alguien golpeaba la puerta en el otro lado. Los retumbos hicieron temblar todo mi cuerpo. Clavé con fuerza los talones en las baldosas.

¡Aang! ¡Haz algo! ¡Pero ya!

¡Vale, esto se ha acabado!- no sé si hablaba conmigo o con la chica, pero me traía sin cuidado.

Aang dio un salto en el aire y atacó a Zhoe con una fuerte ventisca. No pude ver lo que pasó a continuación. El fuerte golpe que hizo palpitar la puerta me mantenía demasiado ocupado. Extendí los brazos, haciendo el máximo de presión posible intentando luchar contra el gentío del otro lado y contra sus golpes que pretendían tumbar la puerta. Solté un quejido ahogado.

Mientras, Aang y Zhoe parecían bailar por el aire más que luchar. Creo que él intentaba no dañarla y ella parecía divertirse tentando a la suerte y a los poderes del Avatar. El viento se mezcló con ardientes llamaradas, la tierra se removió, pude oír el crujir de la madera y el frío calando mis huesos, todo con más intensidad a cada segundo. Un cuchillo atravesó la puerta a apenas 3 centímetros de mi cara.

- ¡Agh!

La fuerza que ejercían en la madera la hacia temblar bruscamente. Apreté los dientes, sintiendo el sudor frío surcar mi frente. No sabía cuánto tiempo sería capaz de aguantar. Los gritos furiosos se entremezclaban con las risas de Zhoe y los gruñidos de Aang. El viento silbaba en mis oídos. La tierra temblaba bajo mis pies. La puerta parecía estar a punto de ceder a mi espalda.

¡No voy a aguantar mucho más!- le advertí a mi amigo con voz apurada.

Entonces, todo pasó a la vez, demasiado rápido para que pudiese procesarlo. Un empujón me hizo caer al suelo de bruces y las puertas fueron abiertas, durante mi caída, pude ver como Aang se lanzaba encima de la chica y la tumbaba en el suelo, quedando él encima de ella. No sé exactamente que hizo en ese instante, pero le tocó la frente y una luz surgió de ella…Media milésima de segundo después, de la boca entreabierta de la chica surgió una especie de neblina de color nacarado que voló hacia el techo y desapareció en medio de la nada.

Todo se quedó en el más absoluto silencio, tan repentinamente que pensé que tal vez ya estaba muerto.

Pero… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – oí que decía alguien a mis espaldas. Me atreví a girarme para encontrarme con la multitud parada en la entrada, todos con cara de turistas perdidos. Miraron a su alrededor intentando situarse. Exhalé un respiro, aliviado.

Si os lo dijese no os lo creeríais- declaré encogiéndome de hombros. Me levanté del suelo y me expulsé la suciedad de las mangas antes de acercarme a Aang, el cual seguía encima de la muchacha. - ¿Estás bien?

Eso creo… ¿Y tú?

Psé…Hace falta mucho más que un pueblo poseído para acabar conmigo- declaré con desfachatez. Aang rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás. En ese momento, la chica, la cual parecía haber quedado inconsciente, abrió los ojos. Me tensé, pero pude volver a respirar al ver que eran de un bonito color verde. La muchacha miró a su alrededor, desorientada. Clavó su mirada en Aang poniendo ojos como platos.

¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella tragó saliva.

Ummm…Sí ¿Qué ha pasado?- mientras preguntaba eso pude detectar como sus mejillas adoptaban un llamativo rubor. Aang sonrió tranquilamente.

Es…Largo de explicar- respondió el Avatar con total naturalidad. Carraspeé.

Aang…Creo que deberías bajar de encima suyo antes de meterte en una situación comprometida- le recomendé con una sonrisa divertida.

¿Eh?... ¡OH!

Los pómulos de mi amigo hicieron conjunto con los de la muchacha y se bajó de encima suyo lo más rápidamente que pudo. Ambos se levantaron del suelo.

¿Airín? – llamó alguien entre la multitud.

¡Papá!

La chica corrió a toda prisa hacia uno de los hombres del gentío y se abrazó a su cuello. Gracias a Dios, los murmullos de la gente me distrajeron de aquella imagen tan excesivamente melosa.

¡Eh! Mirad… ¿Ese no es…?

¡Sí! ¡Es…El Avatar!

¿El Avatar está aquí?

¡Eh! Mira, mami, es el Avatar…

Aang les sonrió con extrema timidez. Sonreí de medio lado.

¿No acabas de acostumbrarte a la fama?- pregunté burlonamente.

Dudo que lo haga nunca…

Avatar Aang- el padre de Airín (supongo que ese es su verdadero nombre) se acercó unos pasos a mi amigo.- No sé que es exactamente lo que ha sucedido, pero tengo la sensación de que ha salvado a mi hija…Y a toda la ciudad de Mahjong…Le estamos muy agradecidos.

E hizo una respetuosa reverencia, tras lo cual todos los presentes imitaron ese gesto.

No hay de que…Pero levantaos, por favor…Allá por donde voy la gente coge contracturas en la espalda- se atrevió a bromear Aang. Rodé los ojos.

Yo soy el gobernador de esta ciudad…Me llamo Tai Long y esta es mi hija, la princesa Airín- la muchacha le dedicó a Aang una encantadora sonrisa. – Mi mayor tesoro…De nuevo gracias por salvarla, de verdad.

No ha sido nada…

No…Ha estado chupado- mascullé yo sarcásticamente, ganándome un codazo por parte de mi amigo.

No sé como agradecéroslo… De verdad, Avatar Aang, pida lo que quiera y le será concedido.

¿Eh? ¡Oh, no! Yo hago esto a cambio de nada, es mi oficio…

En cambio a mi- intervine resueltamente- si que me podrían hacer un pequeño favor a cambio…

El gobernador posó la vista en mí, al parecer reparando en mi presencia por primera vez. Entrecerró los ojos.

El Señor del Fuego Zuko, supongo… - murmuró con voz hostil.

Me ha ayudado mucho. Sin él no lo hubiese conseguido- apuntó Aang. Tai Long me analizó con la mirada unos segundos, tras lo cual sonrió afablemente.

Está bien… ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Simplemente hacer negocios con usted…

Bien- asintió señorialmente- En ese caso, podemos discutirlos durante una cena en vuestro honor.

Pero…- se iba a quejar Aang.

Insisto. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de que hayáis salvado a mi pueblo…

El Avatar y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Me encogí de hombros.

Si insiste…- murmuré.

Aang, sentado a mi lado, devoraba su ensalada sin pretender disimular su hambre. Resoplé.

Comes como un cerdo…- le regañé.

Y tu hueles como uno…Te has vuelto un poco remilgado desde que eres rey ¿No?

Le contesté con una colleja.

Toma modales finos- masculló Aang frotándose la nuca.

Señor del Fuego Zuko…- me reclamó Tai Long.

Solo Zuko, por favor. Señor del fuego Zuko es un nombre largo de más…

Está bien, Zuko…Así que, según vos, la condición a cambio de salvar la ciudad es restablecer las relaciones comerciales entre Mahjong y la Nación del fuego ¿No?

No, nada de eso- moví la mano negativamente- No es una condición, es más bien una oferta. En realidad ya veníamos con esas intenciones…Lo de salvar el pueblo es un extra.

Ajam…

Píenselo bien…La guerra acabó ya hace 3 años. Sé que mi país hizo mucho daño, pero estamos en una época de paz. Dejemos el rencor y las rivalidades a un lado…

Sabias palabras para venir de un rey tan joven…- me alabó el gobernador.

Ambos saldríamos beneficiados en este trato.

Asintió pensativamente y segundos después dejó surgir una sonrisa.

De acuerdo. Reabriré el comercio con la Nación del Fuego encantado.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, satisfecho con mi don de gentes. Fue entonces cuando me permití disfrutar de la comida que tenía en mi plato. Deliciosa, por cierto.

Sin embargo, me gustaría también poder hacer algo por vos, Avatar Aang.

Muy amable- suspiró él, ya cansado de su insistencia- Pero ya se lo he dicho, yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Nada material que pueda ofrecerme me va a tentar.

Eso ya lo sé- susurró Tai Long con aire calculador- Por eso le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar.

¿Qué te apuestas?- susurró Aang muy bajito, de forma que solo yo pude oírle. Reprimí una carcajada.

He decidido- declaró solemnemente- que ya que ha salvado a mi gente, lo mínimo que puedo darle es lo más valioso que tengo- sonrió, como si le estuviese dando el mejor regalo del mundo y miró a su hija- Le entregaré la mano de Airín…

La mandíbula se me descolgó y la comida que tenía en el tenedor me cayó de nuevo al plato. Aang, que en ese momento se estaba bebiendo un té, lo escupió todo bruscamente y empezó a toser, ahogándose. Le palmeé la espalda, haciendo imposibles para no reírme.

¿Disculpe?- inquirió con un hilo de voz después de carraspear múltiples veces.

Pues que he decidido darle la mano de mi hija…

Emm… ¿La mano?- preguntó nerviosamente. Se miró a la muchacha la cual le sonrió seductoramente. Aang soltó una risita histérica- Yo…Estoo…Creo que está mejor entera…

Me da la sensación de que no se refiere a eso…- intervine yo.

Ya me he dado cuenta- gruñó Aang entre dientes.

Me giré hacia el gobernador, buscando sacar a mi amigo de ese apuro.

Con todos mis respetos, Tai Long…Aang apenas roza los 16- expliqué con calma. Era cierto. Estaba a punto de cumplirlos dentro de dos días.- Puede que sea el Avatar, pero sigue siendo un crío…No tiene edad para casarse.

Discrepo en eso- me contradijo el hombre tranquilamente- Al fin y al cabo, no solo es el Avatar, sino el último maestro del aire.

¿Y?- preguntamos él y yo a la vez.

Que como último de los suyos, su deber…No- se corrigió a si mismo con energía- ¡Su obligación! Es concebir un hijo lo antes posible para asegurar la repoblación de esta raza ya perdida…

A Aang la sangre le huyó de la cara. Abrió la boca de par en par y la cerró produciendo un ruido seco de sus dientes al chocar. Instantes después, cogió un tenedor y lo dejó caer al suelo.

¡Oh! ¡Que patoso! Zuko ¿Me ayudas a recogerlo?

Le miré frunciendo el ceño.

¿Necesitas ayuda para coger un tened…?

No me dejó acabar la frase, ya que me agarró de la camiseta y tiró de mí, ocultándonos a ambos debajo el mantel. Me miró con las pupilas dilatas de horror.

¿Tú los has oído? ¡Están locos! Hablan de mí como si fuese una especie en extinción…

¿No es eso lo que eres?

¡Quieren que me case!- gritó aterrado.

Ni que te hubiesen amenazado de muerte…Además la chica es mona…

¡Pero yo no la quiero! Y desde luego no quiero casarme con ella…

Pues entonces tienes un buen problema- susurré yo, sin poder ocultar lo divertido que me resultaba todo aquello.

No hace falta que lo jures- gimió él frenéticamente, mordisqueándose las uñas- ¿Qué hago?

Di que eres gay- contesté yo. El Avatar me frunció el ceño.

No lo soy.

Pues inténtalo.

Aang me atravesó por la mirada, dando a entender que no estaba para bromas.

Vale, tranquilo…Puedes…

¿Avatar Aang? ¿Zuko?- me interrumpió la voz del gobernador. El cuerpo de Aang sufrió un visible escalofrío. Me agarró de las solapas de mi ropa.

¡Sálvame!- me suplicó.

¿Cómo me voy a negar a esa cara de perro abandonado?- dije rodando los ojos.- Está bien…

Ambos nos levantamos de debajo la mesa, volviendo a nuestros asientos ante la mirada perpleja de Tai Long y Airín.

Veréis…El ofrecimiento es muy amable- admití diplomáticamente- Pero hay un problema…El Avatar está ya prometido.

Aang alzó las cejas, mirándome como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Tai Long hizo una mueca de sorprendido disgusto.

Oh… ¿Eso es cierto?- preguntó mirando a mi amigo. Este atinó a asentir. - ¿Y puedo saber quien es la afortunada?

Es una maestra agua del polo sur…La última que hay ahí en realidad…Se llama Katara- contesté de inmediato- Ya se sabe, entre últimos se entienden…

Mi amigo enrojeció violentamente y me frunció el ceño, haciendo evidentes esfuerzos para no estrangularme. Cuando se enfadaba así, parecía que sus ojos grises se volviesen plateados.

Oh…Vaya…En ese caso…

¡No es justo!- saltó Airín pisando las palabras a su padre- ¡Yo quiero ser la prometida del Avatar! ¡Yo, yo y yo!

Y pilló una pataleta de niña pequeña, lloriqueando y gritando a su padre. Aang y yo nos miramos, atónitos. Parecía mentira que una muchacha de 15 años fuese capaz de comportarse como una criatura de 2. Era la perfecta definición de niña mimada y caprichosa.

Emmm- Aang carraspeó incómodo, intentando hacerse oír entre las quejas- Ya bueno…Lo siento mucho, pero… ¿Qué se le va hacer?- se levantó de la silla lo más rápido que pudo- Ha sido un…placer, supongo. Ya nos veremos…

Y sin ni siquiera esperarme, salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas de ahí, incluso más aterrorizado que con el espíritu. Miré hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido y me giré para esbozar una tensa sonrisa.

Nos mantendremos en contacto- prometí yo antes de seguir el mismo camino que el Avatar.

¡Será posible!- gruñó Aang por quinta vez consecutiva desde que nos habíamos subido en Appa. La ciudad de Mahjong ya estaba quedando atrás, substituyendo el paisaje por el cristalino color azul del mar.- ¡Están locos! ¡Yo no vuelvo a aparecer por ahí!

Me reí suavemente.

Estás a salvo, chiquitín…- bromeé encogiéndome de hombros. Él, sentado en la cabeza de Appa con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas deshizo su pose para mirarme. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

Y lo más fuerte no es que me quisiera casar con su hija… ¡Sino que encima quería obligarme a tener hijos!

Creí que te gustaban los niños…

¡Y me gustan!- resopló él, frustrado- Pero no pienso tenerlos como un proyecto de repoblación mundial. No soy un banco de semen…

Me volví a reír, pensando en lo exagerado que podía llegar a ser.

Como si no tuviese suficientes obligaciones ¡Ahora también tengo que tener hijos!- gruñó enfurruñado- Pues de eso nada. Los tendré cuando quiera y con quien quiera…

Por supuesto- consentí yo. Esbocé una mueca traviesa- Además, Katara tiene el instinto maternal muy desarrollado ¿Cierto?

Aang alzó las cejas y pestañeó dos veces. Por ese gesto supe que era eso exactamente en lo que él estaba pensando. Me volví a reír, esta vez hasta casi estallar.

Bueno, ya vale con la broma- se quejó él sonrojándose de nuevo.

Me giró la cara y observó el horizonte en silencio. Un silencio que tras los primeros minutos se volvió un tanto incómodo. Me quedé observando las aguas hasta que no pude aguantar más.

Oye… ¿Vas a estar callado todo el viaje? Porque si es así, conseguirás que me aburra…

Perdón- se disculpó dedicándome una amable sonrisa- Es solo que…Estoy preocupado.

¿Por qué? Ya has escapado de la princesa psicópata…

No por eso- murmuró extrañamente serio- A mi me preocupa más ese espíritu.

Pero…Si lo eliminaste ¿No? Todo ha acabado- susurré extrañado.

De eso nada- me rebatió Aang con esa pose que lo hacia parecer mucho más maduro de lo que era- Un espíritu no se puede eliminar…Y menos en este mundo.

¿Huyo?- deduje yo. El Avatar asintió.

Tengo la sensación de que pronto volverá a actuar- Aang suspiró profundamente. Creo que a partir de ese momento habló más para él mismo que para mi- Y que diga que me conoce no hace más que empeorar la situación…No…Esto no ha acabado…Esto está a punto de empezar.


	4. El nacimiento del gran Avatar

Hola a todos. Este capitulo no me acaba de convencer, pero bueno, es indispensable para la continuación de la historia. En el próximo habrá más acción y más kataang, lo juro.

El Avatar no me pertenece (lo he dicho, ya ¿No?)

Capitulo 4: El nacimiento del Gran Avatar.

_Sokka…_

Ya hemos llegado- declaré con una enorme sonrisa. Suki, cogida de mi mano, seguía mirando a su alrededor.

Te parecerá raro, pero a mi me sigue incomodando estar en la Nación del Fuego.

¿Por qué?- pregunté esbozando una mueca.- Que nos hayan atacado durante más de 100 años como unos auténticos cabrones no significa que lo sigan siendo- me di cuenta de que una anciana me miró escandalizada al oír mis palabras- ¡Que tenga buenos días!

Sokka…- me regañó Suki rodando los ojos- Haz el favor de comportarte.

¡Eh! Aquí la que está incómoda eres tú, no yo- tiré de su mano y caminamos por las calles de piedra volcánica, dejando atrás el puerto donde había atracado nuestro barco.

Bueno…Supongo que aun no me acostumbro a que haya paz…- suspiró suavemente, mirando los puestos de verdura y artesanía- Al fin y al cabo, nacimos cuando había guerra…

Sí…Pero tuvimos la suerte de vivir cuando un poco ortodoxo Avatar regresó de la nada…

Suki rió suavemente.

Cierto…Se le echa de menos.

Ya lo creo…- asentí sin dejar de sonreír. En las calles cada vez había más concentración de gente. Se me antojaba extraño ver a tantas personas juntas después de vivir un año en la apacible isla de Kioshi. Habría que adaptarse. Miré a mi novia con una sonrisa de curiosidad.

¿Qué le has traído tú para su cumpleaños?- cuestioné con curiosidad. Suki clavó sus ojos color caoba en mí y sonrió de medio lado.

Ya te he dicho que es un secreto…

Resoplé.

Y yo ya te he dicho que los secretos son la piedra en el calzado de nuestra relación…

Ella rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y me aplicó un suave beso en la mejilla sin dejar de andar.

¿Y tú? ¿Qué le has comprado?

Un libro con las 200 frases más divertidas del planeta…130 de las cuales son mías.

Oh…Genial- me consintió alegremente.

No sabes las ganas que tengo de verle…

Yo también…La idea de Zuko de organizarle una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños fue magnífica- asintió mi novia.

Al cabo de pocos metros, lleguemos ante las inmensas puertas del palacio del Señor del Fuego.

Caramba…Ya no me acordaba de lo modesta que era su casa…- musité sarcásticamente. Suki me apretó con más fuerza la mano para que mantuviese el silencio. Nos acercamos a los guardias de la entrada.

Buenos días…

Buenos días, ¿En que puedo ayudarles?- preguntó uno de los centinelas.

Somos la guerrera Suki de Kioshi y Sokka de la tribu del agua del Sur…Tenemos una invitación para- Suki bajó la voz, como si temiese ser escuchada.- Para la fiesta de cumpleaños del Avatar.

¡Oh! Por supuesto…Pasen por favor.

Las enormes puertas de madera cedieron ante nuestra marcha. Mi novia y yo avanzamos por un camino de piedra, guiándonos por el jardín que adornaba el patio del palacio con extravagantes plantas.

El camino finalizo con unas infinitas y exageradas escaleras que descubrí que llevaba al salón principal del palacio. De inmediato los sirvientes nos recibieron con todas cortesías, asegurando que enseguida avisarían al Señor del Fuego de nuestra presencia en el palacio.

Me retorcí los dedos, impaciente por reencontrarme con mi amigo después de tantísimo tiempo. Apenas pasaron un par de minutos, cuando lo vimos aparecer a través de una enorme puerta de roble, vistiendo las elegantes ropas propias de un rey y luciendo una sonrisa.

Otra igual subió a mi rostro.

¡Señor del Fuego Zuko!- le saludé con énfasis- ¡Vaya! Me habían hablado tan bien de usted que creí que estaba muerto…Espero que ahora no sea demasiado importante como para no darle un abrazo a un viejo amigo.

Haré un esfuerzo- masculló él atrapándome entre sus brazos. Solté una carcajada, frotándole la espalda segundos antes de soltarle.

Se acercó a Suki y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Me alegro de verte…Parece que ser rey te sienta bien.

Bueno, tiene sus puntos- dijo restándole importancia- Pero ¿Y tú que? Me sorprende no verte envejecida como 80 años teniendo que aguantar a este elemento- me señaló con un golpe de cabeza.

Muy gracioso…- gruñí yo, a lo que los dos se echaron a reír.

Bueno y… ¿Dónde tienes a tu hermana? ¿Está escondida tras de ti o que?- preguntó Zuko intentando localizarla.

Emmm…

Suki y yo nos miramos, ambos presionándonos con la vista con tal de que el otro diese las explicaciones. Las terribles explicaciones.

Zuko frunció el ceño, entre confundido e impaciente.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Vendrá luego?

Lo dudo bastante- musité yo. El señor del Fuego se me quedó mirando de forma incisiva.

No le habrá pasado nada ¿Verdad?

Eso me gustaría saber- resoplé fastidiado. Zuko se cruzó de brazos.

Sokka…Dime que está ocurriendo- su voz ya no sonaba amigable. Más bien, autoritaria, inclusive amenazadora. Rodé los ojos.

Jo, que pronto has perdido tu amabilidad…Hace unos segundos todo era jerez y risas…

¡Sokka!- me escarmentaron Suki y Zuko. Pegué un bote.

Anda cuéntaselo ya…- me presionó mi novia. Suspiré.

¿Contarme? ¿El que?

Verás…La cuestión es que…No he encontrado a Katara.

Zuko alzó las cejas mostrando su desconcierto.

¿Qué? ¡¿Has perdido a tu hermana?- exclamó incrédulo.

Uh, lo dices como si fuese algo malo- repliqué sarcásticamente. Zuko frunció el ceño con severidad- ¡Pero no es mi culpa! Ella…Simplemente ha desaparecido.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Pues veras, cuando la fui a buscar al polo sur…

_Flashback_

¡Por fin llegamos!- declaré yo con alegría cuando la canoa tocó a la costa hecha de nieve. - ¡Ah, como te había echado de menos, polo sur!

Bajé de la balsa de un salto, pero enseguida mis talones resbalaron con la resbaladiza capa de hielo que cubría mi hogar y caí al suelo, aterrizando dolorosamente de espaldas.

¡Ay!

¡Sokka!- se alarmó Suki reuniéndose conmigo, alarmada. Me ayudó a incorporarme a toda prisa- ¿Te duele mucho?

Solo cuando me río- gruñí frotándome la nuca. Suki tiró de mi mano, haciendo que me pusiese en pie.

Que desastre estás hecho…- rió ella mientras andábamos hacia el poblado. Rodé los ojos.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando mi padre dio su aparición en medio de la aldea. Pestañeó antes de acercarse a nosotros, mostrándose gratamente sorprendido.

¡Sokka! ¡Suki! – gritó con dinamismo. Esbozó su sonrisa más bonachona- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

Turismo…- expliqué encogiéndome de hombros mientras mi padre y yo nos uníamos en un abrazo.- Pero también tenemos un motivo específico.

Creí que ese sería ver a tu viejo padre…

Entre otras cosas, pero principalmente he venido a buscar a Katara.

¿A Katara?- repitió Hakoda, desconcertado.

Sí- asintió Suki con ilusión- ¿No te lo ha contado? Le enviamos una carta diciendo que dentro de un par de semanas vamos a reunir a todo el grupo para celebrar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Aang.

¿En serio?- titubeó mi padre entrecerrando los ojos. Suki y yo nos miramos, confundidos.

Claro… ¿Pasa algo malo?

Bueno…Pues lo cierto es que sí. Katara se marchó hace 3 meses…

La mandíbula se me descolgó del asombro.

¿Qué? ¿Adónde?

Mi padre se encogió de hombros.

No me lo quiso decir. Un día bien temprano por la mañana la vi haciendo las maletas. Me aseguró que no tenía que sufrir por nada, pero que tardaría un tiempo en volver.

¡Papá!- me desesperé yo- ¿Y la dejaste marchar así como así?

Ya no es una niña…- se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Sacudí la cabeza intentando procesar la información.

Hace 3 meses…- repitió Suki. Me miró con extraña intensidad- Fue cuando le enviamos la invitación…

Fruncí el ceño.

No…Katara no le haría eso a Aang- declaré mostrándome seguro. Claro, ella no le haría algo así a… ¿O sí? Al fin y al cabo no hay nada peor que una mujer despechada. No, no era posible. Ella no era así.

Suki suspiró con pesadumbre.

Genial…Ella era un punto indispensable de la sorpresa. Sin ella ya nada será igual.

Me mordí el labio inferior y miré hacia la línea blanca que delimitaba el horizonte.

¿Dónde se habrá metido esa cabeza hueca?- me pregunté en voz baja. – Vamos, Katara, no puedes fallarle…

_Fin flashback_

Esto es…increíble- se frustró Zuko llevándose una mano a la frente tras contarle la historia.

Oye, no puedes echarme las culpas…Échaselas al negligente de mi padre.

Pobre Aang- suspiró él.

¡Bah!- hice una mueca burlona- ¿Nosotros seguimos aquí, no? Mientras yo esté en pie la fiesta no acabará.

Suki y el Señor del Fuego sonrieron suavemente.

Está bien…En ese caso esperaos en el comedor principal, la fiesta empezara dentro de una hora más o menos- Zuko resopló al parecer agotado- No sabéis lo que cuesta mantener a Aang alejado de ahí. No para el tío…

Entonces sigue igual que siempre- comentó Suki con alegría. Zuko asintió rápidamente.

¡Ah! Y por cierto, tened cuidado de no perderos entre la gente… ¡Ya nos veremos!

Y se fue a toda prisa, dando instrucciones sobre la comida y sobre como tenía que ser el pastel de cumpleaños a los criados. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de preguntarle que es a lo que se refería…Pero lo descubrí en cuanto abrí las puertas del comedor. Me quedé de piedra. Nunca había tanta gente junta en un mismo lugar.

Aquello estaba totalmente abarrotado. Había personas vestidas de gala por todas partes, moviéndose de arriba abajo y provocando un murmuro constante con sus conversaciones y risas. Al parecer había gente perteneciente a las 3 naciones… Nadie quería perderse la fiesta en que se celebraría el día que nació el gran Avatar.

Torcí el gesto y rápidamente agarré la suave mano de Suki.

No dejes que se me coman- le susurré yo. Ella rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y entramos puertas adentro.

Carai…Cuanta gente.

Sí…Aunque estoy seguro de que Aang no conoce ni a la mitad.

Es imposible conocer a tanta gente…- coincidió Suki mirando pasmada a su alrededor. Asentí. Aquello era una artimaña política de Zuko.

Rápidamente mi atención voló hacia la larguísima mesa finamente decorada con motivos naranjas de Los Nómadas del Aire. Pero me llamó más su atención lo que había encima de aquel mantel: Comida. Tropeles de comida. Me relamí los labios, esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo.

¡Yujuu! ¡Bufet libre!

Arrastré a Suki hacia allá y empecé a devorar todo lo de mi alcance lo más rápidamente que pude, zampando un poco de cada plato con énfasis. Mi novia se cruzo de brazos mientras me miraba comer.

Come, no engullas...

Tragué el montón de nueces de macadamia que tenía en la boca.

Bueno…No esta mal, pero ¿Dónde está la carne?

Está fiesta es para Aang…Y él es vegetariano ¿Recuerdas?

Oh, sí…- rodé los ojos, exasperado- Él y sus rarezas.

Ella se rió.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta con una brusquedad inimaginable, provocando un seco sonido que nos llamó la atención. El corazón me botó de alegría al ver quien había organizado aquel espectáculo. Sonreí de oreja a oreja, igual que Suki.

¡Ya he llegado!- proclamó Toph triunfantemente- ¡Podéis empezar a divertiros!

¡Toph!- gritamos mi novia y yo emocionados, corriendo hacia ella con los brazos extendidos. La atrapamos en un abrazo entre los dos.

¡Eh! ¡Ya vale! ¡Suki! ¡Sokka! Yo os he añorado también, pero me estáis ahogando- Toph intentó apartarnos inútilmente- ¡Bueno, ya está bien! Estáis agobiando a la ciega…

Nos reímos.

No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte- declaré felizmente, dando un paso atrás para darle el espacio que necesitaba.

Sí…Bueno yo diría lo mismo pero- se señaló los ojos- Ya sabes…

Sonreí.

Toph, sé que me arriesgo a recibir un puñetazo…Pero estás preciosa- murmuré observándola de arriba abajo.

Es cierto- declaró Suki, sonriente- Has crecido un montón.

Toph estaba como mínimo 6 centímetros más alta de lo que yo la recordaba. Su cabello negro azabache seguía estando recogido en una elegante cinta de pelo, ahora usaba un vestido algo más largo que le sentaba realmente bien. Se había estilizado y quizás hasta adelgazado. Lo único que se mantenía intacto eran aquellos ojos de color verde claro sin fondo.

Gracias- gruñó de mala gana. Se quedó unos segundos callada y se puso repentinamente seria- Algo falla aquí. Detecto que hay muchísima gente…Pero todos caminan como patos. Ninguno parece estar flotando… ¿Dónde está mi piesligeros?

Aún no ha llegado- intervine yo- Tardará un rato.

Vale- hizo un gesto de total indiferencia- Mientras tanto me entretendré molestando a una vieja amiga… ¿Y Katara?

Suspiré, cansando de tener que dar las mismas explicaciones otra vez.

Desapareció. No va a venir.

¿Cómo que no va a venir?- Toph frunció el ceño, confundida- Creí que esto era para reunirnos todos.

Sí, eso creíamos nosotros también- suspiré. Lo que había hecho mi hermana me había decepcionado de verdad. Aunque claro, mucho más decepcionado se quedaría Aang. Intentando no pensar en eso, guardé esas preocupaciones bien encerradas en un cajón de mi mente y sonreí- Pero no importa. Nos los pasaremos bien igual.

Toph mostró una deslumbrante y traviesa sonrisa, enseñando todos los dientes.

Ya lo creo- se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás presentes- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaremos en escandalizar a todos estos pijos remilgados?

Solté una risita.

Cinco coma tres minutos si empezamos ya.

¿Pues a que esperamos?

¡Quietos! ¡No…!- pero antes de que Suki pudiese prohibirnos nada, Toph y yo salimos corriendo y riendo, preparados para hacer travesuras. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Estábamos charlando tranquilamente sobre lo habíamos hecho y sobre lo que haríamos en nuestras vidas, cuando Mai irrumpió en el salón con una mueca de seriedad profunda que hizo callar a todos los presentes. La esposa del Señor del Fuego imponía lo suyo.

Todo el mundo callado, ya viene- ordenó, aunque la verdad, no era necesario decir nada porque todos estábamos sumidos en el silencio. Toph, Suki y yo nos pusimos en primera fila, dando pequeños rebotes de impaciencia. No quería esperar un segundo más para ver a mi mejor amigo.

Te digo que no, Zuko…- resopló una voz que me resultó familiar por el otro lado del pasillo. Su timbre ya no sonaba tan agudo e infantil, pero el tono era inconfundible. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa- Estoy cansado y mañana tengo que partir…

¡Venga, no seas soso! Vamos a echar un Agni Kai en el comedor…

¡No! Tu mujer te mata…

Se oyó una carcajada socarrona por parte del Señor del fuego.

Anda ya…Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de perder…

¿Por qué iba a tener miedo a…?

Pues si no lo tienes, vamos, espabila…

Ya te vale- bufó Aang – Quieres que juguemos con el fuego, pero ni siquiera te has acordado de que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?- Zuko fingió sorpresa.

Pues sí…Ya no importa, pero un "felicidades" no estaría de más…

En ese momento las puertas del comedor se abrieron, mostrando al Avatar y a su amigo tirando de su mano. Aang se quedó inmóvil de repente, observándonos a todos con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa. La felicidad me hacia temblar.

¡Felicidades! – gritamos todos a la vez, haciendo volar unos confetis por el aire.

Entonces el maestro aire posó los ojos en nosotros y su boca se abrió aun más. Los ojos grises brillaron de ilusión. Una sonrisa de niño pequeño adornó su rostro. Quiso articular el nombre de los tres al mismo tiempo, con lo que solo consiguió emitir un sonido ahogado por la emoción antes de lanzarse sobre nosotros. Los cuatro nos fundimos en un abrazo.

¡Aang!- gritamos Suki y yo.

¡Pies ligeros!- añadió Toph. Él no pudo decir nada. Al parecer no lograba procesar, solo abrazar. Aang se separó de nosotros al cabo de unos segundos, con ojos vidriosos y respiración agitada por la conmoción.

Pero... ¿Que? ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- preguntó incrédulo y (para nuestra satisfacción) muy feliz.

Visitar a un viejo amigo por su cumpleaños- contesté resueltamente.

Oh, Dios…- se giró hacia Zuko, el cual sonreía con satisfacción.- ¡Tú! ¡Lo habías planeado todo!

Soy culpable- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Aang sonrió y se abrazó a él.

Feliz cumpleaños- le deseó Zuko palmeándole la espalda.

Es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado. Muchas gracias.

Tras lo cual saltó hacia mí, colgándose a mi cuello con energía.

Ya era hora de que me dieses un poco de amor- bromeé yo, lleno de alegría. Por fin todos juntos. Bueno…Casi todos. Aang se carcajeó. Le aparté cogiéndole por los hombros para poder observarle. Parpadeé sorprendido- Wow…

¿Qué?

Estás…Enorme…Tu sabes que los esteroides están prohibidos ¿Verdad?

Él rodó los ojos. Lo cierto es que Aang había crecido un montón. No era tan alto como yo ni mucho menos (quizás era del tamaño de Katara) pero la diferencia era palpable. Seguía estando muy delgado, pero había adquirido algo de más masa muscular y parecía tener un porte más atlético. Me alucinaba pensar lo mucho que cambia la gente en dos años.

Aang se abrazó con cariño a Suki y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Luego se dirigió a su maestra tierra.

Oh, Toph…- Aang se acercó a la ciega, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que la levantó del suelo. – A ti también te besaría, pero sé que me darías un pescozón…

Bien pensado- murmuró ella cogida a sus hombros- Pero ahora no te pongas a llorar piesligeros…No sé que capacidad de agua puede aguantar este salón y muy probablemente nos ahogues a todos…

Todo el grupo rió alegremente. El Avatar dejó a su amiga en el suelo y miró a su alrededor, al parecer impaciente.

¿Y Katara? ¿Por donde anda?- nosotros intercambiamos miradas, incómodos. Lo sabía. Tenía que pasar eso, maldita sea.- ¿La habéis escondido en la tarta o algo?

El silencio fue el encargado de contestar.

Bueno… ¿Quién se lo dice?- preguntó Zuko claramente desanimado.

Yo no- salté de inmediato.- Estoy harto de repetirlo una y otra vez…

Muy bien…Lo digo yo- declaró Toph con su habitual determinación.

¿Decirme que?- murmuró Aang perplejo. Toph se acercó dos pasos a él.

Piesligeros, seré suave…Katara no va a venir. Pasa de ti. Es más, por lo que me he enterado, salió por patas del polo sur para no tener que venir a tu cumpleaños.

A Aang le cambió el color de la cara. Me di una palmada en la frente y agarré a Toph de la mano, arrastrándola hacia mí.

Creí que serías suave- le gruñí al oído.

Y lo he sido- declaró ella.

Cuando volví a levantar la vista, me encontré a un Aang totalmente diferente al de hace unos segundos. Tenía una sombra de desilusión y dolor en la mirada, la cabeza gacha y su sonrisa había sido exterminada.

Entonces…Ella no quiere verme.

No, Aang, seguro que no es eso- intervino Suki intentando animarle.

¡Claro que no! Tiene que haber otra explicación- añadí yo. Aang me miró con tristeza.

¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

Emmm…Bueno, hay otra explicación…Solo que no la sabemos.

Todos callamos de nuevo. Jope. Katara juro por todos los maestros agua de la tierra que te voy a matar. Casi pasó un minuto antes de que nadie se atreviera a emitir algún sonido.

Muermazoooo….- canturreó Toph de repente- Esto que es ¿Un cumpleaños o un funeral?

Un cumpleaños- respondimos los demás al unísono.

Pues como no animemos este tostón alguien la va a palmar…De aburrimiento.

Tienes razón…- murmuró Aang intentando recuperar el dinamismo. Intentando, no consiguiendo. – Tengo que estar contento…Mis amigos están aquí.

Sí y tú con esa cara…- le regañó la maestra tierra.

¿Cómo sabes la cara que tengo?- le desafió Aang.

Me imagino que será algo así más o menos.

E hizo una exagerada mueca que nos hizo doblarnos de risa a todos.

Bueno, ¿Pues a que esperamos? Vamos a divertirnos a ver si le borramos esa expresión- declaró Zuko alegremente.

Sí, pero…Una última cosa… ¿Quién es toda esta gente?- preguntó Aang observando a los presentes.

Emm…Son oficialmente tus amigos.

No los conozco.

Lo sé…Pero ellos te querían conocer a ti.

Aang gimió.

Oh, no. Misericordia. Hoy no, por favor.

Será un minuto- el Señor del Fuego le agarró del brazo, obligándole a ir a saludar a todos aquellos admiradores.

Me encantará jugar con él a la piñata…Si sobrevive- musitó Toph.

Cuando por fin hubo despachado a todos aquellos pijos, la fiesta de verdad pudo empezar. La diversión estuvo garantizada. Jugamos a toda clase de juegos imaginables, Aang casi me saca un ojo con el palo para la piñata, hicimos bromas, concursos de eructos con la bebida, nos pusimos hasta las cejas de comida…Fue genial.

A la hora de los regalos, Aang hacia una mueca de dolor cada vez que algún desconocido posaba un paquete delante suyo. Las cosas materiales nunca fueron de su agrado, la cual cosa me hizo preguntarme que haría con todo aquello.

Toph le regaló una estatuilla hecha de piedra que le representaba a él, tallada por ella misma con su poder.

Toma…No sé exactamente como es tu cara, así que esa parte tendrás que trabajarla tú.

Aang rió.

Gracias- observó la estatuilla a contraluz, la cual se parecía sorprendentemente a él- Está muy acertada.

Bueno, dejad paso, me toca- canturreé yo plantándole el libro en la mano libre- Las carcajadas con esto están garantizadas.

Que bien…No me vendría mal reírme un poco- pude detectar un rastro de tristeza en su rostro, pero fue tan fugaz que tal vez me lo imaginé. – Muy amable.

Aang- Suki se acercó a él y le tendió su misterioso paquete- Esto no es exactamente un regalo…Es más bien una devolución.

¿Devolución?

Digamos que ya fue tuyo…Ha llegado el momento de que vuelva a tus manos.

Aang abrió el regalo, para encontrarse con los dos legendarios abanicos de Kioshi. Abrió la boca, estupefacto.

Oh…Suki…Yo…No puedo aceptarlo. Ha sido propiedad de tu pueblo desde hace mucho.

Pero desde hace más fue tuyo…- hizo una cortés reverencia- Sería un honor que lo aceptaras.

El Avatar sonrió.

Gracias…Les daré el trato que se merecen.

Así que este era tu misterioso regalo- le susurré a mi novia rozando su oído con mis labios. La sentí estremecer levemente.

Ya sabes…Soy una caja de sorpresas.

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos largo rato (quizás más del debido) hasta que de repente algo me distrajo. La banda de música que había encargado Zuko empezó a tocar. Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Vamos a bailar…

Tomé a Suki de la muñeca y me la llevé al medio de la pista, la cual se llenó de inmediato con docenas de parejas. Mi novia arrojó los abrazos alrededor de mi cuello y empezamos a movernos lentamente mientras yo aprisionaba su cintura con mis manos.

Aang parece contento…Ha ido mejor de lo que yo creía- dijo ella.

Sí, eso parece…Pero dejemos de hablar de Aang, por favor. Al final voy a ponerme celoso.

Suki soltó una risita.

No seas tonto…Sabes que eres el único para mi- me susurró con dulzura. Sentí mi corazón botando de alegría al oír aquello.

Entonces, nena, somos los únicos habitantes de la tierra…Porque para mi solo existes tu.

Como respuesta, Suki apoyó la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y mi cuello.

Eres maravilloso…

Lo sé. Deberías decírmelo más a menudo- bromeé alegremente, ya cerrando los ojos. Su risa me hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

Seguimos balanceándonos lentamente de un lado a otro. Esos momentos con ella me hacían tener ganas de fundirme bajo su piel, ser una sola cosa, para no separarme de ella. Jamás.

Suki…

¿Sí?

Este…Este último año contigo ha sido…

¿Maravilloso?

Iba a decir extraño- corregí yo. Suki levantó la mirada, confusa- Extrañamente maravilloso.

¿Por qué extraño?

Porque nunca me había imaginado viviendo con alguien…Como…No sé…Como una pareja normal.

La guerrera de Kioshi rió suavemente.

No es que tu seas muy normal, pero en fin… ¿Y que tal la experiencia?

Sonreí, perdiendo momentáneamente el hilo de la conversación por su belleza.

Interesante- declaré antes de inclinarme sobre ella y besar suavemente esos carnosos labios que me traían loco.

Ajam…- murmuró ella atrapando mi labios inferior entre sus dientes- Pues…Habrá que repetir este año ¿No?

La apreté aun con más fuerza e intensifique drásticamente el beso, besándola con lentitud y profundidad. El tiempo se congeló, dejándonos disfrutar de la intensidad, de las emociones dispersadas en nuestras bocas. Solo la falta de aire me hizo separarme de ella.

Sí…Habrá que repetir- corroboré cuando nos separamos. Suki sonrió mirándome a los ojos.

Nunca creí que lo nuestro saldría tan bien…

¿Por?

Se encogió de hombros.

Nunca te tomas nada en serio…Pensé que tampoco lo harías con nosotros.

Señorita, eso me ofende- dije yo exagerando el tono hasta sonar melodramático. Suki soltó una carcajada.

Me alegro de haberme equivocado.

Asentí lentamente. Sí. Desde luego se había equivocado. Tragué saliva, meditabundo. El objeto de mi bolsillo quemaba. Empezaba a pesarme como un quintal. Suspiré.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella.

¿Eh? Oh, sí…- levanté la cabeza y por encima de la coronilla de Suki pude ver la excusa perfecta- Emmm…Aang está solo… ¿Te importa si voy un rato con él?

Adelante- permitió soltándome antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

Vi como se alejaba lentamente para ir a hablar con Toph y yo hice lo propio con Aang. El Avatar estaba sentado en solitario, apoyando el codo en la mesa y con la mirada perdida hacia ningún lugar. Tomé asiento a su lado y me lo quedé observando.

Hola… ¿Cómo se lo pasa el rey de la fiesta?

¿Eh? Oh…Fenomenal.

Sonreí de medio lado y le pasé un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

Amigo mío…Mientes que da pena- dije con voz burlona. Aang clavó sus ojos grises en mí y sonrió con tristeza.

¿Tanto se me nota?

Venga, me lo puedes contar… Es por Katara ¿A que sí?

Él suspiró profundamente y dejó caer la frente sobre la mesa, para después darse golpes repetitivos contra la madera.

Soy idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota…- iba proclamando a cada golpe.

No digo que no, pero- le agarré para evitar que se siguiese dando- debes cuidar tu cabeza. Puede que algún día te haga falta.

Mi amigo gimió y volvió a apoyar el codo en la mesa y la mejilla en la palma de la mano. Realmente se le veía muy abatido.

Nunca debí dejarla. Nunca- cerró los ojos con fuerza- Me odia… ¿Verdad?- susurró con tanta desolación que por un momento temí que se echara a llorar. Chasqueé la lengua.

Oye, déjame el pesimismo a mí, ¿Quieres? Se me da mejor- el bajó la mirada, deprimido - Mi hermana no te odia… ¿Cómo te va a odiar?

Me lo tendría bien merecido…

Puede. Pero aun así no te odia.

¿Y porque no ha venido?- Aang parecía exigirme una respuesta.

No lo sé- contesté con sinceridad.

Aang se quedó observando la mesa, como si intentase contar todas las migas de pastel que habían quedado.

No ha pasado un día en que deje de pensar en ella- me confesó con la voz ronca por la tristeza. Imité el ruido de una bocina, haciendo que alzara las cejas.

Oye, oye…Información excesiva. Recuerda que soy su hermano.

Aang soltó una risita apagada y se medio incorporó.

Oye...¿Seguro que está bien?- preguntó con preocupación. Rodé los ojos.

Mira, yo soy tan protector con ella como tu…Pero es de Katara de quien hablamos…Una chica de armas tomar.

Sí- susurró Aang con aire soñador.

Estará bien.

Eso espero…Le deseo lo mejor.

Sonreí suavemente. Aang le había hecho mucho daño a mi hermana. Aun recuerdo las semanas que pasó llorando cada noche, de lo mucho que tardó en volver a sonreír…En los 3 meses que no pude sentir su risa. Pero a pesar de todo, creo que Aang tomó la decisión correcta. Correcta para ella. Errónea para él. La cuestión es que era un tío legal.

¿Sabes? Sigo pensando que eres el único moscón que debería acercarse a mi hermana.

Aang arrugó graciosamente la nariz y asintió distraídamente. Me rasqué la barbilla con aire calculador. Era el momento ideal para llevar el campo de conversación a mi terreno.

Oye Aang…Tu eres una especie de mediador, ¿Verdad?- me miró frunciendo levemente el ceño- Ya sabes…Alguien que imparte reglas y da consejos.

Supongo…

Necesito un consejo.

¡Oh no! Tu también no- se lamentó él.

¡Oye! Yo te he estado ayudando hasta ahora.

Pues no creí que me pedirías nada a cambio…

No te pido un consejo como Avatar…Te lo pido como amigo.

Está bien- se mostró totalmente predispuesto a ayudarme entonces- En ese caso: Procede.

Se sentó hacia mi dirección, con las piernas cruzadas para prestar más atención. Me aclaré la garganta. Era un tema algo incómodo para mí.

Verás yo…Quería preguntarte…- removí los dedos nerviosamente sobre la mesa- ¿Tu que opinas de las bodas?

Soltó un respingo horrorizado.

Dan miedo. Mucho.

¿Y eso?- murmuré sorprendido ante la respuesta. El Avatar negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

He tenido una reciente mala experiencia- torció el cuello hacia un lado, intrigado- Pero… ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

Bueno…Si tanto te espantan las bodas- saqué el estuche de mi bolsillo y lo abrí mostrándole el anillo de diamantes- En ese caso, creo que no te hará gracia que le dé esto a Suki.

Aang abrió los ojos y la boca simétricamente.

Madre mía… ¡Sokka!- gritó con emoción antes de abalanzarse a abrazarme.

¡EH! ¡Que no es para ti!- bromeé riéndome.

Esto…Es… ¡Genial!- gritó con una sonrisa de ilusión- No me lo puedo creer… ¡Vas a pedirle matrimonio a Suki!

Ssssh- me llevé el índice a los labios para que guardase silencio- Calla, loco. Me gustaría que la novia se enterase antes que el resto de la humanidad.

Perdón es que… ¡Estoy tan contento!

Ya…Bueno…Mi pregunta era… ¿Crees que de verdad debería…?- dejé la cuestión al aire.

¿Qué si deberías? ¡Pues claro! Y cuanto antes mejor… ¡Ahora mismo!

¿Ahora?- pegué un respingo- Bueno, no me gustaría quitarte protagonismo. Esta es tu fiesta.

Te lo aseguro, el protagonismo te lo puedes quedar…

Sonreí y miré al grupo de 5 chicas que habían estado observando a Aang todo el rato.

Bueno…Desde luego a ti te sobra…

¿Qué?

Le di un golpecito en la mejilla para que girase la cabeza. En cuanto lo hizo todas las chicas le guiñaron el ojo y lo saludaron coquetamente. Mi amigo se puso ligeramente rojo y las saludó con la mano. Me guardé el anillo en el bolsillo y llamé su atención.

¿Cómo lo haces?

¿El que?

Ligar sin ni siquiera enterarte- aclaré haciendo una mueca.

Soy frío y distante…Eso les encanta. Me lo enseñaste tu ¿Recuerdas?

¿De verdad eso funciona?- pregunté incrédulo.

Aang rió.

No…Simplemente les gusto por ser el Avatar. Yo en si no les intereso.

Pues aun así lo tuyo es un logro…Hmmm…Tal vez sean los tatuajes. Tendré que hacerme alguno.

Aang sonrió rodando los ojos.

¿Y en serio no vas a ir a por ninguna?

Ninguna me interesa…

¡Anda ya!- solté incrédulo- Si todas están buenísimas…Mira, yo si fuese tu, empezaría por esa rubia, me lo montaría con la de la izquierda, me repasaría a esa de ahí y…

Y yo si fuese tu no diría cosas así con mi novia cerca- titubeó con él timbre de voz aterrado.

Pestañeé y observé confuso su cara de pánico. Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar. Tragué saliva, notando un escalofrío en la nuca.

¿Está detrás de mí?

Aang asintió lentamente y se bajó del banco para después salir corriendo despavorido. Giré la cabeza con temor. Suki estaba ahí, de pie, con los brazos en jarra e hirviendo de ira.

Emm…Hola… ¿Cuánto rato hace que estás aquí?- pregunté con nerviosismo.

¡El suficiente!- rugió ella, furiosa.- Eres un… ¡Agh!…

Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a toda prisa hasta salir a la terraza. La seguí de inmediato.

¡Suki! ¡Cariño, espera! ¡Era una broma!

¡Pues a mi no me gustan estas bromas, Sokka!- gritó volviendo a girarse hacia mi bruscamente- Y pensar que…Y pensar que creí que te tomabas lo nuestro en serio.

¡Y eso hago!- me defendí.

¡Oh, ya lo veo! – me chilló apretando los dientes. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, amenazando con derramar lágrimas de un momento al otro. Negó con la cabeza- Eres un crío…No te importa nadie más que a ti mismo…

Fruncí el ceño.

Eso no es cierto…Vamos Suki, estás exagerado. No lo decía en serio. Ninguna de esas chicas me gustaba de verdad.

Júramelo- me exigió ella. Levanté una mano solemnemente.

Lo juro…Bueno, a la rubia si la llego a coger si que…

No pude acabar la frase, porque mi novia me dio un rodillazo en todas mis partes nobles, haciéndome soltar un quejido de dolor. Caí al suelo de rodillas.

¡Eres un idiota inmaduro, Sokka! ¡Jamás debí dejar que lo nuestro fuese tan lejos! ¡No eres capaz de quererme más de lo que te quieres a ti mismo y…!

Bueno, yo quisiera demostrarte que sí de otra forma- intervine con la voz ahogada de dolor. Me saqué el estuche del bolsillo- Pero ya que estoy de rodillas aprovecho…Suki…- le enseñé el anillo- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Mi novia se quedó estática donde estaba, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos aun llorosos y abiertos de par en par. Todo se quedo congelado en ese instante.


	5. Irreal

¡Y por fin! El momento más esperado! Jejeje! La reaparición de Katara! (Ya era hora, ¿No?) Es k me gusta mantener la tensión…

Por cierto, Avatar no me pertenece (¿Es necesario repetirlo a cada capi?)

Capitulo 5: Irreal.

_Katara…_

Me quedé observando a aquel hombre lo más amenazadoramente que pude. Si las miradas matasen, él ahora mismo sería un charquito el cual yo haría volar por el aire.

Señorita, deje de mirarme así…- resopló él.

¡No me diga como tengo que mirar! Todo esto es por su culpa…

No es culpa mía que haga tan mal tiempo.

¡Me trae sin cuidado el tiempo!- grité histérica. Aquello no era ni mucho menos nada propio de mí, pero me estaba empezando a desesperar. – ¡Yo tendría que haber salido de aquí hace 2 semanas! Tengo un compromiso ¿Sabe?

Pues a mi me traen sin cuidado sus compromisos…El barco no zarpará hasta que el tiempo se calme.

Solté un chillido agudo de indignación, di media vuelta con el máximo de dignidad posible y me fui caminando del puerto recta como un gato con el pelo erizado.

Mi ceño se mantenía fruncido. Mis manos en forma de puño. Y mis ojos apunto de estallar en lágrimas de rabia.

Maldito capitán del barco. Maldito mal tiempo. Maldita isla perdida de la mano de Dios. Maldita yo. ¿A quien se le ocurre? Solo a mí. Tendría que haberme quedado en casa. Tendría que haber esperado a que Sokka me viniese a buscar. Pero no. Yo tenía que buscarle a Aang el regalo ideal. Un regalo que ni siquiera estaba segura de que existiese…Y después de tanto indagar, investigar y comerciar, lo encuentro y entonces…Me quedo atrapada.

¡Maldita sea!- exploté dando una patada en el suelo.

Me sonrojé como una amapola al darme cuenta de que con ese grito conseguí que toda la gente que pasaba se me quedase mirando. Me obligué a seguir caminando con la cabeza gacha hasta finalmente sentarme encima de una roca en la esquina de una calle.

Con un suspiro de tristeza, apoyé los codos sobre las rodillas y me aguanté el mentón con las palmas de las manos. Aquello era genial. Completamente idílico. Tengo una oportunidad para ver a Aang en lo que va de 2 años y la pierdo por una tontería.

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde su cumpleaños… Lo más probable es que cuando consiguiese llegar a la Nación del Fuego, él ya no estuviese ahí. Gemí, cerrando los ojos. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? No me veía capaz de sobrevivir otro par de años sin él.

Daría cualquier cosa por volver a ver su rostro, por oír su risa de niño pequeño, ver sus profundos y hipnotizantes ojos de color gris… ¿Cómo puede ser que le vuelva a perder antes de ni siquiera recuperarlo? Estaba por tirarme de un acantilado. Pero en ese pueblucho no había ni uno.

En ese momento, sentí el ruido estridente de un trueno surcando el cielo permanentemente plagado de oscuras nubes. Ni me molesté en levantar la vista. Como esperaba, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la primera gota impacto directamente encima mi nariz. La arrugué y momentos después, el agua surcó mi frente, mis mejillas y mi cabello. Quedé empapada en cuestión de segundos. Pude haberlo evitado, pero estaba demasiado desanimada incluso para hacer lo que más me gustaba: El agua control.

Me quedé en silencio bajo la lluvia, sintiendo como la calle quedaba desierta de gente, la cual se refugiaba en sus casas para evitar el chaparrón. Un rayo surcó el cielo, iluminándolo momentos antes de que otro trueno me perforara los tímpanos.

Solo el sonido de la lluvia al chocar violentamente contra la tierra me mantenía despierta, por así decirlo. Durante largo rato me dediqué a observar las perfectas gotas desiguales que resbalaban por el dorso de mis manos para escapar luego por mis dedos…Hasta que de repente me di cuenta de que había dejado de mojarme, a pesar de que la lluvia continuaba con fuerza.

Si sigues así pillarás una pulmonía… - dijo una voz.

Pegué un respingo y levanté la mirada. Un chico de cabello marrón desmelenado y de sonrisa prepotente aguantaba un paraguas sobre mi cabeza, protegiéndome de la lluvia. Tardé un par de segundos en reconocerle y cuando lo hice, mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

¿Jet?- pregunté incrédula.

Ese es mi nombre, no me lo gastes…

Mi boca pasó de dibujar una perfecta "o" a cerrarse y encorvase en forma de sonrisa.

¡Jet!- esta vez lo grité, abalanzándome sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos. Le oí reírse mientras me devolvía el abrazo con una sola mano, ya que la otra aguantaba el paraguas.

Hola Katara…Cuánto tiempo.

Me separé de él, mirándolo con confusión.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Podría preguntarte lo mismo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Qué haces?

Yo mojarme… ¿Y tú?

Invitarte a mi casa para que te seques…- contestó con media sonrisa. Pestañeé- Puedes ponerte enferma…

¿Vives aquí?- me sorprendí yo.

Desde hace unos cuantos meses, sí…

Ya- murmuré entrecerrando los ojos. Jet resopló.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigues sin fiarte de mí?

Crucé mis brazos por encima del pecho.

Desconfío de cualquier hombre que me invite a su casa para secarme- aclaré con voz burlona. Él volvió a reír.

Y entonces que… ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí hasta ahogarte? Porque parece que tiene para rato- comentó mirando el cielo grisáceo. Hice lo mismo y después le miré a él. Analizándolo bien con la mirada.

Está bien…Supongo… ¿Vives lejos?

Justo aquí.

Me tomó del codo, guiándome unas cuantas puertas más arriba. Se colocó enfrente de una entrada de un apagado color ocre y encajó una llave en el pomo, dejando la puerta abierta de par en par. Hizo un gesto de invitación con el brazo.

Las damas primero…

Puse los ojos en blanco y avancé hasta dentro de la modesta casita. Estaba toda hecha de madera clara, incluidos la mayoría de muebles. La sala principal constaba de estantería, una robusta mesa y un sencillo sofá encima de la moqueta color malva que hacia perder tu vista hacia un estrecho pasillo.

No es gran cosa, pero…

Es bonita- le interrumpí con cortesía. Le sonreí mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Bueno…- se me quedó mirando y paró de hablar repentinamente.

Alcé las cejas, esperando que dijese algo más, pero solo me miraba. No sé porque, me encontré de repente muy incómoda. Noté la sangre concentrándose en mis pómulos. Carraspeé, apartando la vista fugazmente.

Perdón, es que…No me había fijado.

¿En que?

En lo guapa que estás- declaró él sonriendo abiertamente. Solté una risita nerviosa.

Sí…Bueno, ese recurso ya está muy gastado ¿No crees?

Hablo en serio. Hacia tanto que no te veía que…

Que he crecido- le observé de arriba abajo, alzando una ceja- Tu también, por cierto.

Como mucho- Jet se encogió de hombros alegremente y dejó el paraguas al lado de la entrada. – Así que… ¿Te gusta mi casa?

Asentí y aparté unas hebras de empapado cabello que se me habían pegado en la mejilla.

Pero podrías traerme una toalla, si no es molestia…No me gustaría mojar tu moqueta.

¡Oh, claro! Ahora mismo…

Salió corriendo por el pasillo, en busca del objeto prometido. Suspiré y me mordí el labio inferior. Aquella pausa me dio el tiempo suficiente para preguntarme a mi misma que narices pintaba yo en todo aquello. En casa del hombre que tanto me llegó a gustar en el pasado (en un pasado muy lejano) y el que después me traicionó para luego volver a ganarse mi confianza ayudándonos. Y haciéndome llorar, pensando que estaba muerto. Me llevé una mano a la frente. Todo aquello era mareante.

Antes de poder plantearme la posibilidad de huir, Jet volvió con una gran toalla en su mano. Me la tendió amablemente. Le sonreí.

Gracias…- miré a mi alrededor- ¿Tienes algún sitio donde pueda…?

Ah…Por supuesto, segunda puerta a la derecha. No tiene pérdida.

Asentí torpemente y con la toalla entre mis brazos caminé hasta donde había señalado. Su habitación. Eché el pestillo a toda rapidez, dando gracias a Dios porque esa puerta se pudiese cerrar.

Pude encontrar mi reflejo al lado de una cama, donde un enorme espejo me hizo entender porque Jet me miraba tanto. Mis pómulos adoptaron un tono casi escarlata. No solo yo estaba bañada…Sino que mi ropa también, pegándose a mi cuerpo de forma provocativa, marcando todas las curvas y casi transparentando de lo calada que estaba.

Gruñí. "No me había fijado en lo guapa que estás…." ¡Bah! Indignada, me desnudé con un par de ágiles movimientos y me sequé con la toalla. Con mi ropa simplemente usé el poder del agua para secarla, enviando todo el sobrante de la lluvia por la pequeña ventana que había en el cuarto.

Mientras me volvía a vestir, seguí mirando a través de ella, donde se alcanzaba a ver unas cuantas casas más y una gran montaña que culminaba en una presa. Una presa de agua…Tragué saliva, teniendo una especie de deja vú. Mis sentidos me hicieron tensarme. Algo me decía que Jet y una presa seguía siendo una mala combinación.

Terminé de vestirme y, sin ninguna discreción, empecé a registrar sus armarios y cajones…Para comprobar, aliviada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo, que no había allá ningún plano o explosivo que me hiciesen pensar que quería volar nada por los aires.

Me estoy volviendo paranoica…- me dije a mi misma.

Sin molestarme en medio recogerme el pelo como antes, doblé la toalla, la dejé encima la cama y salí del cuarto con una sonrisa amigable. Me sorprendí al encontrarme dos tazas de té encima de aquella robusta mesa redonda.

¿Has preparado té?

¿De que te sorprendes? ¿De que sea cortés?

Solté una carcajada.

Me sorprende que lo hayas preparado tan rápido.

Es de frutas…- me observó con atención- ¿Te gusta la fruta?

Como a todos- afirmé tomando asiento en la silla que había enfrente de él.

Agarré la taza entre las manos y pegué un largo sorbo al cálido brebaje que consiguió templar mi cuerpo. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta del frío que tenía.

Mmm…Que rico…

Eh, yo sé cuidar de mis amigos- me aclaró Jet con alegría. También bebió un poco de su té y se inclinó a través de la mesa, mirándome con interés- Confieso que siento curiosidad… ¿Qué hace una maestra agua tan importante como tu en un sitio como este?

Es una historia larga…

Tenemos tiempo- señaló hacia la ventana de nuestra izquierda, desde donde se podía ver el intenso chaparrón que estaba cayendo no hacia más que aumentar su fiereza. Suspiré.

De acuerdo… ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

Hace 3 años que no nos vemos…Seguro que tienes algo que decir. Empieza por el principio y termina explicando porque estás aquí.

Bueno pues…Cuando la guerra terminó pasé seis meses viviendo en la nación del Fuego con todos mis amigos, luego tardemos otros seis meses en volver al polo sur por culpa de las paradas que tenía que hacer Aang y cuando él se fue yo me quedé a vivir ahí…- miré a Jet con atención- Tu… ¿Sabes que estuve saliendo con él?

Jet tragó el té compulsivamente y me miró con los ojos desorbitados.

Por lo que veo no tenías ni idea…- me burlé.

¿Con Aang? ¿El Avatar? – preguntó atónito.

Que yo sepa, ahora mismo no tenemos ningún otro Avatar- respondí rodando los ojos.

Caramaba…Pero… ¿No era más pequeño que tu?

Lo es…Aunque ya sabes lo que dicen, el amor no tiene edad…

Ya- sonrió maliciosamente- Asaltacunas…

¡Oye!- me reí dándole un golpe en el hombro a través de la mesa.

Y…- esta vez su tono sonó precavido- ¿Ya no estáis juntos?

Centré mi vista en el té y negué con tristeza removiendo la taza entre mis dedos.

Ya…Lo entiendo. Te cansaste de los peligros que suponía ser la pareja del Avatar ¿No?

Todo al contrario- repuse cabizbaja- Fue él el que se cansó de arrastrarme al peligro.

Levanté la mirada para ver como Jet alzaba ambas cejas, perplejo.

No me lo creo… ¿Te dejó él?

Pues sí…

¡Pero si se notaba un montón lo colado que estaba por ti!

Ese no era el problema- perdí mi vista en el color ocre de la pared, con melancolía.- El problema es que él creía que me hacia un favor dejándome.

¿Y lo hizo?

No- confesé apagada. Sonreí amargamente- Es verdad que he sido muy feliz con mi familia en el polo sur…Pero…Siempre me he sentido…Incompleta…Me faltaba él- me llevé una mano al corazón- A veces, cuando le echo mucho de menos, siento una fuerte presión en el pecho…Como si algo lo perforara por dentro.

Eso son gases- espetó Jet.

Le miré frunciendo el ceño y después puse los ojos en blanco, exasperada.

Tienes la capacidad sentimental de un ladrillo- le regañé tranquilamente. En esos momentos pude sentir como la presión volvía a atacarme, así que decidí cambiar de tema- ¿Y tú que? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

Mi vida no es tan interesante como la tuya…En definitiva, se puede resumir a que cuando acabó la guerra viví un par de años en Ba Sing Sé con mis colegas, después cada uno se fue por su camino y yo decidí tomar el que me traía a esta islita.

¿Por qué esta isla?- pregunté entrecerrando los ojos. Él se encogió de hombros.

¿Y porque no? Es un lugar agradable.

Me lo quedé mirándolo en silencio. Mi mirada, sin yo pretenderlo, pareció acusadora.

Oh…Para el carro… ¿Aun crees que estoy planeando algún atentado?- preguntó casi indignado.

Ya sabes lo que dicen de los perros viejos…

No ¿Qué dicen?

Exigiendo una respuesta, se inclinó sobre mí hasta tener nuestras caras a 3 centímetros de distancia. Me tensé cuando su aliento golpeó mi boca. Tragué grueso, haciendo imposibles por mantener mi compostura.

Que no cambian de costumbres…- conseguí susurrar, intentando echar mi silla hacia atrás. No fue necesario ya que de inmediato, él volvió a su posición natural.

Ya… ¿Pero porque debería hacer nada malo? La guerra ya ha terminado…No tengo ningún motivo para ejercer de rebelde sin causa.

Fruncí el ceño, pensativa. Desde luego, sus argumentos eran muy lógicos.

Venga…Me volví un buen chico, ¿Recuerdas?

Sonreí.

¿Tú? ¿Buen chico?- me burlé yo cruzándome de brazos.

Claro que si los prefieres malos, seré malo hasta la médula, nena.

Solté una carcajada y bebí otro sorbo de té.

¿Sabes que aun no has contestado mi pregunta? No me has dicho que haces aquí…

Digamos que estaba haciendo unas compras- expliqué yo sin querer dar demasiadas explicaciones.

Pues me alegra de que las hicieras justo aquí.

Y se me quedó mirando, sonriendo más tiempo del debido. La verdad, al cabo de treinta segundos empecé a dudar de hacia donde mirar. Nerviosa, desvié mi vista hacia la pared donde estaba la ventana.

¡Eh! ¿Has visto? ¡Ya ha dejado de llover!- me alegré yo esbozando una sonrisa. Los rayos del sol empezaban a colarse por la ventana, dando a ver una calle empapada que se secaría en breve. Era la primera vez que conocía unos rayos del sol tan potentes en aquella isla.

¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? Quizás vemos el arcoiris… - propuso Jet. Me reí.

Que cursi eres…

La gente ya volvía a salir por la calle, asomándose tímidamente al calor del astro rey. Todo se llenó de un vivo murmullo provocado por los traviesos pies de los niños salpicándose en los charcos, de la charla tranquila de los más mayores, de las últimas gotas que resbalaban por los tejados e impactaban en el suelo…

Cerré los ojos e inhalé con fuerza, impregnándome de aquel vivo olor, tan y tan agradable…

¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó la voz de Jet, curioso.

¿No es evidente?- pregunté sin abrir los ojos- Oler…

¿Oler el qué?

La lluvia, Jet. La lluvia.

La lluvia no huele- me contradijo él.

Abrí los ojos y los clavé en él. Sonreí sin dejar de andar.

Sí que huele…

De eso nada. El agua es inocua. Totalmente inocua. No tiene olor, ego, la lluvia tampoco…

No te creas más listo de lo que eres…Tu problema es que no te dejas llevar por los sentidos. Solo por aquí- presioné su frente con el índice.

Vale…Pues dime ¿A que huele la lluvia?

Cerré los ojos de nuevo.

Si te fijas…Si te concentras…La lluvia huele a hierba mojada…A pino fresco…A hojarasca, a barro…

El barro tampoco huele- dijo él con un tono de voz de lo más fastidiado. Me reí y abrí los ojos de nuevo.

Una cosa es que no huela…Y otra que no sepas oler. Una amiga mía, sin ver nada, es capaz de observar más cosas que la mayoría de personas…Con cada paso, con cada latido y cada respiración…

Me mordí el labio inferior y suspiré. Quien lo iba a decir, extrañaba mucho a Toph…Igual que a mi hermano…A Suki…A Zuko…Y por supuesto y en especial, a Aang.

La presión de mi pecho me hizo soltar un quejido.

¿Katara?

Estoy bien- dije mecánicamente.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que nos habíamos alejado demasiado del pueblo. Las casas habían quedado a varios metros por detrás de nosotros. Pestañeé.

¿No deberíamos volver? – pregunté mirando hacia atrás.

No…Vamos hacia el bosque, desde ahí quizás sí vemos el arcoiris…

Miré en la dirección que señalaba Jet, hacia arriba de una montaña cubierta por un manto verde de abetos.

No lo tengo claro… ¿Y si nos perdemos?- cuestioné preocupada. Jet hizo una pedorreta.

¿Y que importa? Venga Katara…

Yo creo que me vuelvo…

Ya…Seguro que lo más arriesgado que has hecho en tu vida es cortarte las uñas- se mofó él con ese tono tan prepotente.

Fruncí el ceño y puse los brazos en jarra, indignadísima.

¿Perdona? ¡Yo participé en la guerra, guapo!- exclamé en tono de orgullo herido.

En ese caso no le temerás a un paseo…

Bizqueé, haciendo una mueca.

No sé ni como consigues convencerme- suspiré caminando con determinación, adelantándolo.

Oí su risa de satisfacción y segundos después se adhirió a mi paso. Caminamos durante largo rato, hablando sobre temas banales que consiguieron distraerme de mis preocupaciones. Poco a poco, el bosque lo envolvió todo, cubriéndonos con ramas de pino y el piar de las aves. Las piñas secas crujían bajo mis pies y en algunos tramos, el barro se adaptaba a la suela de mi bota. Cada vez había más pendiente para subir aquella montaña. Y cada vez yo tenía menos aliento.

Jet…- jadeé agotada, apoyando las manos en las rodillas.- ¿Queda mucho?

Pronto llegaremos… ¿Ya estás cansada, pequeña?

Gruñí.

Espero por tu bien que allá arriba haya un arcoiris…Y que sea el más bonito que voy a ver en mi vida.

Él soltó una risita, retrocedió unos pasos y de forma inesperada, me cargó en su espalda. Jadeé de nuevo, esta vez por el sobresalto. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer de nuevo.

¿Qué narices haces?

¿No es evidente?- preguntó él imitándome- Llevarte, Katara. Llevarte.

Muy gracioso…- suspiré.

Calla y agárrate fuerte- me mandó con indiferencia.

Empezó a andar y me vi obligada a aferrarme a su cuello para no caer hacia atrás. Suspiré…El siempre tan y tan engreído.

Cuando conseguí relajarme un tanto, me dediqué a observar los tonos marrones, verdes, caquis y amarillos que decoraban el suelo del bosque…Cuando, de repente, un punto rojo unos metros a mi derecha me llamó excesivamente la atención.

¡Espera! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es eso?

¿El que?- preguntó Jet desorientado.

¡Eso!- grité señalándolo.

No tuve paciencia para esperar a que lo viese, simplemente me bajé de un salto de su espalda y corrí hacia aquella mancha de color chillón.

Me quedé parada al ver lo que era…

Una mariposa…- titubeé perpleja.

Oh ¿Era eso? No lo había visto…- comentó Jet tras de mi, impasible.

Ya te he dicho que no sabes mirar…Ni oler- le escarmenté sin dejar de mirar al insecto.

Tenía una gran particularidad. Una que no había visto nunca. Era completamente de un vivo y llameante color rojo. Rojo sangre. Tan intenso que parecía hacer brillar sus alas con luz propia. Me agaché de rodillas al suelo, llevada por la curiosidad.

Wow…Hola bonita…

Extendí con suavidad una mano hacia ella, muy lentamente para no asustarla. La mariposa caminó lentamente por la hoja y revoloteando por el aire, voló una pequeña trayectoria hasta posarse en mi dedo.

En cuanto lo hizo, aparté la mano apresuradamente por acto reflejo, horrorizada. Mi corazón se debatía entre pararse o dispararse por el sobresalto. Noté un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral.

¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Le tienes miedo a una mariposa?- se burló Jet. Yo estaba demasiado chocada como para contestar.

Está…Está helada…- musité con voz ahogada, sin dejar de mirar aquel inquietante insecto. Sentía mi dedo entumecido, como si la sangre que lo recorriese se hubiese convertido en hielo. Nunca había sentido un frío semejante.

¿Cómo que helada?- preguntó él, perplejo.- Una mariposa no puede estar…

¡Se va!- avisé yo, viendo como desaparecía entre los arbustos.

Sin estar segura de porque lo hacia, me levanté del suelo y la perseguí, corriendo a toda prisa.

¡Katara! ¡Espera!- oí que me reclamaba Jet. Pero yo tenía toda mi atención en aquella singular mariposa- ¡No vayas por ahí! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Por ahí se va a la presa!

No le hice caso, seguí corriendo. Algo me impulsaba a hacerlo. Un sexto sentido quizás. Sentía en cada vena de mi cuerpo que algo malo iba a pasar. Me abrí paso entre hojas, ramas y arbustos, intentando no perder la mariposa…Hasta que el bosque acabó, mostrando un nuevo paisaje.

El de una enorme balsa de agua. Un lago, casi tan inabarcable como el mar. Al menos yo no conseguía ver la otra punta de la costa, solo una línea azul en el horizonte. Una cantidad de agua realmente desorbitada, contenida por la pared vertical en donde acababa el pendiente de la montaña. Y en esa gruesa pared, había una también enorme grieta. Descomunal, como un rayo partiendo la piedra en dos. El agua parecía querer escaparse por ahí. Y encima de la grieta, estaba la mariposa.

El labio inferior me tembló. Mis ojos se dilataron por el horror. Mi corazón se contrajo de pánico.

Dios Santo…- sentí como Jet llegaba lentamente hasta mi lado. Tragó grueso- La presa…Se va a romper.

Puse mi cerebro en marcha. Aquello significaba dos cosas. Destrucción total. Muerte.

Enseguida supe quien era el culpable. Me giré hacia Jet, atravesándolo con la mirada.

¡Tú! ¡Has sido tú!- rugí yo, temblando de pavor y rabia. Ese cabrón me había engañado otra vez. Él me miró, alzando las cejas.

¿Cómo? ¡No!

¡Ya lo creo que sí! ¡No te atrevas a mentirme! ¡Me conozco tus trucos! – le di un fuerte empujón- ¡Eres un cabrón! ¿Cómo he sido tan estúpida de confiar en ti?

¿Pero que dices? ¡Yo no he hecho esto!- gritó en un tono de voz que habría convencido a cualquiera. Pero a mi no.

Solté una aguda carcajada sarcástica.

¡Ah claro! ¿Pues quien si no?

¡Y yo que sé! ¡Katara juro que yo no he hecho nada de todo esto! ¡Por todos los Dioses! Vivo aquí ¿Sabes?

Te aconsejo que te inventes otras mentiras…Tienes de mejores- susurré con voz afilada, mirándolo con ira asesina.

¡Ya estamos!- se desesperó él- Podría haber sido cualquiera ¿Por qué yo?

¡Porque eres muy capaz! ¡Sabía que en el fondo no habías cambiado nada!

¡Ja!- me señaló como si me hubiese pillado en alguna travesura- Lo que pensaba…Como te gustaba, no eres capaz de olvidar algo que hice hace 4 años ¿Es que no me vas a perdonar nunca?

¡Ahora mismo no!- gruñí apretando los puños.

Jet me agarró por los hombros y me sacudió suavemente, atrayéndome hacia él.

Katara…Mírame a los ojos. Juro que yo no he sido. Por favor, tienes que creerme.

Aun con el ceño muy fruncido, centré la vista en el marrón que rodeaba sus pupilas…Desde luego, sus ojos no parecían mentirme. Estaban desbordantes de sinceridad. Pero los buenos mentirosos saben incluso engañar con la mirada. Suspiré. En esos momentos es en los que más echaba de menos a Toph…Ojalá estuviese conmigo para que pudiese decir si Jet mentía o no. De momento, tendría que confiar en mis instintos y simplemente, tener fe.

Está bien…Te creo…

Jet sonrió aliviado, pero enseguida su rostro mostró una mueca de horror ante el escalofriante ruido de la piedra al crujir. Me estremecí. Una cosa estaba clara, la presa no aguantaría mucho.

Tenemos que avisar a la gente del pueblo- dijo Jet intentando aguantar la calma, aunque se notaba la urgencia en su voz.

Asentí con nerviosismo y me soltó los hombros. De inmediato, ambos bajamos corriendo a toda prisa por la montaña, tropezando con piedras y resbalando con el fango.

No sé cuanto rato seguimos corriendo al límite de nuestras fuerzas, solo sé que mi corazón replicaba de cansancio y mis piernas me dolían como si mil agujas se me hubiesen clavado. El dolor me poseía todo el cuerpo, pero lo sentía lejano, como si fuese ajeno a mí. Como si lo sufriese otra persona. Mi único propósito, más allá de la falta de aire, más allá del sudor frío que descendía por mi frente e incluso más allá de los latidos rebotando en mi sien, era llegar al poblado. Salvar a toda aquella gente. Por eso, no podía detenerme.

El miedo y la desesperación eran mi motor para seguir.

Finalmente, nos abrimos paso hasta llegar a la plaza central del pueblo, plagada de gente. Se me formó un angustioso nudo en la garganta al ver el montón de gente que podría llegar a morir minutos después. Niños, ancianos, madres, padres, jóvenes… Tomé todo el aire que pude.

Escuchad…- jadeé yo sin fuerza. El flato me hizo encorvarme de dolor- ¡Escuchadme!

Nadie me hacia caso. Al parecer, yo no gritaba lo suficiente.

Veo que no tienes mucha experiencia en montar escenitas…- comentó Jet con voz burlona entre aspavientos.

Le fulminé con la mirada. La situación no era como para tomársela a cachondeo.

Déjame a mí…

De inmediato, se acercó a un puesto ambulante de venta de fuegos artificiales. Atónita, vi como cogía un cohete, se sacaba una cerilla del bolsillo y encendía el petardo con esta. El artificio de inmediato salió volando hacia el cielo, provocando un estridente ruido y un manto intenso de colores que se perdió en el aire.

Todo el mundo se giró hacia nosotros alarmados. Desde luego era una buena forma de llamar la atención.

¡Escuchad todos!- gritó Jet con voz clara, haciendo que todo el mundo clavara la vista en él- ¡Esto no es ninguna broma! ¡Acabamos de subir a la montaña y la presa de agua está a punto de romperse! ¡Tenéis que huir de aquí de inmediato!

Sus palabras fueron seguidas de un perplejo silencio por parte de los presentes. La gente se miró entre si, sin saber como reaccionar.

¿La presa?

No es posible…

¡Estos están locos!

Me retorcí los dedos nerviosamente, mirando con preocupación hacia las montañas.

¡Es cierto! Tenéis que…

No pude acabar la frase porque un fuerte crujido me ahogó la voz. El sonido de la piedra al resquebrajarse. Un escalofrío hizo convulsionar a todo mi cuerpo y al parecer, pude contagiar de mi terror al resto de la gente. Los murmullos de incredulidad inmediatamente se convirtieron en sonidos de pánico. Todo se volvió un caos incontrolable. Los pueblerinos gritaban, algunos intentaban ya correr, el barullo les hacia estar en masa como un grupo de ovejas sin pastor.

¡Tranquilos! ¡Tranquilizaos!- grité intentando hacerme oír entre el desorden- ¡Por favor escuchadme! Quizás aun podamos detener esta desgracia… ¿Hay algún maestro agua aquí?

La gente se me quedó mirando y luego intercambiaron miradas entre si con nerviosismo. Alcé las cejas.

¿Nadie?- pregunté incrédula y desesperada. - ¿En serio?

Entre el público, un niño de 3 añitos levantó tímidamente la mano.

De fábula…- gemí yo llevándome una mano a la cabeza.

No hubo tiempo de pensar en otra solución. Un rugido estremecedor llegó de montaña arriba. Mi corazón se disparó como respuesta a aquella aterradora imagen. La cantidad de agua más grande a la que me había enfrentado nunca descendía rápidamente por la ladera, como una capa destructora de color azul devorándolo todo a su paso. La tierra tembló con fuerza, predicando lo que iba a pasar escasos minutos después. Todos mis sentidos se agudizaron.

¡Corred!- grité con voz histérica- ¡Escapad al sitio más alto que encontréis! ¡Yo detendré el agua el tiempo suficiente!

Velozmente, sin esperar reacción ninguna, me abrí paso entre la multitud y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta las afueras del poblado, directamente hacia la brutal masa de agua, como quien corre hacia la muerte con los brazos abiertos.

Respirando con dificultad, me detuve metros por delante de las casas, mirando fijamente como la arrolladora cascada cada vez más cercana. Apreté los puños con fuerza y clavé los talones en la tierra. Era más grande de lo que podría haber llegado a imaginar. Un coloso de agua de unos 20 metros de altura estaba apunto de cernirse sobre mi. Tragué saliva.

¿Podrás pararla?

Pegué un respingo y me giré de un bote para ver, alucinada, como Jet se mantenía en una pose casual tras de mi.

¡Jet!- grité sorprendida- Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete deprisa, aun tienes tiempo!

Creo que me quedaré aquí…Al fin y al cabo te debía una.

Parpadeé.

No tienes que pagármela de este modo.

Dime Katara… ¿Podrás parar el agua?

Miré la grandiosa e imponente masa azul que estaba a menos de 30 segundos de distancia, derrumbando y arrancando piedras y árboles sin compasión. El ensordecedor rugido que provocaba lo invadía todo. El labio inferior me tembló levemente.

Creo que…Puedo pararla el tiempo suficiente para que evacuen el pueblo…- asentí con seriedad.

¿Y luego?

Me giré de nuevo hacia Jet y lo observé con tristeza.

Vete Jet…No tienes que estar aquí.

Ya lo sé…Pero no permitiré que una persona tan valiente muera sola…

Le sonreí con una mezcla de miedo y ternura, tras lo cual centré mi mirada en el tambaleante suelo. Morir…Era algo que no me había permitido plantear seriamente hasta entonces. Pero era cierto. Era una verdad, una certeza segura. Podría aguantar para salvar al resto de personas, pero no para salvarme a mi misma. Iba a morir. Supongo que no me asusté más porque no podía estar más aterrada de lo que ya estaba en ese instante.

Sí, aterrorizada es la palabra. Me aterraba y dolía el hecho de pensar en no volver a ver a mis seres queridos. Aquello era lo peor. No poder volver a abrazar a Gran Gran, a sentir la mirada protectora de mi padre, a reírme de las bromas de Sokka, a intercambiar mirada cómplices con Suki, a charlar con Zuko, a pelearme con Toph…

Pero lo más triste lo más doloroso fue esa frase que dibujó mi mente casi por inercia. "Voy a morir sin poder ver a Aang una vez más"

¡Katara!- la voz aterrada de Jet me distrajo de mis pensamientos- ¡Maremoto!

Levanté la mirada y todo lo que pude ver fue de color azul. Con un gritito de sobresalto levanté de inmediato ambas brazos hacia delante con la palma de la mano abierta, consiguiendo que la enorme pared de agua se detuviese enfrente nuestro.

Lo que quedaba detrás de mí, es decir, el pueblo, quedó completamente intacto, pero el resto del agua se escapó por los lados, siguiendo su demoledor trayecto.

Fruncí el ceño por el esfuerzo, sin dejar de mirar hacia la masa de agua delante de mí. En realidad, era lo único que podía ver. Regulé mi respiración y flexioné las rodillas. Aguantar aquella cantidad desorbitada de mi elemento era tarea muy dura. Me pesaba. Me presionaba. A cada segundo. Era como intentar aguantar un peso muy superior a mí.

Pero pensar que no estaba sola…Eso me consolaba.

Jet…- susurré sin moverme un instante.

¿Sí?

Gracias por quedarte conmigo- le dije con dulzura, centrando mi vista aun en el agua.

De nada…

Supongo que ahora soy yo la que te debe un favor ¿No?

Desde luego. Un favor enorme- asintió él con algo de humor. - ¿Puedo sugerirte como me lo puedes pagar?

¿Cómo?- pregunté con voz ya ahogada por lo mucho que tenía que luchar. Gotas de sudor frío cayeron juguetonamente por mi frente.

Pues, lo he estado pensando y creo que sería hora de que nos diésemos una oportunidad. ¿No crees?

Pegué un respingo. Apunto estuve de girarme a mirarlo, pero me recordé que tenía que poner todos mis sentidos el agua.

¿A que…a que te refieres?- tartamudeé nerviosamente.

A que sé que la cagué en el pasado y por eso me dejaste, pero…

No te pude dejar porque nunca estuvimos juntos- aclaré centrando la vista en los movimientos circulares de mis manos.

Por eso mismo deberíamos intentar estar juntos. Que me dices ¿Me darías una segunda oportunidad?

Yo…No sé que decir, Jet.

Venga, tú misma me lo has dicho: Me debes una. ¿Qué te cuesta? Lo más probable es que no salgamos de aquí con vida.

Me quedé mirando la amenazante barrera azul, pensativa. Él tenía razón. No íbamos a salir de ahí con vida ¿Qué me costaba hacerle feliz en sus últimos minutos?

Está bien, Jet. Si salimos de aquí, estaremos oficialmente juntos. ¿Vale?

Vale- asintió él con una alegría en la voz que no congeniaba con ese angustioso momento.

El tiempo fue pasando en silencio. Cada vez los minutos eran más duros. Los segundos más insoportables. Yo ya no respiraba. Simplemente jadeaba como podía. Mis piernas se veían incapaces de aguantar el peso de mi cuerpo y mis brazos estaban entumecidos por lo mucho que me pesaba toda aquella agua. Un poderoso mareo me invadió la cabeza y me nubló la vista. Gemí.

¿Katara?- Jet me puso una mano en el hombro.

Lo siento…Lo siento mucho Jet- susurré con las pocas energías que me quedaban

Estás pálida- susurró con preocupación. Al límite.

No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más… - confesé con abatimiento.

Le oí gruñir separándose unos pasos de mi.

Maldita sea… ¿Es que no hay ni un solo maldito maestro agua en este pueblucho?

Bueno- reposó tranquilamente una nueva voz- Yo no soy maestro agua, pero creo que puedo ayudar.

Toda yo sufrí un fuerte temblor ante aquella voz. Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. Las piernas me flaquearon con más énfasis. Sentí mi corazón castigar con fuerza mis costillas, como si quisiese escapar a través de mi pecho. La entrada de aire a mis pulmones fue cortada con brusquedad.

Muy lentamente, giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha. Todo me dio un vuelco y dejé caer la mandíbula de estupefacción. Era imposible. Irreal. Yo lo sabía. Sabía que no era sano pensar tan obsesivamente en una persona. Aquello había acabado por costarme el juicio.

A mi lado estaba el chico con que tantas veces había soñado. Un joven de piel clara, con tatuajes recorriendo brazos y cabeza hasta acabar en flecha por las manos y la frente. Tenía una expresión de afabilidad continua y unos fulgurantes y preciosos ojos grises, grandes, absorbentes y embelesadores.

Dejé caer mis manos sin darme cuenta.

- Aang…- titubeé.


	6. Nada es lo que parece

Aki otro capi…Aviso k este está lleno de drama (quizás demasiado) pero es k me emocioné…Tal vez sea un pokito pesado de leer, sorry…Es demasiado largo…

Por cierto, a partir de ahora tardaré bastante más en publicar pork el lunes empieza el cole otra vez

Avatar no me pertenece a mi, cosa k todo el mundo sabe.

Capitulo 6: Nada es lo que parece

_Katara…_

Me lo quedé observando, atónita, con las pupilas dilatas y la respiración contenida.

¡No te desconcentres!- me previno él alzando sus brazos hacia la masa de agua.

Respingué y volví a levantar los brazos, aturdida. Sin dejar de mirarle ni un segundo. No quería parpadear…Tenía miedo que en el transcurso de esa milésima en lo que le perdería de vista, desapareciese como un espejismo.

Tenía la certeza de que en cualquier momento se desvanecería en una brisa.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Aang, muy centrado en el agua. Gracias a su ayuda, la enorme carga que teníamos que contener se aligeró drásticamente.

Una presa ha reventado- explicó Jet rápidamente. Me alegraba de que fuera él el que contestara. Yo en ese momento había perdido la capacidad de pensar, de procesar y de hablar.

Carai…Nunca tengo tiempo de aburrirme- resopló Aang. Me miró con seriedad…Sus ojos consiguieron que el mundo se desdibujara completamente- Katara ¿Te encuentras bien?

Abrí la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido, así que me esforcé por coordinar la cabeza para hacer un gesto afirmativo. Sonrió suavemente, cosa que le hacia ser el doble de guapo. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse peligrosamente rápido.

Bien…Pues en ese caso márchate con Appa, yo me ocupo de todo.

Desorientada, desvié mi mirada levemente hacia atrás, para encontrar al enorme bisonte unos metros apartado de nosotros. Miré a Aang frunciendo el ceño.

¿Qué? ¡No!- exclamé horrorizada- ¡Tú solo no lo conseguirás! Yo me quedo…Que se marche Jet.

¡Si hombre!- se quejó el eludido.

Katara ve…Marchaos los dos. Yo estaré bien, te lo prometo.

No- gruñí sacando las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para seguir luchando contra la avalancha de agua.

¿Por qué?- Aang me miró algo ofuscado.

Yo estaba aquí antes.

Él soltó una risita.

No seas cría…

Mira quien habla…

¿Ya estamos con lo de mi edad? ¿Qué problema tienes con mi edad?

¡¿Queréis dejarlo?- irrumpió Jet, molesto. – Tenemos problemas más graves…

El Avatar asintió lentamente.

Tienes razón…Katara vete. Por favor.

No te abandonaré. Me quedo aquí contigo. Hasta el final- declaré con determinación, sin dejar de observarle. Aang me devolvió una mirada llena de dulzura que casi consigue exterminar las pocas energías que me quedaban. Noté como la intensidad de sus ojos encendía fuego tras mis pómulos.

Sigues igual de tozuda que siempre…- susurró él con una sonrisita. Podía parecer un reproche, pero lo dijo con un tono que sonó más a piropo que otra cosa.

Sonreí observando el agua. De repente ya no tuve miedo. Él estaba conmigo. Y yo con él. Juntos, nada malo podía pasarnos.

Katara…

¿Sí?

No sabes cuanto siento esto- suspiró Aang. Torcí el gesto, confusa y me giré a mirarle.

¿El que?

Esto.

Y levantó una mano hacia mi dirección. Ese movimiento vino acompañado de una tremenda corriente de viento que me hizo volar por los aires. Apenas tuve de gritar agudamente cuando mi espalda aterrizó limpiamente sobre ago mullido y peludo…El pelaje de Appa.

¡Jet! ¡Llévatela de aquí!- mandó Aang.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo a reaccionar, este corrió encima de Appa, subió en él y con las riendas agarradas gritó un:

¡Yip! ¡Yip!

Antes de que me diese cuenta, el legendario y enorme animal había abandonado el suelo, a una altura en la que me era imposible saltar sin arriesgarme a morir. Enfurecida, atravesé a Jet con la mirada.

¡Jet! ¿Cómo has podido?- le reprendí apretando los dientes. Este se encogió de hombros.

Temo a la ira del Avatar…

¡La ira que debes temer es la mía!- rugí histérica.

De rodillas, me incliné todo lo que pude para ver mejor a mi ex novio. Ahí estaba él solo soportando toda la presión del agua con sus poderes.

¡Aang! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!- le exigí con el tono de voz que una madre usa para regañar a su hijo. Él soltó una carcajada.- ¡Hablo en serio!

Tranquila…Todo saldrá bien.

¡No! ¡No serás capaz de conseguirlo!- grité desesperada.

Tu falta de fe en mi es conmovedora- bromeó él.

Me mordisqueé las uñas con nerviosismo, sintiendo como mi corazón se contraía de angustia…Si no llego a estar sentada, estoy segura de que mis piernas no hubiesen aguantado aquel súbito temblor. A pesar de estar a salvo, yo seguía atemorizada…Incluso más que antes. Solo porque Aang estaba en peligro. Es lo que ocurre cuando amas a alguien más que a tu vida. Te expones, te deja débil, dependiente de sus latidos más que de los tuyos propios.

Maldita sea Aang…Como te mueras juro que te mato- gemí yo llena de ansiedad.

Por muy Avatar que fuese, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir de aquella. La respuesta no se hizo esperar demasiado.

Boquiabierta, vi como Aang empezaba a brillar…Sus tatuajes se convirtieron en un dibujo incandescente, resplandeciendo con una imponente luz blanca. Dejé de ver aquellos ojos a los que yo era adicta, porque también se ocuparon de un fulgor impresionante.

Ya casi lo había olvidado: Desde que Aang luchó contra Ozai, podía entrar en estado Avatar a su antojo. En esos momentos en los que perdía la conciencia de su identidad, cuando se olvidaba completamente de todo y de todos, cuando ya no era mi Aang…Simplemente el Avatar. Tan vulnerable y a la vez tan inmensamente poderoso. Una inquietante paradoja.

Los pies de mi ex novio dejaron de tocar el suelo, y mientras seguía aguantando la masa de agua con una sola mano, retiró la otra hacia atrás y con un brusco movimiento de su brazo, hizo alrededor del pueblo una increíble barrera de piedra, protegiéndolo completamente de la amenaza del agua.

No tuve tiempo de sentirme aliviada o impresionada…De golpe, Aang dejó de brillar y el agua, hasta entonces inmóvil, siguió su violento curso natural, hundiéndole en ella.

Fue como si algo me hubiese golpeado bruscamente en el plexo solar, cortándome la respiración. Como si dentro mi corazón se hubiese extinguido abruptamente el motor que le hacía bombear sangre. Sentí mi rostro empalidecer.

Solté un gritó ahogado de terror.

¡AANG!

Quise lanzarme al agua a buscarlo, pero Jet me detuvo rodeándome con firmeza la cintura.

¡Para Katara! ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

¡Suéltame!- chillé totalmente histérica, desgarrándome la voz- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¡Aang! ¡Aang! ¡NOOO!

Forcejeé en contra de Jet con desesperación, clavándole las uñas en las manos que tenía sobre mi abdomen y dándole codazos, pero no servía de nada. Me doblé hacia delante, vencida, dejando caer mi cabeza con un sollozo roto que subió por mi garganta.

Aang… ¿Él estaba…? ¿Estaba…? No. Era demasiado doloroso para pensarlo. Demasiado duro incluso de imaginar. Si él moría yo…No podría soportarlo.

El dolor que sentía en mi interior apostaba por quemarme, por destruirme, consumirme, absorberme y romper mi alma en mil pedazos. Era como tener un agujero negro en el corazón que se tragaba las ganas de vivir y a cambio me devolvía desolación, tristeza y dolor…Un dolor inimaginable. Insólitamente intenso. Inaguantable.

La marea ya había parado, contenida por la fuerte barrera que había creado el Avatar. El agua se había calmado y ahora reposaba dócilmente, tranquila como una balsa de aceite.

En cambió, en mi mirada se desencadenó una tempestad. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y empañando mi vista. De inmediato, las lágrimas rodaron a través de mis mejillas. Una tras otra con cada vez más contundencia. Gemí cubriendo mi rostro con las manos.

A-ang…- balbuceé desolada.

Jet me atrajo suavemente hacia él, haciéndome refugiar mi cara en su pecho. Sollocé abiertamente, manchándole la camiseta con mí torrencial llanto. Mi cuerpo convulsionaba por la desordenada respiración, prohibiendo al aire saciar mis pulmones por el nudo que tenía en el pecho.

A-ang…- repetí entre hipos- Él…Él…- las lágrimas resbalaban hasta mis labios, dejándome un toque salado- E-está muert-to…

Tranquila…Tranquila- me iba susurrando Jet, abrazándome con dulzura en un inútil intento por consolarme. No eran esos brazos los que necesitaba que me rodearan ni ese pecho en el que me quería refugiar.

Seguí llorando, descorazonada, presa del dolor, tanto que no me di cuenta de que Jet había hecho aterrizar a Appa en un extenso montículo que sobresalía del agua. Lo aparté de mí con un suave movimiento, sin ser capaz de que el torrente de lágrimas se detuviese y bajé del bisonte volador.

Caminé arrastrando los pies y me dejé caer de rodillas en la hierba. Aquello se sentía demasiado irreal…Como un sueño…No, una pesadilla. Una terrible pesadilla. Sí, tenía que ser eso. En cualquier momento yo despertaría en mi cama, sudando y temblando… ¿Verdad? …No…El dolor lo confirmaba. Por desgracia aquello era real. Asquerosamente real.

Me quedé mirando las aguas, con una ínfima esperanza de que él surgiese de ellas…Pero estaba claro que ese día estaba condenado a ser el peor de mi vida.

Aang no iba a salir de esa tumba azul…

Katara…Yo…Lo siento muchísimo de verdad- oí que decía Jet a mis espaldas.

Suspiré profundamente. Las lágrimas seguían deslizándose lentamente por mi cara hasta acabar en mi mentón, pero esta vez no iban acompañadas de ningún sollozo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para emitir sonido alguno.

Me da igual- susurré fríamente- Nunca te perdonaré esto…Nunca.

Con la vista perdida, seguí mirando las aguas un tiempo indefinido, sintiendo el sufrimiento burbujear en mi pecho…Hasta que de repente, una voz inocente me sobresaltó a sobremanera:

¿Qué miráis?- pegué un respingo y giré el cuello, encontrándome con la persona que menos me esperaba en ese momento.- ¿El agua tiene algo interesante que yo no se ver?

Mi corazón se permitió el lujo de latir otra vez. Aang estaba tras nosotros, empapado de arriba abajo y con una amable sonrisa.

Me quedé con una estampa de total desconcierto y perplejidad. La boca abierta a más no poder, los ojos igual, observándolo fijamente para certificarme de que era real.

¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó el maestro aire, descolocado.

Solo pude gesticular un gemido. Me levanté del suelo y, con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos, corrí hacia él con todas mis fuerzas, gritando su nombre. Creo que casi le tumbo por el ímpetu con el que le abracé, rodeando su cintura como si la vida me fuese en ello.

¡Aang!- chillé aferrada a su cuerpo, apretándolo con todas las fuerzas. Hipé con fuerza, temblando- Aang…Creí que estabas muerto…

¿Si? Oh, vaya, lo lamento…

Sentí como me cubría con sus brazos con cariño. Esa era la mejor medicina para la brecha de mi corazón.

N-no vuelvas a darme un s-susto semejante j-jamás… ¿Entendido?- tartamudeé intentando hacerme entender contra su ropa y entre llantos, cosa un poco complicada.

A la orden- asintió Aang alegremente.- Pero no llores más…

No estoy llorando…- repliqué con voz congestionada, cerrando con fuerza los ojos para disfrutar de su cercanía.

No, claro que no- se burló él.

¿Y que esperabas? Me tenías preocupadísima… ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Katara, por favor, que soy el Avatar…

De repente el alivio se convirtió en rabia… ¿Cómo tenía el valor de quitarle importancia? ¡Casi me mata del disgusto! Me separé de él bruscamente y frunciendo el ceño con fiereza, le di una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas, provocando un seco sonido que se perdió en el silencio.

Aang se quedó con la cara girada y la boca entreabierta, alucinado. Muy lentamente se llevó una mano a la mejilla y parpadeó dos veces, mirándome con incredulidad. Pude ver de reojo como Jet se aguantaba la risa.

¡Un idiota, eso eres!- le escarmenté yo.

Acabas… ¿Acabas de darme una bofetada? – titubeó él con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Le fulminé con mi mirada.

¡Y otra que te merecerías! ¡Imbécil! ¡Te lo tomas a broma, pero casi haces que se me pare el corazón!

L-lo siento…

¡Eso no me sirve!- vociferé yo.

Katara, por favor, cálmate…Estás histérica- musitó Aang levantando las manos en señal de paz, intimidado.

¿Sí? ¡No me digas!- grité totalmente fuera de mi, apretando tanto los puños que casi se me corta la circulación.

Oye, de verdad, no te preocupes más por mí. Estoy intacto, no me he hecho ni un rasguño…Sin contar el moratón que me saldrá en la mejilla por tu culpa.

Me lo quedé observando con los labios apretados. Quería seguir enfadada con él, quería volver a pegarle y gritarle lo mucho que había sufrido por él, y lo estúpido que era al arriesgar su vida así…Pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa subiese a mi rostro.

Eres insoportable…- susurré suavemente, a la vez que volvía a abrazarle.

Emmmm…Detecto mensajes contradictorios… - murmuró Aang descolocado, pero devolviéndome el apretón de todos modos.

Seguimos así de juntos largo rato, y la verdad, no tenía intención alguna de separarme un ápice… me sentía en el mismísimo cielo… hasta que de repente un carraspeo me devolvió al planeta tierra:

Sigo aquí- gruñó Jet de muy mal humor.

Aang y yo nos miramos y nos separamos de inmediato, ambos con un sano rubor ocupando nuestros rostros. Sinceramente, por mi parte me había olvidado del todo de que Jet estaba delante. Aang se aclaró la garganta:

Bueno… ¿Y ahora?

Dínoslo tú- espetó el otro bruscamente. El Avatar arrugó la nariz, pensativo.

Quizás deberíamos buscar si hay algún herido…Aunque lo dudo mucho, porque Katara ha hecho un gran trabajo aguantando el agua- dijo echándome una mirada de casi adulación.

Sonreí mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Pero si has sido tú el que lo ha solucionado todo.

Sí, pero no habría llegado a tiempo si tu no…

¡Ya esta bien!- interrumpió Jet ásperamente, haciéndome dar un bote por el sobresalto.- De acuerdo, no hay heridos… ¿Cual sería el siguiente paso lógico?

Pues…Supongo que deberíamos intentar retirar el agua poco a poco hasta donde estaba antes y reconstruir la presa, claro.

¿Qué dices? ¡Eso nos puede llevar siglos!- me escandalicé yo.

Aang se encogió de hombros.

La paciencia es una virtud…- contestó despreocupadamente. Gruñí.

Y pinta canas…- escupí entre dientes.

Por desgracia, mover tanta agua fue tan duro como habría imaginado. Aang y yo trasladábamos por el aire unos cuantos kilolitros a cada viaje, posándolo después en la presa que él había reconstruido con el poder de la tierra. Los pueblerinos, después de darnos miles de veces las gracias, estaban ayudando en lo que podían, instalando una segunda pared de seguridad, más resistente y más gruesa, para asegurarse de que aquel accidente no volviera a pasar.

Mientas Aang y yo estábamos depositando cuidadosamente una gran cantidad de agua sobre la balsa que ya volvía a estar medio llena. Me di cuenta de que todo el rato me miraba de reojo, cosa que ponía en peligro mi concentración.

Oye, Katara… ¿Podrías decirme todo lo que pasó antes del accidente? Es importante…

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ahora tienes vocación de detective?- murmuré satíricamente, mirándolo con curiosidad. Su expresión estaba inusualmente seria. – Bueno, yo…Solo recuerdo que fui con Jet a pasear por el bosque para ver el arcoiris y…Por casualidad, empecé a seguir una mariposa de color rojo que me llevo hasta…

¿De color rojo?- saltó Aang dejando caer el agua de golpe, provocando un gran chapoteo que casi me salpica.

Fruncí el ceño, analizándolo con la mirada.

Emm…Sí, eso he dicho. ¿Por?

¿Cómo era exactamente?- preguntó él con aire calculador.

Pues…Ya te lo he dicho, de un color rojo…Rojo sangre. Ahora que lo pienso, era bastante extraña…- me llevé los dedos al mentón pensativa.- Pero ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Aang negó con la cabeza.

Esto está yendo demasiado lejos…

¿El que? ¿Qué pasa, Aang?

Me sonrió, intentando tranquilizarme. Pero había algo inusual en aquella expresión de falsa tranquilidad que solo consiguió ponerme más nerviosa.

Te lo explicaré luego…En un lugar más tranquilo…

Podemos ir a casa de Jet…

¿Jet vive aquí?- murmuró con una mueca de disgusto. Asentí.

Pero…Aang, él no ha sido. Lo sé.

Y yo…

¿A sí?- pregunté sorprendida.

El Avatar suspiró y clavó sus ojos en los míos, con tanta intensidad que bien podría haber visto a través de mí.

¿Por eso estás aquí?

¿Perdón?- me había perdido observando lo bello que era su rostro.

Digo si…Si estás aquí porque Jet también lo está…No sé si me explico.

Abrí la boca para replicar un rotundo no, pero la volví a cerrar con avidez y esquivé su mirada gris. Las palabras que le dije a Jet retumbaron en mi conciencia… "Si salimos de aquí, estaremos oficialmente juntos ¿Vale?" Gemí. Era cierto. Habíamos salido de ahí, cosa que nunca pensé…Entonces ¿Se suponía que Jet y yo éramos novios? Se me formó un enorme nudo en el estomago.

Ya veo- murmuró Aang con tristeza, malinterpretando mi silencio. Le miré con angustia. Quería decirle la verdad, pero francamente, no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar. Primero tendría que aclarar cual era mi situación para poder contársela…

Dos horas después, cuando el crepúsculo se escondía entre las montañas, Aang, Jet y yo estábamos en su casa, sentados en el sofá para charlar tranquilamente, tal como el Avatar había dictado.

Yo me sentía como un sándwich, con Aang a mi izquierda y Jet a mi derecha, este último excesivamente cerca de mi. Su rodilla y la mía se confundían en una y su hombro estaba pegado al mío. No hace falta que diga lo incómoda que me hacia sentir aquello.

Así que sabes como se rompió la presa…- empezó Jet mirando a Aang por encima de mi coronilla. Él hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Había tenido mis sospechas desde el principio…Y cuando Katara me contó lo de la mariposa, ya no tuve ninguna duda.

Espera… ¿Qué tiene que ver una mariposa con todo esto?- pregunté extrañada.

Más de lo que tú te crees…En realidad, es la culpable de todo.

Jet y yo intercambiamos una mirada de atónita incredulidad para volver a mirar a Aang, pidiéndole explicaciones con las miradas llenas de confusión.

Ya he visto algo así hace poco…Eso no era un simple insecto…Era un espíritu.

Eso…Eso no pude ser…Los humanos somos incapaces de verlos- razoné yo, meditabunda. Miré a Aang con intensidad- Excepto tú.

Correcto. El problema es que sí se pueden ver cuando poseen a una persona…O a un animal. En este caso, a la mariposa…

Pero…No comprendo… ¿Por qué ha hecho todo esto?- cuestionó Jet.- ¿Qué le hemos hecho nosotros?

Vosotros nada…Lo que me pregunto es qué le habré hecho yo…

¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestioné, empezando a sentir la punzante sensación de preocupación acechando a mi nuca.

Aang se encogió de hombros.

Ese espíritu…Zhoe, se llama…Asegura conocerme de algo…Y no se porqué, pero está sembrando el caos en todas partes para que yo tenga que seguirla…Es como una especie de venganza personal que afecta a todo lo que está bajo mi responsabilidad…

El mundo entero- titubeé con la piel de gallina.

Le estoy siguiendo la pista desde que salí de la Nación del Fuego…Y no parece dispuesta a parar…Lo está poniendo todo patas abajo… No tenéis ni idea de lo peligroso que es eso.

Yo me lo figuro- comentó Jet con aire prepotente.

El Avatar lo miró con dureza.

No…No tienes ni idea, Jet- el tono que usó consiguió subirme un escalofrío por la columna- Yo soy el puente que separa y a la vez, une a los dos mundos…Y ese espíritu se está manifestando en este mundo sin mi consentimiento… ¿Sabes que pasa si la gente o los espíritus se saltan este puente a la ligera?- preguntó señalándose a si mismo- Se rompería el equilibrio de todo el planeta y todo volvería a su punto primario…El caos. La destrucción de todo lo material…A ti no sé que te parece, pero a mi eso me suena a fin del mundo.

Pegué un respingo con el cual casi se me levanta el culo del sofá.

¿Lo dices en serio? – musité con el miedo surcando de nuevo mis venas. Aang sonrió amablemente.

Por supuesto, pero no dejaré que Zhoe llegué tan lejos. De momento no puede adoptar su verdadera forma en nuestro mundo, solo entrar en el cuerpo de otros seres y eso es buena señal…Lo que está claro es que está planeando algo y va a ser gordo.

Bostecé suavemente, llevándome una mano a la boca.

Perdona… ¿Te estoy aburriendo?- preguntó Aang burlonamente.

¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! Solo es que…Estoy un poco cansada…- admití restregándome los ojos.

No me extraña…Has hecho grandes esfuerzos…

¿Quieres ir a dormir a mi cuarto?- se ofreció Jet. Solté una risita nerviosa.

No…Es decir…No es necesario, de verdad…Aguantaré despierta.

No pude evitar darme cuenta de la mirada asesina que le lanzó Aang en ese instante. Hacia muchísimo que no veía sus ojos grises tan amenazadores.

Suspiré, apoyando la nuca en el respaldo del sofá mientras observaba como Aang seguía hablando. Hipnotizándome y maravillándome con cada gesto, cada sonrisa que me dedicaba y cada expresión de su rostro, aun conservando las facciones de aquel niño del que me enamoré…

Poco a poco, empecé a sentir los parpados más y más pesados…Hasta que me fue totalmente imposible mantenerme consciente. El cansancio me venció.

De repente me encontré en medio de un prado. Lo único que se podía ver era una extensión verde llena de hierba fresca, enorme, infinito. Caminé dos dubitativos pasos y pude detectar unas voces.

Ahora ella está conmigo…Será mejor que la dejes en paz.

No me creo nada- gruñó la otra voz.

¿Acaso no eres capaz de aceptar que haya encontrado a otro?

Aceleré el paso al reconocer aquellas voces. De inmediato aparecieron Jet y Aang, enfrentados el uno al otro con el ceño fruncido.

Lo que no acepto es que ese otro seas tú- gruño Aang cruzando los brazos.

Te recuerdo que la abandonaste…No vengas reclamando algo que antes no querías…

¡Yo nunca dejé de quererla!

¡Y de que manera se lo demuestras!- exclamó sarcásticamente.

Fruncí el ceño.

¡Ya basta! – intervine yo caminando a toda prisa hacia ellos.- ¡Dejad de comportaos como críos!

Tu no tienes ni idea de cómo habría afectado a su vida el hecho de venir conmigo…No tienes derecho a juzgar. Hice lo mejor para ella- Aang continuaba mirando a Jet, sin hacerme el más mínimo caso.

Le hiciste daño… ¿Eso no cuenta?

Lo hice para que no tuviese que llevar una vida como la mía…

Entonces ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Tu sigues siendo el Avatar… ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Por qué la reclamas justo ahora?

¡No la reclamo! Solo…Solo necesito…

¡Ja!- Jet profirió un cruel carcajada- Por lo visto, no eres tan santurrón como quieres hacerte ver…Aun la quieres para ti.

¡Parad!- reclamé yo, disgustada. De nuevo, me ignoraron

Si de verdad la amases tanto como dices, dejarías que viviese una vida normal…Que fuera feliz a mi lado- continuó Jet, muy seguro de sus argumentos.

Aang entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

¿Y tu como sabes que puedes hacerla feliz?

Sé que no soy el Avatar, sino una persona normal- contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.- Puede ofrecerle una vida tranquila. Matrimonio. Hijos…eso es más de lo que tú puedes darle.

Aang bajó la mirada con desolación, observando con fijación el césped. Observé su expresión sintiéndome descorazonada.

Aang…Yo no necesito todo eso…Te necesito a ti- susurré intentando que su mirada se encontrase con la mía.

Quizás tengas razón, Jet- suspiró él.

¡No!- grité horrorizada. Intenté tomar la mano de Aang para que me mirara. Pero al intentar tocarle, vi con horror que mi piel travesaba la suya, como un espejismo.

Ya lo creo que sí. Ella se quedará conmigo y podrá tener una vida…Y ahora, vete antes de que le hagas más daño.

Aang dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, alejándose de mí. Intenté seguirle, pero mis piernas se habían quedado ancladas, como si mis botas se negasen a separarse del suelo. Pude ver, con pavor, como su figura desaparecía en la nada.

¡No! ¡Aang! ¡Aang no te vayas! ¡Espera! ¡Aang!

Me desperté de sopetón, con el corazón golpeando fervientemente mis costillas y la respiración desordenada. Enseguida tomé aire con alivio…Había sido un sueño, solo eso. De inmediato intenté situarme y no cupe en mí de la sorpresa: Estaba estirada en el sofá, con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Jet, el cual dormía sentado, con la boca entreabierta.

Me levanté como un remolino, separándome un salto de él con las mejillas al rojo vivo. Mi primer impulso fue buscar a Aang para darle una explicación sobre aquello, pero me quedé helada al darme cuenta de que no estaba por ninguna parte.

¿Aang?- pregunté con un hilo de voz. Nadie contestó.

Tragué saliva conteniendo las ganas de chillar y agarré a Jet de los hombros, balanceándolo con nerviosismo para despertarle.

¡Jet! ¡Jet despierta!

¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?- murmuró con los ojos aun cerrados. Abrió tan solo uno- Katara, que no deben ser ni las 5 de la mañana…

Pestañeé. ¿Las cinco de la mañana? A mi no me daba la sensación de haber dormido tanto… Sacudí la cabeza.

No encuentro a Aang… ¿Sabes donde ha ido?

Él resopló y despejándose del todo se posicionó cómodamente en el sofá.

Sí…Se marcho hace bastante rato.

El terror me hizo dilatar las pupilas.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ha se ha ido?- me levanté del sofá como al alma que lleva el viento, exasperada, trastornada- ¿Cómo ha podido irse? ¿Por qué se lo has permitido? ¡Yo tenía que hablar con él! ¡Maldición! ¿Cuánto rato hace que…?

¡Eh! ¡Para el carro!- me calmó Jet también poniéndose en pie- Dijo que volvería en un rato…Que iba a dar alimento a su cabra gigante…

Oh…- suspiré aliviada y sonreí- Es un bisonte…

Lo que sea- gruño él.

Puse los brazos en forma de jarra, a cada lado de la cintura.

Será posible… ¿Y porque no me ha despertado?

No ha tenido corazón…Dice que estás demasiado guapa cuando duermes…

Me sonrojé como una amapola y sentí como mi sonrisa aumentaba considerablemente.

¿De verdad ha dicho eso?

No-musitó Jet encogiéndose de hombros. Se acercó unos pasos a mí- Pero supongo que es lo que piensa…Porque es la realidad.

Ammm…

Jet se acercó aun más y llegó un momento en que ambos respirábamos el mismo aire. Intenté recular, pero cuanto más me alejaba, el más avanzaba. Me quedé sin espacio al que recurrir cuando mi espalda topó contra la pared. Jet aprisionó mi cuerpo, poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y mirándome a los ojos de una forma insoportablemente intensa, como si pretendiese encender fuego en mí. Tragué saliva.

¿Q…Que estás haciendo?

¿Qué? ¿No puedo acercarme a mi novia?

Apreté los dientes y asentí nerviosamente. Mierda. Justo lo que me temía.

Es…Es solo que yo…Yo…

Se me olvidan los argumentos a medida que su rostro se acercaba al mío. Clavé las uñas en la pared.

Jet…- supliqué, sintiéndome agobiada.

Te recuerdo que me debes una- canturreó con voz seductora. Se me estaba olvidando como respirar.

L-lo sé, pero…

Creí que eras de ese tipo de personas que cumplían con su palabra… ¿No lo eres?

Claro que lo soy…- exhalé oxigeno. Lo único que llegaba a ver era su cara…El calor de su cuerpo contra el mío era asfixiante- Pero, aun tengo unos temas pendientes y…

¿Y?- me tentó él.

Y…Creo que… ¡Necesito un respiro!- intenté empujarle, pero fue inútil. Como desee tener un mínimo de agua en aquella habitación. Estas cosas me pasan por bocazas- De verdad Jet, creo que estamos yendo muy deprisa…

Se oyó un ruido que desvió su atención hacia la izquierda y antes de darme tiempo a girarme a mí también, me agarró posesivamente de la cintura y atrapó mis labios entre los suyos con brusquedad. Todo me dio un vuelco y me quedé inerte entre sus brazos, como una muñeca de trapo.

Mi primer impulso seria el de levantar la mano y dejarle la marca de mis cinco deditos en su mejilla, con el doble de fuerza de la que había usado con Aang. Pero…Mi conciencia no me dejaba. Se lo había prometido…Se lo debía…Él había arriesgado la vida por mí…Lo mínimo que podía hacer era cumplir mi palabra. Era lo correcto ¿No?

Con resignación, armándome de todo mi autocontrol para no salir corriendo, posé delicadamente mis manos sobre sus hombros, cerrando los ojos y dejando que mis labios se fundiesen con los suyos.

Y enseguida me di cuenta de que algo fallaba. No es que Jet besara mal (en absoluto), pero simplemente, aquello no me llenaba. No eran como con Aang…Podía recordar perfectamente como, con él, solo con rozar sus labios, el calor que me invadía me hacia sentir plena, reconfortada, viva…Los besos de Aang conseguían derretirme por dentro, robarme la conciencia y el aliento…Conseguía hacerme sentir un poderoso vértigo, subirme al mismo cielo sin despegarme de la tierra…Con cada beso suyo, podía sentir como mi alma se rozaba con el corazón.

Nada se podía comparar a eso. Nada…

De repente, mientras Jet masajeaba mi boca con la suya, sentí una tremenda y súbita corriente de aire que me removió con violencia el cabello.

Me separé de él sobresaltada y casi sin respiración. Miré hacia la puerta, la cual estaba entreabierta y se movía como si alguien la acabase de abrir.

¿Q…? ¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunté confusa. Jet sonrió con aparente satisfacción.

Vaya…Me parece que he conseguido cabrearle…

¿Cómo?- le miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Todo me encajó de repente.

La mandíbula se me descolgó.

Era… ¿Era Aang?- pregunté temerosa.

Pues sí- admitió con indiferencia mi supuesto novio.

La indignación trepó rápidamente a mi rostro. Le miré como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Tú… ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Le viste! ¡Lo has hecho a posta!- grité presa de la rabia.

Nunca he dicho que jugaría limpio…

¡Agh! ¡Eres un…!- no sé me ocurría un insulto suficientemente bueno así que en su lugar dejé ir un bufido de ira- ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡A mí aún me importa!

En ese caso, las cosas se ponen interesantes para ti…- ronroneó él.

Mi rostro se crispó. Apreté los puños con rabia, teniendo que contar hasta diez para no pegarle un puñetazo. No había tiempo…en ese momento lo más importante era buscar a Aang. Me acerqué un paso a Jet, mirándolo con desprecio.

¿Sabes? Lo que has hecho conmigo se llama manipulación…O coacción, si lo prefieres…- negué con la cabeza, decepcionada.- No mereces que cumpla mi promesa. Ni que nadie haga nada por ti…

Me giré después de lanzarle una última mirada de odio y salí por la puerta, empezando a correr con todas mis fuerzas por la calle.

¡Aang! ¡Eh! ¡Aang!- grité yo mientras trotaba por los callejones desiertos de gente.

Lo cierto es que no tardé demasiado en encontrarle. Con el escándalo que estaba organizando, lo complicado habría sido no verle. Aang estaba en medio de un claro del bosque, con los puños apretados y temblando de cólera. Lo cierto es que estaba de espaldas a mí, así que no podía ver la expresión de su rostro. Pero si lo que causaba su estado de ánimo.

Varios árboles que se habían librado de la catástrofe de la presa ahora habían sido arrancados de la tierra y daban rápidas vueltas en círculos por el aire, atrapados en el huracán que envolvía al Avatar.

Di un par de pasos hacia él, dubitativa al sentir la increíble fuerza del aire empujándome lejos de él y removiendo mi ropa y mis cabellos rudamente.

¿Aang?- me atreví a decir con gran timidez.

Solo con eso, conseguí que de golpe y porrazo el viento se detuviese en seco. Los árboles cayeron a nuestro alrededor, provocando un estruendo que se perdió en la nada. Reuniendo todo mi valor, me acerqué otro par de pasos al maestro del aire.

Aang- repetí con suavidad- ¿Te encuentras bien?

¡NO!- rugió él, asustándome.

Se giró con un brusco movimiento, enseñando un rostro poblado de desolación, con el ceño fruncido y cristalinas lágrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos grises. Aquello me rompió el corazón.

¡Voy a matar a Jet!- declaró limpiándose las lágrimas antes de que pudiesen aflorar- ¡Le mataré, después lo clonaré y mataré a todos sus clones!

Torcí el cuello, perpleja. Eso no era propio de él. A decir verdad, raras, rarísimas veces se podía ver a Aang tan furioso…Me lo quedé mirando, precavida, hasta que él, con un profundísimo suspiró, bajó los hombros y cerró con fuerza los ojos, pasándose una mano por la frente.

Pero… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?- susurró él, creo que hablando más para si que para mí- Me he vuelto completamente loco…- abrió los ojos, dedicándome una mirada llena de abatimiento- Lo siento, Katara…De verdad.

¿Qué? Creí que era yo la que te debía una disculpa- murmuré, desorientada. Aang negó.

Para nada…Tú no me debes absolutamente nada. Tendría que habérmelo imaginado- exhaló aire, perdiendo su vista hacia el suelo- Cuando Jet me dijo que estabais juntos no me lo creí.

Alcé las cejas. Quizás, después de todo, el sueño había sido una réplica de su conversación en la realidad…

Aang yo…

¿Sabes? Soy un iluso- comentó con amargura- No sé en que momento fui tan estúpido de pensar que aun sentías algo por mí…- tragó saliva e hizo una mueca de dolor- Al fin y al cabo, ya no me merezco tu amor…No después de lo que te hice…

Me mordí el labio inferior, sintiendo su mismo dolor.

Es cierto que cometiste un error cuando me dejaste, pero…

El peor de mi vida- corroboró él- Y créeme, ahora lo estoy pagando con creces…

No hace falta que pagues nada, Aang. No te guardo rencor…Con el tiempo…Me di cuanta de que lo hiciste por mi bien. Aunque claro, eso no quita que duela…

Katara…- susurró mi nombre en ese tono tan absorbente y dulce- Yo…- se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, melancólico- Siento todo el daño que te hice. Y sé que es muy normal que tú…Que hayas encontrado a otro. Al fin y al cabo, yo mismo fui el que quería que vivieses tu vida sin estar atada a mi…Cosa que incluye compartirla con otra persona. Y si estás enamorada de Jet- se encogió de hombros- Bueno, eso es muy justo. Doloroso, pero justo…

Me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa vacía que era el apogeo de la tristeza. Hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

Os doy mi bendición y os deseo lo mejor, de todo corazón, de verdad que sí.

Aang, espera, yo no…

No tienes que justificar nada ni sentirte mal por…- exasperada, di un paso hacia él y le cubrí la boca con una mano. Se quedó inmóvil, alzando las cejas.

¿Te han dicho alguna vez que hablas demasiado?- pregunté burlonamente.

Alguna- musitó cuando dejé caer la mano.

Ahora escúchame tu a mi: Nada de esto es lo que parece…Sí es cierto que…que estoy con Jet- el rostro de Aang se crispó de sufrimiento- pero no porque sienta algo por él…Más bien lo hago por obligación…

¿Obligación?- Aang frunció el ceño- ¿Acaso te obliga a estar con él?

No exactamente…Antes de que tu llegaras prometí darle una oportunidad si sobrevivíamos… Y la verdad, no llegué a pensar que eso pasaría.

¿En serio se lo prometiste?- murmuró Aang entrecerrando los ojos.

Suspiré y asentí, cabizbaja. Hubo un par de segundos de silencio.

¿Te han dicho alguna vez que hablas demasiado?- comentó él, imitándome. Solté una risita.

Vale, me lo tengo merecido…

Aang se humedeció los labios, con una expresión de derrota que no me gustó nada.

Ya no importa…Nada importa…

¿A que te refieres?

Estáis juntos ¿No? En todo caso, está claro que aquí yo sobro…

Taciturno, Aang me dio la espalda y empezó a andar, alejándose de mí como en mi sueño. Sentí un escalofrío de desesperación.

¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas?

El Avatar se detuvo, pero no se giró.

No estoy del todo seguro…Probablemente a buscar a aquel espíritu- hizo una pausa en la que cogió aire profundamente- Te echaré muchísimo de menos…

Se me heló la sangre de las venas, viendo como seguía avanzando, impasible. Y yo ahí, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos llorosos por la conmoción…Sintiéndome abandonada…Otra vez.

¡Eres un cobarde, Aang! – chillé con todas mis fuerzas.

El eludido paró y esta vez sí que se giró, para mirarme con sorpresa.

¿Cómo?

¡Ya lo has oído! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! Siempre huyes cuando algo se te pone difícil…

Yo esto no lo hago por cobardía, Katara…

¡Claro que sí!- tenía tanta rabia acumulada dentro mío que dejarla ir era la única opción con tal de que no me estallase en el interior- ¡Lo haces porque tienes miedo! ¡Miedo de ponerme en peligro si voy contigo! ¡Miedo de no ser quien espero que seas! ¡Tienes miedo a fallarme y a hacerme más daño! ¡Por eso huyes!

Tal vez…Pero justamente, hacerte daño otra vez es lo último que…

¿Y me vas a dejar así, sin ni siquiera intentarlo? ¡¿Es que no puedes respetarme lo suficiente como para que decida que es lo que quiero?- grité temblando. - ¡Porque quizás yo si quiera correr todos esos riesgos con tal de estar a tu lado!

Pero…Aunque así fuese tú…Tú estás con Jet…Y te conozco. No fallarás a tu palabra…

No me puedo creer que dejes las cosas tal y como están- susurré decepcionada.

¿Y que quieres que haga?

¡Cualquier cosa, Aang! – vociferé como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo- ¡Convénceme, sedúceme, miénteme, secuéstrame! ¡Me da igual! ¡O pégale, o grítale o insúltale! ¡Reclámame Aang! ¡Lucha por mí! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! ¡Que des la cara de una maldita vez!

Katara…- oh, me conocía ese tono. Bufé. Le iba a perder de nuevo, lo sabía.

Intentando reprimir las lágrimas, esta vez fui ya la que le di la espalda.

¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo…Olvida todo lo que he dicho…Si en el fondo tú tienes razón…Jet tiene razón…A la mierda, el mundo entero tiene razón: No me conviene estar contigo…Jet será un cabrón, pero al menos lucha por lo que quiere, no como otros… Tú ni siquiera tienes valor para cumplir la promesa que me hiciste antes de marcharte.

Di un firme paso hacia delante, cuando de repente, sentí como aprisionaba mi muñeca. Me iba a girar para dedicarle alguna frase cruel, pero no me dio tiempo: En cuanto torcí el cuello Aang se lanzó sobre mí, pegando sus labios contra los míos.

Jadeé en su boca por la sorpresa. Él, aprovechando mi desconcierto me abrazó con fuerza y ternura, colmándome de cariño. Sucumbí a sus encantos, como no podía ser de ninguna otra forma.

Mis brazos se enroscaron solos alrededor de su cuello y me puse de puntitas para poder devolverle el beso con más intensidad…Ahora que me fijaba, Aang estaba un par de centímetros más alto que yo…

Y de nuevo, pude sentir aquella mágica sensación que me envolvía de calor, provocando descargas eléctricas que hacían bombear fervientemente mi corazón…Sus labios eran tan sumamente agradables, tan suaves y apetecibles…

Jamás creí que podría volver a sentirme así…Fueron tantas las emociones que me golpearon que no las pude soportar en mi interior…Un par de lágrimas descendieron lentamente por mis mejillas mientras nos seguíamos besando.

Cuando la falta de aire hizo mella en ambos, nos separamos con gran lentitud…

Aang me miraba a los ojos, con una dulzura inimaginable que hacia brillar sus ojos grises como la plata. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre mí y limpió mis lágrimas con los labios.

Claro que no he olvidado esa promesa… - me susurró con suavidad, haciendo que su aliento me acariciase la oreja. Sentí como se me erizaban los pelos de la nuca- Te dije que siempre te amaría y es verdad…Y creo recordar que la segunda parte del trato era que, cuando nos encontráramos, podríamos estar juntos…Con la condición de que tú también me siguieses amando…- se separó levemente, solo para mirarme- Dime ¿En serio eres capaz de hacerlo después de todo lo que te he hecho?

Sonreí, sintiendo mi corazón vibrar de felicidad.

Hmmm…No estoy segura- dije con aire juguetón- Quizás deberías acabar de convencerme…

Antes incluso de poder finalizar esa frase, Aang ya había vuelto a juntar nuestros labios, esbozando una sonrisita.


	7. El eclipse de las dos lunas

Hola! Siento muchisimo la tardanza, es k he tenido una semanita…Y mi inspiración tampoco está en su mejor momento, pero bueno. Este capi es solo un entremes de lo k pasara, será más emocionante, lo juro…

Capitulo 7: El eclipse de las dos lunas

_Aang…_

Miré al cielo, desconcertado. Una enorme e imponente luna llena resplandecía arrogantemente, inmensa, ocupando casi toda la negrura de la noche…Pero lo que más llamaba la atención es que no era solo una…Que eran dos.

Como si Yue se hubiese multiplicado. O divido. Algo realmente impresionante…

El viento hizo mover las hojas caducas de los árboles que nos rodeaban. Pasaba sin tocar mi piel, como si tuviese una capa protectora que me impedía cualquier tipo de contacto con mi elemento…

Otra vez ese sueño…Solo que con matices.

Sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

Avatar Aang…

Aquella dulce y calmada voz volviéndome a reclamar. Me giré suavemente, para encontrarme con la hermosa mujer de cabello de ébano, túnica blanca y sonrisa perfecta.

Hola…- susurré yo. Hubo un largo silencio en el que ella no dejaba de mirarme- Y… ¿En que puedo servirte ahora?

Te sigo necesitando para lo mismo que antes…

Fruncí el ceño.

No comprendo…Ya hice lo que me pediste.

Aumentó su sonrisa con gran dulzura, como si yo fuese un niño pequeño diciendo alguna tontería.

Temo decir que eso no es así…

Claro que lo es. Salvé a aquella chica…A Airín…Y a todo Mahong…Ya sabes…La salvé…Les salvé…- hice gesto con las manos por tal de que me entendiese.

Ella negó suavemente, como si su paciencia hacia mi no tuviese límite. La miré con atención.

¿No es a ella a quien querías que salvase? – deduje entrecerrando los ojos.

Lamento decirte que no.

Suspiré y me crucé de brazos por encima del pecho.

Tienes que ayudarla…- insistió.

Ajam… ¿Pero a quien? Oye, si me lo dices nos facilitarás las cosas a ambos…Mi trabajo ya es suficientemente duro de por si.

El espíritu bajó la mirada con tristeza…Sus cristalinos ojos brillaban como otras dos lunas.

Podrás hacerlo…Eres muy poderoso.

Me encogí de hombros.

Sea lo que sea haré todo lo que…

Pero…También tienes el corazón muy puro.

Parpadeé sorprendido.

Y eso es… ¿Malo?- pregunté alzando una ceja, confuso.

No…No es malo. El problema es que quizás sea demasiado puro…

No te sigo- confesé desconcertado.

La mujer me miró con repentina determinación. Sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordar en lágrimas otra vez, pero su voz no titubeó al decir:

Prométeme que harás lo que sea para ponerla a salvo. Cualquier cosa…

Estudié su mirada azul…Había algo en ella que…Me resultaba puñeteramente familiar.

No me has dicho tu nombre- declaré con amabilidad. Torcí el cuello- ¿Te conozco de algo?

Prométemelo- me repitió con voz seca.

No hasta que me digas tu nombre…- me acerqué a ella. – Me suenas muchísimo…

La mujer suspiró y alzó la mirada hacia el negro cielo.

Tienes que hacer todo lo que puedas por ella…

¿Por quien?- gruñí ofuscado. Negó observando las lunas.

Se te acaba el tiempo, joven Avatar…Cuando llegue el eclipse de las dos lunas ya será muy tarde…

También miré al cielo, para ver, deslumbrado, como las réplicas de Yue se acercaban la una a la otra hasta fundirse en una, produciendo una luz más potente que del propio astro rey. Llegó un momento en el que me vi obligado a cerrar los ojos para no cegarme ante tal imagen…

Se acaba el tiempo Aang…- volvió a retumbar en mi mente.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, perdido, con el corazón descoordinado. Incorporándome intenté situarme en la negrura de mí alrededor. El aire que me azotó en la cara me dio a entender que acababa de despertar: Volvía a estar en el mundo real.

Me desperecé con morriña y me restregué los puños por los ojos para intentar aclarar mi visión. Durante unos segundos no fui consciente de donde estaba, pero inmediatamente mis ojos se encontraron con una figura cómodamente recostada muy cerca del lugar donde yo había estado durmiendo antes. Mi corazón respondió a eso acelerándose fortuitamente rápido.

Era Katara.

Mi Katara durmiendo con las manos juntas en forma de rezo y aplastadas bajo la mejilla, como una niña pequeña. Su cabello bruno, solo levemente recogido se esparcía totalmente por el césped y sobre el saco de dormir que la cubría y su piel morena resaltaba a la luz de la luna llena.

Era…desconcertantemente bonita. Infinitamente hermosa…Tanto que parecía irreal. Inalcanzable. Devastadora. Tuve miedo de seguir soñando.

Me arrastre hasta poder sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y me medio incliné sobre ella, para observarla a mi antojo. Muy lentamente para no despertar a aquel ángel, deslicé mi mano a través de su mejilla, ganándome una corriente eléctrica que permaneció en forma de hormigueo en la palma de la mano y subió como una corriente por mi brazo hasta atacar mi corazón.

Una sensación añorada y adictiva que jamás pensé en volver a sentir. Y me encantaba.

Tardé creo que varios minutos en darme cuenta de la sonrisa permanente que iluminaba mi rostro…

Un gesto casi imposible de abandonar mientras la seguía mirando.

Ella estaba ahí. Conmigo. Aun me parecía demasiado inverosímil. Igual que lo que había pasado apenas 24 horas antes…

_Flashback_

No me puedo creer que dejes las cosas tal y como están- siseó Katara con su mirada rota perdida en la mía. Suspiré abatido. Preferiría no tentar más a la suerte. Ya no podía caber más tristeza dentro de mí.

¿Y que quieres que haga?- gemí yo, derrotado. Sentía que en su vida, y en especial en su corazón, yo ya no podía hacerme un hueco.

¡Cualquier cosa, Aang!- explotó asustándome- ¡Convénceme, sedúceme, miénteme, secuéstrame! ¡Me da igual! ¡O pégale, o grítale o insúltale! ¡Reclámame Aang! ¡Lucha por mí! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! ¡Que des la cara de una maldita vez!

Despegué los labios y alcé las cejas, sorprendido. ¿De verdad quería que yo hiciese todo aquello? No tenía sentido…

Katara…- balbuceé pasmado, clavado donde estaba.

Pude ver como en el mar azul de sus ojos se volvía opaco. Soltó un resoplido frustrado y se dio la vuelta, mostrándome su espalda. Esperé unos interminables segundos a que hablase…Y ojalá no lo hubiese hecho.

¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo…Olvida todo lo que he dicho…- algo se me atraganto por dentro- Si en el fondo tú tienes razón…Jet tiene razón…A la mierda, el mundo entero tiene razón: No me conviene estar contigo…- zas. Puñalada en mi corazón. - Jet será un cabrón, pero al menos lucha por lo que quiere, no como otros… Tú ni siquiera tienes valor para cumplir la promesa que me hiciste antes de marcharte.

Un escalofrío me heló el sistema respiratorio y este dejó de funcionar abruptamente. Ella tenía razón…Se lo había prometido… ¿De verdad sería tan gallina de dejarla ir? ¿Con Jet? Una chispa de valentía hizo contacto con mi pecho y encendió a toda maquina mi cerebro. Fruncí el ceño. "Por encima de mi cadáver" me dije con determinación.

Vi como Katara hacia ademán de irse, pero fui más rápido. Sin permitirme el lujo de pensar, avancé hasta ella y la agarré con fuerza la muñeca, obligándole a que se girara a mirarme. Apenas torció el cuello, fue instintivo.

Antes de darme cuenta mis labios estaban sobre los de ella. Produciéndome un vuelco que me dejó en el más profundo éxtasis.

Yo no la merecía. Era cierto que no era seguro ni recomendable para nadie tener una relación con el Avatar. Y desde luego, lo que acababa de hacer era remarcablemente equivocado.

Pero me dio igual…Decidí que me daba igual todo.

En ese momento solo existía Katara, el calor de su cuerpo aprisionado entre mis brazos, su corazón palpitando contra mi pecho a un ritmo peligrosamente acelerado…Y su boca acomodándose a la mía, dejándome aumentar así la pasión con la que la que la besaba.

Sus brazos abarcaron mi cuello y me pude convencer fácilmente de que si existía algún tipo de paraíso, me acababa de mudar a él. Nunca me saciará, para mi nunca habría suficiente Katara, suficiente de sus labios, suficiente de su olor empapando mi piel ni suficiente tiempo para abrazarla…

Pero el tiempo pasó y me vi en la obligación de separarme de ella, con morriña, para poder darle un poco de oxigeno a aquella boca que yo había devorado con tanto frenesí.

Katara se separó levemente, con los labios en carne viva y las mejillas ardientes, mirándome a los ojos, pasmada e incrédula, de una manera que fácilmente podría haberme carbonizado por dentro. El corazón me ardía de velocidad.

Me acerqué de nuevo para limpiarle con los labios dos lágrimas que resbalaban a través de sus mejillas.

Claro que no he olvidado esa promesa… - suspiré cerca su oído- Te dije que siempre te amaría y es verdad…Y creo recordar que la segunda parte del trato era que, cuando nos encontráramos, podríamos estar juntos…Con la condición de que tú también me siguieses amando…- di un poco de espacio entre ambos, para analizarla concienzudamente- Dime ¿En serio eres capaz de hacerlo después de todo lo que te he hecho?

Me la quedé mirando. La verdad, no lo esperaba.

Katara mostró una espectacular sonrisa…Una sonrisa que consiguió exterminar cualquier miedo o duda que pudiese quedar en mi interior.

Hmmm…No estoy segura- dijo ella tentadoramente- Quizás deberías acabar de convencerme…

No la dejé acabar. Rebosante de alegría, me incliné de nuevo sobre ella, sofocándole una carcajada con mis labios.

¿Cómo había sobrevivido sin ella tanto tiempo? Era algo inconcebible.

Saboreé su boca, sintiendo su calor envolviéndome amablemente, devolviéndome la vida. Como una resurrección…

No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos ahí, entre besos y más besos, estrechos abrazos y caricias casi desesperadas, pero simplemente, necesitaba que todo aquello no acabase…

Te eché tanto de menos…- confesé con los ojos cerrados, besándole el hueco entre la oreja y su mandíbula. La oí reírse…Puf. Música para mis odios.

No te quejes. Te recuerdo que no fui yo la que quise dejarte…

Resoplé rodando los ojos y esta vez me entretuve besando y oliendo su pelo.

¿Crees que es la mejor situación para ser rencorosa? –pregunté con mis labios pegados a su cabellera.

Creo que te mereces que te pase algunas cosas por la cara- contestó ella. Me reí mirándola a los ojos y besé la punta de su nariz.

Vale…Pero más tarde. Ahora no me estropees el momento…

Bueno…-concedió con una imperturbable sonrisa.

Esta vez fue ella la que se puso de puntitas para robarme un profundo y dulce beso.

Yo también te había echado de menos…- me susurró cuando nos separamos- Ni se te ocurra volver a alejarte de mí…

Sonreí hundiéndome en los zafiros que componían sus ojos.

Pierde cuidado…He escarmentado.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, aun sonriendo y acomodó los brazos alrededor de mi cintura para abrazarme con más fuerza. Escondió la cara en mi hombro.

Entonces todo va bien- suspiró profundamente- Por fin, todo va bien…

Emmm…En realidad no- intervine con un carraspeo.

En cuanto acabé esa frase, Katara me soltó con brusquedad y dio un saltó hacia atrás, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué quieres decir?- su tono sonó apremiante.

Pues…Que hay un pequeño impedimento.

Como respuesta tragó saliva sonoramente, mirándome con preocupación.

Aang…Tus impedimentos me acojonan… ¿De que hablas?

En una palabra- gruñí fastidiado- Jet.

La chica de la tribu del agua pestañeó, como si se hubiese olvidado de ese "pequeño" impedimento.

Es cierto…- susurró ella llevándose las manos a las caderas, pensativa.

Sí…Porque en teoría acabo de besar a una mujer comprometida…Y quizás sea un tanto mojigato, pero esto de las infidelidades me pone nervioso.

Vaya…- me miró interrogante- ¿Qué hacemos?

Me encogí de hombros.

¿Fingir que su muerte fue un accidente?- propuse con voz inocente.

Katara rió echando la barbilla hacia atrás.

Aang- me escarmentó amablemente- Pero si tu no matarías ni a una mosca…

A una mosca no, pero a Jet…- dejé la frase al aire e hice un gesto de devanarme el cuello- No te creas que me han faltado ganas cuando le he visto besándote.

A Katara se le borró la expresión de alegría la cual fue inminentemente substituida por una mueca de culpabilidad. Dirigió su vista al suelo.

Yo…Lo siento.

Suspiré.

No pasa nada…

Mientes- susurró ella- Te ha molestado.

Tranquila…

¿Tú lo estás?

No.

¿Estás enfadado?

Un tanto resentido- admití con una pizca de pena que quería colarse en mi felicidad.

De verdad que lo siento- insistió ella, siempre empeñada en hacer lo correcto.

No pasa nada- hice una mueca- ¿Ves? Si continuamos con está conversación acabaremos atrapados en un bucle temporal extracorpóreo- Katara se atrevió a mirarme y mostró una tímida sonrisa- Déjalo, de verdad. Darle más vueltas solo me hará…Daño.

Lo lamento- volvió a disculparse, entristecida.

¡Que te calles!- me reí abrazándola. Cerré los ojos cuando sus brazos me envolvieron- Viniste a por mi…Eso me basta- froté su espalda con ambas manos- Gracias por salvarme de mi mismo otra vez.

No hay de que- se apartó de mi, con su júbilo renovado y me tomó la mano- Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer con Jet…

Y tiró de mí con energía, haciéndome caminar de nuevo hacia el pueblo.

¡Eh! ¿Adónde me llevas?

A buscarle.

Fruncí el ceño automáticamente.

¿Y para que quieres ver a ese robanovias tramposo?- gruñí de mal humor. Katara, sin dejar de andar, me miró con una sonrisita.

¡Uy! Aquí alguien está celoso- canturreó vivazmente. Me sonrojé, viéndome inmediatamente descubierto.

Eso…Eso no es cierto- titubeé.

Claro que lo es…- me analizó de arriba abajo- Sigues sin saber mentir…

Creía haber mejorado con los años- suspiré yo, jugueteando con sus dedos entre los míos.

Entonces admites estar celoso…

Un poco.

Me miró alzando una ceja, escéptica como ella sola. No pude aguantar demasiado.

¡Está bien!- admití con voz cansina- Los celos se me comían ¿Contenta?

Satisfecha- asintió suavemente.

De todos modos, los celos son, en realidad, una consecuencia del amor: gusten o no, tienen que existir.

Katara se me quedó mirándome con afecto.

¿Insinúas que yo también debo estar celosa?

¿Insinúas que temes tener un motivo para estarlo?- la desafié yo, divertido ante el rumbo que tomaba la situación. Katara se encogió de hombros.

No sé…Han pasado dos años…Has viajado por todo el mundo…Te has puesto incluso más guapo que antes- me reí suavemente- Y…Bueno, para que lo vamos a negar: Te salen fans por todas las esquinas.

Hice una pedorreta con los labios.

¿Y te crees que alguna podría llegar a ser tan bonita como tu? – pregunté burlonamente, con una respuesta retórica que para mi estaba más que clara.

Katara me miró sorprendida y un brillo escarlata subió hasta sus pómulos. Sonreí y besé suavemente su mejilla.

Nadie puede darme lo que tú me das… Nadie.

Sus ojos brillaron llenos de ternura, emocionados.

¿De donde habrás salido tu?- me preguntó suavemente, mirándome encandilada. Me encogí de hombros.

De un iceberg, según me han dicho.

Katara rió con ganas, tras lo cual seguimos caminando tranquilamente con las manos aun entrelazadas.

Y volviendo al tema principal… ¿Para que vamos a ver a Jet? No sé si es bueno poner mis celos en ebullición- declaré yo, escéptico.

Vamos a cortar con él…

Dirás que "vas" a cortar con él- le corregí con énfasis- Porque yo no me ofrecería a salir con Jet ni aunque tuviese la parca encima los hombros.

¿Quién está siendo rencoroso ahora?

Vale, mejor me callo…

En ese momento ambos miramos hacia delante simétricamente, teniendo la desgracia de encontrar lo que andábamos buscando. Jet estaba parado enfrente el camino y nos miraba con el ceño fruncido. Le devolví el gesto con mucho gusto. Arisco.

Él simplemente se dirigió a Katara.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó la chica con frialdad.

Me tenías preocupado…Salí a buscarte.

¡Oh! Que gran honor… Se ha preocupado por otra persona que no es él mismo- gruñó Katara sarcásticamente.

No pude evitar sonreír. Debía reconocérmelo a mi mismo, puede que aquello fuese rastrero, pero me sentía muy satisfecho con la forma en que lo trataba. Jet bajó su vista a nuestras manos entrelazadas y yo no hice más que aferrarme a ella con más fuerza. Seguro que dentro de unas horas me entraría el mal de conciencia, pero me daba igual.

Ah…Ya veo que has estado bien acompañada- me dedicó una sonrisa cínica.- ¿No has podido aguantarte, verdad? Tenías que hacerla infeliz.

Me tensé.

Jet, basta- murmuró Katara con firmeza y calma- Tu no tienes idea de lo que me hace o no feliz…

Pues a mi me parece que ni siquiera tu misma lo sabes…

¡Ya está bien!…Estoy harta de que me tratéis como si fuese una niña tonta- nos miró a los dos al decir aquello- Yo y solo yo elijo mi vida.

Y eliges mal…- complementó Jet. Tenía que admitirlo, ese desgraciado también llevaba su parte de razón- Eliges estar con él a pesar del daño que te ha hecho y, no nos engañemos, del daño que te hará en el futuro.

Pegué un respingo, tragando saliva y apretando con más fuerza la mano de Katara como si de repente ella fuese a escapar, o como si Jet me la fuese arrancar de los brazos. No sabía cual opción me asustaba más…

Tu no lo entiendes…- empezó Katara.

Eres tu la que no quiere entenderlo…Con él solo sufrirás…Adelante, pregúntaselo- me invitó a que confirmara su teoría, pero me limité a fruncir el ceño con fiereza.

Nos queremos, Jet…- musitó Katara.

A veces con eso no hay suficiente…Vale, lo admito, ahora se te ve feliz…Nunca había visto un brillo así en tus ojos, pero de todos modos… ¿Qué pasará dentro de una semana, un mes o un año? – me miró con algo semejante al desprecio- Tardé o temprano, él volverá a reafirmar su teoría de que eres un estorbo para su trabajo y te abandonará otra vez.

¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!- rugí dando un paso hacia delante, furibundo.

Di que me equivoco- me retó él. Entrecerré los ojos e hice rechinar mis dientes.

Oye Jet ¿Alguna vez has volado 20 metros en el aire? Porque es a la altura que te haré llegar de una patada.

¡Aang!- me regañó Katara, sorprendida ante lo que acababa de decir.

La verdad, mis propias palabras me habían dejado atónito. ¿Yo? ¿Amenazando? Sería la primera vez en mi vida. No me reconocía, pero de todos modos seguí mirando a Jet con dureza afilada.

¿Si? Inténtalo niño de juguete, no te tengo miedo aunque seas el Avatar.

¿No? Pues te congelaré, te achicharraré, te tiraré una avalancha y de un soplido enviaré tu casa a la otra punta del continente… ¿Me tienes miedo ahora?

Él soltó una especie de gruñido.

Ven aquí y comprobarás el miedo que yo puedo llegar a dar.

¡Quietos!- Katara se interpuso entre nosotros, poniéndome las manos en el pecho para impedirme el avance. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, en el estado en el que me encontraba la habría hecho al lado de un empujón.

Katara se giró hacia Jet, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

¿Estás loco? Aang podría matarte con el dedo meñique así que no tientes a la suerte. Y tú- se giró hacia mi- será mejor que dejes este espectáculo de machito en celo porque no te pega…

Bajé la mirada con un resoplido. Tenía razón…

Es cierto…Perdona Jet- me disculpe inmediatamente arrepentido. Joder. Si es que soy un blando…

Más lo siento yo, que le vas a destrozar la vida a Katara- gruñó él con los puños apretados. Esta vez fue ella la que bufó.

Eso no puedes saberlo…Igual que no puedes retenerme- Katara avanzó unos pasos hacia él, alejándose escalofriantemente de mi- Jet…Te hice una promesa y, a pesar de que no te lo mereces, yo debería cumplirla…Así que me iré con Aang solo si tu me quieres lo suficiente como para dejarme hacerlo.

Desencajé la mandíbula. Genial…Aquello era el fin. Aquel capullo egoísta preferiría cortarla por la mitad antes que dejarla marchar. El frunció el ceño, centrado en su mirada.

No puedes pedirme eso…Yo…Sé que podría hacerte feliz.

Katara negó lentamente.

Soy feliz junto a Aang…Por favor, deja que cometa mis propios errores… Lo necesito.

Jet tragó saliva, examinándola con seriedad. Negó.

Te vas a arrepentir…Te hará daño otra vez…

Me arriesgaré- contestó Katara antes de que yo pudiese intervenir.

Y cuando lo haga yo ya no estaré ahí.

No necesito a nadie que me recoja al caer…He pasado estos dos años sufriendo sin ayuda- sentí un nudo aprisionando mi garganta solo con oírla. La culpabilidad me abrió un hueco entre pecho y corazón- Sabré levantarme otra vez.

Él apretó con fuerza los labios.

De acuerdo…Haz lo que quieras- dijo con voz ronca y seca.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendido ante esa respuesta y de inmediato, una sonrisa de ilusión curvó mi rostro. Sabía lo que aquello significa…Katara… ¡Katara venia conmigo!

Ella se volteó hacia mí y me mostró como también su rostro había sido iluminado con una sonrisa. Extendí los brazos, invitándola a un abrazo y rápidamente corrió hacia mí, apretándose con fuerza contra mi pecho. Solté una carcajada de júbilo.

¡Oh, Jet! Muchísimas gra…- levanté la mirada, deteniéndome a mi mismo.

Él ya no estaba ahí.

_Fin flashback_

Suspiré felizmente y me entretuve a contar los tonos variopintos, las sombras y los reflejos que la luna pintaba en su rostro y su pelo, sin ser capaz de dejar de tocarla…Era inaguantablemente adictiva.

Sonreí de medio lado y justo cuando, casi sin ser consciente de mis actos, mis labios rozaban la comisura de su boca, la sentí removerse.

Mm… ¿Aang?- murmuró con voz pastosa, aun más dormida que despierta.

Perdón, no quería despertarte…Vuélvete a dormir- le susurré con adulación.

En vez de eso, se incorporó frotándose los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa adormecida.

¿Y porque estás despierto tú?

Un sueño- expliqué despreocupadamente.

¿Una pesadilla?- se preocupó ella. Sonreí suavemente mientras ella se apoyaba en mi hombro, intentando no dormirse de nuevo.

No…Es uno de mis "sueños"- hice comillas con los dedos.

Oh…Vale- rió suavemente tras bostezar- ¿Algo importante?

No…Es decir, no estoy seguro- suspiré profundamente- Suficiente trabajo tengo en lidiar con uno, que tengo que ocuparme de dos espíritus. Son realmente molestos…

¿Ah sí?

Sí…Y eso no venía en mi contrato.

Katara se carcajeó harmoniosamente.

Veo que da igual que tengas 12 como 16 años…Sigue sin acabarte de gustar ser quien eres…

Solté una risita y nos quedamos en silencio mirando la luna, el tiempo suficiente como para que mi cabeza volviese a replantearse aquella pregunta que me había estado rondando en la cabeza.

Oye, Katara- cogí todo el aire que pude, no estando seguro de si quería saber o no la respuesta- Yo…No es que te quiera reprochar nada, pero… - me miró y yo hice lo mismo- ¿Por qué no viniste a mi cumpleaños?

Ella respingó, desprevenida ante esa pregunta.

Oh, Aang, lo lamentó…Me quedé atrapada en esa isla porque el estúpido barco no quería zarpar.

Ammm…Bueno, en realidad yo sentía curiosidad por saber porque te fuiste tres meses antes…

¡Es cierto!- dijo ella palmeándose la frente- Casi lo había olvidado…

¿Eh? ¿El que? – pregunté confuso.

Se separó de mí y mostró una enorme sonrisa.

Cierra los ojos…

Alcé las cejas.

Oye, si vas a besarme no hace falta que…

No voy a besarte- se exasperó rodando los ojos.

Que pena- bromeé yo haciendo un exagerado mohín. Katara rió.

Anda cierra los ojos…

Bueno…

Así lo hice, algo inquieto. Pude oír como Katara removía algunas cosas en las que debía ser su bolso.

Espero que sea verdadero, porque me ha costado un montón encontrarlo…

¿El que?

Tu regalo- levanté levemente un párpado- ¡No mires!

Con una mueca, volví a cerrar los ojos.

No tenías porque hacerme un regalo…

Pues me he pateado medio mundo para hallar esto, así que ya puede gustarte. A mi me han asegurado que es el original así que…

¡Me pones nervioso!- le apremié yo impaciente- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

Extiende las manos.

Lo hice y de repente noté un peso sobre ellas.

Ya puedes abrir los ojos- me dijo amablemente.

Me quedé helado en cuanto lo hice, estático. Entre mis manos había algo que en teoría, no debería existir. Estaba descolorido, gastado y visiblemente estropeado, pero aun así lo reconocí de inmediato…

Era mi peonza. La peonza que elegí entre otros miles de juguetes cuando era niño…Junto a tres más que demostraron que yo era el Avatar. Mi peonza…Y la de Roku.

Con los ojos salidos de las cuencas, logré coordinar la cabeza y levantarla para mirar a Katara, totalmente incrédulo.

Pero- mi voz sonaba extremamente ahogada- ¿Cómo…?

Oí rumores sobre que sortearían la auténtica peonza del Avatar en no sé que sitio…Fui investigando, llegué a esa isla y- sonrió encogiéndose de hombros- Se la dieron al mejor postor. No pude conseguir los otros juguetes, porque se dice que ya no existen…Este es el único que queda.

Parpadeé, sacudí la cabeza y me quedó mirando la frágil antigüedad que había entre mis manos, ahora temblorosas. Me traía recuerdos…Recuerdos amargos, dulces, melancólicos, tristes, divertidos, fantásticos y terribles…

No fui consciente del tiempo que había pasado en silencio mirando aquel objeto, con el corazón temblando bajo mi pecho hasta que mi novia volvió a hablar.

Ya sé que no es el objeto más adecuado para darle a un adolescente de 16 años…Pero quería que tuvieses algo que fuese realmente…ya sabes, tuyo. De tu origen…

La miré, conmocionado. Me sonrió dulcemente.

¿Te gusta?- preguntó.

Agarré su mentón entre mis dedos me recliné sobre ella y le robé un desesperadamente tierno beso de los labios.

Me encantas…- susurré yo para después darle otro beso. Katara rió y tomó mi cara entre las manos.

¡Me refería a la peonza!- aclaró divertida. Sonreí con más ganas.

Eso también…Muchísimas gracias, Katara.

Me atrapó con una intensa mirada llena de dulzura, brillante, acaparadora…

Feliz cumpleaños, Aang.

Ya había amanecido cuando, por encima los cuernos de Appa, conseguí divisar el ostentoso palacio del fuego.

Ya casi estamos…- le dije a Katara, la cual se incorporó mirando el paisaje por encima de mis hombros.

Caramba…Es…

¿Exageradamente enorme?

Asintió observando con fijación la tierra.

Me lo has quitado de la boca…

Bueno, a Zuko siempre le han gustado las extravagancias…- dije con media sonrisa- Seguro que se alegra de verte…

Yo también tengo ganas de verle…A todos.

Como en los viejos tiempos ¿Eh?- comenté con alegría.

Como en los viejos tiempos- repitió mientras intercambiamos una mirada innecesariamente larga e hipnotizadora.

Era realmente una fantástica coincidencia el hecho de que todos los demás hubiesen decidido quedarse en La Nación del Fuego, esperando a que yo regresara para vernos una vez más antes de separarnos. Y por fin, estaríamos realmente juntos. Todos.

Appa sobrevoló una terraza superior y aterrizo todo lo delicadamente que podía aterrizar un bisonte gigante. En cuanto lo hizo, pude oír una voz provinente del interior del palacio.

¡Piesligeros está aquí!- anunció Toph con voz cantarina. Katara y yo nos reímos.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- clarísimamente, aquel escéptico era Sokka.

Es difícil no sentir la vibración de un animal de 3 toneladas…

¡Vamos! No quiero que me destroce la terraza- dijo de inmediato Zuko.

Salté ágilmente de encima de Appa mientras sentía sus pasos acercándose. Ayudé a Katara a bajar agarrándola de la cintura y la dejé delicadamente sobre el suelo.

¡Eh! Parece que trae compañía- dijo Toph, hipsofacto.

¿Compañí…?- mientras decía eso, Sokka abrió la puerta y se quedó perplejo al vernos. Sus ojos, y los de los otros se agrandaron por la sorpresa- ¡Katara!

Su hermano, Suki y Zuko se lanzaron corriendo sobre ella, achuchándola en un abrazo colectivo. Ella rió alegremente, emocionada por verlos a todos. Toph se hizo algo más de rogar (como siempre) pero finalmente se unió al abrazo y yo decidí hacer lo mismo. El calor humano lo invadía todo.

¿De donde la has sacado?- preguntó Sokka alzando una ceja. Me encogí de hombros.

Es una historia larga.

O sea, aburrida- gruñó Toph separándose.-No me interesa. Pero me alegro de verte…

¡Ooooh!- soltó Katara, enternecida- ¡Y yo a ti Toph!

Y la atrapó en un abrazo a regañadientes de la maestra tierra.

Genial, la reina del melodrama vuelve al ataque…

¡No soy la reina del melodrama!- se quejó Katara apartándose y poniendo los brazos en jarra.

¿La princesa mejor?

Será posible… ¡Toph!

Ya están peleándose- resopló Sokka, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa bajo su gesto de exasperación.

Sí…Da gusto oírlas- comenté yo.

¿Y donde te habías metido?- preguntó el Señor de Fuego, curioso.

Estaba…Digamos que haciendo unas compras- explicó Katara intercambiando una mirada cómplice conmigo. Sonreí.

Oh vale…No sé exactamente que significa eso, pero veo que os han sentado bien- musitó Suki.

Ya lo creo- afirmó la eludida abrazándose a ella.

¡Eh! ¿Que son estás confianzas?- exclamó Sokka interponiéndose entre ellas- Si ni siquiera la conoces…

¿Cómo que no la conozco?- replicó Katara, confusa.- Si es Suki…

No…Tú conocías a Suki, guerrera de Kioshi y novia de tu hermano…Pero esta- rodeó los hombros de Suki con un brazo- Es Suki, guerrera de Kioshi y futura esposa de tu hermano…

La cara de Katara se convirtió en un poema. En un poema de incredulidad y atónita sorpresa. Se quedó con la mandíbula descolgada unos segundos antes de soltar un agudo chillido de emoción que nos sobresaltó a todos.

¡Te casas! ¡Mi hermano se casa!- gritó explotando de alegría, abrazándose con ímpetu a él.- ¡No me lo puedo creer Sokka!

Pues ya te lo puedes ir creyendo, porque vas a correr con los gastos de la boda- bromeó él.

Katara se separó de él para abrazarse de nuevo a Suki y luego a ambos, extasiada…

¿Y tu porque no me habías dicho nada?- cuestionó mirándome con algo de reproche. Me encogí de hombros.

No me veía en mi derecho de hacerlo…Prefería que fuesen ellos los que te dieran la noticia.

Sonreí divertido mientras los demás seguían hablando y felicitándose enérgicamente. Jamás pensé que la desastrosa declaración de Sokka diese ese resultado…y mucho menos después de ver como Suki le daba una patada en una zona que llegó a dolerme hasta mi solo con verlo. Luego, para mi atónita sorpresa, Sokka sacó el anillo… y aun más sorprendente fue la reacción de Suki, que después de quedarse estática durante casi treinta segundos, lo tumbó en el suelo de un abrazo gritando un "SI" que resonó por toda la sala.

¡Tenemos que explicarnos un montón de cosas! – se emocionó Katara- Vamos adentro y…

Yo no puedo- intervine tímidamente, odiándome por romper aquel momento.

A pesar de decirlo en voz baja, conseguí que todos se giraran a mirarme, confusos. Bajé la mirada sintiendo la incomodidad poblar mi piel.

Tengo que…irme.

¿Irte?- gesticuló Zuko, frunciendo el ceño. Asentí torpemente, aun esquivando sus miradas. – Acabas de llegar…

Yo…Lo lamento, pero llevo demasiadas semanas en la Nación del Fuego…El resto del mundo también me necesita y aquel espíritu no hace más que liarla. Solo he venido hasta aquí para que pudieseis ver a Katara…

¿Sabes? Te convendrían unas vacaciones- me recomendó Sokka burlonamente.

Créeme cuando te digo que me gustaría cogerlas…

¿Qué te ha pasado piesligeros? Creo recordar que antes molabas más… - añadió Toph.

Me reí suavemente, sin mucho animo.

De verdad que siento no poder quedarme con vosotros- musité, sin poder evitar el sentirme fatal al ver la cara de desilusión de Katara.

En fin…Supongo que lo entiendo- murmuró ella sin entusiasmo- ¿Nos vamos ahora, entonces?

Parpadeé sorprendido.

¿Nos? Bueno, yo había pensado en que tú…- carraspeé- Podrías quedarte aquí.

Las pupilas de Katara se contonearon confusas, mirándome de arriba abajo para después dilatarse por el asombro. Frunció el ceño.

¿Perdona?- su tono sonaba casi indignado- ¿Insinúas que quieres dejarme aquí?

Solo temporalmente- aclaré de inmediato, poniéndole las manos en los hombros para aplacarla.

¿Quieres separarte de mi otra vez?- preguntó dolida.

¡No!- grité horrorizado. Me mataba el hecho de alejarme de ella, ni que fuesen solo unos segundos, pero…- Es solo que…Donde voy…bueno, será peligroso y no quiero que…

No tuve oportunidad de seguir. Katara pasó por mi lado, ignorándome olímpicamente y subió encima de Appa con mucha diplomacia. Pestañeé.

Katara ¿Qué haces?

Voy a ir contigo- declaró con seguridad- Te pongas como te pongas…

Pero…

Hablando de eso, piesligeros, yo quería comentarte algo- me giré rápidamente hacia Toph, temeroso por el tono que empleaba- Verás, para ser sincera, desde que tu no estas en ella, mi vida es vomitibamente aburrida…

Oh, gracias Toph, pero…

No es un cumplido- me interrumpió con sequedad- sino una realidad. Vivo en un palacio, estoy forrada y reconciliada con mis padres, en todas partes se respira paz y amor… ¿Sabes lo monótono que es eso?

Emm…

Así que he decidido- continuó alegremente, como si hablase sola- Que me vuelvo a unir al equipo Avatar.

¿Cómo? – me alarmé yo.

Hizo lo mismo que Katara y pasando por mi lado, se encaramó a Appa.

Pero… ¿Tú estás en tus cabales?

Te recuerdo que soy ciega, no demente…Estoy perfectamente. Ya sabes lo que dicen, si el peligro no viene a ti, ves a buscar el peligro…

Esto es increíble- titubeé yo. Miré a Sokka, en busca de ayuda- Di algo. Han perdido los tornillos…

Lo cierto es que, en vista de que me voy a casar dentro de poco y que voy a tener que sentar la cabeza- hizo comillas con los dedos- Creo que una última aventura no me vendría mal…

Abrí la boca de par en par, atónito.

Esto es un complot… ¿Tú también te has vuelto loco?

No, que va…Lo estaba ya antes.

No te creas que voy a permitir que te vayas con él- le regaño Suki cruzándose de brazos. Suspiré, aliviado. Por fin alguien con dos dedos de frente- No sin mi…

Y ante mi estupefacción, todos subieron encima mi bisonte volador. Miré a Zuko interrogador, el cual se mantenía a mi lado con una sonrisa.

No, yo no…Tengo una Nación entera que gobernar, por muy tentadora que sea la idea de volver por un tiempo al pasado- me miré a mis amigos, todos reunidos, esperándome encima de Appa. Zuko me dio una palmada en la espalda- Vamos ve…Ambos sabemos que no aguantarás mucho.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Era cierto. Aquello era demasiado perfecto…Tener conmigo a la gente que quería no era algo común. Pensando en eso, me perdí en la intensa mirada que me dedicaba Katara, la cual, combinada con su sonrisa, hizo que perdiese los pocos argumentos que me quedaban en contra de aquella loca idea.

Con un suspiró de rendición, avancé para subirme a Appa.

Por fin, con la gente a la que quería.

Por fin con ella.


	8. La sal de la tierra

Aki otro capi! Espero k tambien os guste! Epero k el proximo no tarde tanto en escribirlo, pero es k lo tengo k hacer de forma clandestina pork mis padres no me dejan usar el ordenador…

A, por cierto, si kieres ya de paso, podéis leer "Pesadilla" un one-shot (o como se llame) que he escrito hace poco. :)

Avatar no me pertenece (sino la serie tendría cuarta temporada)

Capitulo 8: La sal de la tierra

_Sokka_

¿Queda mucho?- pregunté con voz cansina. Aang resopló.

Un poco…

Ammm…- esperé un par de segundos- ¿Y ahora?

El Avatar rodó los ojos.

Solo un poco, Sokka…

¿Acaso tienes idea de donde vamos?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

Sinceramente…No.

Entonces… ¿Cómo sabes si queda mucho o no?

Lo cierto es que no lo sé.

Ah…- gateé por encima de Appa y me incliné sobre mi amigo, mirándolo de manera punzante- Pero… ¿Queda mucho?

Todos se echaron a reír.

Que alguien me recuerde porque le he dejado subir a mi bisonte… - gruñó Aang fingiendo mal humor.

Porque me adoras chiquitín, y no podías seguir viviendo sin mi- bromeé pellizcándole la mejilla. Aang bizqueó.

Oh, claro, era eso…

Este es el problema de llevar las orejas puestas todo el día…Te expones a oír cada tontería…- intervino Toph, con los ojos cerrados y la nuca cómodamente apoyada en sus manos.

Nos reímos de nuevo. El ambiente que se respiraba era inmejorable. Hacia solo 3 días desde que nos habíamos reencontrado el grupo, y era como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado.

Aquello sentaba sensacionalmente bien, como una dosis de juventud renovadora surcando mis venas, convirtiéndome de nuevo en un niño. Era extraña y constantemente emocionante. Me encantaba.

Y que decir, si nuestra relación como amigos era inmejorable, la de Katara y Aang parecía estar yendo viento en popa. Me alegraba por ellos… siempre y cuando no mostrasen su afecto en público…O sea, delante de mí.

Cosa que estaban haciendo en ese mismo instante, mientras un beso que había empezado pareciendo inocente, se estaba volviendo intolerablemente apasionado.

¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh!- les puse una mano en el hombro a cada uno, obligándoles a separar sus bocas.- ¡Creo que ya ha habido suficiente intercambio de saliva por hoy!

Mi hermana rodó los ojos y cogió la cara de Aang entre sus manos, volviéndole a besar.

¡Basta! ¿Quieres que vomite?

¿Yo te digo algo cuando te morreas con Suki? – se exasperó Katara separándose de su novio de nuevo.

Tiene razón Sokka, déjales- susurró mi prometida atrayéndome hacia ella para darles espacio a los enamorados. Gruñí.

No es lo mismo…

¿Dónde esta la diferencia?- me desafió ella.

Emmm…Que yo soy más guapo- contesté encogiéndose de hombros. Ella rió y se apoyó en mi hombro, dándome una grata dosis de calor.

Están juntos…Ya debes imaginar que se besan a menudo.

Una cosa es imaginar, y otra verlo- les miré entrecerrando los ojos- ¡Exhibicionistas!

Ellos rieron y, para mi alivio, por fin dejaron de besarse…Claro que la forma en la que se miraban tampoco era plato de buen gusto.

Santo Dios, menuda tortura…- gruñí yo. Miré a Suki, la cual seguía apoyada en mí, con sus preciosos ojos caoba recorriendo mi rostro. Sonreí- ¿Les hacemos la competencia?

Ella rió melodiosamente.

Por mi, encantada.

Rodeándola con mis brazos, me recliné sobre ella y aplasté mis labios contra los suyos, consiguiendo así que mi única preocupación en el mundo fuese no separarme de ella.

Este silencio se me hace repentinamente asqueroso…Es en estos momentos en que doy gracias por mi ceguera- comentó Toph minutos después.

¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso?- musitó Aang.

Pues se llama sarcasmo y debo decir que ha sido bueno- contesté yo cuando me separé de Suki.

Eso no…- Aang señalo hacia delante con seriedad- Eso.

Centré mi vista en el horizonte azul, por donde empezaron a perfilarse unos puntos negros. Cada vez más numerosos.

Parece…Una bandada de pájaros- comenté yo, frunciendo el ceño para agudizar la visión. Cada vez aparecían más puntos negros. Debía hacer cien como mínimo. Doscientos. Trescientos, quizás.

Pues…Es enorme- murmuró Katara.

Descomunal- asintió Aang.

De repente, empecé a ver más puntos negros que cielo azul, como una plaga oscureciendo el día. Tragué saliva.

Inmensamente descomunal- añadí con un hilo de voz.

El contorno de las primeras aves se empezó a aclarecer. Tuve que contener un grito. Eran una especie de cóndores… carnívoros de dos metros de diámetro. Y al parecer, venían con mala leche. Todo el cielo, por delante y ahora también por encima y debajo, quedó invadido de aves. Tragué saliva.

¿Sabéis? No recuerdo porque no me gustaba volar…Es bastante agradable- murmuró Toph totalmente relajada. Frunció el ceño cuando nadie le contestó – Eh… ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Por qué estáis tan callados?

Ay…mi…madre… - titubeó Suki. Momo, el cual estaba en el hombro de Aang, se escapó volando.

Cobarde- gruñí entre dientes.

Aquellos aterradores pajarracos se nos estaban cerniendo encima. Ya no se veía nada más. Empezaron a graznar con fuerza cuando clavaron la vista en nosotros.

¡Aang! ¡Maniobra de evasión! ¡Dale caña! – grité con pánico.

Rápidamente, el Avatar agarró las riendas de Appa y tiró fuertemente de ellas, haciendo que el animal girase…Pero fue demasiado tarde: estábamos rodeados. Y éramos sus presas.

Los cóndores se abalanzaron sobre nosotros en picado, tapándonos la luz del sol con sus alas. Vi con horror contenido como clavaban sus garras en Appa, graznando de una forma insoportablemente aguda y consiguiendo que el bisonte acompañara la melodía con un fuerte rugido.

Otro pajarraco se metió con el pelo de mi hermana y otros dos intentaron llevarse a Toph volando. Uno le había clavado a Aang las uñas en el brazo y había tumbado a Suki.

La verdad, no pude hacer mucho para ayudarles. Otros dos cóndores se abalanzaron sobre mí, arañándome dolorosamente en el pecho. Solté un grito ahogado mientras me cubría con un brazo la cara para proteger los ojos e intentaba apartarlos con la otra mano, como hacían los demás.

¡Ah! ¡Aang!- chilló Katara agudamente, cubriendo la cara con los brazos. La ayuda no se hizo esperar.

Aang se libró de la enorme ave de una patada y seguidamente hizo un movimiento de aire control juntando ambas muñecas y con las palmas de las manos abiertas, produciendo una corriente de aire que nos arrancó a los bichos carroñeros de encima, haciéndoles dar múltiples vueltas hacia el infinito.

El alivio que sentí no duró demasiado: de inmediato tres docenas de cóndores se volvieron a lanzar encima de nosotros, picoteándonos y arañándonos como si ya nos diesen por muertos.

¡Appa corre!- grité yo golpeando pájaros a diestro y siniestro- ¡Nos matarán!

Y por desgracia, el estúpido bisonte me hizo caso, volando más rápido de la cuenta y haciendo violentos ziga zagas, produciendo unas sacudidas tremendas que, si bien nos lograron librar de los cóndores, casi nos hacia caernos también.

Con el corazón apunto de salirme de la boca, me aferré desesperadamente al pelaje del legendario animal, mientras mi cuerpo se agitaba como una hoja de un lado al otro.

¡Appa para!- supliqué yo- ¡Nos matarás!

Pero el problema era que él no se había librado de los pájaros, aun clavados en sus patas y cuernos. Al parecer, tuvo una fenomenal idea para deshacerse de ellos.

¡Appa n…!- Aang no pudo acabar. Su mascota se dio la vuelta boca abajo, consiguiendo que las aves cayesen…Y nosotros también.

Proferimos un largo y agudo grito mientras caíamos al vacío, precipitándonos a una velocidad escalofriante hacia la nada. El aire golpeaba con fuerza desmedida mi cuerpo y me hacia dar incontrolables vueltas hasta que perdí la orientación y el control de mi pulso cada vez más hiriente bajo mi pecho, luchando contra la poderosa sensación de vértigo mezclada con el pánico.

No creo ni que pasaran dos eternos segundos…De repente, cuando pude distinguir las copas de los árboles, una oleada de potente viento nos detuvo momentáneamente, suavizando la caída para no hacerla mortal…Tan solo puñeteramente dolorosa.

Cuando la corriente hecha por Aang se disipó, mi cuerpo volvió a adecuarse a las leyes de la gravedad y seguí cayendo entre el verde follaje de un bosque…Impactando contra hojas, ramitas, animales voladores y una gruesa rama mal colocada en el camino, en la cual aterricé con el estomago, dejándome sin aliento.

Pero mi suerte, no contenta con eso, claro que no, me hizo resbalarme y seguir cayendo, hasta finalmente mi espalda impactó con un desagradable crujido en tierra firme.

Solté un quejido ahogado, incapaz de moverme de mi posición desde donde solo se podían ver las verdes hojas de los árboles y los rayos de sol intentando colarse entre ellas.

Hoy no es mi día…- gemí cerrando los ojos. Justo en ese momento, sentí como un peso caía a mi lado limpiamente. Torcí el cuello y al abrir los ojos, comprobé que era Aang. El muy jodido había caído de pie, como los gatos.

Él parecía no haberme visto, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a los lados con gesto preocupado.

¡Katara!- gritó segundos después. Miré en la dirección que el Avatar miraba, pudiendo encontrar a mi hermana sorprendentemente cerca de mi, sentada en el suelo y frotándose la frente con gesto adolorido. Suspiré, sintiendo como el alivió me dejaba respirar otra vez.

Rápidamente, el flujo de aire fue cortado cuando Aang pasó por encima de mi, aplastándome el estomago sin piedad con tal de llegar corriendo a donde estaba Katara. Se arrodilló a su lado y la ayudó a levantarse con muchísima delicadeza.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó con ansiedad, acariciándole la mejilla mientras se deshacía de las hojas que se habían quedado en el pelo de su novia con la otra mano. Ella sonrió y asintió con torpeza.

Algo desorientada solamente.

Me alegro por ti- gruñí yo sarcásticamente, aun tirado en el suelo. Ambos se giraron hacia mi- Yo solo tengo una pequeña contusión cerebral, la columna partida en tres y un pisotón en el estomago…Nada que no pueda soportar. Seguid, seguid haciendo manitas, no os preocupéis por mi salud…

Oh Sokka…Lo siento. No te habíamos visto- se disculpó Katara, corriendo rápidamente hacia donde yo estaba.

Eso es evidente- resoplé incorporándome con su ayuda y la de Aang.

¿Qué tienes?

Fulminé al novio de mi hermana con la mirada al oír aquello.

¿Es que tampoco me escuchas cuando hablo?

Me separé de ellos en pose de orgullo herido y apenas tuve tiempo de dar dos pasos cuando la ausencia de algo demasiado importante me hizo dar un respingo.

¿Y Suki?- jadeé sin aire.

¡Aquí!- respondió su voz de inmediato.

Apareció entre los arbustos, con el cabello enredado en cientos de hojas. Se podía ver en su cabeza más color verde que rojizo. Sonreí, entre divertido y terriblemente aliviado.

Pobre de ti que te rías- me amenazó frunciendo el ceño.

Apretando los labios para controlarme a mi mismo, avancé hasta ella y le ayude a despojarse de unas cuantas hojas.

Estoy ridícula ¿Verdad?- gruñó mientras se frotaba el pelo con ímpetu. Agarré un mechón de cabello pelirrojo, librándole de las hojas que ahí habían.

No querrás que conteste a eso… ¿Verdad?- Suki rió suavemente como respuesta- Lo que imaginaba… ¿Te has hecho daño?

Solo algunos arañazos, nada más…

¿Segura?- murmuré con preocupación, agarrándole el mentón entre los dedos y girando su rostro en ambas direcciones para asegurarme de que estaba intacta.

Eh, chicos… ¿Dónde esta Toph?- preguntó Katara de repente.

Miré hacia los lados intentando localizar a nuestra amiga, pero no hizo falta que la buscáramos demasiado.

¡Estoy aquí!

Levanté la vista y esta vez si que no pude contener la risa al encontrármela atrapada boca abajo entre las ramas de un árbol cercano.

¿Sabéis que? Creo que acabo de recordar porque no me gusta volar…- gruñó de mal humor.

¡Aguanta Toph, ahora te bajo!- gritó Aang.

Oh, mi héroe- soltó Toph mordazmente.

El Avatar pegó un saltó antinaturalmente alto, atrapó a la maestra tierra entre sus brazos y en mismo descenso se la bajó con él, dejándola delicadamente sobre el suelo.

¿Estás bien?

Mejor que bien- resopló ella limpiándose las mangas. - ¿Se puede saber que problema tenían aquellos pajarracos?

Oye…No será…Ya sabes…- Katara dejó la pregunta al aire, mirando de forma extraña al Avatar. Este sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Creo que eran aves normales…Simplemente nos hemos cruzado en su camino.

Que bien… ¿Así que la culpa es nuestra?- pregunté fastidiado.

Aang se encogió de hombros.

Ellos emigraban por aquí antes que nosotros…Así que supongo que sí.

Ammm… ¿Y puedo preguntar donde es exactamente "aquí"?

Al hacer esa pregunta tan evidente, todos mis amigos giraron sobre si mismos, mirando a su alrededor con aire confundido.

Emm…Pues…Ni idea…

Esto es ideal…- resoplé yo. - ¿Y ahora que hacemos? A saber por donde anda Appa…

Tenemos que ir a buscarlo…Se habrá perdido el pobrecito- musitó Katara, preocupada.

Te tengo que recordar que nosotros también- gruñí cruzándome de brazos.

Bueno, sí…Investiguemos un poco por ahí, quizás encontramos algo interesante- murmuró Aang, de nuevo empapado con su espíritu aventurero. Era un turista empedernido.

Agarró la mano de Katara y empezó a caminar hacia Dios sabe donde con alegría. Rodé los ojos e hice como los demás, seguirle. ¿Quedaba más remedio?

¿Sabes que Aang? Hay momentos límite en el que el optimismo deja de ser una virtud…

Él simplemente soltó una risita y siguió avanzando como si no me hubiese oído. Suspiré. No había manera de hacer enfadar ese tío, era insufrible.

Quejarse tampoco ayuda- comentó Suki amablemente, tirándome del brazo para hacerme avanzar.

Escuchad… ¿Este bosque no os suena?- murmuró Katara al cabo de pocos metros.

Tiene árboles, musgo en el suelo, plantas, humedad y bichos repelentes…Es como todos los bosques- opiné despreocupadamente. Mi hermana negó con la cabeza concentrada en el suelo que pisábamos.

Me suena mucho…Es como si ya hubiese estado aquí…

Sí, yo también esa sensación- asintió Aang- Además siento una increíble fuerza espiritual…

Madre mía… ¿No es triste que justamente sea yo el tipo más normal de esta familia?- me exasperé llevándome una mano a la cadera.

Sí, trágico es.- me concedió Toph distraídamente.

Justo en ese momento, di un paso hacia delante y me zapato se hundió rápidamente en el fango, dejándome enterrado hasta la cadera en el suelo.

¡Sokka!- se alarmó Suki llevándose las manos a la boca.

Tocado y hundido- se rió Toph. Gruñí, cruzándome de brazos.

¿Sabéis? Creo que ya sé donde estamos… ¡En ese maldito pantano!

Aang y Katara se miraron entre sí.

Es cierto…- murmuró ella, al parecer maravillada.

Resoplé de nuevo y avancé unos cuantos pasos para poder separar, entre la frondosa maleza, unas lianas que nos concedieron la vista de una inacabable extensión de agua verde con reflejos marrones, nenúfares, enredaderas y raíces de árboles más grandes que cualquiera de nosotros. Gemí.

¿Por qué a mí? Con una vez ya tuve más que suficiente…

Perdonad, pero me he perdido… ¿De que narices habláis?- espetó Toph con los brazos en jarra.

A este pantano ya fuimos a parar una vez…También de casualidad- explicó Aang metiéndose en el agua de un salto y salpicándome de porquerías.

¿Y porque yo no lo recuerdo?

Fue poco antes de encontrarte…

Estúpido pantano- insulté a la que tuve oportunidad.

Resignado, ayudé a Suki a introducirse en el agua y juntos avanzamos por aquella asquerosa sustancia que nos llegaba a la altura de la cintura.

Ten cuidado con las sanguijuelas, son del tamaño de un gato- le previne yo, con lo que ella no hizo más que esbozar una mueca y apretarse a mi costado.

Puaj…Que asco…El fango se me mete entre los dedos de los pies- se repelió Toph sacando la lengua. – Como pise algo que se mueva el bicho no lo cuenta…

Será mejor que no toques nada, Toph- le recomendó Katara, la cual agarraba a su amiga por los hombros para guiarla por aquella inestable superficie. –Este sitio no es muy normal…

Ajam…Miedo me da preguntar…

Digamos que está así como…Vivo- contestó Aang, caminando con tanta facilidad entre el barro que parecía flotar.- Todo aquí está conectado…Ya sabes, cargado de energía espiritual…

E incluso puedes llegar a tener visiones- añadió Katara entusiasmada. Después bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza- Yo vi a mi madre…

Solté una pedorreta.

Creí que había quedado claro… ¡No eran visiones! Era simplemente la falta de azúcar…

Lo que tú digas- suspiró ella poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si fuese yo el que dijese incoherencias.- ¿Por eso viste tu a Yue?

Algo se me trabó por dentro al oír aquello. Tragué saliva intentando recuperar la compostura con rapidez.

Eso…Eso fue la falta de azúcar, de sueño y una dioptría quizás…Y no quiero hablar más del tema- me sorprendí ante la sequedad cortante de mi voz.

Un tenso silencio vino acompañado de esa frase.

Y… ¿Y tu que viste Aang?- preguntó Suki con tal de tener tema de conversación.

Vi a Toph.

¿A mí?- se sorprendió esta. El Avatar asintió enérgicamente.

Yo en esa época buscaba un maestro tierra…Y el pantano me mostró quien seria.

Vale. Pero pobre de ti que vuelvas a alucinar conmigo…Me da yuyo…

Todos rieron de la broma de la maestra tierra, menos yo.

Me daba rabia…

Me daba muchísima rabia que la simple mención del nombre de Yue consiguiese depositar aquel agujero en mi corazón y borrarme la sonrisa. Habían pasado prácticamente 4 años desde su muerte…Había conseguido (al principio con dificultades) seguir con mi vida…Y tenía a Suki, a la cual amaba con locura. ¿Qué es lo que podía fallar? ¿Por qué su imagen seguía tan bien perfilada tras mis párpados?

Gruñí.

Aang…Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes mejor…

Él, sin dejar de andar torció el cuello levemente, intercambiando una significativa mirada conmigo.

Claro…Pero antes tenemos que encontrar a Mommo y a Appa…Y para eso, debemos llegar al centro del pantano.

¿Te refieres a ese pedazo de alcornoque?

A ese justamente. A partir de ahí podré encontrarlos como la primera vez…

Asentí distraídamente. Podría haber dicho muchos sarcasmos, pero no me encontraba con fuerzas para soltar ninguno.

No cuando estaba en el lugar donde la había "visto" por última vez. Seguía queriendo estar convencido de que había sido todo un truco de mi cerebro…Me negaba en rotundo a pensar que realmente era ella y más cuando me dijo aquella frase "No supiste protegerme…Morí por tu culpa"

Sacudí la cabeza. Aquel era el problema…La jodida culpabilidad…El sentimiento que me atormentó (y lo seguía haciendo) durante tanto tiempo. Como me gustaría ver a Yue una vez más…Tan solo para un simple "Lo siento" ¿Tanto pedía?

Con un suspiró, decidí levantar la mirada de la asquerosa agua para no preocupar a los demás, en especial a Suki…Y al hacerlo, me quedé catatónico de sorpresa al darme cuenta de que estaba completamente solo.

Dejé de andar en seco, desencajé la mandíbula y dilaté mis pupilas, observando los desiertos alrededores.

Pero… ¿Qué narices…? ¡Chicos! ¡Eh! – bajé los hombros y solté un quejido incrédulo- ¡Oh! ¡Vale! Muy bonito, sí, dejadme tirado…

Me crucé de brazos, perplejo ante la idea de haberles perdido a todos así, de repente. A saber donde se habrían metido…Y a saber donde me habría metido yo.

Caminé unos metros más, totalmente desorientado por la espesa neblina que se había levantado de repente…Por supuesto que era un fenómeno atmosférico totalmente verosímil…pero eso no evitó que la carne se me pusiese de gallina.

¿Por qué siempre a mi?- me lamenté de nuevo entre dientes.

Sentía pánico…Auténtico pánico y no por estar perdido, sino porque la ultima vez que me perdí, pude ver a la que fue la dueña de mi corazón y de mis peores sufrimientos…

Nadie me aseguraba que eso no volvería a pasar. Era algo muy contradictorio…En ese momento, lo que más deseaba me causaba un profundo pavor.

Lo anhelaba y a la vez, intentaba evitarlo.

Justo cuando había decidido deshacerme de esas paranoias, oí, o eso me pareció, el suave rumor de mi nombre entre las hojas de los árboles.

Sokka…

Mi columna sufrió un escalofrío que se centró en mi espinazo haciéndome estremecer. Negué con la cabeza y me tapé los oídos.

Ella no está ahí…- me intenté convencer a mi mismo. Me obligué a caminar un par de pasos. Y de nuevo, lo oí…

Sokka…

Solté un bufido exasperado al notar como mi corazón se aceleraba a contra voluntad.

Estoy alucinando…Estoy alucinando…

Me giré con mucha lentitud sin dejar de repetir esa frase. Esperando encontrar todo y nada…

Y no sé si lo mío se puede calificar de buena o de mala suerte, porque ahí estaba. Yue.

Apreté los labios, conteniendo la respiración. Sus ojos azules se clavaban en los míos, su piel morena brillaba con un toque antinatural y su cabello y vestido blanco ondeaban al son de un viento que no estaba.

Tuve ganas de gritar y salir corriendo, pero las piernas no me querían responder.

Te he estado esperando mucho tiempo…- me susurró ella con ese timbre de voz tan magnético y dulce.

La seguí observando con detenimiento algunos segundos. Seguía siendo tan hermosa…Sacudí la cabeza.

Tú no eres real…- declaré con convencimiento. Cerré los ojos con firmeza- Contaré hasta diez, volveré a abrir los ojos, tu no estarás y todo, y cuando digo todo es todo, volverá a su lugar.

Cogí aire con fuerza y apreté los puños.

Uno…

Sentí el rumor que provocaba el agua cuando alguien avanza.

Dos…

Una luz cada vez más cercana intentaba colarse tras mis párpados. Tragué saliva compulsivamente.

Tres…

El calor de un cuerpo humano cerca del mío me hizo estremecer.

C-cuatro…

Su olor venció al repugnante aroma del pantano. Mi labio inferior tembló levemente cuando mis fosas nasales recibieron aquel fresco olor a flores y agua de rocío…No pude aguantar más.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud.

Y ella seguía ahí, mucho más cerca que antes, observándome con seriedad incisiva.

¿Por qué te niegas a creer que estoy aquí?- preguntó suavemente. Era tan bonita que dolía…

Negué con la cabeza sin ser capaz de dejar de mirarla.

Porque…Porque no es posible…Porque no quiero hacerme ilusiones…Porque tu…No eres real.

Soy tan real como tú, Sokka…Soy tan real como cada planta que crece aquí, cada gota de agua y cada brizna de aire que respiras…

No es posible.

¿Por qué?

Porque…- me di unos segundos de silencio para coger fuerzas.- porque estás muerta.

Yue frunció levemente el ceño, manteniendo sin embargo su inexpresividad.

Cierto…Tu me mataste…

¿Cómo? ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! – grité con ímpetu.

Quizás tú no me mataras…Pero tampoco hiciste nada para evitar mi muerte ¿Qué diferencia hay?

Abrí la boca, consternado. La presión de mi pecho creció hasta límites insospechados.

Yo…Yo nunca quise que lo hicieras. Que te sacrificaras para mi fue…La opción más terrible que se pudiese haber. Habría preferido morir yo…

Y aun así, no me protegiste…- declaró con tristeza.

¡Lo intenté!- grité desgarrado.

Pero no lo conseguiste…

¡Y no sabes lo mucho que me pesa eso! El dolor que sentí en ese momento fue…Insufrible.

Tu arrepentimiento no me devolverá a la vida…

¡Lo sé!- grité furibundo.- ¡¿Te crees que no lo sé? ¡Mierda!

Pegué una patada por dentro del agua, sintiendo como la culpabilidad me quemaba por dentro. Yue tan solo me miraba, imperturbable.

Hablas como si hubiese sido horrible para ti…

Lo fue- intervine de inmediato.

Ya…Pero el dolor se cura en los vivos. Lo mío no tiene remedio. Tu podrás seguir con tu vida, casarte, tener hijos…Para mi todo eso no es posible- ella bajó la mirada, apenada- Ni siquiera he podido tener una muerte normal…

¿A que te refieres? – pregunté confuso.

Me refiero a que yo no estoy simplemente muerta. Yo estoy en el mundo de los espíritus…Soy ahora una diosa…La diosa luna…Y estoy condenada a regir las mareas y las noches para toda la eternidad…Nunca podré descansar en paz.

Algo se me rompió por dentro al oír aquello. Solté un gemido de angustia.

Yue, lo siento muchísimo- confesé yo con voz rota- Siempre quise decírtelo…

Ella sonrió con sutileza.

¿Por qué te afliges así? Según tú, yo no estoy aquí…

Pestañeé. Me había olvidado por completo de esa teoría. Tenía que agarrarme a eso antes de acabar loco. Fruncí el ceño.

No, pues claro que no…

Y para demostrárselo y demostrármelo elevé una mano con lentitud desesperante. Acerqué mis dedos a su mejilla, esperando que en cuanto hiciesen contacto con su figura esta se volatilizara en la nada…Esperando y temiendo…

Pero no fue así. Me quedé sin aliento cuando las yemas de mis dedos se acomodaron a su mejilla, produciéndome una corriente eléctrica que acelero mi corazón.

Yue…- gimoteé yo. Entonces tuve esa seguridad. La seguridad de que ella realmente estaba ahí. La seguridad de que, por bien o por desgracia, la seguía amando como un condenado. Más de lo que debería. Ya no quería dejarla marchar.

Impulsivamente, me lancé sobre ella, rodeando desesperadamente su delicada figura con mis brazos. Extasiado, escondí la cara en su pelo blanco, un refugio el cual nunca habría querido abandonar.

Estás aquí…

Por fin te das cuenta- susurró ella estrechándome también. No podía dejar de debatirme entre el desconcierto y la alegría. Estaba tan confuso que lo único que procesaba era en aferrarme a la diosa luna.

Lo siento, no sabes cuanto lo siento – susurré acariciándole el cabello.

Ya lo sé…Y quizás yo haya sido injusta contigo…

¿Me perdonas entonces?- pregunté con voz ahogada, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor de su calor.

Estás perdonado- afirmó ella con un tono un tanto alegre.

Sentí como un enorme peso volaba de mis hombros. Un peso que había llevado conmigo durante muchos años sin darme cuenta de ello hasta que me lo quité de encima. Sonreí de oreja a oreja ante el alivio.

Gracias…

Nos quedamos abrazados largo rato, sin decir nada más.

Ojalá pudiésemos estar juntos- murmuró ella de repente. Asentí.

Ojalá hubiese alguna forma…

¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó ella levantando la cara de mi pecho para mirarme a los ojos.

¡Pues claro! Sí hubiese alguna forma de devolverte a la vida, yo…

Eso es imposible- me interrumpió ella, haciéndome enmudecer.- Pero hay una manera de estar juntos…- le miré frunciendo levemente el ceño.- Vente conmigo.

¿Qué?

No tuve tiempo de preguntar nada más. Todo pasó demasiado deprisa para procesar. Un frío antinatural se coló bajó mi piel. Vi un destello rojo sangre en los claros ojos de Yue y de repente, me hundió en el agua, haciéndome soltar un jadeo que me hizo tragar parte de ella. El suelo de barro desapareció en la nada y empecé a hundirme en el abismo increíblemente rápido, arrastrado por Yue hacia el fondo.

Era como si lo único que existiese fuese el agua. Pataleé, intentando librarme con todas mis fuerzas del abrazo mortal que me brindaba mi antiguo amor, pero no pude moverla ni un ápice.

El agua que había encharcado mis pulmones me obligó a toser, con lo que solo conseguí tragarme más…Tenía que salir de ahí.

Clavé las uñas en la espalda de Yue llevado por la angustia, desesperado por un poco de aire. El pecho empezó a arderme por dentro, como si el agua se hubiese convertido en lava dentro de mí…

Pude ver perfectamente en que momento las ultimas burbujitas de oxigeno se escapaban entre mis labios, privándome de mis últimos segundos de vida.

El dolor y la desesperación pasaron a segundo plano cuando me invadió una poderosa sensación de mareo que me dejó medio inerte…Los parpados se cernieron sobre mis ojos…

Y, con la última porción de lucidez que me quedaba, me di cuenta de que en vez de seguir bajando, de repente empecé a subir con rapidez, como si el agua misma me estuviese impulsando hacia arriba con una fuerza sobrenatural.

Sentí mi espalda siendo depositada en algún lugar firme. Escuché a alguien llorar desconsoladamente. Una mujer quizás….Todo se oía lejano, distorsionado, como si fuera producto de un eco…

¡Sokka! ¡Sokka di algo!

¡Capitán Bumerang! ¡Aguanta, no nos hagas esto!- la persona que dijo eso presionó dolorosamente mis costillas contra el omoplato varias veces. Me sentía desvanecer…

Sokka…

Unos labios carnosos se encontraron con los míos, insuflando aire a presión a través de mi garganta.

Apartaos las dos…Yo me ocupo.

Los labios fueron substituidos por el roce de unos dedos que hacia movimientos circulares sobre mi boca…Removiendo toda el agua que tenía dentro mío…Pude sentir como esta circulaba esófago arriba hasta ser expulsada por mi paladar…Consiguiendo dejar la entrada libre al aire que tanto exigían mis pulmones

Abrí los ojos y tomé una exagerada bocanada de oxigeno, con las pupilas dilatadas y el corazón volviendo a martillearme en el pecho. Me incliné sobre un costado y empecé a toser compulsivamente, sin ser capaz de hacer otra cosa.

¡Sokka!- chilló de nuevo la voz, esta vez aliviada. Conseguí levantar la cabeza y vi como Suki estaba arrodillada enfrente de mí, con los ojos empañados en lagrimas y una contradictoria sonrisa en el rostro.- ¡Estás bien!

Y se abalanzó sobre mí, asfixiándome aun más en un abrazo. Seguí tosiendo sobre su hombro.

Define bien- dije con un hilo de voz sarcástico, entre tosido y tosido. Ella simplemente soltó una risita. Poco después, sentí otro par de brazos abrazándome…Los de mi hermana.

Menos mal- musitó ella, reconfortada.- Creí que te perdíamos…

No caerá esa breva- logré contestar.

Ni se te ocurra volver a dejar de respirar, Sokka- murmuró Toph también abrazándose a mi- No es sano…

Cogí aire con gran rapidez y aun mareado, miré a mí alrededor encontrando a faltar otros brazos…Pero me quedé helado cuando vi a Aang, de pie delante de nosotros, enfrentándose con fiereza a Yue. El terror se imprimó en mis sienes.

¡No! ¡No le hagas daño!- supliqué yo, intentando levantarme de donde estaba…La espalda de Appa. Fracasé, las piernas me fallaron- ¡Aang, no hagas daño a Yue!

Aquello no era lógico… ¡Ella había querido matarme! Entonces… ¿Por qué sentía aquella necesidad de protegerla?

Esta no es Yue, Sokka- murmuró el Avatar con seriedad, deteniéndose brevemente ante la diosa luna, la cual flotaba en el aire manteniendo una mueca cínica. Tardé varios segundos en procesar aquella información.

¿Qué?

Zhoe…Estás llevando esto al límite…Y créeme, enfadado no soy tan agradable- gruñó Aang entre dientes, fusilando con la mirada a la chica del polo norte. Fruncí el ceño, confuso ¿Es que el agua me había llegado al cerebro? No entendía nada.

Quedamos todos pasmados al ver como, después de una sonrisa cruel, Yue empezaba a cambiar su aspecto…Ahora era el de otra joven también muy hermosa, de cabello castaño y ondulado como las olas del mar, ojos de un chocante color rojo y labios granate.

Hmmm… ¿Tan rápido me has descubierto, Aang?- chasqueó la lengua- Vaya, o no sabes quien soy o me reconoces demasiado deprisa… ¿Es que no tienes punto medio?

Lo que no tengo ya es paciencia- rugió el eludido.- Vuelve ahora mismo a tu mundo…

Ya estoy en mi mundo…En realidad me encanta este lugar y creo que me quedaré una larga temporada- susurró mirándolo de arriba debajo de una forma que se antojó un tanto lujuriosa. Aang apretó los dientes.

Tu lugar no es este…Mira, si tienes algún problema puedo ayudarte, pero destrozando poblados y atacando a mis seres queridos no conseguirás mi atención.

¿Sabes? Tienes razón- respondió la tal Zhoe con voz cantarina- ¿Quieres saber cual es mi problema? Te lo diré: Mi problema eres tú.

Aang frunció el ceño.

Aun no sé que te he hecho…

Vas a pagármelas…Vas a sufrir por lo que me hiciste- susurró la muchacha con la voz rota, mirándolo con incisivo odio. El Avatar negó con la cabeza, confundido.

¡Vale! Es de mí de quien te quieres vengar ¿No? Pues hazlo, pero no toques a la gente que quiero.

La chica soltó una carcajada.

Y, dime… ¿Qué sería lo peor que puedo llegar a hacerte? ¿Matarte? Volverías a reencarnarte y de nada serviría acabar contigo una y otra vez…No- sonrió de forma escalofriantemente adorable y me miró con intensidad- Yo haré algo mucho peor…Voy a dedicarme a destruir todo lo que amas, todo por lo que vives, todo tu mundo…Hasta la vida se te haga tan insoportable que implores por morir.

Nos repasó a todos nosotros con la mirada hasta posarla incisivamente sobre mi hermana, la cual se estremeció contra mi piel. Tragué saliva.

Esta vez le has podido salvar…Pero acabaras perdiéndolos a todos, tenlo presente.

Y se hundió en el agua, desapareciendo en mitad de la nada y sin provocar ni el más mínimo movimiento en la superficie del pantano. Aang suspiró y de un salto, se encaramo encima de Appa.

Se agachó delante de mí y me puso una mano en el hombro.

¿Te encuentras bien?

¿No crees que la pregunta es estúpida?

Sí…

Bajó la mirada con tristeza. Estaba más pálido de lo normal.

Lo siento much…

Ni lo digas- interrumpí rápidamente- Solo vamonos de aquí…

Me observó de forma vacía un par de segundos.

Vale…

Agarró las riendas de Appa y, con un contundente "Yip-yip" el bisonte nos elevó en el aire, por encima de aquellos retorcidos árboles. Dejé mi vista perdida en el apagado color verde, con demasiados pensamientos rondando en ese momento mi cabeza. Las ganas de llorar en ese momento eran patéticamente intensas…

Sokka- giré la cabeza, Suki me la agarró entre sus manos y me aplicó un dulce beso en los labios, dejándome aturdido- No sabes como me alegra que no te haya pasado nada…

Intenté sonreír. De verdad que lo intenté.

Y a mi…

Volví a posar mi vista hacia la nada después de decir aquello, casi sin darme cuenta de cómo mi prometida agarraba mi mano entre las suyas. Pero yo no estaba bien...

Aquello había despertado algo asquerosamente intenso en mí. Volver a ver el rostro de Yue me había girado todos los esquemas. Ya no estaba seguro de nadie, de nada…Ni de mi mismo. Y mucho menos de lo que sentía.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Me iba a casar dentro de poco, pero… Yue se había abierto paso de nuevo en mi corazón, irrumpiendo violentamente, saqueando mis emociones, matando todo lo que vivía en mi ser y ocupando su lugar…Era como la sal de la tierra, no dejaba crecer nada bajo de ella. Me había cegado.

Suspiré. Solo había una manera de solucionar aquello. Tenía que volver a verla…Costase lo que costase.


	9. Despertar

Hola gente! Bueno, este capitulo es solo para ir calentando, a partir del proximo algunas incógnitas empezaran a revelarse…Y apareceran otras tambien. Espero k os guste…

Capitulo 9: Despertar

_Katara…_

Aang apoyaba su espalda en la mía, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y sin dejar de observar como su peonza giraba en círculos elípticos ante él.

Es increíble que aun funcione tan bien…

Ya has comprobado lo bien que funciona ese cacharro durante más de 3 horas… ¿Quieres dejarlo?- se quejó mi hermano de mal humor.

Oh, Sokka, déjale…Que tu seas un amargado no significa que el resto de la humanidad también… - resoplé yo.

Él simplemente se limitó a gruñir algo entre dientes y mirar hacia la lejanía, sin ver nada en realidad. Me mordí el labio inferior. Mi hermano me preocupaba. Desde que habíamos ido al pantano hacia más de una semana se le veía tan…apagado. Y un Sokka callado, apagado y triste no era algo común…ni bueno.

Tenía mis sospechas del porque de aquel extraño comportamiento, pero no me atrevía a decirle nada...al menos, no con Suki delante.

Oye, piesligeros…Llevamos horas viajando sin parar ¿Cuándo se come?

Pronto…Estamos apunto de llegar.

Confusa, me separé de su espalda para girarme y mirarlo.

¿Llegar a donde?

Mi novio esbozo una encantadora y traviesa sonrisa que hizo acelerar mi pulso.

A mi casa…

Antes de poder procesar nada, Aang señaló hacia delante, guiando nuestra vista hasta una imponente montaña, coronada con un templo de piedra blanca gastada. Una sonrisa maravillada subió a mi rostro.

¡El templo del aire del sur!- dije con ilusión.

Exactamente…- dijo él, con los grises brillando como la plata.

Entonces… ¿Aquí fue donde te criaron?- preguntó Suki entrecerrando los ojos para perfilar el paisaje. Aang sonrió, asintiendo.

Siempre he querido volver…

Pero… ¿Estás seguro de que estar preparado?- murmuré con preocupación.

Esta vez procuraré controlar las emociones, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

Al cabo de un rato, Appa aterrizó limpiamente sobre el montón de piedras, permitiéndonos bajar cómodamente a través de su cola. Mis pies tocaron tierra firme, haciendo recorrer un escalofrío de emoción pierna arriba…Hacia tanto tiempo que no visitaba aquel mágico lugar…

¡Ameba marina el último que llegué a ese patio!- proclamó Aang, con el espíritu de aquel niño de doce años intacto en su interior.

Y salió disparado a la velocidad del viento, literalmente, trazando tras de sí una nube de polvo.

¡Eh! ¡Vuelve aquí, eso es trampa! – gritó Toph corriendo tras de él e impulsada con el poder de la tierra. Al cabo de poco, con una risita de exasperación, Suki se les unió.

Yo también estaba dispuesta a echarme a correr, pero de repente fui consciente de que algo fallaba. Me giré confusa hacia mi hermano, el cual mantenía la mirada ceñuda contra el suelo y arrastraba los pies.

¿Sokka?

Él levantó la mirada, perdido. Alcé las cejas.

¿No vienes?

Emmm…No. Me gusta ser una ameba marina…

Me encogí de hombros, intentando restarle importancia.

Como quieras…

Una presión atacó mi corazón cuando le dejé atrás, corriendo como hacían los demás. ¿Cansancio? No…Preocupación. Cada vez más arraigada en todo mí ser. Aquello se estaba volviendo enfermizo…

Sokka estaba enfermo. Enfermo de tristeza. Era algo difícil e inusual en él.

En mi vida, que yo recordase, solo cuatro veces lo vi realmente desconsolado: El día que mataron a mamá, el día que papá partió a la guerra, el día que Yue murió…Y cuando volvió a ver su imagen en el pantano.

Y lo peor era que no me veía capaz de hacer nada para curar sus males…Era como si su antiguo amor se hubiese arraigado bajo su piel y lo estuviese matando por dentro. Una imagen realmente dolorosa…

Gané- oí que declaraba Aang sentado en el centro de aquella placita redonda de piedra antigua.

Le sonreí.

¡No te fastidia! Si yo pudiese volar también habría ganado- se quejó Toph inflando los carrillos.

Nos sentamos todos alrededor del Avatar, en círculo para esperar pacientemente a mi hermano, que no se metió nada de prisa para llegar. Cuando finalmente nos alcanzó, se sentó pesadamente entre Suki y yo.

Vale, suéltalo ¿Por qué nos has traído aquí? – resopló como si nada de todo eso fuese con él.

¿Debería tener un motivo?- preguntó Aang inocentemente, esbozando una arrebatadora sonrisa. Me mordí el labio inferior.

Yo diría que sí- murmuré analizándolo con la mirada- ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando?

Vale, me habéis pillado- cedió él poniendo los ojos en blanco- Quería reservar la sorpresa para más tarde, pero…Al cuerno- se levantó de un salto repentino, como si fuese incapaz de tragarse la ilusión- He tenido una idea.

Felicidades- gruñó Sokka mordazmente.

¡Sokka!- le regañamos yo y Suki a la vez, para después volver a prestar atención a Aang.

Bueno…Ya que el equipo vuelve a estar reunido y, por lo visto, no hay manera posible de librarme de vosotros…

Gracias, nosotros también te queremos- canturreó Toph, a lo que todos reímos. Menos Sokka.

Pues he pensado que quizás, necesitaríamos una base…

¿Una base?- repitió Suki, interesada. Aang asintió, emocionado.

Un sitio donde nos podamos reunir todos cuando no estemos de viaje, o vosotros en la Isla de Kioshi- señalo a Sokka y a Suki- o en la Nación del Fuego o en el polo norte…Ya sabéis, un lugar en el que juntarnos todos…Un…

Un hogar- susurré mirándole a los ojos con ternura. Sonrió suavemente, compartiendo afinidad con la mirada.

Exacto.

Y has pensado… ¿Qué sea aquí?- preguntó Sokka, incrédulo.

Aang arrugó graciosamente la nariz.

Bueno…Ya sé que el sitio está un poco viejo…

¿Viejo? ¡Se cae a pedazos!- apuntó mi hermano.

Ya…Sé que será mucha faena, pero tal vez podríamos reconstruirlo y hacerlo habitable. Aunque si os parece mal yo…

¿Bromeas? ¡Es una idea genial!- confesé yo levantándome también, contagiada de su ilusión- Además somos maestros ¿No? Con el poder de la tierra será fácil levantar los muros caídos y con el agua limpiaremos las ruinas…

Aang sonrió de oreja a oreja y me agarró efusivamente de la cintura, elevándome en el aire y dándome un par de vueltas antes de estrecharme contra su pecho. Me reí con falta de aire por la sorpresa, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Esperaba que dijeses eso…- me confesó pegando sus labios contra mi pelo.

Hmm…Bueno sí, resulta un reto interesante- intervino Toph levantándose también- Yo me apunto.

Contad también conmigo- declaró Suki con entusiasmo.

Pues conmigo no- bufó Sokka- Yo no tengo superpoderes, así que…Que os vaya bien.

Indignada, me aparté de Aang y caminé con determinación hacia mi hermano, para retorcerle espiralmente la oreja.

¡Aaaaay!- se quejó él cuando tiré de ella, obligándole a ponerse en pie.

Sokka vamos a colaborar todos- recalqué la última palabra con énfasis, sin soltarle la oreja- ¿Queda claro?

Clarísimo ¡Ay! ¡Como el agua!

Bien- murmuré dejándolo ir, satisfecha- Hará falta que nos organicemos bien…

Los demás se observaron entre sí, intercambiando una mirada de apuro ante el tono de mi voz. Sonreí.

Dos horas después, les había organizado a todos en patrullas de limpieza. Aang y Toph se tenían que encargar, con sus poderes, de reforzar y levantar muros caídos, Sokka y Suki se encargaban de limpiar las habitaciones más bien conservadas, pero repletas de polvo de todos modos, y yo, con el poder del agua, me ocupaba de sacar brillo a la plaza central...

Está quedando como los chorros…- me felicitó una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré y le dediqué una enorme sonrisa a Aang.

No pensé que avanzaríamos tan rápido…- confesé yo, haciendo una pequeña pausa. Ya tenía mis brazos adoloridos de tanto usar el control agua así que decidí sentarme en un banco de piedra gastado que había ahí cerca. – Pronto va a parecer más nuevo que hace 100 años…

Aang me sonrió, acomodándose a mi lado.

Gracias por hacer esto…Es importante para mi.

Lo sé- susurré con ternura.

Se me va a tener que ocurrir algo realmente fabuloso para poder compensarte…- meditó él con alegría. Me reí suavemente y negué con la cabeza.

No hace falta que me compenses por nada…

Quiero hacerlo- replicó de inmediato y se medió reclino sobre mi, cortándome la respiración por la proximidad repentina- Tienes al Avatar a tu disposición…Dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Pestañeé, esforzándome por que el flujo de mi circulación no acelerara mi corazón, cosa que sucedió de inmediato. Sonreí suavemente, mirando en la profundidad de sus ojos grises.

No sé…Usa tu imaginación…- le provoqué yo con apenas un susurro.

Por el timbre de mi voz, mi novio ya supo exactamente lo que quería…Acunó mi nuca con una mano atrayéndome hacia el y con la otra atrapó mi cintura, imposibilitándome cualquier intento de fuga. Cosa que no iba ni a intentar.

Sus labios se posaron delicadamente sobre los míos, brindándome una dulce y aduladora caricia, la cual, con el transcurso de los segundos se volvió cada vez más intensa y ardiente. Entrelacé los dedos tras su cuello, presionándolo con más fuerza contra mi boca. De nuevo, mi cuerpo se abandonaba a sus deseos y el alma quiso escapárseme del cuerpo…

¿Estáis haciendo guarrerías?- preguntó la voz de Toph, interrumpiendo aquel delicioso momento. Me separé de Aang con un gruñido, odiando momentáneamente a mi amiga por interrumpirnos.

No pude seguir enfadada por mucho, porque me hizo mucha gracia encontrármela delante de nosotros con las manos cubriéndole los ojos y un rubor de vergüenza ajena colorando sus mejillas. Aang y yo nos miramos reprimiendo una risita.

Toph… ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el Avatar, divertido.

Daros privacidad…

Los dos nos reímos.

Eres ciega…No vas a ver nada que no quieras ver- reposé tranquilamente. Toph gruñó retirando las manos de su cara.

Sí, pero eso no me priva de imaginármelo… Además que vuestro corazón iba tan deprisa que podría haber jurado que estabais sufriendo una taquicardia…

Carraspeé, sintiendo como un rubor de vergüenza vestía mis pómulos.

¡Eh, señorita mandamás!- gritó la voz de mi hermano. Torcí el cuello, viendo como él y Suki se acercaban, con los brazos entrelazados en la cintura del otro- Ya hemos acabado de limpiar la sala de oraciones, aunque ya me dirás para que la queremos…- se separó de su prometida e hizo una exagerada reverencia- ¿En que más puedo servirla, oh, mi ama y mi señora?

Bizqueé, negando con la cabeza.

En nada…Podéis retiraros, esclavo- todos rieron. Menos él- Creo que nos hemos ganado un buen descanso ¿No?

Desde luego…No noto nada de cintura para abajo- se quejó Toph desplomándose en el suelo. Sonreí.

Bueno y…Ya que hacemos esta pequeña pausa…Aang- Sokka se dirigió hacia mi novio- ¿Podría hablar contigo?

Aang primero pestañeó desconcertado y después sonrió de oreja a oreja, contento de que por fin mi hermano estuviese dispuesto a entablar una conversación civilizada en lo que iba de una semana.

Por supuesto…

A solas- declaró Sokka con impropia seriedad.

El Avatar alzó las cejas e intercambió una mirada perpleja conmigo y después otra preocupada con Suki.

Emm…Por supuesto- repitió, esta vez un poco inseguro- ¿Vamos a la sala de oraciones? Ya que la habéis limpiado…

Sokka asintió con indiferencia y Aang se levantó para seguirle hacia donde habían dicho. Nos quedamos mirando como los chicos se alejaban por las escaleras de piedra vieja. Me mordí el labio inferior con preocupación. Ya era oficial, algo realmente malo pasaba con mi hermano.

Esperaba que Aang pudiese averiguar que era.

Oí un profundo suspiro por parte de Suki. Al girarme a mirarla, la encontré abrazada a sus piernas, con la frente escondida a sus rodillas.

¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunté levantándome del banco para acomodarme al lado de mi futura cuñada.

Negó con la cabeza, levantándola luego para brindarme una sonrisa vacía de expresión.

Nada… ¿Por qué?

Porque mientes más que hablas- intervino Toph también arrastrándose hacia nosotras- Estás triste, puedo sentirlo. Aunque no hace falta ser yo para darse cuenta…

Suki apretó los labios, intentando por todos los medios no romper a llorar tal y como el brillo empañado en sus ojos caoba pedía. Claro, ella era una guerrera. Dudaba de que se diese el lujo de soltar alguna lágrima delante de nosotras.

En vez de eso, dejó ir las emociones contenidas en otro hondo suspiro.

Es solo que… Quizás sean paranoias mías, pero…- nos miró a Toph y a mi- ¿No encontráis que Sokka está algo…raro, últimamente?

Abrí la boca y la volví a cerrar, sin saber bien que contestar. Sin saber si podía decir algo que no hiriese sus sentimientos.

Más que un perro verde- declaró Toph, contundente- Y si hablamos de Sokka, es que es raro-raro. Creí que era la única que me daba cuenta…

Pero seguro que no es nada, Suki…Ya se le pasará- intenté animarla yo. Toph profirió una pedorreta.

¿Qué se le pasará? El Capitán Boomerang no levanta cabeza desde que estuvimos en ese estúpido pant…- rápidamente, tapé la boca de Toph con un manotazo, impidiendo que siguiese con la frase.

La maestra tierra me miró a la cara frunciendo el ceño, como si realmente pudiese verme. A veces costaba de creer que fuese ciega.

Sí…Desde lo de ese pantano está tan…distante. Tan ausente- Suki dejó escapar un gemido de angustia- Tan roto…

Oh, no exageres…- musité yo, intentando que no se diese cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba también- Está bien…

No lo está- replicó Toph secamente, ganándose una mirada asesina por mi parte- Y lo sabes…Para que engañarnos, sabemos perfectamente el motivo…

Toph- gruñí entre dientes, intentando que se callara.

…de porque va como una alma en pena todo el santo día- finalizó como si no hubiese habido interrupción alguna. Se cruzó de brazos, segura de su teoría- Yue- declaro firmemente.

¡Toph!- le regañé yo.

Lo que me imaginaba- musitó Suki, con la tristeza pintando trazos en su rostro.

Me mordí el labio inferior, angustiada.

Bueno…Tal vez un poquito afectado sí que esté…-admití tímidamente.

¿Un poquito?- se burló Toph. Gruñí.

Intento ser suave, Toph ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

Perdona, ese termino no está en mi diccionario, princesita…

Contuve un chillido de rabia.

¡Yo no soy…!- me detuve a mi misma en esa frase cuando pude sentir un sollozo cerca de mi.

Desorientada, giré la vista hacia Suki. Me quedé de piedra al ver como una lágrimas resbalaba por su mejilla.

Suki…- susurré conmocionada.

Él aun la ama… ¿Verdad?- preguntó con un hilo de voz y la mirada perdida en la nada.

Eso parece- se me adelantó Toph.

¿Te quieres callar?- pregunté violentamente, para después girarme hacia Suki de nuevo- Oye, yo no…No creo que la ame…Simplemente me parece que, a pesar de los años, se siente culpable de su muerte…aun. Pero eso es todo.

No…Eso no es todo- me contradijo ella, con tristeza y el rostro ausente- Para él aun es importante…Creo que verla le ha hecho olvidarse de mi…

¡Ah no!- negué en rotundo- ¡Eso sí que no, Suki! Él te ama, pondría la mano en el fuego por eso…

A ver si te quemas…- canturreó Toph. Desde luego, en esa ocasión no estaba siendo de gran ayuda.

Suki se quedó largo rato en silencio, mientras giraba el anillo que le había regalado Sokka sobre su dedo anular.

Quizás ya ni siquiera quiere casarse conmigo…

Oye, conozco a mi hermano…Es imbécil pero te quiere mucho…

Pero a ella también - susurró Suki, sin dejar de observar el anillo. Suspiré.

Puede…

Podría soportar eso…Lo que no quiero es que…Es que se case conmigo por obligación- negó con la cabeza, intentando limpiarse las lágrimas, abatida- No quiero ser su premio de consolación…Solo…Solo que sea feliz.

Fruncí el ceño, empapándome con su mismo dolor. Ese pedazo de imbécil…

Me levanté del suelo casi sin darme cuenta.

¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Toph, sorprendida.

A cantarle las cuarenta…Se va a enterar de quien soy yo- declaré con determinación.

No tienes que…- intentó detenerme Suki.

Simplemente hablaré con él- le dediqué una amable sonrisa- Ya es hora de descubrir a que viene esa depresión crónica…

Y me fui a paso ligero por las mismas escaleras por las que se habían marchado Sokka y Aang, subiéndolas casi de tres en tres.

Al cabo de poco rato, llegué a las enormes puertas de madera de la sala de oraciones. Justo iba a abrirlas cuando oí a alguien gritando más de la cuenta en el interior.

¡Por favor Aang! ¡Por favor!- suplicaba una voz conocida… ¿Sokka? Llevada por la curiosidad, pegué la oreja en la puerta para no perderme detalle.

¡Que no puedo Sokka! ¡No puedo!- la voz de Aang parecía estar justificándose por algo.

¡Solo te pido que lo intentes! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo! ¡Por favor!

Sokka…No me hagas esto- susurró la voz de Aang, descorazonada y al aparecer, agotado- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo…

Hubo un par de tensos y cortantes segundos de silencio.

¿No puedes o no quieres?- gruñó Sokka con una frialdad que se clavó bajo mi piel como una astilla de hielo.

¿Te crees que el mundo de los espíritus funciona así? ¡Te equivocas! Es más complicado de lo que ninguno de nosotros puede entender…Así que no insistas.

Pero…

Sokka- la voz del Avatar parecía querer imponer paz- Te repito que es físicamente imposible para mi llevarte al mundo de los espíritus…

Abrí la boca de par en par. ¿Sokka quería ir al mundo de los espíritus? ¿Por qué?

Pues…En ese caso tráela aquí para que pueda hablar con ella… Solo un minuto Aang. Solo te pido eso- mi hermano casi parecía estar implorando. Hubo un resoplido frustrado en la sala.

Eso tampoco se puede conseguir…

¡Claro que sí! Ese espíritu…Zhoe, consiguió manifestarse en nuestro mundo…En su forma real…Delante de nosotros, Aang. Se puede hacer.

¡Pues no se debe!- rugió el eludido, al parecer perdiendo su infinita paciencia- Es peligroso Sokka...Zhoe está poniendo en peligro todo el equilibrio del mundo…Y no puedo permitir más desajustes.

¡Maldita sea Aang! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Necesito hablar con ella!- rugió Sokka, al borde del desespero. - ¡Necesito ver a Yue!

Mi corazón se contrajo contra mi pecho y mis pupilas se dilataron. Oh, no…

Lo lamento, de verdad- musitó Aang con la culpabilidad tiñendo su voz- Pero no puedo hacer nada por ti…No puedo poner en peligro al mundo por…Por un capricho ¿Entiendes?

¡¿Un capricho?¡¿Te parece que esto es un capricho?- gruñó Sokka a voz de grito- ¡No puedo comer, no puedo dormir, casi no puedo respirar! ¡Siento como si me estuviese muriendo por dentro, joder! ¡Necesito verla! ¡Necesito que me ayudes!

Aang soltó un gemido de sufrimiento haciendo una larga pausa.

Lo siento…Lo siento muchísimo, Sokka- murmuró con voz rota.- Pero no puedo.

Ya…- Sokka soltó una ahogada risita irónica, sin ni un ápice de alegría- Y yo pensando que eras mi amigo…

Soy tu amigo- confirmó Aang.

¡Pues vaya mierda de amigo!- exploto Sokka, furibundo- ¡Te importa una mierda, ¿Verdad?

¡Claro que no! Me importa…Me importas. Y siento mucho todo esto, pero…

¡Pero no piensas mover un jodido dedo, es eso ¿No?

Sokka…Te lo suplico…No me hagas elegir entre mi mejor amigo y mi obligación porque podrías no ganar…

Ah, genial…A eso se limita todo…Al Avatar. Esa es justificación suficiente como para hacer daño a la gente…Igual que cuando dejaste a mi hermana.

¡Basta! ¿Crees que a mi me hace gracia tener que hacer ese tipo de cosas? ¡Casi muero sin ella!- esta vez fui yo la que solté un gemido de angustia, sintiendo mi pecho quemar por dentro- Por eso sé como te sientes… pero a pesar de todo, por mucho que lo quiera, no puedo ayudarte…Pondría en peligro al mundo entero Sokka.

Tu no sabes nada de cómo me siento- siseó mi hermano con voz afilada- No tienes ni puñetera idea, así que cierra la boca ¿Quieres?

Apreté los labios con fuerza, teniendo unas ganas increíbles de entrar y darle una patada en la espinilla a Sokka.

Oye…yo…

No. Tú no sabes lo que siento. Nunca has matado a nadie…

Y tú tampoco- reposó Aang, al parecer confuso.

Pero me siento como si lo hubiese hecho…- gimió Sokka, con la voz rota en mil pedazos- La dejé morir.

¡Eso no es cierto!

¡Claro que lo es! ¡Permití que muriese! No hice nada para protegerla…

Sokka…

¿Cómo te sentirías tú si algo malo le pasara a Katara? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo te sentirías si ella muriese delante de ti y no pudieses hacer nada?

Me estremecí.

No digas eso ni en broma- gruñó Aang después de tragar saliva sonoramente.

Responde- exigió Sokka.

Pues… ¡No lo sé! ¿Vale? No lo sé…No sé si seria capaz de seguir viviendo…No sé si podría volver a mirarme en el espejo sin odiarme…No sé si podría volver a sonreír jamás…

La voz de Aang sonaba totalmente destrozada como si el mismo estuviese sintiendo el dolor que describía…Me esforcé por no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima.

Pues ahí tienes como me sentí cuando murió Yue…Y como me vuelvo a sentir ahora. ¿Entiendes porque no puedo soportarlo?

¡Te entiendo! Y eso es lo más duro de todo… ¿Pero que quieres que haga? ¿Qué ponga en peligro a la humanidad para mitigar tu dolor? Piénsalo…Es muy egoísta por tu parte.

¡Me da igual! Ahora mismo me da igual todo. ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Me caso en tres meses! Me caso en tres meses y estoy más confundido que nunca…- Sokka soltó una especie de gemido antes de continuar- Ya no sé ni a quien tengo que querer.

Creí que amabas a Suki…

¡Y la amo! ¡Mucho! Pero a Yue…

¿También?

Supongo…

Sokka…Querer no puede ser nada malo…Pero no puedes tomar dos caminos al mismo tiempo. Tendrás que elegir. Y, lo siento mucho pero tendrás que elegir sin mi ayuda.

No es justo- gruñó él, obstinado- Lo que le pasó a Yue no es justo…

Lo sé, Sokka. La guerra es injusta, todos nosotros lo sabemos…

No tienes ni idea del montón de veces que me he imaginado lo distintas que serían las cosas si ella no hubiese hecho un sacrificio tan estúpido…

No fue un sacrificio estúpido- Aang parecía intentar consolar a mi hermano por todos los medios- Yo creo que ella estaba destinada a salvarnos…A morir. Sé que fue duro para ti, Sokka, pero tengo fe en que Yue murió feliz sabiendo que estaba ayudándonos de ese modo…

Pegué un respingo cuando, al finalizar la última silaba escuché un golpe seco y como un cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo. Conteniendo un chillido de horror, abrí la puerta lo más rápidamente que pude, temiendo encontrarme a mi hermano volando por los aires por haber agotado la paciencia al Avatar…Pero la escena que se me presentó delante fue muy distinta a como lo imaginaba.

Me quedé paralizada de la incredulidad al ver que era Aang el que estaba tumbado en el suelo. Mi novio se incorporó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. En su labio inferior destacaba una profunda herida vertical que divida la boca en dos y de la cual, empezaron a escapar gotas de sangre resbalando a través de su mentón. Enfrente de él, estaba Sokka, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados con saña. La deducción era fácil: Acababa de darle un puñetazo.

Tardé varios segundos en procesar eso y en cuanto lo dice, el estomago me dio un vuelco vertiginoso.

¡Aang!- grité horrorizada. Corrí hacia él a toda prisa y me arrodille delante suyo, cogiéndole la cara entre las manos con preocupación- Aang… Aang ¿Estás bien?

El Avatar se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos más, tras lo cual empezó a abrir muy lentamente los ojos, posándolos sobre los míos.

Hola Katara…Sí, tranquila estoy muy bien…

Madre mía… ¿Pero que…?- con el pulgar le repasé con extremo cuidado el labio inferior, cosa que no impidió que siseara de dolor.

¡Uy! No es nada…

Ya lo creo que sí- me giré hacia mi hermano, fulminándole con la mirada- Sokka, dime que no te has atrevido a pegar a Aang…

Te lo podría decir, pero mentiría…- musitó él con indiferencia.

Apreté los dientes con rabia.

¿Es que te has vuelto totalmente loco? ¿Cómo has podido? – rugí indignada levantándome en el suelo y dando un par de amenazadores pasos hacia él.

Se ha atrevido a decir que la muerte de Yue fue feliz…Y no conozco un fin más trágico.

Tal vez no me haya expresado bien…- musitó Aang que giró la cara para escupir algo de sangre en el suelo. Él no parecía estar enfadado.

Fruncí el ceño. Pero yo sí. Oh, ya lo creo que sí…

Avancé hasta mi hermano y le di un santo empujón que le hizo tambalearse.

¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un cerdo egocéntrico y un capullo! ¿De verdad crees que pegándole vas a conseguir que te ayude a poner en peligro el mundo?

Ah…Así que estabas escuchando- siseó Sokka entrecerrando los ojos. Apreté los puños con rabia.

Sokka discúlpate ahora mismo con Aang…- exigí firmemente.

No- se negó él con una frialdad que no pegaba nada con su personalidad- ¿Te crees que me voy a disculpar con alguien que solo sabe hacer daño a la gente? Y no me mires así, porque tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Negué con la cabeza, sintiendo como las lágrimas de pura rabia querían inundar mis ojos.

Te equivocas…Aquí el único que hace daño a la gente eres tu…Acabas de darle un puñetazo a tu mejor amigo…Tienes a tu prometida llorando porque cree que ya no la quieres…Y acabas de perder el respeto de tu hermana…

Sokka se me quedó mirando incisivamente a los ojos, sin abandonar ni por un momento su cara de mala uva.

Pídele perdón…Pídenos perdón a todos antes de que sea tarde- volví a reclamar.

Déjame en paz- gruñó él, tras lo cual se marchó a toda prisa de la sala de oraciones.

¡Imbécil!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Después me giré de inmediato hacia Aang, dándole la mano para ayudar a levantarse- Oh, Aang… ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Sí…Tranquila.

Chasqueé la lengua y le acaricie la mejilla, estudiando la herida que tenía en el labio.

Será bruto…- fruncí el ceño con preocupación. Observé los ojos grises de Aang, increíblemente tranquilos, apacibles, amables, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Torcí el gesto confusa- Aang…

¿Qué?

¿Porque te has dejado pegar?- el abrió la boca y yo le interrumpí de inmediato- Por favor, no me digas que no te has dejado pegar porque sé perfectamente lo fácil que te habría resultado esquivar ese puñetazo.

¿Me pilló de sorpresa?- intentó excusarse inocentemente. Alcé una ceja, escéptica- Vale…Dejé que me diera.

¿Por qué?

Porque el pobre lo necesitaba…Aunque no me pensé que me golpearía con tanta fuerza- hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se llevó un par de dedos sobre la boca. - Creo que deberías hablar con él…

No pienso volver a hablar con él en toda mi vida- refuté de mal humor. Aang sonrió suavemente, pero inmediatamente abandonó ese gesto por lo mucho que le dolía.

¡Ay!... Pues ¿Sabes? Creo que ahora te necesita más que yo.

Fruncí el ceño, exigiéndole una explicación con la mirada.

Está destrozado…Y esta claro que a mí ahora no me escuchará…

¿Y a mi sí?

Siempre has tenido don de palabra- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Tomó la mano que yo tenía en su mejilla y la retiró suavemente, con dulzura- Ve.

Pero…

Por favor.

Está bien- cedí con un resoplido.- ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

Sobreviviré- musitó rodando los ojos.

Le sonreí suavemente antes de irme pasillo a través en busca del descerebrado de mi hermano.

Y lo encontré varios minutos después, en uno de los pocos balcones que aun quedaban en pie.

Estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando la puesta de sol con las manos apoyadas en la barandilla. Me ignoró completamente cuando me acomodé a su lado.

Debería dejarte congelado hasta que el calor del sol decidiese deshacerte por pegar a mi chico… - declaré en un susurro, mirando también hacia la indefinida lejanía. Las vistas eran realmente asombrosas desde esa altura.

Hazlo…Me da igual.

¿Desde cuando no sabes captar una broma?- pregunté mirándolo de reojo.

¿Desde cuando tienes sentido del humor?- me desafió él. Sonreí suavemente.

Sokka…

Si vas a empezar con la charla me voy.

No voy a soltarte ninguna charla…

Eso suena a charla.

Suspiré, frustrada.

¿Por qué eres tan difícil? Quiero ayudarte, pero te cierras en banda.

Si quieres ayudarme, pídele a ese patán que me eché una mano…

¿A Aang?

Al mismo.

Él no tiene la culpa y lo sabes. Aquí el que se está comportando como un niño consentido eres tú…

Sokka resopló profundamente.

Mira, no estoy de humor para…

¿Para que? ¿Para que te diga la verdad? De todos modos últimamente no estás de humor para nada. No desde que nos reencontramos con Yue en el pantano…

Aquella no era Yue- murmuró él con voz ahogada.

Pero a ti te duele porque, con lo escéptico que eres, llegaste a pensar que realmente había vuelto ¿No?

El silencio que ocupó la balconada no hizo más que confirmármelo. Tomé aire contando los colores que vestían el horizonte.

Te estás atormentando por nada…Si no era Yue, en definitiva, nada tendría que haber cambiado ¿Verdad?

Pero lo ha hecho- contestó secamente- Mi corazón ha cambiado.

No…Yo creo que, en realidad, siempre habías llevado esos sentimientos contigo…Y ver su imagen no hizo más que recordártelos y hacer que afloraran.

Pues estamos en las mismas- gruñó Sokka cruzándose de brazos.

Dime ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa más? ¿La culpabilidad o la confusión?

No lo sé…

Eso significa que la confusión…Quizás sea la culpabilidad lo que te confunda. La que confunda tus sentimientos.

Pero no podré saberlo hasta que vuelva a ver a Yue- murmuró él con seriedad- No puedo decidir a una en estas condiciones…Primero tengo que pedirle perdón…Y, luego, podré escoger, sin que la culpabilidad influya en la balanza.

Ya…- musité yo.

El silencio ocupó los siguientes segundos y solo fue roto por un atormentado suspiro por parte de mi hermano.

No quiero hacer daño a Suki- declaró él mirando al suelo con intensidad- Ella no se lo merece…Pero tampoco quiero traicionar a Yue.

¿Traicionar?

Me refiero a que…A que no me parece justo. No es justo que yo siga avanzando en la vida cuando ella no podrá hacerlo nunca más.

Mira, tu ya sabes que yo también apreciaba mucho a Yue…La consideraba como la responsable hermana mayor que nunca tuve- Sokka esbozó una sonrisita casi invisible- Pero…Ella ya no está. Y tu sigues aquí- le puse las manos en los hombros y le obligué a que me mirara- No creo que las estés traicionando por rehacer tu vida.

Pero ella murió por mi culp…

No vuelvas a decir eso, porque todos sabemos que no es verdad, Sokka. Creo que la muerte de Yue fue una de las mejores que se pueden tener…Porque si yo pudiese elegir una muerte, elegiría morir por la gente a la que quiero. Me parece que era eso a lo que se refería Aang…

Ya- Sokka se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió tímidamente- Le debo una disculpa ¿Verdad?

Una enorme- asentí poniendo los brazos en jarra. – Y no solo por lo del puñetazo. Has abusado de los privilegios de ser amigo del Avatar.

Sokka bizqueó después de soltar un resoplido.

Vale, te diré lo que tanto estás deseando oír: Tienes toda la razón, me he comportado como un cabrón de primera ¿Contenta?

Como unas castañuelas- me reí yo, algo aliviada. Pasé las manos de sus hombros hasta rodear su cuello, abrazándolo estrechamente. – Sokka…Eres mi hermano y te quiero. Eso no cambiará nunca, elijas lo que elijas ¿Me has oído?

Perfectamente- susurró él abrazándome también- Ah, y…Gracias.

No hay de que- me separé de él con una sonrisa- Y ahora voy a buscar a mi novio antes de que muera desangrado.

Que te sea leve…Yo iré a pedirle perdón en cuanto coja fuerzas.

Asentí y me marché del balcón, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos, tal y como parecía necesitar en ese instante. Iba tan distraída que no me fijé en la figura cómodamente apoyada en la pared de la esquina derecha. Pegué un salto, sobresaltada.

¡Aang! ¡Menudo susto! ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Crees que eres la única que sabe escuchar tras las puertas?- preguntó juguetonamente. Me crucé de brazos y le saqué la lengua, fingiendo estar ofendida.

Muy gracioso…Bueno y ¿No piensas ir ahí a recibir una disculpa?

No- contestó resueltamente- Tengo un plan mucho mejor.

Alcé las cejas, curiosa.

Ven. Quiero enseñarte algo- me tomó suavemente de la mano, conduciéndome por los pasillos del templo sin vacilar ni un momento, como si jamás hubiese abandonado su hogar- He descubierto que toda el ala oeste del templo está prácticamente en ruinas…Pero el ala este sigue intacta.

¿Y que hay de interesente ahí? – pregunté mientras él seguía tirando con ímpetu de mi. Aang se medio giró y me sonrió de medio lado.

Mi habitación…

Y justo cuando dijo eso, se detuvo delante una vieja y carcomida puerta de madera de fresno.

¡Aha! Sexta puerta, pasillo tres a la izquierda…Es esta.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendida.

Vaya…

Aang puso la mano en el pomo, pero la puerta parecía estar atascada.

Maldición- se quejó él poniendo morritos y cruzándose de brazos. Suspiró- En fin…Katara, aparta cielo.

Le hice caso de inmediato, echándome a un lado. Seguidamente, Aang hizo un ágil movimiento de aire control que tumbó la puerta al suelo. Al asomarme al interior, lo único que pude ver fue una espesa humareda de polvo.

Aang y yo tosimos al entrar al interior.

Carai…- aparté el polvo de mi cara agitando la mano, con lo que pude distinguir un baúl, un armario, una mesita de noche y una humilde cama con motivos de los Nómadas del aire. – Seguro que está muy diferente a como la recordabas…

No tanto…La verdad es que no solía limpiar la habitación muy a menudo.

Me eché a reír ante su broma. Aang avanzó hasta sentarse encima la polvorienta cama la cual se quejó con un gruñido de los muelles.

Un poco gastado sí que está…

Sonreí suavemente y avancé hasta la gran ventana del fondo de la pared. Desde ahí, se podían distinguir las imponentes montañas, afiladas como cuchillos apuntando hacia el cielo, atravesando el sol que se empezaba a ocultar tras ellas. Pronto anochecería.

Por ahí fue por donde me escape…- oí que intervenía Aang.

Oh…

Me giré hacia él de nuevo y lo observé con intensidad.

Nunca imaginé lo mucho que echaría de menos estas cuatro paredes…-Le sonreí con tristeza. -En fin, habrá que hacer algunas reformas- inmediatamente, pasó de la melancolía a su habitual y alegre estado de humor.

¿Cómo cuales?

Como cambiar la cama- murmuró él concentrado en quitar las telarañas a la almohada- Está claro que en una tan pequeña no cabremos los dos…

De inmediato mis dientes se separaron varios centímetros, dejándome con la boca abierta de estupefacción. Miré a Aang con los ojos salidos de las cuencas y segundos después, él levantó la mirada posándola en mí. De repente, sus ojos también se dilataron y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas.

Emm… ¿He dicho eso en voz alta?- gimió él. Asentí lentamente, atolondrada. Aang tragó saliva con nerviosismo. – Yo…Bueno yo, había pensado- carraspeó- Solo si tu quieres…Había pensado que podríamos acostarnos juntos…¡NO!- levantó las manos en alto con urgencia, apurado y rojo como una amapola al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.- ¡Yo no me refiero a…! Quiero decir ir a la cama juntos… ¡No, no, no!- apreté los labios, haciendo imposibles por no reírme ante su ajetreado discurso- Es decir… ¡Dormir! ¡Dormir! Solo dormir, nada más, no creas que…

No pude evitarlo, rompí a carcajadas incontrolables.

Yo…Yo…

Aang…Aang tranquilo no pasa nada- me reí yo avanzando hasta él. Apoyé las manos en sus rodillas, inclinándome sobre él y le sonreí con dulzura- Me encantaría dormir contigo…Me encantaría verte despertar cada día.

El dejó ir el aire retenido, aliviado.

Oh…Bien…

Rodé los ojos y aplasté mis labios sobre los suyos antes de darle la oportunidad de decir nada más. Al principio me devolvió el beso, pero soltó un gemido de dolor cuando aumenté la intensidad. Me aparté de inmediato.

¡Ups! Perdona, se me había olvidado la herida…Espera un segundo.

Le guié hacia la ventana y ahí, atrapé con el poder del agua las gotas de rocío que habían quedado prendidas en el alfeizar. Las hice flotar hasta los labios de Aang, centrándome con especial interés en el corte, el cual desapareció al cabo de pocos segundos.

El Avatar me sonrió.

Listo…- murmuré satisfecha.

Desde luego- asintió él cogiéndome de la cintura. Me atrajo hacia él, dispuesto a seguir donde lo habíamos dejado cuando alguien irrumpió en el cuarto sin llamar. Mi hermano.

Hola tortolitos- saludó alegremente.- Siento interrumpir pero ha llegado esta carta en un halcón de la Nación del Fuego…- la mostró alzándola en el aire- Bueno y como la puerta no estaba cerrada…- señaló burlonamente la madera tirada en el suelo.

Tranquilo- Aang extendió una mano para recibir la carta y Sokka la poso amablemente sobre su palma.

Oye yo lo…

Sí, lo sé- interrumpió Aang con una sonrisa- Yo también.

¿Hacemos como si no hubiese pasado?

¿Cómo si no hubiese pasado el que?- preguntó el Avatar fingiendo confusión.

Pues lo de…- Sokka se detuvo a si mismo y soltó una risita- Ah, muy bueno.

Aang rodó los ojos y abrió la carta, desenrollándola en forma de pergamino. Después de leer unos segundos, pude jurar ver como su piel empalidecía hasta volverse casi transparente. Mi hermano y yo intercambiamos una mirada apurada.

¿Aang? ¿Qué ocurre?- me atreví a preguntar. Él dejó caer la manos a cada lado del cuerpo, mirando hacia la nada, conmocionado.- ¿Aang?

Es…Es una carta de Zuko- nos miró a los dos. Algo en la expresión de sus ojos, en su respiración acelerada y en el sudor frío que empapó su cuello no me gustó nada- Dice que Ozai ha escapado…


	10. Flores de hielo

Siento muchísimo el retraso, de verdad! Para compensar esta semana publicaré el siguiente capitulo también. Ah, muchas gracias por los reviews, pasados, presentes y futuros! ;)

Ya hace mucho que no lo decía, pero Avatar no me pertenece.

Capitulo 10: Flores de hielo

_Zuko _

Mis dientes mordisqueaban con voracidad e impaciencia mis uñas mientras mis pies, siendo incapaces de dejar de andar en círculos por mi habitación, delataban mi inquietud. Los latidos de mi corazón se confundían con el pitido que invadía mis oídos y el rumor que desbordaba de pensamientos mi cabeza. Pensamientos terribles.

Zuko, haz el favor de calmarte, por favor…- resopló Mai, sentada en la cama con los brazos fría y elegantemente cruzados sobre su pecho. Desbordaba calma e indiferencia por todos sus poros, cosa que no hacia más que sacarme de quicio.

¿Qué me calme? ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?

Calmándote- reposó mi esposa con simpleza. Solté un gruñido de exasperación.

¡Mai! ¡Mi padre se ha escapado! ¿Sabes acaso lo que significa eso?

Más o menos…

¡Le conoces! ¡Sabes como es! ¡No parará hasta conseguir lo que anda buscando!

¿Y que anda buscando?

¡Venganza!- vocalicé yo, histérico- Buscará la forma de vengarse de todos nosotros… ¡Ay, madre!- gemí llevándome una mano a la frente- ¡Esto es terrible! Como la gente se entere correrá el pánico por la población…Y los que aun le apoyan empezarán a revolucionarse… ¡Es un desastre! ¡Una hecatombe! Querrá usurparme el poder…Y matará a Aang ¡Ah!- solté un gritito como si me hubiese olvidado de él- ¡Aang! Maldita sea, ¿Dónde estará ese chico?

Volví a asomarme por la ventana, mirando frenéticamente hacia el cielo. No había rastro de ningún animal volador de más de 6 metros de diámetro.

Le envié esa carta hace casi 5 días ¿Por qué tardará tanto?- gruñí con impaciencia.

Zuko…

Maldita sea…A saber por donde anda Ozai a estas alturas…

Zuko…

Y como consiga reunir a un ejercito estamos perdidos…Las otras naciones volverán a desconfiar de nosotros y eso podría llevar a otra guerra y…

¡Zuko! – Mai, la cual había llegado a mi lado sin yo saber como, cogió mi cara entre sus manos, aplastando mis mejillas. Me miró a los ojos con determinación- Haz el favor de calmarte ¿Vale? Te estás preocupando por algo que ni aun ha pasado…Lo más probable es que tus guardias lo atrapen. De incógnito no puede haber llegado muy lejos…

Ya pero… ¿Y si…?

Si pasa todo lo que has dicho, estaremos preparados- me cortó ella con suavidad- Recuerda que tenemos a la Nación del Fuego de nuestro lado…

Eso de momento- suspiré yo.

Y al Avatar ¿De verdad crees que Ozai podrá hacerle algún daño?- abrí la boca para contestar, pero ella me cortó con despreocupación- ¡Por favor! Si no pudo matarlo cuando tenía plena capacidad de sus poderes… ¿Cómo va a poder ahora, siendo un proscrito sin ninguna habilidad de fuego control?

Pestañeé, procesando la información. Bueno, tenía lógica. Todo lo que decía Mai tenía lógica. Sonreí, momentáneamente aliviado.

Gracias Mai…Como siempre, eres el Ying que equilibra mi Yang- la abracé afectuosamente, apretándola contra mi pecho- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

No mucha cosa, la verdad- se burló ella.

Sonreí y, justo cuando mis labios buscaron a los suyos, alguien irrumpió en mi cuarto groseramente.

¡Señor! – era uno de mis centinelas. Solté un profundo suspiro, exasperado.

Por tu propio bien, espero que se esté muriendo alguien- gruñí yo amenazadoramente, molesto por la interrupción. El hombre tragó saliva.

Es que…El Avatar ya está aquí, señor.

Pegué un respingo. Aquello era notablemente más importante que una muerte.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no he sido informado antes? – pregunté apresuradamente, ya soltando a Mai para ir disparado hacia la puerta.

Emm…Bueno, acaba de aterrizar yo…

¡No hay tiempo de cháchara!- gruñí corriendo pasillo abajo con determinación. Pude oír un suspiro de Mai antes de doblar la esquina.

Ojalá algún día pueda llegar a quererme la mitad de lo que le quiere a él- espetó mi esposa sarcásticamente.

Bajé las escaleras al trote y, ignorando a todo el mundo y empujando a quien se cruzaba en mi camino, llegué hasta el patio posterior, aquel tan ostentosamente decorado con plantas exóticas, metros y más metros de caminos de piedra y césped envolviéndolos con flores y fuentes. Al lado de una de ellas, estaba Appa, del cual empezaron a bajar todos mis amigos.

El primero en acercárseme fue Sokka, con su imborrable sonrisa. Justo cuando me iba a abrazar le di un empujón para echarlo a un lado, sin dejar de andar a un ritmo acelerado hacia Aang. Pasé también por delante de los demás, ignorándolos completamente, solo interesado en hablar con el Avatar.

Él estaba de espaldas a mí, cogiendo de las manos a Katara para ayudarla a bajar de su bisonte volador.

¡Aang!- le cogí un brazo, obligándole a que se girara 360 grados, cosa que provocó que Katara perdiera su punto de equilibrio y cayese de morros al suelo.

¡Katara!- gritó Aang alarmado, intentando agacharse para recoger a su novia. Se lo impedí agarrándolo con más firmeza del brazo. No había tiempo para tonterías y, a pesar de saberlo mejor que yo, mi amigo me dedico una mirada de malas pulgas- ¿Pero bueno, que te pasa? Solo intentaba ayudarla a bajar de Appa…

Pues ya ha bajado- me encogí de hombros señalándola con un golpe de cabeza. Katara levantó la cara del suelo y me dedicó una mirada matadora.- Ya, ya…Échame bronca después ¿Quieres? Ahora tengo que hablar con tu novio…

Cogí a Aang de nuevo y lo alejé del grupo unos cuantos metros.

Recibiste la carta ¿Verdad?- murmuré, haciendo imposibles para que el nerviosismo no golpeara con demasiada fuerza mi voz. Aang asintió seriamente.

Por eso estoy aquí, ¿No?

Sí, claro…- tragué aire profundamente. Tenía demasiada tensión sobre mis hombros. Seguro que en breve me reventaría una vena del cuello- Es un desastre, Aang…Es el fin…

No, Zuko, tranquilo, seguro que…

¡Es culpa tuya!- rugí finalmente. Desde que el antiguo señor del fuego escapó de su prisión, tenía unas ganas locas de gritarle eso al Avatar. Parpadeó, desprevenido.

¿Mía?

¡Sí! ¿Porque no lo mataste cuando tuviste oportunidad?

¡Zuko!- se escandalizó- ¡Es tu padre!

¡Es un monstruo y tú lo sabes! ¡Maldición!- llevé mis manos hasta la raíz del pelo, exasperado.

Hasta los monstruos merecen respirar- opinó el Avatar.

¿Y que pasa cuando el monstruo se nos escapa, Aang?

Yo estoy con Zuko, piesligeros… ¿Por qué no le diste finiquito ese día? Nadie le habría echado especialmente de menos…- pegué un respingo al oír la voz de Toph a mi lado.

Desconcertado, pude comprobar que todos nuestros amigos se habían apiñado alrededor para no perderse detalle de la conversación, en teoría, privada.

Lo más importante ahora es que no cunda el pánico- opinó Sokka, pensativo. Agarró a su hermana por los hombros y, zarandeándola, gritó histérico- ¡Que no cunda el pánico! ¿Me oís? ¡Que no cunda el pánico!

¡Sokka!- le regañamos todos a la vez.

Perdón…

A ver, vamos a centrarnos…Calma ante todo ¿Hmm?- opinó Aang.

¿Calma? ¿De donde sacas tú la puñetera calma?

Zuko, por Dios, tranquilo…Respira.

¡Ya sé respirar!- me molesté yo- ¿Por qué crees que sigo vivo si no?

Coge aire por la nariz y déjalo ir por la boca- me recomendó Aang poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

Deseando librarme de la presión que me acompañaba durante esos últimos días, le hice caso, con tanta prisa que me salió al revés: Aspiraba por la boca y expiraba por la nariz.

Eres lo más parecido a un pez que he visto en toda mi vida- opinó el Avatar entre dientes.

Fenomenal- resoplé inquieto- Y ahora, si no es mucha molestia, señor Avatar- hice un gesto de invitación con mi brazo- Creo que tenemos asuntos que discutir si no le importa…

Media hora después, todos estábamos reunidos alrededor de una ovalada mesa de madera de fresno, colocada señorialmente en aquella sala en la que mi padre discutía estrategias militares. ¿Por qué no usarla yo para algo parecido?

La tensión en el aire era irrespirable. Después de explicarles la situación, parecía haber logrado erradicar cualquier rastro de buen humor en mis amigos. Todos se mantenían serios, meditabundos, con las tazas de te que les habían ofrecido los criados intacta entre sus manos.

Así que…Se escapó así, ¿Sin más?- murmuró Aang con voz apagada. Asentí.

De la noche a la mañana.

No lo entiendo… ¿No había guardias en la entrada?- preguntó Suki mordiéndose la uña del índice.

Por supuesto…Siempre los hay.

Y sin embargo, no se había escapado hasta ahora- intervino Katara.- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Ni siquiera tiene poderes!

Eso me gustaría saber a mí: Como narices lo ha hecho…Según los centinelas que estaban vigilando, lo primero que sintieron fue- tragué saliva y paseé mí vista sobre todos ellos, parándola finalmente sobre el Avatar- …frío.

La sala se consumió en un jadeo ahogado. Sokka deslizó su mano hasta agarrar la de Suki, Toph se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, exasperada; Katara se mordió el labio inferior en un signo de preocupación y miró a Aang de reojo, el cual convirtió las manos que estaban sobre la mesa en dos puños.

Ella…- susurró quedamente. Asentí.

Sí…Es…Lo primero que pensé ¿Pero acaso es eso posible?

Sí, desde luego que lo es…- para aumentar más mi ansiedad, solo me hizo falta ver el miedo perfectamente dibujado en los ojos grises de mi amigo- Está claro que la amenaza de Zhoe no iba en balde.

¿Amenaza?

Es un larga historia…Hay espíritus y casi un muerto por ahogamiento- Sokka se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia- Pero vamos al grano…

Me amenazó- intervino Aang, claramente preocupado- Dice que no parará hasta destruir todo lo que me importa…

Desencajé la mandíbula, asombrado.

¿En serio?

Casi consigue matar a Sokka- apuntó él. Atónito, mi vista fue rápidamente hacia el guerrero de la tribu del agua.

Ya te dije que era una historia larga- reposó calmadamente.

Bueno, ¿Qué pasó después?- preguntó Toph, animándome a seguir con el relato.

Ah, bueno…Después los guardas aseguran no recordar mucho…Perdieron la conciencia y cuando se despertaron la celda ya estaba vacía y la puerta abierta de par en par… - expliqué con frustración.

¿Y has hecho algo de utilidad aparte de llamarnos?- me desafió la maestra tierra.

Hice una mueca.

Para tu información, he puesto a todos mis hombres de confianza a patrullar en su busca, eso sí, pidiéndoles discreción absoluta.

He dicho algo útil- gruñó ella.

¿Lo sabe alguien más? Digo…Aparte de nosotros y tus hombres- musitó Aang, pensativo. Negué. – Bien…Por el momento será mejor que eso siga así…

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Que se entere la gente es lo último que quiero…

Bueno y…Odio ser yo la que pregunte esto, pero… ¿Qué haremos ahora?- cuestionó Katara, mirándonos a todos.

En esa ocasión, nadie se atrevía a contestar. Un bucle de preocupación e inquietud amenazaba con tragársenos a todos.

A ver…Para dar el siguiente paso, tenemos que intentar pensar como él…- opinó Aang, abstraído.

Oh, vale, está chupado…A ver:- Sokka cerró los ojos, fingiendo concentración- Soy un maníaco que quiere controlar al mundo entero y asesinar a cualquiera que se ponga por delante…Oye, pues no es tan fácil.

Aang puso los ojos en blanco.

Zuko…Es tu padre. A la fuerza tienes que conocerlo mejor que nosotros…- susurró tranquilamente- Dinos tú que se propone.

Bueno, creo que es bastante evidente: Si yo fuese él, buscaría venganza y una forma de reconstruir mi imperio caído.

Oh, el lado oscuro de la ambición…- canturreó Sokka.

¿Y por donde empezarías?- preguntó Katara con curiosidad.

Torcí el gesto.

Creo que…Buscaría a alguien de confianza. Alguien que me ayudara y me obedeciera ciegamente…- en cuanto acabé esa frase, las piezas encajaron en mi cerebro. Algo hizo remover mis entrañas, dándome una desagradable sensación de inquietud en el estomago. Miré a Aang y, por su expresión, supe que había pensado lo mismo que yo.

Azula…- susurramos los dos a la vez.

Santo Dios… ¿Azula? ¿Estamos hablando de la loca esa?- preguntó Sokka descolocado.

De la misma- asintió Aang.

Esa tía da escalofríos- gruñó Toph.

Pero es la que puede tener la respuesta a todo- musitó el Avatar con seriedad. Clavó la vista en mi- Zuko…Sintiéndolo mucho, tendremos que hacer una visita familiar al manicomio.

Guai. Me encantan las excursiones- gruñí fastidiado.

A pesar de la poca gracia que me hacia visitar a mi hermana, no hubo más discusión. Justo a la mañana siguiente, dispusimos un barco para que Aang y yo viajáramos hasta el manicomio donde vivía mi hermana. Habríamos llegado mucho antes con Appa, claro, pero la cuestión era que nadie se enterara de que el Avatar y el Señor del Fuego iban a visitar a la ex princesa Azula. Ante todo, discreción. Era una misión de incógnito.

Ya nos habíamos despedido de todos nuestros amigos, y ahora tocaba decir adiós a nuestras parejas.

Los dedos de Mai se deslizaron a través de mi camisa, arreglando elegantemente unos pliegues que habían quedado arrugados.

Serán solo 3 días…- musité yo.

Lo sé- respondió concentrada en mi ropa. Levantó la mirada y sonrió suavemente- No soy tan melosa como esos dos…

Señaló con la cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde a varios metros separados estaban Aang y Katara, hablando a solas mientras paseaban sobre las tablas de madera del puerto. Solté una risita.

Solo…Ten cuidado ¿Vale?

Vale…- carraspeé, de repente algo incómodo. Cuando se trataba de mi esposa, nunca sabía como iba a reaccionar, así que no tenía muy claro si decir la siguiente frase o no- Oye Mai…

¿Sí?- ella alzó una ceja, curiosa.

No, simplemente me preguntaba si…Bueno…- tomé aire- Azula fue tu mejor amiga… ¿Querrías que le dijese algo de tu parte?

Sí…Que se pudra a gusto en su manicomio- declaró con frialdad- Y que me encantan esos zapatos que me prestó.

Apreté los labios, aguantándome la risa.

Mejor que no diga nada…

Mai se llevó una mano tras la oreja, retirándose un par de mechones que se habían escapado de su perfecto peinado.

¿De verdad creéis que ella sabe algo? Recuerda que ya no discurre tan bien como antes…

Quizás…Pero ella es lo único que nos puede orientar en este momento…

Ya…Viajes, visitas a los manicomios…Desde luego, mi marido es un personaje ocupado…

Me reí suavemente y la atraí hacia mi, poniéndole las manos a cada lado de la cintura.

No te preocupes…Te juro que cuando vuelva todo mi tiempo lo dedicaré a ti…

¿A mi?

Y solo a ti…

Zuko- posó su mirada fijamente en mis ojos. Había algo en sus orbes negros inusualmente brillante, deslumbrante y… ¿Temeroso? Fruncí el ceño, confuso- Yo…No creo que puedas dedicar todo tu tiempo exclusivamente a mi…

Pues claro que sí…Es una promesa.

Mai negó lentamente.

Es que yo…Yo…- pestañeé. No era algo normal que Mai se atragantara a mitad de una frase- Tengo que hablar contigo.

Justo en ese momento oí el repiqueteo de unas botas contra la madera.

Majestad, ya está todo a punto- me anunció el capitán del barco. Sonreí cordialmente.

De acuerdo- volví a girarme hacia Mai y le robé un suave pero firme beso en los labios- Hablaremos cuando vuelva ¿Vale?

Pero…

Yo ya había dejado de prestarle atención. Tenía prisa. Caminé a paso ligero hacia Aang, el cual seguía hablando con su novia. Ya estaba dispuesto a presenciar y soportar una sentimental despedida por parte de la pareja, pero me sorprendí muchísimo cuando me acerqué lo suficiente para comprobar que estaban discutiendo.

Katara ¡NO! – vociferó Aang con el ceño fruncido

¡Tu a mi no me das ordenes!- se enfadó ella.

¡Antes era solo una petición! Y lo seguiría siendo si no fueras tan terca…

¿Yo terca?- se ofendió ella- ¡Y tu cabeza hueca!

Emm… ¿Ocurre algo?- me atreví a preguntar con extrema timidez.

Aang soltó un gruñido y se giró hacia mi, furibundo.

¡Sí! ¡Por todos los espíritus, dile que no puede venir con nosotros!

Alcé las cejas por la sorpresa.

¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Katara?

Voy a venir con vosotros- remarcó ella con contundencia.

De eso nada- gruñó Aang. Me miró de nuevo- Es una misión de incógnito, no puede venir.

Oh, por Dios, Aang…Una persona más no llamará la atención de nadie.

Ahí tiene razón- asentí yo. El Avatar rechinó los dientes, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

Zuko, así no me ayudas…

Solo digo que si quiere venir…

¡Que no!- centró de nuevo la vista en su chica- Es peligroso, Katara.

¿Te has dado cuenta? Siempre usas la misma excusa para no verme- siseó ella con rabia.

¡No es una excusa! ¡Y claro que quiero verte, pero no dentro de un manicomio con una lunática sádica que te quiso matar!

¡Te recuerdo que fui yo la que capturé a esa lunática! – rugió la maestra agua con las manos en las caderas.- ¡Y que a ti también te quiso matar! ¡Estuvo muy cerca de conseguirlo, ¿recuerdas?

¿Y?

Y que no puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar.

Aang soltó una risita incrédula.

A ver si lo entiendo ¿Quieres venir para protegerme?

Sí…Y también porque- Katara hizo una brusca pausa y bajó fugazmente la mirada hacia sus pies. Sus mejillas adoptaron un rubor carmesí- Y porque no quiero separarme de ti…

Katara…Solo serán 3 días- susurró Aang, esta vez con ternura.

Pues para mi van a ser como 3 siglos…Acabamos de reencontrarnos apenas hace unas semanas…No pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente.

¿Crees que me voy a escapar?- preguntó el Avatar burlonamente.

Creo que te ataré corto para mayor seguridad…

Carraspeé exageradamente con tal de llamar la atención de ambos.

Perdonad, pero…El barco esta a punto de zarpar…Y ¿Entonces que? ¿Te vienes?- pregunté mirando a mi amiga.

Sí.

No.

Aang y ella habían respondido a la vez y de nuevo volvieron a enfrontarse con el ceño fruncido y miradas fulminantes clavadas en los ojos del otro. Suspiré, perdiendo la paciencia.

Si no estoy en ese barco cuando salga de puerto, pienso hundirlo de una oleada…Y vais a tener que volver a nado- nos amenazó la maestra agua. Pegué un respingo.

Aang alzó una ceja, debatiéndose entre el enfado y la diversión. Me pasé una mano por el pelo, esperando alguna contestación por su parte y como eso no pasó, decidí intervenir yo:

Mirad…No es que me quiera meter en vuestra relación, pero…Está más que claro para todo el mundo que separaros no os sienta a ninguno de los dos. Quizás lo que más os convenga es estar juntos para poder protegeros el uno al otro.

Ambos se me quedaron mirando y después se miraron entre si. Tras un par de segundos, Aang suspiró, al parecer rendido. Se hizo a un lado, dejando libre la pasarela que iba hacia el barco.

Las damas primero…

Katara mostró una deslumbrante sonrisa, se abalanzó sobre su chico y aplastó un beso contra sus labios antes de salir corriendo alegremente pasarela arriba. La cara de idiota enamorado en Aang era para enmarcar. Sonreí.

Lo de hundir el barco ¿Era broma, no?- pregunté curioso. Aang mostró una sonrisa traviesa.

Créeme cuando te digo que es muy capaz- respondió con simpleza, dejándome pasmado.

Oh…Vaya…

Ambos subimos al barco, para reunirnos con Katara en la proa. De inmediato, el enorme armatoste de metal se pudo en marcha, alejándonos del puerto y de la gente que ahí había. Nos despedimos con la mano de Suki, Sokka, Toph y Mai, los cuales nos observaban desde el puerto. Me sorprendí cuando mi esposa, de repente, avanzó unos pasos por delante de los otros.

Zuko… ¡Zuko tengo que decirte algo! 

Alcé las cejas, sorprendido. Aquellos gestos de impetuosidad eran impropios de ella.

Y… ¿Tiene que ser ahora?- grité para hacerme oír sobre el rumor de las olas al alejarse de la costa.

¡Sí! ¡Es importarte!

Miré hacia la entrada a mar abierto, cada vez ocupando más espacio en mi campo de visión.

Bueno…Y espero que también sea corto porque estamos apunto de…

¡Estoy embarazada!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, casi provocando que cayese por la borda de la impresión.

Mi mente se quedó momentáneamente en blanco. El mundo se desdibujó delante de mis ojos y se me olvidó como respirar. Algo dentro de mí hizo que el pulso se me acelerara hasta dejarme mareado. El retumbo de las palpitaciones contra mis orejas era lo único que me impedía desmayarme.

Todo se sentía en cámara lenta. Yo estaba demasiado colapsado hasta para sentirme sorprendido, atónito, pasmado…

Podía sentir, lejano como el eco, unos gritos de alegría por parte de Aang.

¡Voy a ser tío! ¡Voy a ser tío!- chillaba dando rebotes de ilusión.

¡Felicidades Zuko!- casi no pude sentir los brazos de Katara rodeándome en un abrazo. Y desde luego, no pude coordinarme para devolvérselo.

La idea empezó a formarse en mi mente, empezó a cobrar sentido…y tuve que aferrarme con más fuerza a la barra metálica del barco para no caerme al agua o tirarme directamente. ¿Yo? ¿Yo padre? ¿Yo con un hijo? De repente un terror irracional me golpeó en el pecho y tuve unas ganas horribles de vomitar.

Zuko…Cierra la boca…A partir de los cinco minutos empezarás a parecer idiota- me recomendó Aang, llevando los dedos a mi mentón para hacer chocar mis dientes superiores con los inferiores. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había despegado los labios.

Yo…Yo…- no lograba decir nada con sentido.

¿Te encuentras bien? Te has puesto muy pálido- se preocupó Katara. Parpadeé con fuerza y miré de nuevo hacia el puerto. Ya nada se podía distinguir desde ahí. La figura de mi esposa había quedado perdida en la nada. ¿Cuánto rato había estado yo en trance?

Creo que necesito sentarme… - susurré con voz ahogada.

De inmediato, Aang se marchó corriendo para volver con una silla que no sé de donde sacó. Francamente me daba igual. Atolondrado, tomé asiento torpemente, desplomándome como un muñeco de trapo.

Santo Dios…Voy a ser padre…- titubeé pasmado, intentando aun digerir la noticia. Katara sonrió.

¿No es maravilloso?

Enterré la cara entre mis manos, tomando aliento ahí donde no había. No…No lo era. Busqué en mi interior algún rastro de alegría, ilusión, felicidad…Pero lo único que encontré fue angustia, incertidumbre y… unas ganas locas de vomitar.

¿Zuko?- Aang parecía empezar a preocuparse. Y con razón. Levanté la mirada.

Sí es…Fantástico. Estupendo. Espléndido. Colosal- susurré con un hilo de voz.

Katara y él intercambiaron una mirada perpleja.

Oh…Ya veo…

¿Seguro que estás bien?- volvió a cuestionar la chica del polo sur.

Uy…Mejor que bien- mentí descaradamente, esbozando una falsa sonrisa. Aquello era lo que me faltaba, si señor- Solo dadme unos minutos…

Al final aquellos pocos minutos se convirtieron en casi media hora para poder volver a levantarme. Cuando lo logré, decidí evitar el tema bomba a toda costa y acompañé a Aang y a Katara a sus camarotes.

No pienses en el bebé, no pienses en el bebé, no pienses en el bebé…

Bueno, ya hemos llegado- declaré con la voz quizás demasiado alta con tal de ahogar mis pensamientos. – Este camarote puede para ti, Katara y en cuanto a Aang puede quedarse el de…

Ahórratelo- me interrumpió el Avatar amablemente. Pasó un brazo alrededor los hombros de su novia- Hemos decidido…Probar un pequeño experimento.

¿Un experimento?

Vamos a…dormir juntos.

Pestañeé, perplejo. Vaya forma más descarada de decirlo.

Ah…Pues vale. Pero llevad cuidado, puede que vuestro pequeño "experimento"- hice comillas con los dedos.- Acabe como el mío…Y entonces puede que su hermano se moleste un tanto…

Ambos enrojecieron violentamente y me miraron con los ojos salidos de las cuencas.

¡Eh! No es… ¡No seas mal pensado! No es lo que crees- se justificó Katara, apurada.

Ya, ya…Y yo me chupo el dedo- espeté con sarcasmo.

¡He dicho dormir! ¡Dormir! – se excusó Aang, muerto de vergüenza.

Sí…Mejor haré como si no hubiese oído nada.

Me di la vuelta y los dejé plantados en el pasillo, quejándose de lo mal pensado que era…

Pero mis propios problemas eran demasiados como para preocuparme de lo que hiciesen o dejaran de hacer. Tenía la sensación de que se me acumulaba todo de golpe y pronto, quedaría aplastado bajo el peso de mis responsabilidades.

Me costaba hasta respirar. Con cada minuto que pasaba, más difícil resultaba. La bola de mi estomago crecía hasta limites vertiginosos.

Primero, mi padre se escapa y deja patas arriba todo mi mundo. Toda mi vida. La vida ideal que había conseguido después de luchar tanto…

Y luego, para colmo de males, resulta que nunca podré recuperar la vida de antes…Porque tendré un hijo. La sola mención de esa frase me hacía estremecer… ¿Cómo iba a ser yo buen padre si el mío había sido horrible?

Suspiré, apoyando las manos sobre la barra y perdiendo mi vista hacia la línea azul que se dibujaba en el infinito.

Y había aun una cosa más que me revolvía las entrañas…

Aquel sueño que tuve.

¿Disfrutando del variado paisaje?- preguntó una voz burlona tras de mi. No me molesté en girarme. Sabía bien quien era.

¿No estabas probando experimentos con tu novia?

Calla- gruñó molesto.

Aang se apoyó a mi lado, mirándome de reojo. Había algo en su expresión aparentemente amable que no me daba buenas vibraciones.

¿Necesitas…hablarlo?

Fruncí el ceño, fastidiado.

¿Hablar el que? – gruñí entrecerrando los ojos. Decidido, si pronunciaba la palabra hijo con el antecesor "tu" me tiraría por la borda. Lo juro.

Aang se encogió de hombros con gran tranquilidad.

Hay tantas cosas de las que hablar que…Dejaré el tema a tu elección.

Aang…Ahora mismo no me apetece.

¿Y que te apetece?

Ahorcarme un rato.

Él rió suavemente.

Exagerado.

¡No soy exagerado!- me molesté yo apretando la barra de metal que bordeaba el barco- ¡Créeme, si tu estuvieses en mi situación estarías igual que yo!

Tu situación…- repitió Aang un tanto perplejo.- ¿Qué situación?

¡Pues con un padre maníaco fugado y un hijo en el vientre de tu esposa!

Oh… Hablas como si lo segundo fuese tan malo como lo primero…

Pues casi sí- afirmé yo al borde del desespero.

Zuko…Un hijo no te va a destrozar la vida.

No es…No es mi vida la que más me preocupa…Es la del bebé- confesé mirando de nuevo a la línea azul del horizonte. Quizás sí que necesitara hablarlo. – Yo seré el que destroce su vida…

¿Que? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Hice una mueca y miré al maestro aire como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

Bueno, solo tienes que poner a relucir mis antecedentes familiares para darte cuenta…- Aang se quedó momentáneamente pensativo- ¿Hola? Padre sádico y hermana lunática ¿Recuerdas?

Oh, Zuko…Tú no eres como ellos…Nunca lo has sido.

Ya pero…Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. De tal palo tal astilla…Si yo he tenido un progenitor horrible del que solo he recibido desprecio… ¿Cómo voy a ser yo buen padre?

Tampoco tienes que tomar ejemplo de Ozai…Yo nunca conocí a mi padre, pero si pienso en una figura paterna enseguida me viene a la mente el recuerdo del monje Gyatso…Él fue el que me crió, me cuidó y me enseñó todo lo que sé de aire control- Aang sonrió melancólicamente mirando hacia la nada.

Parece un tipo estupendo- musité yo suavemente. Mi amigo asintió.

Lo era… ¿Y sabes que? Me enseñó como enfrontarme a lo de ser el Avatar…Me dio fuerza y que yo recuerde, fue el único que quiso comprenderme cuando nadie más lo hacia. Me ayudó a crecer y a ser mejor persona…- Aang me miró y volvió a sonreírme- En un tipo de persona así es en el que tienes que pensar como tu padre…

Cerré los ojos. La verdad, no me hizo falta buscar mucho. Enseguida supe quien era el que siempre me había apoyado, el que me hizo ser mejor persona…La bonachona figura de mi tío se perfiló tras mis párpados, con su barba blanca y su sonrisa amable. Sonreí.

Iroh…- abrí los ojos- Mi tío Iroh.

Pues ahí lo tienes…Sigue el ejemplo de tu tío con tu hijo y todo saldrá bien.

Suspiré repiqueteando los dedos contra el metal. Quizás…Aunque no acababa de tenerlo claro. Solté una risita exasperada.

No quiero ni pensar en la fiesta que montará cuando se entere de que voy a ser padre…

Aang dejó ir una carcajada.

Da miedo imaginárselo.

¡Chicos!- Katara asomó la cabeza en cubierta y nos mostró una encantadora sonrisa.- La comida está lista…

Aquella misma noche, tuve una pesadilla. La misma pesadilla, en realidad.

Yo caminando lentamente a través de las escaleras…Esa suave y dulce voz susurrándome palabras de aliento a mi oído, arrullándome y guiándome hacia mi destino. Mis pies se movían solos, sin que yo tuviese que hacer nada…De repente me encontraba enfrente de los calabozos de palacio…Y de mi boca, surgió una nube blanca, congelada, que pronto dejó inconscientes a los guardias de la entrada. Lo ultimo que acerté a recordar, fue como mi mano hacia encajar la llave en la cerradura de una jaula…

Me desperté de nuevo justo en ese instante, con un jadeo ahogado y el sudor frío recorriendo mi nuca. Con la respiración descoordinada, palpé la cama en busca de la figura de Mai, pero me recordé a mi mismo que seguía en ese barco…

Conmocionado, me pasé las manos por la cara, intentando disipar el temblor que se había arraigado a mis piernas. Cada vez lo tenía más claro…Aquel sueño, repetido desde la noche que se escapó mi padre no era una simple pesadilla…Era más bien un recuerdo.

La aterradora verdad golpeó mi pecho, dejándome sin aire. Había sido yo…Yo había liberado a Ozai…

Era delirante. Desesperante. Increíble… Y ¿Imposible, no? Sacudí la cabeza, intentando dispersar las ideas.

Una luz se colaba a través de la escotilla me dio a entender que era de día. Y muy posiblemente, ya hubiésemos casi llegado a nuestro destino. Me levanté de un ágil salto y después de vestirme, me dirigí como un relámpago hacia el camarote de Aang y Katara.

Sin ni siquiera pensar en darles un mínimo de intimidad, empujé la puerta a toda prisa, dispuesto a despertarles si seguían dormidos, pero la imagen que vi me hizo dudar momentáneamente.

Ambos seguían dormidos, sí, recostados bajo un nudo de mantas. El Avatar abrazaba inconscientemente a su novia por la espalda, y esta apoyaba ambas manos sobre las que Aang tenía en su abdomen, además de mostrar una sonrisa idílica en sueños.

Pestañeé. Y si, eso me detuvo. Pero solo momentáneamente.

¡A levantarse! ¡Se hunde el barco!- grité a todo pulmón. Ambos pegaron un bote y saltaron de la cama, alarmados, atolondrados y aun medio dormidos, mirando con los ojos desorbitados en todas direcciones posibles.

No pude aguantarme la risa.

¡Zuko!- rugió Aang, molesto.

Di media vuelta y empecé a correr en dirección contraria, sabiendo que pronto el Avatar saldría a perseguirme…

Como yo creía, no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que el barco atracara en el puerto que daba paso a los imponentes muros de piedra que encerraban las cuatro paredes del manicomio. El olor a salitre, a agua marina y, en el interior, a medicinas y hierbas aromáticas provocaba un olor nauseabundo. Las paredes de piedra eran mohosas, las puertas de madera estaban prácticamente podridas y los techos se adornaban con telarañas y goteras…

El lugar más feliz de la tierra- canturreó Aang entre dientes, avaluando el paisaje con una mueca de desagrado.

Madre mía…Es horrible- murmuró Katara frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor.

Sí…Es el sitio ideal para ella- gruñí yo. Pronto, el guarda que nos acompañaba se detuvo ante una puerta en específico.

Es aquí.

Gracias. Puedes retirarte…Y recuerda, nosotros no hemos estado aquí- le mandé con dureza. El hombre asintió, perdiéndose por la negrura del pasillo.

Entonces, los tres nos quedamos observando la puerta, precavidos.

Creo que no estoy preparado- gemí yo con angustia.

Yo no creo que lo esté nunca…- añadió Aang.

Katara rodó los ojos.

Ya abro yo…

Hizo girar el pomo, el cual se quejó con un chasquido y un gruñido cuando dejó a la vista una deprimente sala sin ningún mueble. Cerramos tras nosotros, helados ante la imagen que había a unos metros de distancia.

Estaba desaliñada, ojerosa, sentada en el mugriento suelo y abrazada a sus rodillas, mientras se balanceaba muy lentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás. Tragué saliva. Mi hermana siempre me había parecido escalofriante…Pero especialmente ese día.

Azula…- susurré yo. Ella levantó la mirada, perdida, para finalmente posarla en mí. Esbozó una sonrisa demacrada.

Zuzu… ¿Vienes a verme?- su vista viajó de Katara a Aang, los cuales la observaban con dureza- ¡Y traes contigo a tu gran amigo, el Avatar! ¡Que honor!

Supongo que te sorprende recibir visita- reposé calmosamente. Ella siguió balanceándose, con sus ojos dorados desenfocados, excesivamente abiertos.

Oh, no…Sabía que vendríais…Ella me lo dijo ¿Verdad que sí?

¿Ella?- Aang dio un paso hacia delante- ¿Quién es ella?

Azula soltó una aguda risita enfermiza.

También me dijo…También me dijo que papá había logrado escapar ¿Es eso cierto?

Pegué un rebote, a la vez que Katara intercambiaba una mirada desconcertada conmigo. Mi hermana volvió a reír.

Sí que lo es…Sí que lo es…- empezó a tararear.

Azula… ¿Quién te dijo eso?- insistió Aang.

Mi hermana sin dejar de sonreír clavó sus ojos en los del Avatar.

Me dijo que ibas a sufrir…Que ibas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho- Azula repasó su labio inferior con la lengua- Y no sabes como me alegro…Quien sabe, quizás hubiese sido mejor para ti que realmente hubiese conseguido matarte en Ba Sing Sé…

¡Te voy a…!- proclamó Katara, furiosa, asustándome y sorprendiéndome a la vez. Parecía que se iba a abalanzar sobre mi hermana, pero Aang la detuvo agarrando su muñeca con fuerza.

Katara…Tranquila…

Ella apretó los labios, con su fulminante mirada azul clavada en Azula. Finalmente dejó ir el aire retenido e hizo caer su brazo a un lado.

Maldita zorra lunática…

Azula, escúchame: Es importante que me digas el nombre de la persona que te ha contado todo esto- repitió Aang.

¿Por qué te tendría que decirte nada? Pronto vas a caer…Igual que tú, Zuzu…- fruncí el ceño.

¿A que te refieres?

Papá anda suelto…Suelto, libre como un pájaro…Sí…Está suelto y pronto empezará todo.

¿El que?

Todo- río ella con voz aguda. Tomé aire.

Azula…

Ella liberó a papá…Y pronto vendrá a sacarme a mí, lo sé…- soltó otra risita- Me lo dijo también…

Azula, nadie te vendrá a sacar de aquí- repliqué con firmeza- Y a papá le atraparemos enseguida…Ni siquiera tiene poderes.

No los tiene…Aun.

Aang, Katara y yo abrimos la boca simétricamente.

¿Qué…Que quieres decir?- preguntó Aang con voz ahogada.

Oh… ¿Crees que tu espíritu control es la única forma de quitar los poderes a la gente? Hay más formas de arrebatarlos…Y de recuperarlos.

¿Eso también te lo ha contado ella?

Asintió varias veces, como una niña pequeña.

Ay…Dios…- gemí yo.

¿Sabes como lo hará?- preguntó Aang.

La ex princesa volvió a reír excesivamente alto y de repente se puso a cantar una canción con voz muy dulce. Se puso a cantar lo que parecía ser una nana…

_He aquí el alma, el flujo infinito,_

_Encerrada en cuerpo humano,_

_He aquí espíritu de oro y estaño._

_El poder surge de sus venas, _

_Hierve incandescente, destruye barreras,_

_Purifica en la oscuridad, _

_Ilumina la penumbra,_

_Oro y estaño, _

_El alma más pura…_

_Su gran poder esconde la fragilidad, _

_Agua, tierra, fuego y aire forman tempestad, _

_La sangre del elegido burbujea en esplendor, _

_Alma hecha carne de su antecesor. _

_Y cuando el ángel caído no se pueda levantar, _

_Cuando el viento deje de soplar, _

_Cuando las olas dejen de remar, _

_Cuando el fuego deje de quemar, _

_Cuando en la tierra ya no se pueda andar, _

_Cuando se salpique a la luz de dos lunas la sangre de la sangre del Avatar,_

_Quien beba de ella su poder podrá adoptar. _

El silencio que vino a continuación solo fue roto por el rumor del mar al otro lado de las paredes. Me estremecí y conseguí girar la cabeza hacia mi amigo para encontrarlo con una lividez acentuada en su piel. Estaba tan pálido que casi se podía tras él.

¿Quién te ha enseñado esa canción?- preguntó después de 10 segundos de enmudecimiento.

Ha sido ella…

¡¿Quién es ella?- gritó Aang histérico. Azula, disfrutando de su ansiedad, se demoró en contestar.

Zhoe dice que te echa de menos…Y que pronto volveréis a veros…

Durante un momento, tuve miedo de que me fallaran las piernas. Fácilmente me podría haber caído y posiblemente, Aang y Katara irían al suelo después de mí. El terror me apretó sin compasión alrededor de mi esófago y me hubiese puesto a gritar si tuviese fuerzas. Pero no las tenía.

Muchas otras preguntas le hicimos a mi hermana, pero ella simplemente se limitó a contestar tarareando la canción una y otra vez…Un caso absolutamente perdido.

Lo mejor y en realidad, lo único que se podía hacer, era volver a casa…Donde me esperaban otros muchos temas sin resolver.

Doblad la seguridad…Triplicadla si hace falta- le siseé al guardia de la entrada- Mi hermana no saldrá de aquí…

Sí, señor…

Le di la espalda y empecé a caminar hacia Aang y Katara, los cuales me esperaban mientras jugaban, cabizbajos, con el agua que golpeaba contra la arena…

Pude asombrarme contemplando como la maestra agua contorsionaba sus manos hasta lograr fabricar una figura semejante a una flor de loto que dejó momentáneamente congelada para mostrar un brillante resplandor a la luz del sol. Flores de hielo…

Sonreí suavemente. Gestos como esos, me devolvían la fe. La esperanza. La pureza, la más pura inocencia del agua, su claridad…Simplemente me hacía creer que aun existían cosas buenas en este mundo.

Suspiré alfo confortado y al poco, me uní a ellos.

Será mejor que nos vayamos ya…Con suerte, llegaremos mañana para la hora de cenar- declaré yo. Katara me dedicó una sonrisa vacía y asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la plataforma que conducía al barco en total silencio.

Aang, en cambio, seguía mirando los muros del manicomio, como si fuese capaz de ver a través de ellos.

¿Estás bien?

No…- me miró e intentó sonreír- ¿Por qué te llevaste todos los genes buenos de tu familia?

Solté una risa un tanto amarga.

Eh, no tienes de que preocuparte…Todo saldrá bien. He ordenado que mejoren las medidas de seguridad.

Él asintió sin prestar aparente atención y se giró, caminando de nuevo hacia el barco. Antes de eso, pero, me pareció oír un murmuro parecido a:

A veces, encontramos nuestro propio destino en el camino que elegimos para evitarlo…


	11. Reflejo de un alma

50 reviews! Soy tan feliz! Muchas gracias a todos de verdad, no sabéis como me anima eso! Que no pare la cosa, jajaja!

Por cierto, he tomado en cuenta la propuesta de hacer un capitulo especial para San Valentín…Este capitulo será romántico, pero la historia seguira su mismo curso. Quizas suba algun one shot especial San Valentín, aunk ya sea un poco tarde…

Este capitulo es como el desencadenante de todo…A partir de aki todo se volverá más peligroso y emocionante. Ya tengo pensados los siguientes capitulos y serán buenos (o eso espero)

Avatar no me pertenece (sí, todos lo sabemos)

Capitulo 11: Reflejo de un alma.

_Aang_

¡Eh! Mira esa, se parece a una morsa polar…

¡Que va!- replicó Katara.- ¡Se parece a un gatito!

Un gato morsa…- corroboré yo. Los dos nos echamos a reír.

Enterré mis dedos en su pelo, relajado. Desde luego, necesitaba aquellos momentos de paz con ella. A solas, sin hacer nada, simplemente estirados en el manto de césped que cubrían los jardines de palacio y discutiendo a que se parecían las nubes.

Katara tenía la nuca y medio cuerpo apoyado encima de mi pecho, contrarrestando la frescura de la hierba con su agradable calor. La combinación estaba muy acertada. Suspiré profundamente, haciendo que su cabeza subiera y bajara con la insuflación del aire.

¿Sabes que? Creo que podría pasarme la vida haciendo esto- confesé yo, observando el azul roto del cielo.

¿Mirando las nubes? Tu vida sería muy aburrida…

Me reí suavemente.

No me refería a eso…

¿No?

No…Mirar nubes esta muy bien si las miro contigo, pero yo estaba pensando en esto- deslicé mis brazos hasta rodear estrechamente su cintura, oprimiéndola aun más contra mi.- En seguir abrazándote toda la vida y no dejarte ir nunca más…

Fue esta vez Katara la que soltó una risita y se giró sobre mí, para abrazarme también, posando su mejilla en mi pecho y apretándome con fuerza. Nos quedamos unos deliciosos minutos en silencio…

¿Te has fijado? Esa nube es clavadita a Appa…- intervine yo sin dejar de mirar el cielo

Aham…Y esa de ahí- levantó una mano hacia arriba, señalando hacia la izquierda- Es igual que Mommo…

Sí que lo es…

Justo en ese momento, no sé de donde salió, mi mascota me saltó a la cara, sobresaltándome.

¡Mommo! ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté descolocado, sentándome en el suelo igual que acababa de hacer Katara. Miramos hacia atrás, para sorprendernos al encontrar un grupo de 12 personas tras nosotros, encabezados por Zuko.

Alcé las cejas.

A ver si adivino… ¿Me estabais buscando?- pregunté fastidiado.

Exactamente- corroboró el Señor del Fuego. – Te necesitamos.

Como odio esa frase- gruñí entre dientes.

Me quedé mirando a Katara, la cual mantenía una pose de preocupación. Sonreí suavemente y me incliné sobre ella aplicándole un beso en la frente.

El deber me llama- canturreé con un tanto de humor para despedirme de ella. Me levanté del suelo y agarré mi planeador, oyendo una voz conocida burlarse de mí:

¿Sí? ¿Entonces porque siempre haces tarde a esa llamada?

Pestañeé estupefacto, para localizar entre la gente que acompañaba a Zuko a un viejo amigo…Nunca mejor dicho. Sonreí con el corazón lleno de ilusión.

¡Bumi!- exclamé con alegría segundos antes de abalanzarme sobre el rey loco de Omashu. Me devolvió el abrazo bonachonamente.

Me alegro de verte Aang…

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lo mismo que hacen todos los que están aquí- musitó abarcando con un gesto de su brazo a todos los presentes. Analicé con la mirada a todos, cayendo en la cuenta de que conocía a alguno más: Entre ellos estaba el rey de Ba Sing Sé y muchos otros personajes importantes con los que recordaba ya haber hablado en alguna ocasión. Muy a mi pesar, empezaba a figurarme el porque esa reunión de líderes.

Entrecerré los ojos depositándolos sobre Zuko, inquisitivo.

Tenemos que hablar en privado…Todos.

De acuerdo…

Pero Aang…- Katara mantenía la vista en mí, aun sentada en el suelo y abrazada a Mommo como si el animal fuese un peluche, angustiada.

No te preocupes por nada, enseguida estoy contigo- le susurré guiñándole un ojo.

Tras eso, empecé a caminar detrás los demás, que, encabezados por Zuko, marcharon camino arriba, hacia el palacio.

El interior de aquella oscura sala me parecía desolador. Me lo pareció cuando entré la primera vez, después de recibir aquella aterradora carta de Zuko, y la sensación se había acentuado ahora, rodeado por las figuras de los líderes más importantes de las 4 naciones…Bueno tres, porque de los Nómadas del Aire ya supuse quien era el representante.

Tomé asiento después de inclinarme ante todos en una respetuosa reverencia que de inmediato me fue devuelta.

Así que…Usted es el Avatar Aang- murmuró un hombre de aspecto rudo, con vestimentas del reino de la tierra. El tono había sonado un tanto incrédulo, como si dudase de que esa frase fuese verdad. Sonreí mientras me analizaba con la mirada. Me resultaba divertido que me trataran de usted con tan solo 16 años.

Sí…Pero llámeme solo Aang, por favor…- murmuré amablemente.- ¿Y usted es…?

General Dang Zi, comandante del ejército de Omashu a las órdenes del rey Bumi- soltó de sopetón, muy solemnemente.

Wow…- me impresioné con la tenacidad que lo dijo. Y él seguía mirándome casi hirientemente, como si yo fuera algo digno de estudio- Emm…General ¿Ocurre algo?

No…Es que…Bueno, simplemente le imaginaba más mayor…

Oh, bueno…Siempre puede volver dentro de unos años- bromeé yo.

Al no recibir ninguna carcajada, ni siquiera una sonrisa como respuesta, me cercioré de inmediato que eran uno de esos tantos políticos sin sentido del humor. Suspiré, frustrado y bastante incómodo por su incisiva mirada, que conseguí esquivar observando el dorso de mis manos…

Ese era justo el lugar donde no quería estar. Ahí todo me recordaba lo desesperantemente peliaguda que se había puesto la situación. Teníamos a un vengativo espíritu que buscaba hacerme la vida imposible, el antiguo Señor del Fuego en paradero desconocido y…lo que más me inquietaba: Aquella diabólica canción que se repetía una y otra vez en mi cerebro, impidiéndome vivir.

Solo cuando estaba con Katara, conseguía que todo eso se me desdibujase de mi mente. Ella lo ocupaba todo, lo bloqueaba todo. Era mi eclipse, mi balsa…

Pero ahora ella no estaba y eso me hundía, me ahogaba en mis problemas. En los problemas de todos. La situación se nos iba de las manos.

Señores…- la voz de Zuko me devolvió a la realidad, haciéndome dirigir mi atención hacia él. Estaba en el cabezal de la larga mesa, de pie, con una mueca de seriedad propia de un líder. – Supongo que todos saben porque estamos aquí…

Cabeceé, asintiendo, como los demás. A mi no me lo habían explicado, pero estaba más que claro.

Se había corrido la voz y, en menos de 2 semanas, tonto era el que no se hubiese enterado que el Señor del Fuego andaba suelto. Lo que nadie sabía aun era el ínfimo detalle de que pudiese recuperar sus poderes. Claro que yo aun no entendía como…Y me daba miedo descifrar aquella profecía.

Sí, estamos aquí porque cierto desgraciado del cual no pronunciaré el nombre se ha dado el piro- asintió Bumi, aparentemente aburrido. Sonreí de medio lado. Seguía hablando como un adolescente, no tenía remedio. - ¡Y sin ni siquiera despedirse! Su falta de modales es deplorable…

No, estamos aquí porque claramente eso representa una amenaza para nuestra gente- un hombre con aspecto de ser de una tribu del agua miraba a Zuko con una mueca de afilada dureza- Fuimos clementes con tu país y no pedimos recompensa alguna por 100 años de sangre derramada…Pero esto es intolerable, Señor del Fuego Zuko.

Lo sé y estoy poniendo medidas al respecto.

¿Medidas? ¿Qué medidas?- preguntó el general Dang Zi.

Todos mis hombres están reclutando las zonas más cercanas en busca de…

¿En busca de su padre? No me haga reír, hombre- interrumpió con frialdad. Fruncí el ceño.- Eso no servirá de nada…

¿Se le ocurre algo mejor?

Se me ocurre que lo mejor seria destruir cualquier zona donde se pudiese ocultar…

¿Destruir? ¿Cómo que destruir? Hay muchos sitios donde Ozai podría ocultarse, y muchos de ellos están habitados- musitó Zuko.

Ya, pero eso se llaman daños colaterales…Y sirven para evitar un numero desorbitado de muertes…Además destruir esas zonas no sería difícil- el general me miró y tuve un mal presentimiento- Tenemos una arma letal aquí mismo.

Abrí la boca, sintiéndome ofendido.

¿Disculpe?

Es tu deber como Avatar ¿No? Con todos mis respetos, en mi opinión ¿De que nos sirve un Avatar que no cumple con sus obligaciones?

Mi obligación es proteger a la gente, no masacrarla. No pienso hacerlo- me negué en redondo, ofuscado. – Además es ridículo ir por ahí repartiendo palos de ciego…Tiene que haber otra forma.

Y mientras pensamos en esa forma, Ozai ya habrá logrado reunir un grupo de gente que le sea fiel y empezará una revolución…Es algo que no podemos consentir.

Hay que detenerlo antes de que consiga ayuda- asintió el Rey de la tierra. Apreté los labios con angustia.

En realidad…Ya ha encontrado ayuda.

Aang…No sé si…- empezó Zuko.

Tienen que saberlo- tomé aire profundamente, intentando mantener la calma- Ozai no se escapó solo…Alguien le echó una mano.

¡¿Cómo?- el coro de sus voces solo consiguió hacerme sentir más presionado.

¿Estás diciendo que hay un traidor entre los vuestros?- preguntó Bumi, poniendo por primera vez interés.

No…Estoy diciendo que le ayudó alguien que ni siquiera es humano…

Que bien…Y luego el loco soy yo- replicó el Rey de Omashu. Intenté sonreír.

¿A que se refiere, Avatar Aang? – preguntó el hombre de a Tribu del Agua.

Solo Aang…Y…Estoy hablando de un- carraspeé- de un espíritu…

Todos se me quedaron mirando, atónitos y como nadie se decidía a replicar, continué.

Veréis, resulta que últimamente hay un espíritu que se está dedicando a acosarme y, no sé bien porque, busca vengarse de algo que hice…Y su venganza consiste en ponerlo todo patas arriba. Ha liberado a Ozai para hacerme la vida imposible y- tragué grueso- probablemente también le ayude a…A recuperar sus poderes.

El silencio fue estridente. Cortante. Aterrador. No es que faltaran las palabras…Es que sobraban. Tampoco hacia falta decir nada…Todo el mundo sabía lo que eso podía llegar a significar: El inicio de una nueva guerra cuando la primera no había hecho más que acabar.

La canción de Azula resonó dentro de mí con más fuerza que nunca, con esa melodía tan aparentemente inocente, tan suave, como una canción de cuna:

_Cuando el viento deje de soplar, _

_Cuando las olas dejen de remar, _

_Cuando el fuego deje de quemar, _

_Cuando en la tierra ya no se pueda andar, _

_Cuando se salpique a la luz de dos lunas la sangre de la sangre del Avatar,_

_Quien beba de ella su poder podrá adoptar…_

Me estremecí, abrazándome a mi mismo con disimulo, para que nadie se diese cuenta de cómo habían empezado a temblarme las manos. No, Ozai no podría recuperar sus poderes…Sino que conseguiría los míos. Algo que era doblemente inquietante. Tragué saliva. No quería ni imaginarme que pasaría si un poder tan enorme llegaba a manos equivocadas.

El silencio había sido tan intrínsicamente intenso dentro de mi que tardé bastante en darme cuenta que del alboroto que se había formado a mi alrededor. Alcé las cejas, sorprendido, al encontrarme a los gobernantes más importantes del mundo gritando a voces, hablando a todos a la vez, discutiendo entre si en un caótico desorden. Y Zuko, histérico, alzaba la voz intentando hacerles callar. Cosa que no estaba funcionando mucho…

Me levanté de mi asiento frunciendo el ceño con determinación y agarré mi planeador. Lo hice girar circularmente entre mis dedos y, con ambas manos, lo hice chocar contra la mesa, provocando una feroz corriente de aire que les hizo callar a todos de inmediato.

¡Ya está bien!- me impuse yo, con ese mal genio que tanto me cuesta sacar- Tenemos que dejar de gritar como niños descarriados y buscar una solución entre todos, en vez de echarnos las culpas los unos a los otros…

¡Cierto!- intervino de repente el general Dang Zi con voz afilada- ¿Para que pelearnos si sabemos de sobra de quien es la culpa?

Y al decir eso me observó a mí. Me quedé catatónico y herido. Oh, genial, otro que pensaba como Zuko…

¿Mía? ¿Por qué mía?- exigí saber mortificado.

¿Quién opinó que era mejor perdonarle la vida a pesar de sus pecados? ¿Eh? ¿Quién fue el cobarde que escapó hace 100 años dejando atrás un mundo desamparado?

La mandíbula se me descolgó de indignación. De repente, una intensa rabia empezó a acumulárseme en el pecho…Suficientemente difícil era perdonarme a mi mismo por aquello…Solo faltaba que otra persona me lo restregara.

No necesito que nadie me lo recuerde, pagué cara la decisión de escapar. Y sé perfectamente los errores que cometí- siseé entre dientes, conteniendo las ganas de abalanzarme sobre él y partirle la cara- Pero perdonar la vida de un ser humano no es uno de ellos…

Avatar Aang…- me llamó el rey de Ba Sing Sé.

¡Aang! ¡Es Aang!- exploté furibundo.

Perdón, Aang- titubeó el rey, intimidado, el cual no tenía la culpa de nada.

Suspiré profundamente, intentando devolverme la calma a mi mismo.

¿Qué? – intenté que mi voz no sonara brusca, pero no funcionó.

¿Tiene usted alguna idea de cómo detener ese espíritu?

No- confesé desinflando el pecho, derrotado.

¿Y alguna idea sobre el paradero de Ozai?

Si lo supiera toda esta reunión no tendría sentido ¿Verdad?

¿Entonces que se supone que tenemos que hacer?

Necesito una tila- gemí en voz baja, llevándome una mano a la frente. La cabeza me empezaba a doler seriamente.

Lo primero es organizar patrullas de busca también en vuestros países…Mi padre puede ocultarse en cualquier parte y tal vez ya haya abandonado la Nación del Fuego para mayor seguridad…- dictaminó Zuko, con tenacidad- Y, por nuestra parte, estaremos atentos para aplastar cualquier intento de revolución por parte de sus seguidores…

¿Y el detalle del espíritu?- preguntó Bumi.

De eso solo se puede ocupar él- murmuró Zuko mirándome.

¿Y ya esta? ¿Eso es todo lo que se puede hacer?- se ofendió Dang Zi.

¡Sí!- espeté más alto de la cuenta, con el ceño fruncido. Ese general ya empezaba a tocarme las narices.- Eso y mantenernos unidos…

Pero si ni siquiera somos de la misma Nación…

La separación es solo una ilusión, general- murmuré más suavemente- Todos somos una sola cosa.

Muy poético, Avatar Aang, pero…

Aang- corregí de inmediato.

Pero eso no va a impedir que vayamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados cuando la seguridad de nuestra gente esta puesta en peligro- le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Zuko, el cual se quedó inmóvil, aguantándola- Si hace falta, atacaremos antes de ser atacados…

¡Es increíble! ¿Es que no habéis aprendido nada de estos 100 años de conflicto? – pregunté exasperado.

¿Y usted, Avatar Aang?- me desafió cruelmente. Apreté los labios y los puños.

Aang…Y esto es el colmo- gruñí dandome la vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

¡Eh! ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Zuko, confuso.

Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, podéis arreglaros sin mí. Necesito pensar a solas…- de verdad que lo necesitaba.

Avatar Aang, debes…

¡Me voy!

Di un enorme portazo tras de mi al salir, pero de inmediato me di cuenta de que me había descuidado de algo. Volví a abrir la puerta, asomé solo la cabeza y grité a todo pulmón:

Y me llamo… ¡AANG!

Tras lo cual volví a cerrar. Desde luego había perdido los estribos, pero aquellas semanas habían acumulado muchos nervios dentro de mí. Demasiados…Apenas podía dormir porque siempre me despertaba por culpa de aquella canción replicada en sueños…Algo me decía que la nana de Azula pretendía decir mucho más de lo que decía.

Ya eran demasiados problemas acumulados…

Me sentía a reventar, así que me aislé en las escaleras de la parte trasera del palacio, donde esperaba poder tranquilizarme. Me senté, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y ocultando mi cara con las manos. Y aquella música seguía resonando en mi cabeza, torturándome…

Unos pasos detrás de mi no hicieron más que irritarme. Resoplé.

De la frase quiero estar solo para pensar ¿Qué no habéis entendido?

Eh, yo solo quería preguntarte si te encontrabas bien, no hace falta que te pongas en plan borde- se enfadó una voz provinente de mi espalda. Me giré, sobresaltado, para encontrarme con Katara, la cual mantenía su ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra.

Apenas pude articular una disculpa cuando se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir escaleras arriba, exasperada. Oh, no…Ella también no, por favor…

¡Katara espera!

Me levanté de un saltó y empecé a saltar escalones a la velocidad del viento, adelantándola en segundos. Me frené un escalón por delante de ella, poniendo las manos en alto para hacerla parar. Entreabrió la boca, desconcertada, y en cuento pudo reaccionar frunció el ceño.

No te vayas- le rogué con voz de niño angustiado.

Creí que querías estar solo- me recordó con retintín. Intentó seguir subiendo escaleras, pero le bloqueé el paso.

Deja que me exprese con más claridad…No es que quiera estar solo…Es que no quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tú…- esperé unos segundos, expectante, mientras su boca adoptaba la perfecta forma de una "o"- ¿Qué tal?

No pudo aguantar, se mordió el labio y finalmente dejó escapar una risita, adorablemente sonrojada.

Vale…Admito que esa es buena.

Me encogí de hombros alegremente.

Meto tantas veces la pata que he cogido práctica en esto de las disculpas…

¿Con quien más te tienes que disculpar?

Con el mundo entero, creo- musité poniendo los ojos en blanco. Katara sonrió de medio lado.- Seguro que soy el peor Avatar de la historia.

Oh, Aang…Eso es mentira. Eres extraordinario…Como Avatar y como persona.

Me sonrojé levemente y mostré una tímida sonrisa. Elevé una mano, retirando un mechón de pelo de su hermoso rostro. Ella también sonreía. De aquella forma tan increíble, tan suya…

¿Sabes una de las cosas que me gustan de ti? Que cuando estoy realmente mal, apareces tú con esa sonrisa y el mundo, todo, se me desdibuja del frente- me sumergí en sus ojos azules, cristalinos, transparentes… El reflejo de su alma. La que me enamoró la primera vez que la miré- Es como si ya no fuese el suelo lo que me sostuviera. Solo tú…

Katara se me quedó mirando con una intensidad, hundiéndome en ella, atrapándome e hipnotizándome…

¿Sabes una de las cosas que me gustan de ti?- me imitó con voz suave.- Esa manera incondicional que tienes de amar con ese corazón tan inmensamente puro. Brillas con una luz interior tan potente que haces que los demás, a tu lado, parezcan mejores personas…

¿Yo hago eso?- pregunté sorprendido.

Sí…Y lo mejor es que no te das ni cuenta- me puso ambas manos en el pecho, pegándose a mi con dulzura. Tras uno segundos de silencio, continuó hablando- ¿Y sabes? Cuando te fuiste- me estremecí- tu luz también lo hizo. Fue como me dejarás en la oscuridad, perdida, helada, asustada…

Yo…Bueno, créeme, sé lo que se siente- admití esquivando su mirada con tristeza. Cuando me separé de ella, la sensación era parecida a caminar al borde de un precipicio inestable, sabiendo que en cualquier momento iba a caer, sintiendo pánico y desesperación a cada paso…y siendo consciente de que el aire control no me salvaría de una caída que me destrozaría por dentro.

Sentí un escalofrío al recordarlo y me centré en su rostro de nuevo.

Lo siento…

Lo sé.

Fui idiota.

Ya lo sé- repitió después de soltar una carcajada.- Pero ahora ya estamos juntos…Todo va bien.

Sonreí suavemente y me senté de nuevo en un escalón, a la vez que tiraba de Katara con rapidez. Antes de que pudiese jadear, la tenía sentada sobre las piernas, con lo que aproveché para abrazarme con fuerza a ella. Me devolvió el abrazo inmediatamente, ocultando su cara en mi cuello.

Pero sinceramente, sigo opinando que estar a mi lado es un peligro- susurré suavemente. La oí gruñir y acto seguido recibí una suave colleja de su parte, haciéndome reír. Besé su mejilla. – Aunque me alegro de que me hayas convencido para venir conmigo…Sin ti y sin los demás me sentía muy solo.

Pues ahora ya no tienes porque- murmuró con dulzura. Se separó solo levemente para mirarme con una sonrisa, tras lo cual me regaló un plácido y largo beso de sus labios. Aquello era tan maravilloso que deseaba que no se acabara nunca…La pasión por ella me ardía por dentro, me hacia besarla con cada vez más urgencia, más fiereza, más fogosidad…Justo hasta el extremo en que nos quedamos sin aire. Mordí suavemente su labio inferior antes de apartarme. Sus besos nunca duraban lo bastante para mi. No importaba lo largos que fueran. Acaricié mi nariz con la suya, mientras ella me sonreía tiernamente.

Katara…

¿Hmm?

Tengo miedo.

Ella despegó su frente de la mía, con expresión confusa.

¿Miedo? ¿De que?

¿De que va a ser? ¿Es que a ti no te asusta todo lo que está pasando?

Se encogió de hombros, con aparente indiferencia.

Ya he pasado una guerra…Un intento de una segunda no me hará acobardarme.

Sonreí, mirándola con adulación.

Eres muy valiente… ¿Pero que me dices del espíritu?

¿Zhoe? Tampoco le tengo miedo…

¿No?- me sorprendí yo.

Me he enfrontado a ejércitos enteros…A estas alturas de mi vida es muy difícil asustarme.

Ya…- suspiré y la atraje suavemente hacia mí, acunándola como a una niña pequeña- Pues yo estoy muy asustado…Me aterroriza el hecho de pensar que pueda pasarte algo…

¿A que te refieres?

Me refiero a que…- tomé aire profundamente y deslicé mis manos de su espalda hasta sus mejillas- A que Zhoe juró destruir todo lo que amo…Y lo primero que va a atacar es a ti. A lo que más amo en el mundo…

Katara dilató las pupilas y separó ligeramente los labios mientras me miraba a los ojos. Su corazón empezó a palpitar excesivamente rápido contra sus costillas y las mías. Observé sus hermosos ojos con seriedad.

Júrame que llevarás mucho cuidado.

Oh, Aang- un brillo de ilusión fulgurante ocupó su mirada- Te lo prometo…Porque sé que me amas casi tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Bizqueé y solté un burlón resoplido.

Eso es imposible- repliqué yo, convencido. – Yo te quiero más.

No.

Sí.

No.

Sí- se rió cuando puse fin a la discusión con otro beso.

Me abrazó con fuerza, envolviéndome en su calor. Dios… ¿Cómo podía ser tan ideal?

¿Te das cuenta? Últimamente nos peleamos mucho- bromeé yo. Katara se rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Es cierto…Pero no solo tú y yo…El ambiente se está volviendo muy tenso. Desde que volvimos del manicomio, Mai y Zuko no parecen los mismos.

Asentí distraídamente. Era cierto. El mismo día, justo al llegar, la esposa del Señor del Fuego lo esperaba en el puerto, tras lo cual se encerraron en un cuarto a hablar. Lo siguiente que vimos fue a Mai saliendo de ahí furibunda y, para sorpresa del personal, con lágrimas en los ojos. Desde entonces no habían intercambiado palabra.

En cuanto a Suki y Sokka, bueno, la idea de la boda seguía adelante y él parecía más animado…Aunque a ratos tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento, la aparente calma que lo envolvía caería como una máscara y se rompería en mil pedazos, dejando a un Sokka atormentado por la culpabilidad. Me encantaría ayudarle pero…Ni podía ni debía.

Suspiré en profundidad, saciando mis pulmones.

Yo mismo me acabo de pelear con un general de ahí adentro.

¿En serio? Habrá tenido que decir algo muy gordo para conseguir hacerte enfadar justo a ti…

Ya te digo- afirmé yo, tras lo cual le sonreí suavemente- Claro que a eso hay que añadir lo susceptible que estoy desde que Ozai se escapó…Me estoy poniendo paranoico histérico y- paré en seco, pegando un respingo- ¡Ay Dios!

¿Qué?- preguntó la maestra agua, alarmada. La miré a los ojos con pánico.

¡Me estoy volviendo un clon de Zuko! ¡Socorro!

Katara parpadeó dos veces y luego se echó a reír, igual que yo.

Estás loco…

Necesito hacer locuras- constaté yo, dibujando una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Por qué no nos escapamos tu y yo?

¿Escaparnos?

Tú y yo…Bueno con Appa y Mommo…Así tendremos compañía.

Katara hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

No es el momento más indicado para tomar unas vacaciones. Nos necesitan aquí.

Lo que imaginaba- gruñí yo- Voy a tener que secuestrarte.

Mi novia sonrió suavemente y me besó la punta de la nariz.

Te necesitan…

Lo sé…Pero me siento perdido- oculté el rostro en su cuello, buscando cobijo.- ¿A quien tiene que recurrir el aconsejador cuando necesita un consejo?

Hmm…- Katara se lo pensó unos segundos.- Quizás a si mismo…

Yo mismo no me ayudo mucho- repliqué mirándola extrañado. Ella aumentó su sonrisa, misteriosa.

¿Por qué no hablas con Roku?

Algo hizo contacto en mi cerebro al oír aquella frase. Dejé la boca abierta, maravillado. ¡Pues claro! ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡Roku! ¡Él siempre lo sabe todo! Y muy posiblemente, no solo me ayudase con lo de Ozai, sino también con esa infernal canción y con el espíritu. ¡Era perfecto!

Esbocé una sonrisa entusiasta mientras me ponía en pie, llevando a Katara en plan marcha nupcial.

Nena, eres increíble… - la alabé yo besando su frente. La dejé en el suelo con delicadeza y bajé las escaleras a tropel, emocionado- Ahora solo tengo que encontrar un sitio tranquilo para meditar y…

Puedes hacerlo aquí mismo- murmuró ella, que me observaba con una sonrisa.- El patio parece un sitio tranquilo.

Asentí, dejándome caer en la hierba con las piernas cruzadas. Sabía que para entrar en el mundo de los espíritus tenía que calmar mi efusividad, así que tomé aire profundamente y lo dejé ir, cerrando los ojos y juntando los puños. Pero apenas pasaron 10 segundos cuando sentí erizarse mi vello corporal.

Emmm…Katara…

¿Si?

No te ofendas, amor, pero siento tu mirada de búho clavada en mi nuca y así no hay quien se concentre.

Ella dejó escapar una harmoniosa risita.

Perdón…Si quieres me voy.

Por favor…y intenta que nadie venga a molestarme.

De acuerdo.

Al pasar por mi lado su mano rozó mi rostro, cosa que me robó gran parte de mi concentración. Tuve que centrarme seriamente durante varios minutos, pero finalmente, me sentí abandonar poco a poco mi cuerpo. La brisa, el olor a hierba, el calor del sol…Todo fue desapareciendo paulatinamente.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud. Ya no estaba en el palacio del Señor del Fuego, eso seguro. Me quedé atónito al encontrarme en medio de un bosque, en donde parecía estar poniéndose el alba, pintando todo el cielo de color naranja pálido.

Los árboles que me rodeaban, altos, delgados y retorcidos, tenían una particularidad. Sus hojas relucían brillando incandescentemente, como si estudien cubiertas de oro puro.

Eso era lo malo del mundo de los espíritus: Podía entrar, pero nunca podía elegir por donde…

Caminé por el suelo hecho de hierba seca, amarillenta, la cual crujió bajo mis pies provocándome un estremecimiento. Todo estaba antinaturalmente silencioso. Nada, nada hacia ruido aparte de yo.

Justo cuando giré mi cabeza a la izquierda, pude distinguir la figura de lo que parecía ser una especie de loro, encaramado en una rama, cantando sin sonido. Me acerqué a él, sonriendo cortésmente.

Hola…

¡Hola! ¡Hola!- repitió él. Solté una risita.

Que gracioso… ¿Oye, no habrás visto por casualidad el Avatar por aquí, no?

¡Avatar! ¡Avatar!- me señaló a mí.

No, no me refiero a mi…Busco a Roku ¿Le conoces? Mayor, alto, barba blanca, porte elegante…- le fui indicando haciendo gestos.

¡Roku! ¡Roku!- graznó señalándome con el ala de nuevo.

No, yo soy Aang y…

Creo que se refiere a mi- intervino una voz haciéndome dar un bote de 360 grados.

¡Roku!- observé a mi anterior vida con los ojos salidos de las cuencas.- No vuelvas a aparecer por la espalda sin avisar… ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?

Perdón- se disculpó amablemente.

Tengo que hablar contigo- intervine de inmediato, sin poder evitar la urgencia en mi voz.

Que curioso…Yo iba a decirte lo mismo.

Alcé las cejas, enderezándome.

¿Ah sí? Bueno, de todas formas lo que yo tengo que decirte seguro que es más importante.

Lo dudo…

No lo hagas- aspiré todo el aire que pude y solté de carrerilla:- El Señor del Fuego Ozai se escapó ya hace dos semanas, con la ayuda de un espíritu llamado Zhoe que me odia, porque según ella le hice algo terrible, aunque sinceramente no lo recuerdo. Para colmo, le ha enseñado una canción a Azula y, si la he entendido bien, habla sobre adueñarse de mis poderes la noche de las dos lunas, cosa que ni siquiera sé que es…

El final de la última lo dije con un hilo de voz al quedarme sin aire en los pulmones. Roku alzó una ceja, perplejo.

Vaya…Veo que sí que tienes problemas- se acarició la barba, meditabundo- A ver, vamos por partes. ¿Qué es lo más urgente?

Yo diría que todo…

¿Y si nos ponemos a elegir…?- me invitó a seguir él. Lo pensé momentáneamente, y enseguida tuve la respuesta. Lo más urgente era lo que hacia peligrar a mi Katara…

Zhoe- declaré con contundencia.

¿Y puedo saber quien es?

Me encogí de hombros.

Ni idea…Creí que tu lo sabrías. Como yo no la recuerdo he supuesto que me conoce de una vida anterior…- me pasé las manos por la frente, invadido por la preocupación de nuevo- Oh, Roku, es terrible. Ha conseguido poseer a gente de mi mundo…Ha destrozado una presa…Ha intentado asesinar a un amigo mío y, en una zona espiritual, ya es capaz de materializarse de forma que la puedan ver los otros seres humanos.

Que casualidad. De eso mismo quería hablarte yo…

Oh…Eres un hombre de mundo- titubeé desprevino. Fruncí el ceño confuso- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

Pues que estaba buscando la forma de contactar contigo para prevenirte…

¿De que?

He detectado una brecha temporal en el templo del aire del oeste…

Ah… - me quedé de piedra- ¿Y en cristiano?

Oh perdón- soltó una risita, divertido.- Se me olvidaba que aun eres novato en estas cosas-hice una mueca- Deja que te ilustre. Una brecha temporal es una especie de ¿Cómo decirlo? Como un agujero negro que aparece en la tierra muy de tanto en tanto…Este agujero es como un trozo de masa terrestre destripada y conectada al mundo de los espíritus.

Desencajé la mandíbula, atónito.

Estas diciendo que es… ¿Una entrada directa al mundo de los espíritus?- me alarmé yo.

Exactamente…Y deberías ir allá y sellarla…Cosa que solo se puede hacer desde dentro.

Me quedé con el ceño fruncido, pensativo.

¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que es posible que Zhoe se haya escapado por ahí?

Muy probablemente.

OH, esto es genial…- gruñí cruzándome de brazos. Lo que me faltaba, más trabajo- Y ¿Respecto a la canción?

¿Qué canción?

Una sobre el Avatar…Sobre la posibilidad de que otra persona adopte mis…nuestros poderes- me corregí con rapidez.

Vaya…Tiene pinta de ser una especie de profecía- Roku parecía preocupado. Y lo que le preocupara a Roku, a mí el doble. – Pero lo cierto es que no tenía conocimiento sobre ninguna canción nuestra, Aang…

¿Y que se supone que hago?

Investiga. Indaga. Busca a alguien que la descifre…

Dicho así suena fácil- me burlé yo. Roku me sonrió paternalmente.

Piensa que ahora, lo principal, es que vayas a cerrar la brecha…Si ese espíritu del que hablas se escapado de ahí, también pueden hacerlo otros.

A mandar…Y Ozai…

Te puedes encargar de él, Aang…Ya lo hiciste una vez, y con excelentes resultados, permíteme añadir.

Gracias- murmuré halagado.

Vete ya. Creo que te van a reclamar pronto- murmuró con amabilidad.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunté confuso. Roku sonrió de esa forma tan amena y misteriosa…

Nos veremos pronto…

Y apenas se acabó esa frase y el loro de la rama levantó repentinamente el vuelo, removiendo las hojas doradas que me cegaron con su brillo, obligándome a cerrar los ojos.

Entonces, sentí un punzante e inesperado dolor en las mejillas. Elevé los parpados, encontrándome con Toph delante de mí, exageradamente cerca. Sus dedos pellizcaban espiralmente mis pómulos. De inmediato solté un grito ahogado, no se si por el sobresalto o por el dolor. Intentando recular, me caí hacia atrás sobre la hierba.

¡Ay! ¡Toph!- la regañé molesto, llevándome las manos a la cara.- ¿Se puede saber que haces?

Me aburría…- murmuró encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros.- Además en interesante presenciar tu trance… Se te puede hacer de todo y no te quejas…

Gruñí, incorporándome de nuevo. Me sorprendí al encontrar a Zuko, Suki, Sokka y Katara también observándome.

¿Será posible...?- suspiré poniéndome en pie.

Pues ya puedes dar las gracias de haber despertado, porque yo estaba a punto de hacer un experimento…Y solo te diré que se relacionaba con tu cara y el pintalabios de Suki- comentó Sokka resueltamente- El resto imagínatelo.

Hice una mueca.

Lo siento, Aang, no he podido detenerlos- se disculpó Katara juntando las manos como si rezara- ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Roku?

Bueno…En realidad esta vez no me ha sido mucho de ayuda…Para ser sincero, me ha dado más problemas que soluciones.

¿Qué problemas?- quiso saber Zuko.

Pues de tipo espiritual…Hablando de problemas ¿Ya sen ido los mandatarios?

No muy contentos, pero…Sí.

Bien. Entonces yo también puedo irme…

Decidido, les esquivé y empecé a caminar escaleras arriba, para reunirme con Appa que estaba en el patio principal.

¡Aang! ¡Espera! ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Suki. Todos habían empezado a seguirme.

Al templo del aire del oeste…Tengo trabajo ahí.

Dirás que tenemos…- me corrigió Katara. Sin dejar de andar me giré a mirarla, torciendo el gesto.

Mira, como sé que es inútil que te pida que te quedes- ella asintió enérgicamente- voy a saltarme esa parte- les miré a todos- ¿Quién se apunta?

¡Y quien no!- se burló Toph.

Esta vez yo también vengo- intervino Zuko.

¿Y eso?- me alegre yo.

Si hay un tema que preocupa al Avatar, también me concierne a mí…Amén de que no pienso quedarme a solas con Mai ni harto de vino.

Todos nos echamos a reír al unísono al oír aquello.

Tal y como yo recordaba, el templo del aire del oeste estaba bastante cercano a la Nación del Fuego, así que el viaje se hizo breve. De inmediato, nos internamos en los retorcidos laberintos de piedra blanca y gastada, bordeados por precipicios, adornados con colosales estatuas de los monjes del aire y con edificios boca abajo desafiando descaradamente la gravedad.

¿Podrías repetir exactamente lo que estamos buscando?- cuestionó Sokka por quinta vez, mirando a su alrededor. Me encogí de hombros.

Cualquier cosa que os parezca…No sé, extraña.

¿Qué tal Katara?- propuso Toph. Mi novia soltó un gruñido y yo apreté los labios para no reírme.

Hmm…No. Algo un tanto más raro…

¿Su hermano?- volvió a proponer la maestra tierra. Esta vez sí que reí al ver la mueca que hacia Sokka.

Eso es bastante raro, sí…Pero no lo suficiente.

Entonces esto seguro que sí lo es- la voz de Zuko sonó impropiamente ahogada, cosa que nos llamó la atención a todos.

Avanzamos tímidamente hasta donde estaba y…no pude contener el jadeo de asombro y terror. Ninguno pudimos…

Delante nuestro, había algo indescriptible, extraordinario, tenebroso…En el aire se había dibujado una especie de brecha…Era como una cicatriz en forma de rayo flotando delante nuestro, del tamaño de una persona, de un negro intenso sin igual que parecía no tener fondo alguno. Lo único que se distinguía en su interior eran unos puntos luminosos, efímeros, diminutos, que supuse que eran bucles de energía.

Nos quedamos catatónicos, con la boca abierta como una panda de imbéciles, observando el intimidador espectáculo sin ser capaces de movernos un ápice.

¡Eh! ¿Qué os pasa?- preguntó Toph de mal humor.

Carai es…Francamente raro- Sokka alargó una mano hacia la brecha temporal, pero le detuve de inmediato.

¡No te acerques! No os acerquéis ninguno…- mandé con seriedad.- Esto parece más grave de lo que pensaba.

¿Y que se supone que vas a hacer con…eso?- cuestionó Suki, aferrándose al brazo de su prometido.

Emm…Pues me figuro que tendré que cerrarlo. Desde dentro, según me ha dicho Roku.

¿Vas a entrar?- se alarmó Katara.

¿Entrar a donde?- gruñó Toph, que no se enteraba de nada. Claro esa cosa no tocaba el suelo…Dudaba hasta de que estuviese hecha de materia…

No me pasará nada- la tranquilicé yo, con una sonrisa- Tengo práctica en estas cosas. Pero sobretodo quedaos donde…

Bueno, esta claro que aquí todos ignorar a la ciega- me interrumpió la maestra tierra dándome un empujón para pasar por delante de mí.

Apenas tuve tiempo de jadear por el horror.

¡Toph! ¡No! – alargué un brazo hacia ella, intentando cogerla…Pero fue irremediablemente tarde.

Tropezó de espaldas y, soltando un agudo chillido, su cuerpo se desplomó hacia atrás, siendo absorbida por la brecha...Vi, con el corazón encogido de pánico, como el cuerpo de mi amiga desaparecía en la negrura. Había cruzado.


	12. Merezco ser feliz

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar! :( Es k internet se me estropeó desde la semana pasada y no me lo instalaran hasta este sabado, he tenido que subir la historia desde una biblioteca XD

Este capitulo es más de relleno, el que viene será ya muy importante para la trama...Solo os diré que tiene que ver con Zhoe, jeje...

Capitulo 12: Merezco ser feliz.

_Sokka_

Un grito ahogado se escapó de mi garganta al ver caer a la maestra tierra dentro de aquel escalofriante agujero…

Todos extendimos la mano a la vez, pero nada se pudo hacer. Desapareció…

Y de repente, para mi sorpresa, vi como volvía a caer al suelo por el otro lado, como si hubiese atravesado una simple neblina. El ruido de su cuerpo contra el suelo me hizo reaccionar.

¡Toph!- gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Corrimos a tropel, rodeando la brecha, para llegar hasta nuestra amiga. Lleno de ansiedad, me arrodille a su lado como hacían los demás, mientras Aang la acunaba entre sus brazos. Temblando, mi primer impulso fue retirarle el cabello del rostro, para comprobar, aterrado, que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Mi mano viajó rápidamente hasta su cuello, donde presioné los dedos, angustiado…

Un retumbo, débil, lento, pero constante, palpitó contra ellos.

Aun tiene pulso...- suspiré, aliviado. Todos se permitieron el lujo de exhalar aire- Pero es muy débil…

Oh, maldita sea…- gruñó Aang, con el miedo pintando sus ojos grises- Ha entrado…

Alcé la vista, posándola sobre el maestro aire, confundido.

¿Pero que dices? Ella está aquí…

No, Sokka…Su cuerpo esta aquí- me corrigió él con diplomacia- Toph está en el mundo de los espíritus.

Fruncí una ceja y alcé la otra, incrédulo.

¿Qué? Pero…

Creo que ahora no hay tiempo de discutir lo verosímil o no que te pueda parecer la situación. Yo sé que está allí- miró el rostro de Toph, conteniendo la angustia- Esto no es más que una carcasa vacía…

Oh, no…- gimió Katara, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos- ¿Y ahora qué?

Aang dejó el cuerpo de Toph en el suelo con delicadeza y se levantó, mirando esa cosa que flotaba en el aire con determinación.

Iré a buscarla…Y la traeré de vuelta.

¿Cómo?- quiso saber Zuko.

No lo sé…- el Avatar avanzó con el ceño fruncido hasta la brecha- Pero la voy a recuperar como sea. Ningún vértice temporal se traga a una amiga mía sin asumir las consecuencias.

Pero…

Y vosotros- nos señaló a todos con el índice, parándose en especial sobre Katara- Por todo lo que más queráis, quedaos aquí. No quiero que nadie más se ponga en peligro por mi culpa…

¿Y si te quedas atrapado tu también?- cuestionó Suki, a mi lado.

Eso no pasará…

¿Y si pasa?- preguntó Katara retorciéndose los dedos con nerviosismo.

Aang nos dedicó una corta sonrisa.

Vuelvo enseguida…- se limitó a contestar. Y, antes de que nadie pudiese opinar que aquello era una locura, Aang cerró los ojos, contuvo el aliento y…cruzo. Pudimos ver como su cuerpo desaparecía momentáneamente antes de que se desplomase al otro lado, con los ojos cerrados. Sus tatuajes destacaban por su brillantez repentina…

Nos miramos entre todos, indecisos. 10 segundos. Solo nos hizo falta eso para que uno se decidiese a hablar.

Yo no sé vosotros, pero no me pienso quedar aquí de brazos cruzados mientras mi amiga y mi novio están ahí dentro- declaró Katara poniendo los brazos en jarra, como si estuviese regañando al vórtice temporal.

Esbocé una sonrisa divertida.

Odio tener que decirlo, pero…Tienes toda la razón- admití cruzándome de brazos.

Pero Aang nos ha dicho que…- intentó intervenir Suki.

No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero no solemos hacer mucho caso de lo que Aang diga- expliqué yo.

Bueno…Si hay que entrar, se entra…- se conformó Zuko.

Apenas había acabado esa frase cuando vi como mi hermana saltaba con determinación dentro la brecha temporal, sin vacilar. Alcé una ceja mientras me acercaba a esta…Desde luego, intimidante era. Cerré los ojos y retuve el aire pellizcándome el puente de la nariz, como si tuviese que tirarme al agua. Y crucé…

Esperé estamparme de morros en cualquier momento, pero eso nunca pasó…Por lo contrario, cuando me atreví a abrir los ojos, me quedé atónito al encontrarme en medio de un bosque oscuro, tenebroso, lleno de lianas y de frondosa hierba. Se podía oír el rumor de un río cercano…

Unos metros por delante de mí, estaba Aang el cual ayudaba a Toph a ponerse en pie. Más que aliviado, me sentí seriamente preocupado al ver la expresión de profunda consternación y alucinada sorpresa en la cara de mi amiga. Sus ojos no podían haber estado más abiertos.

¡Eh! ¿Toph estás bien? Te veo pálida…- comenté resueltamente.

Aang fue el que reaccionó antes, pegando un respingo y girándose hacia nosotros, desprevenido.

Pero… ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó molesto.

Turismo- contesté con una sonrisa socarrona.

Me atravesó con una mirada que muy pronto fue dedicada exclusivamente a Katara.

Estaba preocupada- se limitó a contestar la maestra agua, haciendo un puchero de cachorrito, uno de aquellos a los que estaba claro que Aang no se sabía resistir. El Avatar, levemente sonrojado, rodó los ojos para evitar su debilidad y volvió a centrarse en Toph.

Pero…Que… - titubeaba esta mirando a su alrededor.

Tranquila, estás en el mundo de los espíritus- le habló muy lentamente, como si fuese retrasada. Hice una mueca. Eso a Toph no le iba a gustar nada…- Cruzaste la brecha temporal por accidente…

Ella se giró muy lentamente hacia Aang, poniendo sus ojos desorbitados sobre él. Había algo diferente en su mirada que no supe descifrar.

¿Piesligeros?- preguntó con un hilo ahogado. Aang alzó una ceja, extrañado por el tono maravillado de su voz.

¿Si?

¡Piesligeros!- gritó abalanzándose sobre él, abrazándole. Pestañeé. Wow. Esa no me la esperaba.

Aang se quedó con una estampa de perplejidad suprema mientras le devolvía el abrazo con trabajos.

Esto…Toph… ¿Te encuentras bien?

¡Mejor que bien!- asintió la maestra tierra con una sonrisa de emoción.- ¡Puedo verte!

¡¿QUÉ?¡- gritamos todos los demás a la vez, estupefactos.

¡Madre mía…!- nunca había visto a Toph tan trastornada ni tan fascinada- ¡Eh! ¡Llevas tatuajes y…!- se detuvo a si misma y torció el cuello, observando al Avatar concienzudamente- ¿Eres calvo?

Aang soltó una risita. Mientras, la maestra tierra ya había centrado su atención en otra persona.

¡Katara! ¡Eres Katara! ¿Verdad?- preguntó Toph cogiéndole las manos a mi hermana para verla con una mejor panorámica- Vaya piesligeros, no te estabas tirando un farol…Es preciosa.

Oh…Gracias- musitó Katara, aun desconcertada.

La maestra tierra, sin ser capaz de dejar de sonreír, se tumbó hacia nosotros.

¿Sokka?

El mismo- asentí yo, atolondrado. Corrió hacia mí, rodeándome la cintura en un nuevo abrazo.

¡Esto es increíble!- saltó ella, desbordante de felicidad. - ¡Y tu eres Suki! ¡Y tú, por eliminación, eres Zuko!

Mujer, gracias por darte cuenta- gruñó él. Toph frunció el ceño, con aire confundido.

Creí que tenías una cicatriz…

Y la tengo, no ves que…- el Señor del Fuego se interrumpió a si mismo con un jadeo que nos sobresaltó a todos.

Nos giramos hacia él, para llevarnos la segunda sorpresa imposible del día…Zuko no tenía cicatriz.

Zuko…- titubeó Katara, aturdida. El Señor del Fuego se palpaba el rostro en busca de una herida que ya no estaba, boquiabierto, estupefacto, confuso.

Pero… ¿Qué…?

¿Qué narices pasa aquí?- acabé yo, casi a voz de grito.

Aang sonrió suavemente.

Tranquilos…Estamos en el mundo de los espíritus ¿Recordáis? Ya no tenemos cuerpos, somos solo la esencia de nosotros mismos…Somos almas. Y el alma, es lo más puro y perfecto que existe en el universo. En un alma no hay deficiencias físicas- señaló amablemente a Toph- y tampoco cicatrices… ¿Veis?- nos dio la espalda y se subió un tanto la camiseta para mostrar como la marca que le había dejado Azula ya no existía. Mis ojos casi salen de sus cuencas.

Oh genial… ¿Entonces mis juanetes se habrán curado?- bromeé yo.

¡Necesito un espejo!- gritaron a coro Toph y Zuko, mirando inquietos alrededor.

¡Ah, no!- Aang elevó las manos para detenerlos- Siento muchísimo cortaros el rollo, pero tenemos que volver lo antes po…

¡EH! ¿Y el portal?- intervino Katara.

Me giré de nuevo, temeroso…Casi me da un ataque. Ahí donde antes había aquella brecha surcando el cielo ya no había nada. Nada. El pánico me atacó, haciéndome desencajar la mandíbula.

No…No está- titubeó Suki, apretando mi mano contra la suya.

El silencio se nos tragó a todos. El terror se volvió latente en el más mínimo parpadeo y una duda me asaltó hasta quitarme el aire ¿Y si no podíamos volver?

¿Y que más da donde esté?- exclamó Toph, despreocupada.- ¡Yo no me pienso ir de aquí jamás! ¡Este lugar es la hostia!

Aang, el cual se había quedado en estado de total bloqueo, se movió por fin.

¡No! ¡Tú vas a volver! ¡Vamos a volver todos! O si no…O si no…- soltó un gemido- Menudo desastre…

Aang, relájate…- Katara le puso una mano en el hombro- Todo va a salir bien… ¿Vale?

Sí…Puede pasar eso o que me ponga a correr y a gritar como un maníaco- opinó él.

Sería bueno de ver…- comenté entre dientes.

¡Venga ya! A ver… ¿Qué es lo peor que nos puede pasar?- Toph no parecía estar disgustada en absoluto.

¿Aparte de quedarnos aquí atrapados para siempre? – tanteó Aang, incrédulo ante su actitud- Pues puede pasar que estropeemos el equilibrio y el mundo quede destruido por nuestra culpa…

Me quedé estático de horror.

Oh…Bueno, entonces no hay de que preocuparse…- espeté en tono sarcástico.

Parece que tenemos prisa por salir de aquí ¿Eh? Pues a riesgo de hacerme impopular, antes he pedido un espejo- nos recordó Toph ásperamente.- Y no me iré hasta tenerlo.

¡Toph!- se desesperó Aang.

Es normal que quiera un espejo- intervino Katara con voz dulce- Al fin y al cabo, no se ha visto la cara en toda su vida…

Mi hermana se giró hacia Toph, sonriendo tiernamente.

Espera Toph, ahora mismo te hago un espejo de hielo…

Abrió su zurrón de agua, aquel que siempre llevaba atado a la cintura, pero al acercar la mano ahí, nada ocurrió.

Bueno ¿Y a que esperas?- la presionó la maestra tierra, impaciente. Katara miró el dorso de sus manos, con una expresión contrariada.

Pero… ¿Qué me pasa?- preguntó con un hilo de voz que delataba su confusión.

¡Oh! Se me olvidaba esa parte…Aquí no tenemos poderes…- explicó Aang.

¿Cómo?- se alarmaron Zuko y Katara, intercambiando una mirada trastornada.

Hice una pedorreta.

¿No tenéis poderes? Bienvenidos a mi aterrador día a día – dije esbozando media sonrisa burlona.

Calma, calma…A ver, lo más esencial es buscar a alguien que nos ayude a salir- sentenció el Avatar.

Oh, que buena idea- le alabé yo, sarcástico, mientras miraba los desiertos alrededores. No había un alma aparte de nosotros - ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a…no sé…a ese árbol de allá por ejemplo?

Me acerqué dando saltitos al tronco más cercano.

¡Hola señor árbol!- canturreé poniendo voz aguda, imitando la inocencia de una niña pequeña. Aang y Katara me pusieron mala cara ante eso- ¿Ha visto por aquí un bucle temporal por el que podamos salir? ¡Es que nos hemos perdido!

Vale, corta el rollo- suspiró Aang, exasperado.

¿Por qué? ¿El árbol se va a enfadar? –le desafié yo.

¡Sigue con tu camino y no molestes!- intervino una nueva voz.

La del árbol. Pude sentir como el color me huía de la cara. Pegué un grito a la vez que los otros y corrí hacia el Avatar, abrazándome a una de sus piernas.

P-pero ¿Q-que…?- empecé a tartamudear, aterrado y total y absolutamente alucinado.

¿Acaba de hablar?- preguntó Katara incrédula, apretada contra la espalda de Aang.

Eso parece…Aunque no es muy amable- murmuró él casualmente, como si un árbol hablador estuviese dentro de los límites de lo entendible.

Me hizo soltarme de sus pantalones y avanzó hasta el tronco, poniéndose a hablar con él como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

Oh…Está charlando con un árbol…Perfecto…Ya es oficial, me he vuelto loco…- musité yo, consternado.

Estaba esperando que confirmaras eso- se burló Katara.

Bizqueé y me arrastré hasta Suki, la cual me ayudó a ponerme en pie tomándome las manos.

Creo que no me sentía tan mal desde el día que bebí zumo de cactus…

Uy…Te debes sentir realmente mal…- comentó ella, divertida.

¡Chicos! Ya sé donde podemos encontrar a alguien que nos ayude… Roku…- intervino Aang. – El árbol me ha indicado donde encontrarlo…

¿Te lo ha dicho el árbol?- preguntó Zuko, incrédulo. La verdad, no acababa a acostumbrarme a verlo sin cicatriz…

Exacto…

Tranquilo- murmuré dándole una palmadita en la espalda al Señor del Fuego.- Yo tampoco creí que viviría lo suficiente para oír esa frase…

Aang nos guió rápidamente entre el frondoso boscaje, que por suerte, no se decidió a hablarnos…Y después de unos interminables minutos, aparecimos enfrente de una especie de río. Digo una especie de río porque ya no me fiaba de las apariencias de nada. De momento parecía un simple río…De momento.

De inmediato, Toph se nos adelantó a toda pastilla, seguida de Zuko, y ambos se inclinaron sobre el agua para ver su imagen reflejada en ella. No podría describir el brillo maravillado que vestía los ojos de ambos.

¿Esta soy yo? – susurró la maestra tierra, con la boca entreabierta de emoción.

Tranquila, no eres tan fea- bromeé, ganándome un codazo por parte de Suki.

Vaya…Hacia tanto que no me veía sin cicatriz…- susurró Zuko, melancólico.

La verdad es que yo no te imaginaba sin ella- intervino Katara.

Aang se arrodilló al lado de nuestros amigos, sonriéndoles amablemente.

Siento que no podamos quedarnos más…- se asomó hacia el agua como hacían los otros- ¡Ah! ¡Roku estás aquí!

Alcé las cejas, ya dispuesto a burlarme de él por estar hablando con un río…Pero el bote que pegué al oír como el agua le contestaba fue histórico.

Hola Aang…

¡Agh!- salté encima de Suki, la cual se vio obligada a cogerme en plan nupcial. - ¡El río habla!

El río no habla…Es Roku.

¿Qué?- Katara se inclinó al lado de su novio y ahogó un jadeo.

Otro igual subió por mi garganta al asomarme al río y ver, atónito, que el reflejo de Aang en el agua se había convertido en un hombre mayor de barba blanca y sonrisa indulgente.

Os presento a mi anterior vida…El Avatar Roku…Aunque creo que ya lo conocéis todos.

Un placer- confesé aun perplejo, con un deje irónico.

No es que me moleste pero ¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?- quiso saber Roku.

Se han colado sin permiso- gruñó Aang rodando los ojos.

¿Por la brecha temporal? Sabía que era peligrosa…

Aang asintió.

Tan peligrosa que nos ha dejado aquí encerrados…Ha desaparecido y ahora no sabemos como salir.

Aang, la brecha no ha desaparecido…

¿Ah, no?- musitó confuso. Su alter ego sonrió misteriosamente, picando mi curiosidad.

¿Por qué crees que la llaman brecha temporal?- mi amigo se encogió de hombros- Porque su salida está situada en otra época…

La mandíbula se me descolgó del asombro.

Creo que hoy no tendría que haberme levantado…- suspiré apoyándome en los hombros de Suki.

¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Katara, preocupada.

Que para que podáis volver tendréis que buscar la brecha en otras épocas…

¿Viajaremos en el tiempo? Y yo sin hacer las maletas- gruñí con sarcasmo.

No vais a viajar en el tiempo…- me corrigió Roku- Vais a viajar por nuestros recuerdos…- y cuando dijo nuestros, supe perfectamente a quien se refería. Miré a Aang de reojo.

Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué vamos a ver momentos de otras vidas de Aang?- preguntó Zuko, frunciendo el ceño con tal de entender. Roku asintió.

Por suerte para vosotros, la fuerza espiritual del Avatar atrae a los fenómenos paranormales…Así que, muy probablemente, donde este una de sus vidas pasadas, estará el bucle temporal…Y la salida a vuestro mundo.

¿Y como narices se supone que haremos eso?- intervino Toph.

Mirad este río…El agua es un conductor de energía…Hace que todo fluya…El presente y el pasado…

¿Tenemos que meternos ahí?- preguntó Suki, descolocada.

Tranquilos...Si os sentís muy perdidos siempre podréis volver a este mismo lugar…A través del agua también.

¿Cómo haré para pasar de una vida a otra?- cuestionó Aang.

Simplemente toca a tu vida pasada…Eso hará que se convierta en otra.

No las tengo todas- gruñí yo.

Ninguno las tenemos…- reposó el maestro aire, poniéndose en pie- Pero creo que no hay otra opción

Sobretodo no olvides cerrar el portal- le recordó Roku, reflejado en el agua como un espejismo inexistente.

No lo olvidare- Aang tomó la mano a Katara y me ofreció la otra- Agarraos todos.

Que bien, de excursión con mi colega Aang- suspiré tomando la mano y entrelazando mis dedos con los de Suki.

Cuando estuvimos todos aferrados, dimos un paso hacia delante hacia el agua.

Bien, a la de tres- murmuró Aang observando el río con seriedad. – Una, dos…

¿Recordáis que no sé nadar? Porque sinceramente creo que seria un buen momento para…- antes de que Toph pudiese seguir, el Avatar la detuvo gritando un:

¡Tres!

Ahogando un grito de nuestra amiga, nos lanzamos al agua, hundiéndonos a una velocidad alucinante en ella… Apenas fue una milésima de segundo…Cuando me di cuenta, mis pulmones ya volvían a aspirar aire. Unas carcajadas llegaron a mis oídos.

Abrí los ojos, descolocado, encontrándome en un lugar totalmente diferente. Estábamos en un jardín…Un jardín en el cual había dos jóvenes de tal vez mi edad, practicando el fuego control, riendo y gastándose bromas.

Alcé una ceja.

Vaya…Aquí hay dos que se lo pasan de miedo… ¿Quién dijo que un Agni Kai no podía ser amistoso?

Este sitio me suena- murmuró Zuko, frunciendo el ceño con aire pensativo.

¿Cómo no te va a sonar? Es tu palacio…- informó Aang con una sonrisa.

El Señor del Fuego pestañeó, sorprendido.

¿Mi palacio?

Sí…Más de cien años atrás, pero es tu palacio…

¿Y quienes son esos chicos?- preguntó Katara señalando a los dos chavales que se lanzaban fervientes llamaradas y rodaban por la hierba. Su novio esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

Adivina…

¿Es Roku?- tanteó Suki, fijando su vista en el joven de pelo negro de la izquierda.

Roku y…Su mejor amigo…

¡¿Sozin?- me alarmé con los ojos salidos de las cuencas. Aang asintió lentamente, mientras todos dirigíamos la mirada hacia el chico que luchaba amistosamente contra el Avatar. Gruñí- Me parece increíble que tu mejor amigo fuese un monstruo que desencadenó una guerra de 100 años…Por muchas veces que me lo expliques no lo entenderé: Tienes un gusto pésimo para las amistades…Sin contarme a mí, claro.

¿Cómo saber que iba a perder la cabeza?- suspiró Aang, con pesadumbre- Además…Si te fijas bien, puedes darte cuenta de que no es un monstruo…Si no un ser humano. Y, bien pensado, eso es lo que más atemoriza… ¿No crees?

Fruncí el ceño, clavando concienzudamente la mirada sobre aquel cabrón que nos condenó a un siglo de sufrimiento y se cargó toda la estirpe de los maestros aire…Y lo vi reírse y charlar tranquilamente…Como una persona normal. Simplemente normal… ¿Cómo alguien normal podía producir una catástrofe de calibre mundial? Era algo inexplicable.

Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí…- me distrajo la voz de Aang- Esta escena ya la he visto y puedo jurar que no vi nada fuera de lo normal…

Alcé las cejas al oír aquello.

¿Acaso te ha pasado algo normal en algún momento de tu vida?- pregunté, burlón.

Aang fingió que se lo pensaba, reprimiendo una sonrisita.

Mmmmm… ¡No!- declaró alegremente.

Lo imaginaba- murmuré yo rodando los ojos.

El maestro aire avanzó hasta los jóvenes practicando el Agni Kai y colocó con parsimonia una mano encima el hombro de Roku, atravesándolo como si fuese un espejismo…

Jadeé por la impresión…Todo había cambiado de golpe. La escena, difuminada como un esbozo en acuarela, empezó a tomar forma…La de un bosque oloroso, de arces y pino, extrañamente familiar.

Genial… ¿Y ahora que?- espetó Toph, observando el alrededor- ¿Dónde demonios nos hemos metido?

Yo también estaba dispuesto a protestar, cuando de repente, fui acallado por una voz dulce, femenina, aguda…Rematadamente bonita y hechizante. Una canción melodiosa para los oídos llegó desde las hojas de los abetos, robándonos el aliento.

Wow… ¿Oís eso? - murmuró Katara, hechizada.

Es una voz preciosa ¿Quién…?- Aang no pudo acabar la frase.

Entre unas zarzas, apareció una muchacha de más o menos 18 años, con el pelo color barro, a la altura de los hombros, cara de muñequita y ojos caoba. Su cuerpo, estilizado y femenino, quedaba enmarcado por las tiras de un ligero kimono con motivos florales. Y sus labios, carnosos y enrojecidos se contorsionaban mientras tarareaba la canción que nos tenía a todos hipnotizados.

Carai…- me quedé anonadado por la sorprendente belleza de la muchacha- Está buenísima…

¡Sokka!- me regañaron Suki y Aang al unísono, dándome un golpe en cada brazo.

¿Qué?- me tumbé hacia mi prometida- Oye, no puedes estar celosa de alguien que ya ni existe- torcí el cuello hacia Aang seguidamente- Y a ti… ¿Qué cuernos te pasa?

Sokka- gruñó Aang entre dientes, sonrojado- Que soy yo…

Tardé varios segundos en poder procesar eso.

¿Cómo?- musité perplejo.

¿Es que no la reconoces?- se molestó Suki- Es Kioshi…

Agrandé los ojos, dirigiéndolos con avidez hacia la mujer que paseaba tranquilamente, tarareando una canción. Me quedé de piedra a medida que iba distinguiendo leves pero numerosas similitudes en su rostro…

Oh…Pues…He de reconocer que sin esos kilos de maquillaje en su cara no la habría conocido…- me giré hacia Aang, ya dispuesto a gastarle una broma pesada- No te lo tomes a mal, pero eras un auténtico bombón.

Aang se sonrojó aun más y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado mientras los otros nos partíamos de risa. Y, de forma brusca, Kioshi dejó de cantar y detuvo su avance, quedando anclada donde estaba. Tragué saliva, envarándome de forma estática. Durante un momento creí que era capaz de vernos, pero claro, eso era imposible, teniendo en cuenta de que era un recuerdo.

Y, sobresaltándome, la antigua Avatar levantó un brazo, haciendo un movimiento violento pero delicado en dirección a unas zarzas…Vi, alucinado, como un chico pelirrojo salía disparado de ellas, empujado por el montículo que acababa de salir de ahí.

El chaval aterrizó de bruces y, apenas rozó el suelo, y Kioshi substituyó su gesto severo por la risa.

Hola Gin… ¿Sabes que es de mala educación acosar a las mujeres? Suele estar mal visto en la mayoría de las sociedades…

Él levantó la cara del suelo, escupiendo tierra.

Por esa misma regla de tres, si accedieras a salir conmigo ni que fuera una vez, yo podría dejar de acosarte.

Kioshi torció el gesto.

Hmmm…Me parece que no.

¿Por qué no?- gimió él.

Hicimos un trato, ¿Recuerdas? El día que pudieses vencerme yo tendría una cita contigo- Kioshi entrecerró los ojos, observando como Gin se levantaba costosamente del suelo- Y veo que tu nueva estrategia es un atacar por la espalda…

Él chasqueó la lengua.

Te recuerdo que nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese trato…Es injusto.

¿Injusto porque?

¡Vamos! ¿Pretendes que venza al Avatar? – preguntó incrédulo. - ¿Y encima jugando limpio?

Kioshi se encogió elegantemente de hombros.

Siempre puedes rendirte…

No- se negó en rotundo- Soy un tipo constante.

Obstinado- le corrigió ella con una sonrisa.

Lo que sea…Venga ¿Tan malo sería salir conmigo?

Kioshi apretó los labios y los separó para responder, pero en ese momento, un tercer personaje entró en escena.

¡Avatar Kioshi! ¡Avatar Kioshi! – un hombre sudoroso y alterado corrió hasta caer de rodillas enfrente ella. El miedo estaba pintado en su cara, lívida de pánico.- ¡Es horrible!

¿El que?- preguntó la guerrera, desconcertada.

En la isla vecina de Kun ha habido un atentado…Y la cosa amenaza con extenderse hasta nuestra isla... ¡Se está destruyendo todo!

Kioshi frunció el ceño con severidad, recordando con ese gesto a la expresión de sus estatuas.

¿Cuándo has recibido esa información?

Hace un par de horas, señora…

Bien…Hay que darse prisa. Preparadme un barco hacia esa isla ¿Hmm?

Kioshi- intentó intervenir Gin.

Hablaremos luego…- interrumpió ella apresurándose hacia el camino que iba hacia la izquierda. Si estaba bien situado, eso llevaba hasta el pueblo.

¿Qué hacemos?- intervino Toph- ¿Seguimos a las faldas de Aang?

¡Ya está bien!- gruñó él, molesto.

Pues claro…Ahora que la historia empieza a ponerse interesante…- comenté yo.

Perseguimos a la Avatar hasta el centro de la aldea de Kioshi, donde la gente cuchicheaba entre ellos, nerviosos y aprensivos, con la inquietud de los rumores desconocidos rozando su piel.

Todos abrieron paso ante la llegada de la guerrera, la cual los ignoró mientras avanzaba con rápida determinación hasta meterse en una cabaña de madera de pino, muy común en ese pueblo. Nos colamos en ella, para encontrarnos en una modesta estancia que parecía la simple habitación de una mujer: Cama, armario, mesita de noche con un espejo redondo reluciendo…

Estaba tan distraído observando la decoración que tardé en darme cuenta de algo que tendría que haberme interesado mucho más: Kioshi estaba empezando a desnudarse, librándose de las tiras que ceñían su kimono…

Agrandé las pupilas a la vez que oía un grito ahogado de Aang.

¡No miréis!- nos suplicó él, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Estaba tan rojo que era lo que más resaltaba de la habitación. Zuko y yo nos reímos, sin intención de apartar la vista- ¡Par de pervertidos!

Sokka, por Dios…- se exasperó mi prometida poniéndome una mano delante los ojos, tapándome la maravillosa vista.- Un poco de respeto…

Jo, siempre me pierdo lo mejor- me quejé yo, ganándome otro golpe en el costado por parte de Suki- ¡Ay! Es broma, cielo…

Ya…

¡En serio! ¿Para que quiero ver a otra guerrera de Kioshi desnuda cuando tengo al mejor cuerpazo disponible?

Casi pude imaginarme el sonrojo de mi prometida.

¡Ay Sokka! Córtate un poco que seguimos aquí- gruñó mi hermana.

Solté una risita.

Decidme que ya ha acabado, por favor…- gimió Aang.

Sí…Ya podéis mirar…

Suki dejó caer la mano y abrí los ojos, para encontrarme a una Kioshi totalmente distinta…

Estaba vestida con el traje típico de las guerreras de su pueblo y se estaba ya poniendo los guantes, mientras con la otra mano aguantaba sus abanicos. Fue a sentarse en una silla que había enfrente la mesita de noche, de donde sacó un lote de pinceles y maquillaje. Con la ayuda del espejo enmarcando su rostro, empezó a disfrazarse con una capa blanca de maquillaje, mientras me pareció escuchar un susurro escapado de sus labios:

Adiós Kioshi, hola Avatar…

Se perfiló las cejas con tinta negra, se pintó una raya de ojos y, al mojar el pincel en el pintalabios color carmín…Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Adelante…- susurró ella concentrada en su propia imagen. La puerta fue abierta y Gin apareció con un gesto preocupado. Kioshi sonrió de medio lado.- ¿Vienes a despedirte?

No quiero despedirme- espetó él con seriedad.- En realidad…Vengo a hacer un nuevo trato.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada.

¿Por qué eres tan pesado? Ya te he dicho que no voy a salir contigo…

No es eso…

¿No?- se sorprendió ella. Él paseó la vista por las tablas de madera que cubrían el suelo antes de disponerse a contestar.

He decidido que…Dejaré de insistir para que seas mi novia…Si me dejas venir contigo.

El rostro de Kioshi enmascarado por capas de maquillaje frunció el ceño, girándose a mirar directamente a aquel chico por primera vez desde que había entrado.

Gin…Yo trabajo sola. Ya lo sabes.

Y eso es lo que me preocupa…Siempre te enfrentas a todo sola, fingiendo que no necesitas ayuda de nadie y…

No necesito ayuda de nadie- confirmó ella volviendo a mirar el espejo para acabar de maquillarse. Gin soltó un gruñido.

Eso no es cierto…Todo el mundo necesita a alguien. Déjame venir.

No…Esta no es tu lucha.

¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa?- se molestó él, cruzándose de brazos.

¡No es orgullo! ¡Es preocupación!- bufó Kioshi atravesándolo con la mirada.

¿Preocupación? ¿Te preocupa que la gente piense que no eres lo suficientemente poderosa? ¿Es eso?- rugió el chico apretando los puños.

¡Es preocupación por ti!- saltó Kioshi levantándose impetuosamente de su asiento, furiosa.

Gin alzó las cejas, sorprendido ante la respuesta. El silencio cruzó la habitación tensamente antes de que la Avatar se dejara caer de nuevo en su silla con un suspiro.

Mira…Por experiencia, sé que cualquiera que se acerque al Avatar, acaba mal…- murmuró con pesadumbre, centrando la mirada en el dorso de sus manos- Tengo tantos enemigos que…Tengo tantas obligaciones y problemas que al final…La gente a la que quiero acaba pagándolo- pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como el rostro de Aang se crispaba de dolor. Kioshi levantó la mirada, posándola intensamente sobre la de Gin- Por eso es mejor…Que tú y yo no estemos juntos. ¿Entiendes?

Es… ¿Por eso que no quieres salir conmigo?- dedujo él con tristeza. Kioshi esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

Por eso y…Porque los pelirrojos no me van- bromeó la guerrera antes de girarse al espejo y repasar sus labios con ese color tan intenso.

Kioshi se levantó con un suspiro y se colocó su tocado en la cabeza, ya quedando calcada a todas las estatuas y retratos que había visto de ella.

¿Puedo preguntar porque te maquillas así?- preguntó Gin, observando como ella se armaba con sus abanicos.

Porque una guerrera no debe mostrar sentimientos, ni emociones…Eso le daría ventaja al enemigo. La inexpresividad absoluta y la frialdad que me proporciona el maquillaje me da protección. Así mi rival nunca sabe que pienso, que voy a hacer, si estoy herida o cansada…

¿Pues sabes?- él se acercó unos pasos hasta que estuvieron frente a frente- Para mi es como si siempre llevaras maquillaje…Porque nunca sé lo que piensas ni que lo que sientes…- negó con la cabeza- Eres un misterio…

¿En serio?

Se la quedó mirando con intensidad devoradora, casi sin parpadear, a centímetros de distancia.

Tienes que decirme que es exactamente lo que sientes por mi porque soy incapaz de descifrarte…- murmuró Gin con seriedad. Kioshi abrió la boca, al parecer un tanto sorprendida- Porque peor incluso que me rechaces continuamente es la incertidumbre…El no saber que voy a hacer…El dolor que eso produce…

Tragué saliva. Sabía muy bien como se sentía…Mi vida en el último mes, desde que vi la imagen de Yue en el pantano, estaba regida por la incertidumbre… En el si la quiero a ella o a Suki…En si debo casarme o no…Y desde luego, desde que entré en el mundo de los espíritus me debatía entre si tenía que ir a buscar a Yue o no…

Mi corazón me lo suplicaba, me suplicaba que aligerara la carga que lo aplastaba, la culpabilidad, la duda…Pero por miedo a descubrir que toda la vida que había construido junto a Suki fuese mentira, me mantenía anclado a su lado. Por muchas ganas que tuviese de ver a Yue…

Hagamos un trato- susurró Kioshi medio anonadada, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos.

Oh, no…Más tratos no- gimió Gin- Juega limpio, mujer.

Este te va a gustar- negó Kioshi- Te propongo lo siguiente: Tu te quedas aquí esperando que vuelva en vez de cometer la estupidez de seguirme y cuando yo regrese…Te confesaré todo lo que siento por ti, sin tapujos ¿Hmm?

Gin alzó una ceja, considerando la oferta.

¿Me lo juras?

Te doy mi palabra- murmuró ella con dulzura, tendiéndole la mano. El chico esperó unos segundos antes de encajársela.

Trato hecho…

Bien. Y ahora tengo que irme…

Kioshi hizo ademán de ir hacia la puerta, pero Gin se negó a soltar su mano deteniéndola con un leve zarandeo.

Kioshi…Sobretodo vuelve ¿Eh?

Ella sonrió suavemente.

Haré lo que pueda…

Gin le devolvió la sonrisa y por instinto, empezó a inclinarse lentamente sobre ella…Y cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse, la Avatar desplegó su abanico, interponiéndolo entre sus dos bocas.

Lo siento- ronroneó coquetamente- Vas a tener que esperar a que vuelva…No quiero que me estropees el maquillaje.

Y salió de la cabaña, dejándolo plantado donde estaba con una expresión de estupefacta idiotez que se transformó poco a poco en una sonrisa.

Wow…Menuda tigresa…- se burló Toph. Todos volvieron a reír. Menos Aang y... yo.

El hueco de mi pecho se había vuelto a abrir dolorosamente…Yo no podía seguir así. Yo no podía casarme así. No podía hacerle algo así a Suki ni a…Yue. Sabía que esa era mi única y última oportunidad para ver a la Diosa Luna…Y la tenía que aprovechar…

Anda vamos a buscarla para poder pasar a la siguiente vida, a ver si encontramos el dichoso bucle- suspiró el maestro aire caminando hacia fuera de la cabaña, con nosotros siguiéndole…

Me quedé lo más rezagado posible, mirando el suelo sobre el que pisaban nuestros pies…Y en cuanto doblaron una esquina, salí corriendo en la dirección contraria con todas mis fuerzas, pidiéndole perdón a Suki mentalmente…

En cuanto conseguí meterme en el agua del lago, el paisaje cambió para mi…Estaba exactamente en el lugar por donde habíamos entrado en el mundo de los espíritus, mirando mi imagen reflejada en el río…Era todo tan confuso…

Me separé unos titubeantes pasos y empecé a andar, dubitativo, sin saber bien donde iba, solo con una idea clara en la mente: Yue. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que pedirle perdón, tenía que…

Ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer exactamente, pero la necesidad de verla era más fuerte que la de respirar.

Mis pies me arrastraron hasta un extraño claro envuelto por árboles de hoja caduca…En el centro de este, se elevaba una enorme luna llena, iluminándolo todo con esplendor. Me la quedé mirando unos segundos antes de humedecerme los labios y gritar un ahogado:

¡Yue!... ¡Yue soy yo, Sokka! Tengo que hablar contigo…

Me sentí un poco idiota hablándole a la luna, pero como ahí cualquier cosa se ponía a hablar…. En esa ocasión, nadie contestó. Dejé ir un profundo suspiro.

Yue…- repetí esta vez en un suspiro melancólico- Yo…Por favor, háblame…Necesito verte…- desgarrado, bajé la mirada hacia el suelo, donde la hierba jugueteaba con un viento que yo no podía sentir- Te añoro tantísimo…

Y yo a ti …

¡Ah!

Pegué un boté por el sobresalto que me hizo girar 180 grados. No tardé en darme cuenta de que la luna que iluminaba el claro ya no estaba…Lo que daba luz es la preciosa muchacha de cabello blanco, piel oscura y ojos azules que estaba frente a mi. Mi corazón se desbocó dolorosamente a la vez que mis ojos se agrandaban.

Yue- la voz me tembló al pronunciar su nombre.- Eres tu…

Sonrió con dulzura.

Me alegro de verte Sokka- murmuró con su mirada clavada en mí. Tomé aire, intentando volver a tener el control sobre mi respiración. Mis piernas estaban apunto de doblarse.

Yo…Yo también- murmuré titubeante, atolondrado totalmente- Te he estado buscando.

¿Para que?

Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente…

Tenemos muchas cosas pendientes- rebatió con amabilidad- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo ¿No crees?

Sí…Y…Muchas cosas han cambiado- me atreví a confesar, sin ser capaz de apartar los ojos de su hermoso rostro ni un segundo. A cada palpitación lo tenía más claro…La amaba con desespero ¿Eso me convertía en una mala persona? ¿Eso me apartaría de Suki? Retorcí mis dedos, apunto de sufrir un ataque de histeria- Yo…

¿Si?

Bueno…El caso es que llevo un mes pensando en que te diría cuando te volviese a ver y ahora…No tengo ni idea…

Que raro, normalmente siempre tenías algo que decir- susurró mirándome con ternura. Era tan inalcanzablemente bonita…

Sí…Y quizás lo primero que tengo que decirte es que…- bajé la mirada, derrotado por el peso de la culpabilidad- Lo siento muchísimo…

¿El que?- preguntó suavemente, desconcertada.

Oh, Yue…- centré mi vista en sus hipnotizantes ojos azules, que me hacían sentir el alma destrozada- Tu moriste porque no te supe proteger. Sé que no merezco perdón alguno, pero no podré vivir en paz hasta que…

Sokka…- su mano en mi hombro despertó un hormigueó que activo todos mis sentidos. - ¿Es necesario que te diga algo tan evidente como que no fue tu culpa?

Pero yo…

Negó.

Fue mi decisión…Sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de mis actos…Y no me arrepiento de nada.

Si hubiese habido otra manera…

Ssssh…No te atormentes…Sabes que no la había.

No fue justo…Yo…Sigo vivo y en cambio tu…

¿Es eso lo que te atormenta? ¿El estar vivo?

Lo que me atormenta es que…Es que no me siento digno de ser feliz al lado de otra persona mientras tu estás aquí…- con un quejido dejé que mis ojos fuesen hacia la hierba y me preparé para confesar- Voy a casarme

¿De verdad?- su timbre de voz no pareció molesto en absoluto. Levanté la mirada, extrañado. Una sonrisa complaciente ocupaba su rostro- Felicidades…

¿Felicidades?- repetí dando un rebote, incrédulo.- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?

La Diosa Luna torció el gesto.

¿No es lo que se suele decir?

Supongo, aunque mi situación no es muy normal…

Afróntalo, no eres muy normal- se rió ella. Rodé los ojos.

Puede…Pero la cuestión es que yo podré avanzar, en cambio tú…

¿Amas a esa chica?- interrumpió suavemente. Abrí la boca, desprevino ante esa pregunta. No estaba seguro si debía contestar, pero tenía que ser sincero…Por ella y por mí.

Claro. Mucho.

¿Y entonces?- sonrió de forma encantadora- ¿Cuál es el problema?

El problema es que…- me perdí momentáneamente en sus ojos- Es que a ti también te amo…

Oh, Sokka… Lo sé- reposó mientras una de sus manos viajaba hasta mi mejilla. El pulso se me descontroló por dentro- Pero está claro que no podemos estar juntos…Nuestra historia acabó antes de tener la oportunidad de empezar.

El universo tiene un sentido del humor muy negro ¿Eh?- murmuré con una dosis amarga de sarcasmo. Yue sonrió mientras seguía acariciando mi rostro.

Sokka…No tienes porque estar ligado a mi…La mejor manera de querer a alguien, a veces, es dejarle marchar…Y por eso tienes que vivir la vida. Y tienes que ser feliz- sonreí suavemente.- Te mereces ser feliz.

¿Estás segura?

¿Lo estás tú?

Lo pensé momentáneamente. Quizás, ser feliz no era tan malo después de todo…Quizás seguir adelante junto a Suki no era un pecado tan grande como yo creía…Quizás lo mereciese. La culpa me fue aligerando poco a poco, descargándose milagrosamente de mis hombros. Sonreí.

Sí…- levanté la mirada hasta sus ojos- Diría que sí.

Pues vuelve con ella…Y sé muy feliz. Hazlo por ti y…Por mi ¿Vale?

Asentí mientras la sonrisa de mi rostro iba mutando a una expresión de tristeza.

Te quiero…- susurré mirándola intensamente, sabiendo que era la ultima vez que podría decirselo. Me guardé su sonrisa en la memoria…

Y yo a ti…Siempre.

Sentí un escalofrío eléctrico cuando sus suaves labios rozaron a los míos ínfimamente. Casi en el mismo instante en el que cerraba los ojos, sentí como se desvanecía delante de mí. Y oí una voz conocida llamándome:

- ¡Sokka!


	13. Del amor al odio hay un paso

Hola a todos! Quiero avisar de que este capitulo me ha quedado largo de más, sorry...Pero bueno, al final más de uno se va a llevar una sorpresita...Espero k os guste ;)

Por cierto Avatar no me pertenece y todo eso...

Capitulo 13: Del amor al odio hay un paso…

_Aang…_

Anda vamos a buscarla para poder pasar a la siguiente vida, a ver si encontramos el dichoso bucle- murmuré caminando hacia la salida.

Empezaba a sentirme agotado con todo aquello. Solo quería volver a nuestro mundo lo antes posible y por eso, mi paso cada vez era más apresurado intentando atrapar a Kioshi. Cruzamos varios callejones hasta llegar al puerto, donde mi vida pasada se paró a hablar con un hombre de aspecto rudo que parecía el capitán… Desinflé el pecho de aire, aliviado al haberla encontrado.

Bien…- me giré hacia mis amigos- ¿Preparados para…? – me detuve a mi mismo bruscamente. ¿Antes no éramos seis? De inmediato mi corazón se contrajo de pánico, ante la atónita mirada de mis amigos.

¿Aang? ¿Va todo bien?- cuestionó Katara.

¡No! ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- pregunté alarmado.

Todos pegaron un rebote y miraron hacia el lugar donde se suponía que tenía que estar…y no estaba. Suki soltó un ruido ahogado por la angustia.

Sokka…

¡Genial! ¿Por qué siempre perdemos al Capitán Boomerang? Primero en el pantano y ahora aquí…Le pienso comprar una correa- maldijo Toph cruzándose de brazos.

Pero… ¿Por qué se habrá separado de nosotros?- se preguntó Zuko, pensativo.

Por el mismo motivo que lo hizo en el pantano…- medité yo, cruzándome de brazos. Suspiré en profundidad- Yue…

Oh no- se lamentó Katara- ¿Crees que la ha ido a buscar?

No lo creo, estoy seguro…

No pude evitar fijarme en la mueca de dolor que crispo el rostro de Suki en ese instante. La observé unos segundos con tristeza.

Eh…Tranquila, le encontraremos- murmuré con suavidad, intentando consolarla. Ella asintió cabizbaja.

Y nos vimos obligados a lanzarnos al agua para volver al lugar de partida, justo enfrente del río por donde habíamos entrado a mis recuerdos…El extraño bosque nos envolvió de nuevo, sumergiéndonos en la negrura de una noche sin luna.

Jo, que siniestro…- comentó Toph.

Quizás deberíamos separarnos para buscarle…- propuso Katara.

¡No! ¡De eso nada!- me asusté. No pensaba perderla de vista- Estar solos por aquí es muy peligroso…Os recuerdo que no tenemos poderes y si vamos solos nos podría pasar cualquier cosa…

¡Con más razón aún!- contrarrestó Katara- Mi hermano está solo y si le pasa algo…

Suki se estremeció visiblemente, encogiéndose sobre si misma.

Por Dios, tenemos que encontrarle…- suplicó ella. Hice un gesto de ansiedad. Era cierto…Cuanto más tardásemos en encontrarle, más posibilidades había de…Tragué saliva.

Tampoco hace falta que vayamos solos…Podemos ir en grupos de dos…- sentenció Zuko.

Somos 5, genio…- gruñó Toph.

A mi no me importa ir sola- se ofreció Katara. Fruncí el ceño.

Pero a mi sí… - repliqué con dureza. Suspiré profundamente, intentando ordenar- Vale, haremos un grupo de 3 y otro de 2… Suki, Toph y Zuko podéis ser uno y Katara y yo…

¿Y porque no Zuko y tu?- me interrumpió mi novia. Pestañeé, posando la mirada sobre ella. Había un gesto calculador en sus ojos que no me acabó de gustar- Sois más rápidos…

Sí, y yo puedo ir perfectamente sin compañía, así cubriré más terreno sin hacer de niñera de nadie- añadió Toph señalando a Katara y Suki.

Toph, tu valentía- o temeridad- es admirable, pero recuerda que no tienes poderes…

Sé arreglármelas, piesligeros…- le quitó importancia haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con una mano.

Apreté los labios, pensativo, para después posar la vista sobre Katara. Por algún motivo, ella no quería venir conmigo… ¿Estaba intentando esquivarme? ¿Por qué? Por desgracia no había tiempo para dudar, para preguntar o para discutir con ella. Sokka nos necesitaba.

Bien…A ver, nos reuniremos aquí dentro de 15 minutos. Justo aquí, con o sin Sokka… ¿Entendido?- dijo Zuko poniendo en marcha sus dotes de líder. Todos asentimos.

Katara…- justo cuando se iba a ir, la agarré delicadamente de la muñeca, tirando de ella para que se girara a mirarme. Estudié con meticulosa seriedad sus preciosos ojos azules. Apunto estuve de preguntar un "¿Qué estás tramando?" pero en vez de eso, simplemente murmuré:- Lleva mucho cuidado.

Ella me dedicó una aquellas dulces sonrisas que me derretían por dentro.

Solo si tú lo llevas también- susurró mirándome con intensidad. Asentí antes de aplicarle un corto beso en la frente y dejarla marchar. Pude sentir como mi corazón se contraía de preocupación dentro del pecho a cada paso que la alejaba de mí.

Eh…Tranquilo, estará bien…- me animó Zuko palmeando mi hombro- Todos lo estarán.

Hice un gesto afirmativo, intentando sonreír.

Anda, vamos a buscar al descerebrado ese…

Empezamos a caminar en dirección contraria a las chicas, adentrándonos cada vez más en aquel tenebroso bosque, gritando el nombre de Sokka. La oscuridad casi absoluta bañaba el terreno que pisábamos. Me hubiese sido de gran ayuda poder usar el fuego control en esa ocasión…Como si estuviese pensando lo mismo que yo, oí a Zuko refunfuñar a mi lado.

Odio no tener poderes…Me pone nervioso. Me hace sentir tan…Inútil. Tan…Sokka.

Me reí echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

No seas malo…Sokka es una parte esencial de nuestro grupo. Sin sus planes jamás habríamos ganado la guerra…Además sus chistes me alegran siempre el día- murmuré abriéndome paso entre las ramas secas de los árboles y las raíces que amenazaban con hacerme caer en cualquier momento.

Sí, ya lo sé… ¿Por qué crees que me he apuntado si no a buscarle?

Sonreí en la penumbra. Al cabo de unos minutos, empecé a sentirme un tanto desorientado y…asustado.

Espero que no seamos nosotros los que nos perdamos ahora…- comenté con preocupación.

Psé…Yo tampoco es que tenga prisa por volver a casa, la verdad.

¿Problemas en el paraíso?- pregunté burlonamente.

¿De que paraíso me hablas? Lo mío parece más el infierno…

Que buen rollo desprende este hombre- gruñí entre dientes.

No me digas que tú no estás preocupado…

Lo estoy, claro que sí. Perder los nervios en la sala de juntas solo ha sido el primer síntoma…Pero procuro controlarme para no acabar como tu hermana.

Aang, créeme, es imposible que ella pueda escapar de ese manicomio…- insistió Zuko.

Igual que lo era que Ozai pudiese escapar…Pero ya ves…A veces lo imposible se vuelve posible.

Oí como soltaba un resoplido de exasperación.

Todo gracias a Zhoe ¿Se puede saber que le hiciste a ese espíritu para que te odiara tanto?

Ojalá lo supiese- me quedé momentáneamente callado y decidí dirigir la conversación en su contra, mirándolo con meticulosa malicia- ¿Y tu? ¿Se puede saber que te ha hecho tu hijo para que lo detestes tanto?

Aang, no vayas por ahí…- empezó él con voz amenazante.

Solo digo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta… ¿Vas a dejar de hablarle a tu mujer eternamente por haberse quedado embarazada?

Noté como su cuerpo pegaba un respingo al lado del mío.

¡Yo no he dejado de hablarle!- se molestó él- Es ella la que no quiere hablarme a mí porque…le dije lo que pensaba del asunto…

Torcí el gesto y dejé de andar para mirarle fijamente en medio de la oscuridad. Su tono no inspiraba nada bueno.

Ay Dios… ¿Qué le dijiste?

Pues…Simplemente que lo del niño no me parecía buena idea y que sería mejor que…No lo tuviésemos.

La mandíbula se me descolgó de estupefacción.

No hablas en serio…- titubeé, pasmado.

¿Qué? ¡Fui sincero!- se defendió él.

¡Fuiste insensible!- rebatí yo, poniendo los brazos en jarra- Oh, Zuko…No me extraña que te haya retirado la palabra. ¿A quien se le ocurre decirle eso a una mujer?

¡Mira yo…Yo no tengo madera de padre!- explotó él- Además no tengo la culpa de que Mai se haya vuelto un monstruo hormonado ¿Vale?

Puse los ojos en blanco, haciendo una mueca de exasperación.

¿Esa es tu gran excusa? ¿Las hormonas? Admite que fue culpa tuya. La heriste porque estás aterrado…

¡Aterrado es poco, Aang! No quiero ser padre…No puedo ser un buen padre- gimió abatido. – Ya sé que me dijiste que actuara como el tío Iroh…Pero yo no soy cómo él o cómo tú…Soy absolutamente incapaz de cuidar de nada.

El silencio nos ganó la partida unos segundos, mientras yo pensaba la forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Estás cuidando de una Nación entera- le recordé amablemente.

No es lo mismo…- recalcó con pesadumbre. Suspiré.

¿Te sigue preocupando ser como tu padre?

Nunca ha dejado de preocuparme…

Ya te lo he dicho: Nunca has sido como él.

Te recuerdo que al conocernos no tenía muy buenas intenciones respecto a ti… Era malo…Solo que cambié.

Sonreí.

No cambiaste, Zuko…- murmuré con suavidad - Porque siempre has sido una buena persona…Asustado, confuso, dolido, pero bueno de todos modos. Solo te hacia falta que alguien te lo hiciese ver. Tu mujer no va a parir al diablo y tu no serás Satanás…- él hizo una mueca exagerada que me hizo reír- Relájate ¿Quieres? De todas formas ya es irremediable. ¿Por qué vas a luchar contra ello?

Sí, supongo que sería inútil- suspiró él.

Lo mejor es que lo aceptes y que no intentes huir…Porque huir de las cosas que te aterran no sirve de nada. Créeme, lo he intentando.

Ya…Pero tu intentabas huir de ti mismo…Yo me intento escapar de algo que llevará pañales, cosa que es aun más patética.

Solté una risita.

Deja de comerte esa cabecita- me burlé despeinándolo y haciendo que soltara un bufido- Aun te quedan 8 meses de libertad…

Siete…Seis y medio si me apuras- me corrigió él. Alcé las cejas, mirándolo inquisitivamente- Mai ya lleva 2 meses y medio de embarazo…Se ve que no se atrevía a decírmelo…

Parpadeé, perplejo.

Hmmm…Algo me dice que tu mujer sospechaba que ibas a reaccionar como una niñita histérica…

¡¿A quien llamas tu niña histérica?- rugió él en una de sus comunes explosiones de rabia. El problema es que estas habían aumentado bastante en cantidad y agresividad últimamente.

Oye, cálmate fiera… Que irascible estás- comenté elevando las manos en alto en señal de paz.

¿Y como quieres que esté? ¡A mi también se me acumula todo de golpe!

Oh, por favor… ¿Vas a volver a soltarme el mismo rollo sobre tu padre? Tendría que haberme ido con Katara, ella es menos monotemática…

Logré distinguir en medio la oscuridad como Zuko bajaba la mirada al suelo, repentina y inexplicablemente serio. El silencio se alargó hasta casi un minuto entero.

Aang…Respecto a lo de mi padre…Yo…Lo cierto es que no he sido totalmente sincero contigo.

Ah… ¿No? – murmuré perplejo.

No. La verdad es que yo…yo….

Algo me distrajo en ese momento…Todo volvió a quedar iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, ondeando incandescente entre las estrellas.

¡Eh! ¿Ves eso? Tiene que ser cosa de Sokka… - murmuré maravillado. Eché un rápido vistazo a mí alrededor, y, bastantes metros más adelante, en medio de un claro que me sonaba muchísimo, estaba él, con los ojos cerrados y los labios un tanto separados, como cuando se espera el beso de alguien…O como cuando se acaba.

El alivio y la alegría inundaron mi pulso.

¡Sokka! – grité con todas mis fuerzas. El eludido parpadeó, descolocado y dirigió su vista hasta donde estaba yo.

¿Aang?- preguntó con voz ronca de confusión.

Corrí hacia él con ímpetu, sin poder abandonar mi sonrisa.

Menos mal que te hemos encontrado… ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti?- le escarmenté cuando lo tuve delante. Él se me quedó mirando de forma perdida.- ¿Te… encuentras bien?

Pues…- por fin centró su vista en mí y para mi sorpresa, una sonrisa se deslizó a través de su rostro…Una sonrisa que hacia mucho que no veía en él. De felicidad.- Sí…Definitivamente sí.

Alcé una ceja, entre alegre de su alegría y desconcertado. No tardé en deducir lo que había ocurrido.

¿Has hablado con Yue, verdad?

Premio para el caballero- canturreó él sin abandonar su gesto de gozo- Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo…

Y yo siento esto, pero tengo que hacerlo- intervino Zuko, que ya había llegado a nuestro lado. Y, sin ningún miramiento, le metió una santa colleja a Sokka, aturdiéndolo- ¿Tu estás tonto? ¡Creíamos que la habías palmado!

Sí- le apoyé yo, dejando ir mi enfado- ¿Cómo se puede ser tan irresponsable?

Vale, vale- nos intentó calmar haciendo movimientos exagerados con las manos. Me dio un golpecito en la frente- ¿Hola? ¡Katara sal ya del cuerpo de Aang!

Me quedé unos segundos fulminándolo con la mirada, pero finalmente, no pude evitarlo: Exploté a reír.

Pues la que te espera cuando nos reencontremos con las chicas va a ser de alivio…- comenté cruzándome de brazos.

Lo sé muy bien…Pero antes de que mi hermana me destripe, tengo que hablar con Suki.

Zuko y yo intercambiamos una mirada de preocupación.

¿Qué es lo que le vas a decir exactamente?- pregunté temeroso. Mi amigo mostró otra brillante sonrisa.

Bueno…Principalmente tengo que preguntarle si aun quiere casarse con un cretino como yo…

Su felicidad me contagió y mostré una sonrisa tan grande como la suya.

Por supuesto que sí…Lo que no te aguante ella no lo aguanta nadie…- declaré alegremente.

Anda volvamos…Ya habrán pasado más de quince minutos- nos apremió Zuko.

El camino de vuelta se me hizo mucho más fácil gracias a la iluminación que nos proporcionaba la diosa luna, que nos veló hasta hacernos llegar al lugar acordado, donde lo primero que vimos fue a Suki, dando vueltas inquieta.

En el instante en que sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre los de Sokka el rostro de la guerrera de Kioshi se rompió en mil pedazos. Un sollozo seco se escapó de su garganta segundos antes de abalanzarse sobre su prometido, rodeándolo en un estrecho abrazo.

¡Sokka!- gimió en su cuello, desgarrada.- Oh, Sokka…Estaba tan preocupada por ti…

Perdona…Tenía que hacerlo.

Suki se limitó a asentir, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas unas lágrimas que querían escapar por el lagrimal de sus ojos cerrados.

Lo importante es que estás a salvo…

Suki- se apartó suavemente de ella y le tomó la cara entre sus manos, mirándola con intensidad y cariño- Estoy más que a salvo. Por primera vez desde ese día en el pantano, me siento vivo…Y ya sé lo que quiero.

Ella tragó saliva, un tanto asustada.

Bien… ¿Y que quieres?

Ante el gesto de nerviosa expectación, Sokka le obsequió su renovada sonrisa.

A ti, Suki. A ti…Siempre has sido tú…

No hubo nada más que decir. La muchacha, conmovida, se colgó de su cuello para que ambos se fundiesen en un apasionado y romántico beso que parecía no tener fin.

Sonreí y aparté la vista para darles intimidad, pero entonces me percaté de algo terrible que se me había pasado por alto. Mi cuerpo sufrió un estremecimiento y dirigí de nuevo la mirada hacia la pareja, asustado.

¡Suki! ¿Dónde están Katara y Toph? – pregunté con ansiedad. Ella se separó mecánicamente de los labios de Sokka para mirarme con confusión.

Vaya…Muchas gracias Aang- gruñó mi amigo aun aferrado a la cintura de su futura mujer. – Has fastidiado mi momento.

¿Katara no está contigo?- preguntó Suki con preocupación. Negué con rapidez. La entrada de aire a mis pulmones empezaba a ahogarse.- Pero…Me dijo que os iría a buscar… ¿En serio que no os la habéis encontrado?

Un terror irracional me empapó de arriba a abajo.

No… Es muy extraño… ¿Y de Toph que hay?- quiso saber Zuko entrecerrando los ojos.

Suki se encogió de hombros, tan perpleja como nosotros. Tragué saliva, notando de repente la garganta excesivamente seca. Una desagradable sensación de inquietud me atacó en la nuca.

¿Y si les ha pasado algo?- cuestionó Sokka, al parecer empezando a preocuparse tanto como yo. Que verbalizara mis temores en voz alta solo empeoró la situación.

Katara no quería venir conmigo a buscarte…Y ahora ha mentido a Suki…- les miré a todos, confuso- ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

El silencio fue el primero en contestar. La preocupación que sentía se trasladó en forma de hormigueo a mis piernas, inculcándome la necesidad de correr despavoridamente a buscarla. Cada latido de mi corazón retumbaba en mis tímpanos de forma ensordecedora. Era lo único que podía oír…Hasta que la voz de Sokka se entremezcló con mis palpitos.

Es solo una teoría, pero…Conozco a mi hermana y esto no es propio de ella. Solo hay dos opciones: que le haya pasado algo terrible- me removí por el escalofrío cada vez más helado que quería dominar mi cuerpo- O que se haya ido por voluntad propia…Y en ese caso, solo conozco una persona y un motivo que la impulse a hacer tal locura- nos repasó seriamente a todos con la mirada antes de volver a hablar con voz seca, contundente, que no dejaba rastro alguno de duda- Nuestra madre…

La mandíbula se me descolgó sola. Su madre…Como no. ¡Era tan evidente! Había sido un imbécil por no darme cuenta antes…Por ese motivo no quería venir conmigo…Sabía que yo no la dejaría sola bajo ningún pretexto y tenía que huir para ir a buscar a su madre. Me llevé una mano a la frente, dejando ir el aire retenido para no gritar una blasfemia a todo volumen.

¿Y Toph que?- cuestionó Suki.

Bueno…Ella también quiso ir sola…Tal vez del mismo modo tenía un plan de fuga- meditó Zuko pellizcándose la barbilla.

¿Pero porque?- la voz de Sokka delataba su confusión, en un intento vano de comprender a la maestra tierra.

Quizás porque…Porque aquí puede ver. Recordad que no estaba muy predispuesta a marcharse… - murmuré en voz baja. Apreté los labios con una angustia que descargué en una patada de frustración contra el suelo- ¡Maldición! ¡Hay que ir a buscarlas! ¡Les puede pasar cualquier cosa y ahora están indefensas!

Cientos de pensamientos macabras empezaron a colarse por mi cerebro, cada uno peor que el anterior, haciéndome sentir aun más temor…

De acuerdo…Podemos volver a dividirnos en grupos…- empezó Zuko

¡Olvida los grupos! – el nudo de mi estomago hizo que mi voz sonara más aspara y autoritaria de lo normal- Iré a buscarlas yo solo antes de que ocurra alguna desgracia… ¡Quedaos aquí!

Aang, no vamos a…- quiso intervenir Sokka.

¡Sí! ¡Sí vais a quedaros aquí, porque si no juro por todas mis vidas pasadas que en cuanto recupere mis poderes los usaré en vuestra contra!- vociferé histérico, frunciendo el ceño con fiereza. Todos mis amigos se quedaron envarados donde estaban, con una expresión de perplejidad y sorpresa por mi actitud. Intercambiaron miradas un tanto apuradas, mientras yo les seguía fulminando hasta estar seguro de que no se moverían de su sitio. Solo entonces, me permití suavizar mi voz- ¿Es que no lo veis? Lo que dijo Kioshi es cierto…Cualquiera que se acerque a mi paga unas duras consecuencias…Katara y Toph ya se han perdido. Sokka estuvo a punto de morir en un pantano…Con todo esto ya tengo suficiente. No me hagáis cargar con más culpa.

No quise darles tiempo a contestar. Me giré y eché a correr todo lo rápidamente que me permitían mis piernas, adentrándome de nuevo en la negrura del más espeso bosque…

Justo cuando el desespero llegaba a su punto culminante, nada podía mitigarlo. Justo cuando sentía la necesidad de correr a la velocidad del viento, no podía hacerlo. Justo cuando no podía rendirme, me sentía agotado. Gruñí entre dientes cuando, al cabo de 20 minutos prácticamente sin parar de correr y gritar el nombre de las desaparecidas, tuve que detenerme a tomar aire. Apoyé mi espalda contra la corteza de un árbol, jadeando por el dolor silbante que saltaba por mis costillas.

Joder, Katara…- gemí cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Por su bien, esperaba que tuviese un gravísimo problema porque si no, lo iba a tener en cuanto la encontrara. Aspiré una bocanada de aire renovador mientras una de mis manos me libraba del sudor que descendía por mi frente. En esos momentos era cuando realmente dudaba de que la idea de volver juntos hubiese sido tan fantástica… ¿No estaría ella más segura en el polo sur? ¿No podría ella llevar una vida más normal con…Jet? La idea realmente me asqueaba y quemaba por dentro, con los celos actuando como combustible. Pero, afrontándolo, era lo más sensato. En realidad, ella estaría mejor con cualquiera que no fuera yo, en cualquier sitio donde yo no estuviese.

Tarde o temprano, seria Katara la que pagaría por mis errores…

Todo mi cuerpo convulsionó en un temblor al recordar la amenaza de Zhoe, tan cruel, tan fría…

Ella está en peligro…- susurró alguien de repente. Ahogando un jadeo, abrí los ojos de par en par, quedando momentáneamente deslumbrado…Y maravillado después.

Delante de mí estaba de nuevo aquella luz que vi en Mahjong. Aquella luz tan cálida, como un abrazo, tan amable y espectacularmente bonita que lo envolvía todo de una agradable sensación de paz. Sensación la cual fue despojada de mi cuerpo en cuanto pude procesar la frase que acababa de salir de la nada.

¿Q-que?- tragué saliva, separándome unos pasos del tronco- ¿Te refieres a…Katara?

Esta vez nadie contestó…La luz empezó a desplazarse a gran velocidad y me vi tentado a seguirla, como la primera vez. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas detrás su resplandor, en ziga zaga a través de los árboles, sin perder ni un momento mi resplandeciente guía…

Y así seguí hasta que de repente, sentí un grito que me hizo estremecer. Un agudo chillido de pánico de una voz que conocía muy bien…La luz me llevó hasta lo que parecía un lago de agua estancada…El fango y el agua marrón se fusionaban hasta hacer una pastosa mezcla que te atrapaba a la altura de las rodillas, imposibilitando la libertad de movimientos.

Pude ver como aquel fulgor blanco viajaba en forma de rayo hasta empequeñecer e introducirse en el collar que llevaba la joven de piel morena sin que diese cuenta. Katara.

Presencié con horror, como, con las piernas ancladas en el barro, mi novia intentaba huir desesperadamente de un lobo de un tamaño colosal, gigantesco como 3 veces Appa…

Sus ojos de color negro clavados en ella, mientras avanzaba lentamente, no dejaba lugar para dudar de sus lúgubres intenciones. Contuve el aliento cuando me atacó un espasmo de terror…No…No podía perderla. A ella no.

Rápidamente, mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mis sentidos y eché a correr a través del barrizal, en dirección a mi chica.

¡Katara!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. La eludida giró el cuello en mi dirección, mirándome con los ojos desorbitados, entelados en una capa lacrimógena.

¡Aang!- chilló con voz aguda. Intentó sacudir las piernas frenéticamente, pero estas no se movieron un ápice- ¡Ayúdame! ¡Estoy atrapada!

Llegué hasta ella como pude, abriéndome paso con dificultades a través de la masa de barro y agua marrón. Agarré sus brazos y tiré fervientemente de ellos, intentando liberarla. A su espalda, el lobo gigante estaba cada vez más cercano…Ahogué un jadeo al ver el tamaño de sus dientes…Katara chilló cuando el animal profirió un gruñido hambriento.

Tiré de ella aun con más ímpetu, desesperado. Ahora ya era oficial, echaba de menos mis poderes…Usando todas las fuerzas posibles, entre ella y yo, conseguimos despegarla del barro cuando su depredador estaba a pocos metros de distancia. Agarré su mano con firmeza, jurando por lo más sagrado que no la soltaría.

¡Corre!- grité tirando de ella.

Ambos avanzamos lo más rápido que pudimos a través del barro, tropezándonos, manchándonos la ropa y salpicando el terreno por la brusquedad de nuestra huída, que se veía frenada por el espeso barrizal…

El vello corporal se me erizó al sentir el aullido del colosal animal tras nuestro…Si se ponía a correr no habría nada que hacer, estábamos perdidos…Tenía que haber una alternativa a la huída…

El hueco vacío dentro de un alcornoque enorme me dio la idea. No había que escapar…Había que esconderse. Sentí como el agua oscilaba en ondas…El lobo se había puesto a trotar.

Con la ansiedad impulsándome, tomé toda la velocidad que pude, ignorando sus gruñidos y el sonido de su espeluznante cercanía…Rápidamente, empujé a Katara dentro del árbol y, un instante antes de entrar yo también, sentí un filo cortante travesando la carne de mi espalda. Solté un grito ahogado de dolor.

¡Aang!- chilló Katara presa del pánico.

¡No te muevas!- le mandé pegándome junto a ella en el interior del árbol.

La zarpa del enorme animal se quiso introducir dentro del hueco, haciendo que todo el tronco temblara…Una de sus uñas rasgó la mejilla izquierda de Katara, la cual se pegó aun más contra la madera, clavando las uñas en ella por los nervios…Las afiladas garras no llegaban a atravesar nuestra ropa por milímetros. La herida de mi espalda quemaba ascuas.

Con la respiración agitada y el pulso totalmente fuera de mi control, busqué de nuevo la mano de Katara, apretándola con fuerza. Sentí como me devolvía el apretón, intentando domar el temblor que recorría su cuerpo…

No sé cuanto rato pasó, pero puedo jurar que, de los muchos momentos angustiosos de mi vida, ese se podía clasificar entre los peores…Hasta que finalmente, el lobo se dio por vencido.

Su pata se retiró con resignación del árbol y pude distinguir por la panorámica que me daba el agujero, como daba media vuelta y se iba a paso aletargado, hasta desaparecer de mi campo de visión.

Dejé ir todo el aire que había retenido. El alivio era imperioso y reconfortante. Aunque no completo. Giré la cabeza hacia Katara de inmediato.

¿Estás bien?- pregunté con aprensión. Ella asintió varias veces, regulando su respiración.

Sí…Creo que sí. ¿Y tú?

Más o menos… - me asomé tímidamente por el hueco abierto en la madera, asegurándome de que no hubiese ya ningún peligro a la costa. Todo despejado- Anda, salgamos…

Caminamos, agotados, arrastrando los pies hasta llegar de nuevo a un lugar firme, donde dejamos que el cansancio nos venciera y nos desplomamos sobre la hierba, sentándonos el uno al lado del otro. Suspiré y observé a Katara de reojo, para después llevar mi mano hasta la herida sangrante que recorría su mejilla izquierda diagonalmente. No tenía muy buena pinta. Chasqueé la lengua con preocupación, mientras mis dedos rozaban con delicadeza su piel.

No es nada…- susurró ella con dulzura. Fruncí el ceño mecánicamente.

No…No es nada comparado con lo que podría haber sido- gruñí retirando bruscamente la mano de su rostro. Ella apretó los labios, bajando la mirada hasta su regazo, donde sus manos se retorcían con nerviosismo- Ahora mismo podrías haber estado muerta… ¿Lo sabes?

Vi como su cuerpo disimulaba un pequeño escalofrío.

Yo…

Cualquier cosa que nos pase aquí, lo sufre nuestro cuerpo en la vida real- expliqué con voz firme y severa.

No lo sabía…Vaya, con razón duele tanto- murmuró poniendo una mano en su pómulo herido.

¡Pues yo sí lo sabía!- rugí asustándola. Una vez pasado el alivió, la frustración que sentía por no haberla podido proteger salió ásperamente entre mis labios- ¿Te puedes imaginar lo preocupado que estaba por ti?

Lo siento…

¡Me da igual, Katara! ¡No sabes el montón de ideas terribles que se me han pasado por la cabeza! – aferré sus hombros con algo de violencia, haciendo que se girara a mirarme. Fulminé sus ideales ojos azules, transparentes y claros como un día de primavera. Estaba furioso. La sola idea de perderla me ponía furioso- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así? ¡Durante un momento creí que no volvería a verte!

Su rostro fue ocupado por la tristeza y la culpabilidad.

Perdón…Lo siento mucho, Aang. De verdad.

Aquello no era justo. Una disculpa y ya está no recompensaba todo el sufrimiento que había pasado por su culpa. Seguí con el ceño fruncido todo lo que pude, pero…Oh, vamos. ¿Quién se podía enfadar con una criatura tan angelical? Yo desde luego no pude aguantar mucho más. Con un gruñido de derrota, dejé caer los brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y aparté la mirada hacia la nada.

No puedo contigo- suspiré en voz baja, mortificado. No sé ni si me oyó, porque instantes después, sentí un peso sobre mi hombro. Su cabeza. Sus brazos me rodearon la cintura, dándome aquella sensación de envolvente calor que me hacía sentir tan bien.

Intenté hacerme un poco de rogar, pero simplemente, cuando se trata de su cuerpo pegado al mío, soy incapaz de resistirme. Suspiré de nuevo y, subyugado a su tacto, le devolví el abrazo, ocultando mi cara en su pelo.

Eh…Gracias por salvarme- susurró ella, haciendo cosquillas en mi cuello con su aliento. La electricidad activaba mi pulso en cada sitio donde estuviese ella tocando, respirando, acariciando… ¿Sería normal estar tan enamorado?

De nada…Pero la próxima vez, no te escapes…Así me ahorraré la parte del rescate ¿Hmm?

Vale- rió harmoniosamente. Sin embargo, después de un rato, pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba entre mis brazos- Es que yo… Solo…Pensé que…

¿Qué podrías encontrar a tu madre?- le acabé la frase.

Ella levantó la frente de mi hombro para mirarme a los ojos, sorprendida.

¿Cómo lo…?

Bueno, no era difícil de imaginar- reposé encogiéndome de hombros. Auch. Mala idea. Se me había olvidado que mi espalda estaba herida.

¿Tan predecible soy?

Para tu hermano sí…

Oh- suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, recogiendo un mechón rebelde que se había escapado de su peinado. Mirando hacia la hierba, volvió a sonreír con tristeza- Es curioso…Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo y sin embargo…Yo la sigo echando tanto de menos…

Sí…Cuando se pierde a alguien que te importa siempre se le echa de menos…- asentí pasándole distraídamente un brazo por los hombros, intentando reconfortarla. Odiaba verla triste. Clavó la mirada en mí.

Tú perdiste a un montón de gente… ¿Cómo lo haces para superar el dolor?

Esbocé una sonrisa que me supo un tanto amarga.

No lo sé…Pero supongo que es un tipo de dolor que no se puede superar nunca…Simplemente…Te acostumbras a él. Lo tienes tan dentro tuyo que ya forma parte de ti y…es entonces cuando tienes fuerzas para ignorarlo- la miré, empapándome de ternura al apreciar aquellos rasgos de atenta inocencia. Me miraba como si yo fuese alguien digno de admiración, fuente de sabiduría- Pero por suerte, estamos rodeados de gente que nos quiere y eso siempre ayuda a llenar el vacío…¿Verdad?

Ella sonrío y, para mi sorpresa, soltó una risita.

Eres realmente increíble…

Pestañeé.

¿He hecho algo extraordinario? – pregunté perplejo.

Katara rodó los ojos, como si me diese por imposible. Sin dejar de sonreír se levantó del suelo y me tendió la mano.

Volvamos…Añoro a la gente que nos quiere.

Empapado de su repentina alegría, agarré su mano y me incorporé enérgicamente, pero, en cuanto lo hice, sentí un ardiente dolor tras el hombro derecho. Siseé, apretando los dientes. Por instinto, mi mano fue a taponar la herida, haciéndome sentir una húmeda y cálida sensación en la piel…Sangre.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Sangras mucho!…Ay, Aang, cuanto lo siento, es todo culpa mía- se lamentó ella, preocupada.

No pasa nada- le resté importancia fingiendo naturalidad para que aquel incipiente y mareante dolor no se apoderara de mi. Una vez pasados los efectos de la adrenalina y el enfado, sentía la herida más incipiente que nunca- En cuanto salgamos de aquí me podrás curar…Claro que antes tendremos que encontrar a Toph.

¿Toph?- inquirió sorprendida.

Se ve que está de moda escaparse- refunfuñé poniendo mi mejor cara de fastidio.

Le hice un gesto para que me siguiera y empezamos a andar a través de la espesa masa de bosque.

¿Te duele mucho?- me preguntó angustiada, viendo que yo no apartaba la mano de mi hombro. Mentí, negando lo cabeza. Ella soltó un gemido- Sí te duele…

Resoplé ¿Por qué siempre me cazaba cuando mentía? ¡Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de abrir la boca!

Eso da igual…

No da igual…

Lo importante es que estás bien- finalicé como si nunca me hubiese interrumpido- Y entera.

Pues me ha ido de muy poco no estarlo- suspiró ella. Arrugué la nariz, mientras pensaba en un tema de conversación menos lúgubre.

Siento curiosidad…Tu madre debió ser una persona realmente fascinante si merece la pena arriesgar tu vida para verla una vez más…

Sí, lo merece- asintió Katara con una sonrisa ensoñada que aumentaba su belleza hasta puntos inalcanzables- Ella siempre fue todo lo que yo quería ser…La recuerdo como una mujer fuerte, dulce, amable…Siempre sonreía. ¿Sabes? En mi opinión tiene la sonrisa más perfecta del mundo…Y me encantaba la forma en que cantaba mientras se peinaba el cabello negro...

Dejé de andar de golpe, sintiendo como mi cuerpo era poseído por una epifanía que me dejó helado del pasmo. Mis pupilas se dilataron.

Mujer de sonrisa perfecta y cabello negro como el ébano…Voz dulce…Aquellos rasgos que me resultaban tan familiares sin yo saber porque…Y esa luz que me llevó hasta Katara…

Dejé la boca totalmente abierta, sin acordarme de cómo se respiraba. Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza "_Ella está en peligro…Tienes que ayudarla… Prométeme que harás lo que sea para ponerla a salvo. Cualquier cosa…"_ Todas las piezas encajaron entre sí…El espíritu que me venía a visitar por las noches…Era… ¿Kya?

¿Aang? ¡Aang! – la manos de Katara habían aferrado uno de mis brazos, zarandeándome para hacerme volver en mi. Pestañeé con fuerza.- ¿Sigues aquí?

¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡Claro, claro!- titubeé precipitadamente, aun atónito. Katara se me quedó mirando suspicazmente hasta que de repente, algo llamó su atención.

¿Oyes eso?

¿El que?- pregunté aturdido.

¡Eso! Parece que alguien está llorando…

Al ser yo incapaz de moverme, fue mi novia la que agarró mi muñeca y tiró de mí, hasta hacerme llegar delante un tronco tumbado en el camino. Una muchacha de pelo negro estaba sentada sobre él, abrazada a sus rodillas y con la cara enterrada en ellas.

¿Toph?- me descoloqué yo.

¡¿Qué?- espetó bruscamente, levantando la cara para enfrentarme. No cupe en mi de asombro al darme cuenta de que sus ojos estaban levemente encharcados en lágrimas- ¿Has venido a ver como lloro?

Emmm…No.

¡Pues largo!- me mandó de mal humor, intimidándome.

Toph…- Katara se acercó a ella con la precaución que alguien ronda a una bestia salvaje y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Es evidente que no- gruñó apartando la mirada, arisca.

¿Necesitas hablarlo?

¡Necesito estar sola! ¡Marchaos!

Entrecerré los ojos.

¿Te has escapado porque no quieres volver?- pregunté tímidamente.

Muy bien, piesligeros ¿Quieres una medalla?- me atravesó fieramente. Me encogí sobre mi mismo.

Escapar no es algo propio de ti- susurró Katara.

¡Y ver tampoco! Por eso, yo…- suspiró profundamente y enterró la cara entre sus manos.- Necesito…

Sabes que no puedes quedarte aquí- me atreví a recordarle.

Lo sé muy bien, ¿Vale? Pero esto es algo que he soñado toda mi vida y justo cuando se cumple…Tengo que renunciar a ello.

Esto no es real…- murmuré yo- Todo lo que hay aquí es una ilusión…Es imaginario.

¡Sí! ¡Como tu cerebro!- rugió haciendo que pegara un bote. Katara la aplacó poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Lo que Aang dice es que…El mundo real no es como esto Toph. Pero nunca has necesitado del sentido de la vista para ver ahí, que yo sepa.

Ya, pero…

Siempre has logrado ver mucho más que el resto de nosotros y deberías estar orgullosa de ello- continuó la maestra agua, sumergiendo los dedos en la cabellera negra de su amiga con cariño- Además, aquí no tienes poderes… ¿Vas a dejar que el mundo se quede sin su mejor maestra tierra?

Una sonrisa tímida asomó por las comisuras de los labios de Toph.

Sí…Sería un pecado muy grande ¿No creéis?

Me reí suavemente.

Imperdonable…- asentí con alegría.

Y la discusión se vio finalizada al cabo de poco. Por encima de todo, Toph era Toph y no renunciaría al control de la tierra por un simple e innecesario sentido, como dijo ella.

No tardamos demasiado en volver donde nos esperaban nuestros amigos, que nos recibieron con abrazos y amables escarmientos. Ahora que estábamos todos juntos, las prisas por volver a nuestro mundo se volvieron más latentes y urgentes…La verdad es que no sabía cuánto tiempo más podríamos aguantar.

De inmediato, el río nos volvió a trasladar a una de mis vidas pasadas, borrando fugazmente el paisaje de aquel tenebroso bosque y substituyéndolo por… un paisaje nevado.

Dejé la boca entreabierta al verme en medio de una estepa polar, muy parecida a un lugar que conocía demasiado bien por sus dulces y amargos recuerdos…

Parece…El polo sur- susurró Katara mirando a su alrededor, anonadada. Miré al cielo…La oscura noche que acababa de vestir el paisaje era iluminada por aquel hermoso manto de colores variopintos y brillantes, aquel que jamás se borraría de mi memoria: La aurora boreal…

¡EH! Mirad, ahí están montando una fiesta y no nos han invitado- indicó Sokka, fingiendo estar profundamente ofendido.

Miré hacia donde indicaba su brazo, encontrándome con una enorme hoguera quemando entre la nieve, alrededor de la cual, docenas de parejas bailaban al son de una hipnotizante música de flauta y tambor…

Nos acercamos hasta ahí, colándonos entre los invitados del baile, que eran totalmente ajenos a nuestra presencia. La luz del fuego le daba a todo un tono naranja cálido y relajante, idílico para una escena romántica…

Pero unos metros más atrás, en medio la penumbra, aquella calma se veía destripada por el dibujo de una negra cicatriz ondeando el cielo.

¡Ahí está!- se alegró Suki, aliviada.

¡Por fin! ¡Me duelen los pies de tanto viajar de vida en vida!- se quejó Toph poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Corrimos en tropel hacia allá, parándonos justo enfrente de la puerta que nos devolvería a casa…Sin atrever sin embargo a cruzarla.

¿Y como se supone que la vas a cerrar?- me pinchó Zuko, impaciente.

Mmm…No estoy muy seguro… - puse los brazos en jarra, estudiando aquel fenómeno paranormal con la mirada. Cogí aire y, reuniendo todo mi valor, elevé una mano con gran lentitud…Mi dedo índice recorrió la brecha suavemente como si la estuviese acariciando…

Y, para sorpresa de todos, empezó a brillar resplandeciente, como la aurora…Pestañeé.

Bueno…Tengo la sensación de que esto ya esta- me hice a un lado, sonriendo y les invite a pasar con un gesto de mi brazo- Circulad antes de que se cierre…

No hizo falta que lo repitiese dos veces…La primera en pasar fue Suki, que introdujo todo su cuerpo dentro la negrura hasta que desapareció. Estaba observando como Sokka la seguía cuando de repente, escuché una voz que me llamó la atención:

Deberías relajarte un poquito, Ummi- no sé porque, pero todo mi cuerpo reaccionó a ese nombre con un estremecimiento. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron sin motivo aparente… ¿De que me sonaba?- Esto es una fiesta…

Giré mi cuerpo lentamente para localizar a quien había dicho aquella frase. Era un hombre atractivo de veinte muchos o treinta y pocos, de piel morena típica de la tribu del agua, ojos azules, perilla y cabello largo recogido en rastas y una coleta. Sonreía prepotentemente…

Era yo… No me hacía falta que nadie me lo confirmara, tenía esa certeza. Me acerque unos pasos a él…Estaba bailando con una chica de cabello castaño, largo y ondulado. Ella quedaba de espaldas a mí, así que no pude ver su rostro. Pero sí pude detectar el enfado en su voz:

Deja de llamarme así- resopló, frustrada- Sabes que no me gusta ese apodo…

Mi vida pasada rió socarronamente.

Sí, lo sé…Lo que no sé es porque te molesta tanto.

Por lo que significa…Ummi quiere decir pequeña y yo…

¿No quieres ser pequeña?- le desafió mi antiguo yo, alzando una ceja. La oí suspirar.

Llevo toda mi vida esperando crecer para que dejes de llamarme así…Y justo ahora que he cumplido 18 actúas como…como si…

¿Cómo si siguieses siendo pequeña? Es que aun lo eres.

Su pareja gruñó algo entre dientes.

Tú solo eres 9 años mayor que yo…

¿Te parece poco?- preguntó, burlón. Ella chasqueó la lengua.

Es solo que…Actúas como si fueras mi hermano mayor…

¿Eso es malo?

No lo eres…Tu no eres mi hermano- declaró la chica con firmeza

Bueno, te vi nacer…A decir verdad, si no recuerdo mal, fui yo el que tuvo que ir a buscar el médico y todo eso…

¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué siempre sales con esa historia?

La sonrisa del antiguo Avatar aumentó.

Solo digo que es normal que te tenga un afecto…- hizo una mueca mientras buscaba un adjetivo- Paternal…

¿Es solo eso?- ahora la joven parecía decepcionada, triste- ¿Me ves como a una niña malcriada?

Yo no he dicho eso- apuntó él frunciendo el ceño y se demoró unos segundos en proseguir.- ¿Es por eso que quieres crecer? ¿Para que te vea de otro modo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué quieres que te diga, Kuruk? ¿Qué estoy colada por ti desde los 14 años?

Esta vez, Kuruk abandonó su pose de sobrado y pegó un respingo por la sorpresa. Cuando pudo recomponerse, carraspeó con fuerza y continuó bailando.

Eso es mentira…Que a los 12 ya me ponías ojitos…

La chica rió con un toque de tristeza.

Para lo que me ha servido- suspiró con pesadumbre- Nunca te has fijado en mí…

Estoy aquí bailando contigo ¿No?- apuntó amablemente- Y, si me pongo en plan cursi, este ha sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida…

Ya- la voz de Ummi detonaba incredulidad- Eso se lo dirás a todas las chicas con las que has estado…A las 8 docenas.

Kuruk puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Es pecado ser mujeriego?

No quieras saber mi opinión- reposó ella, molesta.

Hubo unos segundos de tenso silencio que fue roto por mi vida pasada.

¿Y que pasaría si yo llevase esperando que cumplieses los 18 con tantas ganas como tu?

El cuerpo de la chica se tensó visiblemente.

¿Q-que quieres decir?

¿Nunca has pensado en la posibilidad de que yo…Te estuviese esperando?

Pude sentir como el corazón de Ummi se aceleraba repentinamente.

Y… ¿Y todas las chicas con las que…?

Una distracción que no significaba nada… ¿Qué quieres? Soy hombre…

Y un imbécil- gruñó ella. El Avatar se encogió de hombros.

Eso va todo junto…

Aja ¿Pero cómo puedo saber que yo no soy otra distracción?

Por el amor de Dios, Ummi…

¡Que no me llames Ummi!

¿De verdad piensas así? ¿Qué tu no significas nada?- preguntó Kuruk, incrédulo, con media sonrisa provocativa y dulce a la vez. Se inclinó sobre la muchacha, lo suficiente para que sus narices estuviesen pegadas- Eres mucho más importante para mi de lo que tú te crees…Zhoe.

Y la besó.

Fue uno de esos momentos en los que hubiese querido que la tierra me tragase. Todo se derrumbó sobre mí. Me quedé ahí, estático, sin respirar, sin reaccionar, sin pensar, sin ver, sin oír, sin notar nada a mí alrededor…

El estado de shock era demasiado profundo para mover un músculo, ni siquiera para abrir la boca por lo atónito que estaba…Los latidos de mi corazón habían sido efímeramente detenidos.

¿Era…Zhoe? ¿Zhoe y yo…Habíamos sido pareja en otra vida? No entendía nada, mi cerebro no lograba procesar eso…

Y Kuruk y ella se seguía besando, sin prestar atención a nada más. Se abrazaban. Mis piernas flaquearon.

¡Vamos! ¡Vámonos Aang!- Katara estaba agarrada a mi ropa y me sacudía para que le prestase atención. Dirigí la mirada a su rostro, sin verla, catatónico ¿Cuánto rato llevaría ella ahí?.- ¿Pero que haces? ¡La brecha casi está cerrada!

La angustia de su voz era incomprensible para mí. En ese momento yo no podía reaccionar a nada… Sentí su mano entrelazándose con la mía y fui obediente al tacto de su piel, lo único que hubiese conseguido moverme en ese momento.

Me arrastró con prisas hasta donde estaba la brecha, mucho más pequeña que antes y…Lo último que vi fue la negrura impactar contra mi cara.

No me lo puedo creer- titubeó Katara, pasmada.

Sentados encima de Appa, de camino a la Nación del Fuego, ya de noche, les había contado lo que había visto. Un cuarto de hora después, nadie se atrevía ni a respirar al conocer la increíble verdad…

A ver si lo entiendo porque es algo que no me cabe en la cabeza… ¿Ese espíritu que nos está tocando la…?- Suki, apoyada en el hombro de Sokka medio somnolienta, le dio un golpe en el brazo. Su prometido carraspeó- La… moral… ¿Estaba enamorada de una de tus reencarnaciones?

Asentí, atolondrado…

Eso parece… ¡Auch!- me quejé al sentir una punzada. Katara, detrás de mí, estaba usando el agua control sobre la herida de mi hombro para curármelo.

Lo siento- se disculpó amablemente.

Afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en amores…- canturreó Toph, estirada con los ojos cerrados y las manos tras la nuca. Ya no parecía afectada por haber perdido de nuevo la vista…

Nunca he tenido suerte en el juego- le corregí frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces tu vida es una mierda…

Pero…Si te quería… ¿Por qué…?- empezó Zuko, confuso. Hice un gesto de perplejidad con un brazo.

No lo sé…Y tampoco sé porque ha esperado a vengarse ahora, después de 3 vidas más…

Algo horrible paso entre vosotros- susurró Katara, pensativa. Sus manos se deslizaban de arriba a abajo de mi espalda, empapándomela y cerrando la herida- Creo que ya esta.

Terminada la curación, se inclinó sobre mi espalda y me dio un beso en el hombro y otro en el cuello. Me sonrojé.

Gracias…

Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen…Del amor al odio hay un paso- me recordó Sokka.

Suspiré, ocultando mis ojos en la palma de mi mano. Todo era demasiado caótico y confuso. No podía asimilarlo…

Primero resulta que el espíritu que me viene a visitar por las noches es la madre de Katara…Cosa que me hacía estremecer, porque empezaba a figurarme quien era esa persona a la que le ocurriría algo horrible…

Y luego, resulta que la psicópata de Zhoe era en realidad mi amante en una vida anterior… ¿Cómo encajaba todo aquello?

Levanté la mirada lentamente hacia Sokka.

¿Y del odio al amor?- pregunté yo. Mi amigo se encogió de hombros, estrechando a Suki entre sus brazos.

El mismo paso en dirección contraria…

Sonreí de miedo lado y observé a Katara de reojo, quedando hipnotizado por la belleza de sus rasgos. Suspiré.

Ven aquí- susurré suavemente, extendiendo una mano, la cual ella tomó de inmediato, sonriendo también. La atraje hacia mi y la abracé con fuerza para después aplicarle un suave beso en los labios- Tu sabes que nunca permitiré que te ocurra nada malo ¿Verdad?

Sí…Lo sé- reposó ella mirándome con cariño.

Pase lo que pase…- finalicé yo, un segundo antes de volver a abalanzarme sobre su boca.

Y la última frase resonó con fuerza en mi mente


	14. Una boda y un funeral

Lo siento lo siento lo siento! NO me matéis! Sé que me he pasado tres pueblos con la espera, pero es k la inspiración no me venía...Pero ya está, ha vuelto e intentaré volver a actualizar muy pronto...Sorry...

A ver, este capi, es un poquito...Nse...Raro, ya he dicho que no estaba muy inspirada. A Aang le pasa algo k no pega muhco con su personaje, pero la idea se me ocurrió y no pude resistirme...Espero k os guste! Si os gusta, reviws y si no...también, k las críticas son buenas!

Capitulo 14: Un boda y un funeral…

_Katara…_

Son bonitas ¿Verdad?- murmuré mirando encantada las flores de múltiples colores que llenaban la cesta de mimbre.

Y huelen genial- murmuró Suki devolviéndome una afable sonrisa.

Me mordí el labio inferior y mis talones pegaron un rebote de ilusión contenida.

Ay… ¡No me puedo creer que ya sea mañana!- exclamé, incapaz de resistirme a decir eso, igual que no pude evitar abalanzarme sobre mi futura cuñada para darle un entusiasta abrazo que casi la estrangula- ¡Estoy tan contenta y tan nerviosa!

Sentí su risa bailando sobre mi hombro.

Se supone que quien tiene que decir eso soy yo…Al fin y al cabo, es mi boda ¿No?

¡Ay sí! ¡Lo sé, pero…!- dejé escapar una risita de ilusión- Es que aún no me lo creo…

Ni yo- se encogió elegantemente de hombros, con aire de ensoñación- Tengo la sensación de que todo ha pasado muy deprisa.

Sonreí suavemente. A mi me pasaba igual…Parecía imposible que hubiesen pasado 2 meses desde nuestra visita al mundo de los espíritus…Dos meses que se habían convertido en un borrón de confusión, caos, sentimientos que te revolvían las entrañas y hacían que el corazón te vibrase de angustia.

Todo había estado, por el contrario, sorprendentemente tranquilo, plácido, como una balsa de aceite uniforme. Y, sin embargo, cada día nos levantábamos con pies de plomo, esperando encontrarnos con alguna rebelión por parte de los simpatizantes de Ozai, alguna amenaza de guerra contra la Nación del Fuego, la fuga de Azula o la esperada y temida aparición de Zhoe…Pero no. Que todo estuviese tan calmado era la más inquietante de todo…Lo que más asustaba.

Tenía la sensación de que caminábamos sobre una superficie de cristal y que, de un momento a otro, esta se rompería…Y caeríamos. Simplemente, al escribir nuestro tranquilo día a día, había demasiados codos rozando el tintero.

Y…Ya que te has empeñado a organizarlo todo…- murmuró Suki, irrumpiendo en mis pensamientos- ¿Me dices donde piensas poner estas flores?

Aumenté mi sonrisa y miré a mi alrededor, centrándome en los pilares superiores de las retorcidas columnas.

Hmm… ¿Qué tal ahí arriba?

¿Ahí?- pestañeó perpleja, mirando la considerable altura que había de la cúspide de la columna al suelo- ¿Cómo piensas subir?

Fácil…Yo no pienso subir- le resté importancia agitando mi mano como si espantara moscas, tras lo cual me giré- ¡Aang! ¿Puedes venir un momento, amor?

Él, que estaba en la otra punta de la extensa sala hablando con Zuko y Sokka, pareció oírme a la perfección, porque se giró dedicándome una de sus dulces sonrisas. Antes de darme cuenta, un remolino de aire me agitó el cabello y…Lo tenía delante.

¿Llamabas?- preguntó amablemente. Sonreí y extendí los brazos en su dirección, mostrando la cesta que había entre mis manos.

¿Me harías un favor?

Él alzó una ceja, receloso.

Eso suena a que me voy a arrepentir de ello…Pero bueno, lo que sea por ti…

¿Podrías colgar las flores arriba de las columnas, por favor?

¿En todas las columnas?- se escandalizó dilatando las pupilas. Se giró incrédulo, contando con su bonita mirada gris las dos docenas de pilares distribuidos por la sala.

Porfa…- pedí con gemido, dedicándole esa sonrisa que, según me había confesado, consideraba adorable. Aang, tras unos segundos mirándome embobado, bufó rodando los ojos y me arrebató la cesta con un fugaz movimiento.

Manipuladora…- gruñó fingiendo enfado. Me reí.

Muchas gracias, Aang…Eres un cielo.

Oh, no es nada…Hasta puede ser entretenido- comentó con su habitual optimismo.

Tras eso, apoyó la cesta sobre su hombro, flexionó las piernas y, de una forma increíble, pegó un salto que casi le hace rozar el techo, donde se colgó de una columna que empezó a decorar con las flores.

Después de mirarle anonadada más rato del debido, cogí voluntad para fijar mi vista en Suki:

Ya verás, esto quedará tan romántico…

¿Qué tiene de romántico un cacho de piedra de cien años?- gruñó una nueva voz entrando por la puerta. Toph. Como no. Me crucé de brazos, fastidiada porque me chafara el subidón.

Toph, ¿Has terminado con…?

Sí, señora mandamás…Ya he construido tu dichoso porche para bailar al aire libre- espetó con voz cansina. Se quedó momentáneamente callada y frunció el ceño, al parecer perpleja- Por cierto… ¿Qué hace piesligeros colgado por el techo? Noto su vibración por encima mi cabeza…Y eso es inquietante…

¡Redecoro el templo!- gritó alegremente, tras lo cual saltó de una columna a otra como un mono.

Lo cierto es que jamás me habría imaginado casándome en un templo de los nómadas del aire…- susurró Suki con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro.

Asentí. Ni ella ni nadie…Pero había sido una solución justa y eficaz para la disputa que habíamos montado. Todos queríamos celebrar la boda en un lugar distinto: Suki en Kioshy, Zuko en su palacio con tal de tener una excusa para destensar el ambiente, yo en el polo sur con toda mi familia…Lo más curioso es que al novio le era del todo indiferente. Sokka había afirmado, muy solemnemente, que le traía al fresco donde casarse siempre que hubiese música y sobretodo, tropeles inhumanos de comida.

Así que al final, Aang se impuso y se decidió por un lugar neutral: El templo del aire del Sur, el cual, pudimos remodelar por completo en pocas semanas. Y lo cierto es que fue todo un reto, pero para sorpresa de todos, había quedado admirablemente bien… Reseguí con la mirada las brillantes baldosas doradas reflejando el techo como un cristal de agua y decorando todo con el brillo cálido que entraba por los múltiples ventanales. Era elegante, hermosamente antinatural, acogedor y…Rompedoramente romántico. Perfecto, en definitiva.

¡Ya he terminado!- declaró alegremente la voz de Aang. Jadeé por el sobresalto cuando cayó justo enfrente de mí, como si hacer eso fuese lo más normal del mundo…Bueno, para él lo era.- Me atrevo a decir que ha quedado bastante bien…- me dedicó una sonrisa pícara- ¿No me vas a dar un premio?

Hmmm…No sé ¿No está un poco torcido ese clavel de ahí?- bromeé mordiéndome el labio inferior para sofocar una sonrisa.

¿Tu crees?- preguntó alzando una ceja, burlón.

Poniendo una de sus manos en cada lado de mi cintura, me atrajo hacia él y aplastó su boca contra la mía antes de darme oportunidad de contestar. Cerré los ojos y, por instinto, rodeé su cuello con los brazos para sentirlo más cerca. Más cerca. Mi alma se rozaba de nuevo con un acelerado corazón…Era deliciosamente vertiginoso.

¡Puaj! ¡Niveles de nauseas aumentando! – canturreó la molesta voz de Sokka. No pude hacer nada para impedir que la mano de mi hermano nos separara, a pesar de que yo me aferraba a mi novio con todas mis fuerzas. Le dediqué una mirada enfurruñada al verlo en medio- Me caso yo, no vosotros ¿Recuerdas? Además si seguís chupándoos así vais a provocar un aborto por repugnancia…

Señaló con un gesto de barbilla hacia donde estaba Mai, que parecía estar repasando la lista de invitados sin prestarnos ninguna atención aparente.

Tranquilos, yo estoy bien…- murmuró concentrada. Sonreí y me acerqué a ella.

¿Cómo llevas lo del embarazo?- pregunté con dulzura. Levantó la mirada del papel y sistemáticamente, una sonrisa trepó por su rostro.

Vomito, cómo como una cerda y tengo que ir 23 veces al día al baño…Genial.

Y a pesar de que la frase podría haber sonado a queja, lo dijo de una forma que…No sé, parecía estar explicando como era estar en el paraíso. Alcé una ceja.

Vaya…Y – carraspeé sin saber si debía seguir. Me arriesgué a hacerlo- ¿Zuko que tal…? Ya sabes…Me refiero a que…

¿A que la idea de un hijo le hace tener más ganas de vomitar que yo?- preguntó con media sonrisa cínica. Apreté los dientes.

Más o menos…

Pues, lo cierto es que últimamente está siendo más tolerante de lo que nadie se esperaba.

¿Si?

Creo que cierto maestro aire tiene la culpa de eso- murmuró lanzando una mirada por el rabilo del ojo hacia Aang. Me reí- Tendrás que darle las gracias de mi parte…

Asentí con entusiasmo…Jamás me habría imaginado una Mai así…Abierta, sonriente; como diría ella, asquerosamente feliz…Hasta su pálida piel parecía haber ganado un tono rosado y sus ojos negros, una brillantez propia del azabache más pulido.

¿Puedo?- pregunté con timidez. Ella, que se había sumergido en sus notas totalmente absorta, me dedicó esta vez una mirada confusa.

¿Perdón?

Sonreí suavemente, ilusionada.

Que…Si puedo…- pregunté extendiendo una mano hacia su estomago ya incipiente, abultado y uniforme. Era normal, ya estaba de cinco meses…Mai se encogió de hombros.

¿Sientes debilidad por este tipo de cosas, eh?

Y, sin tener que responder, tomó la mano que ya tenía a medio camino y la presionó contra su vientre, tirante y redondo. Apreté los labios y, tras unos segundos, cerré los ojos…Era extrañamente reconfortante, no sabría explicar porque. Me sorprendí preguntándome a mi misma como sería sentir a alguien dentro tuyo durante tantos meses, saber que depende de ti para vivir, para avanzar… Jadeé y abrí los ojos abruptamente, emocionada.

¡Ha dado una patada!- proclamé sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Mai rió.

Sí, eso parece…Me da la sensación de que va a ser tan inquieto como su padre.

Dios nos libre de tener otro Zuko en la tierra- murmuró Sokka. No sé en que momento, todos se habían apiñado a nuestro alrededor y nos observaban, enternecidos.

Oye, no te pases- rebatió el Señor del Fuego.- Todos rezamos para que tu seas el estéril…

Nos reímos escandalosamente entre eso. Sokka se cruzó de brazos.

¡Di algo! ¡Se está metiendo con nuestra futura progenie!- se quejó mirando a Suki como un niño pequeño que va a chivarse a su mamá. Esta sonrió a la vez que alzaba las cejas, sorprendida.

¿Quieres tener hijos? No conocía esa faceta suya…

Sobretodo porque se desmayó en el único parto que vio- recordé entre dientes.

¡No me desmayé! Llevábamos todo el día caminando, tenía calor, el azúcar bajo y…

Te desmayaste- finalizó Aang con mofa.

Vale, esta os la guardo- gruño en pose de orgullo herido- La primera frase que le voy a enseñar a mi primogénito será "Mi tía y el Avatar son unos cretinos"

Todos estallamos de nuevo en carcajadas.

Así que sí, ¿Eh?- Suki, aprovechando esta pausa, se había acercado a Sokka hasta poder rodear su cintura en un abrazo, mirándolo con una sonrisa- ¿De verdad quieres tener hijos?

Síp…Pero por el momento, me vale con tenerte a ti para mi solito.

Y sin añadir nada más, el uno se abalanzó sobre los labios del otro.

* * *

La luz del sol empezó a vestir el paisaje con colores cálidos…Las afiladas montañas se hundían en colores naranjas y rosados. Y se reflejaban en sus ojos. Acaricié su rostro con la yema de mis dedos para después dirigir la mirada hacia mi hermano. Severa. Desconfiaba. Sí, no me fiaba un pelo de él.

¿Lo prometes?- le pregunté por cuarta vez, cruzándome de brazos.

¡Venga! ¿Tan poca fe tienes en tu hermano mayor?- se exasperó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Esbocé media sonrisa burlona.- Ya me conoces…

Sí…Justamente eso es lo que me preocupa.

Cuidaré bien de él. Lo prometo…

Torcí el gesto y dejé caer la mano de la mejilla de Aang, inutilizada en cuanto posé la vista su mirada gris.

Y tu… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir? – recalqué entrecerrando los ojos- No tienes ni idea de lo que te enfrentas…

Tendré que arriesgarme- se rió él.

¡Eh! ¡Voy a llevarlo de fiesta una noche, no a que se lo coma un oso polar! ¡Dios!- se quejó Sokka, cogiéndome el brazo de Aang para arrastrarlo hasta encima de Appa. Antes de perderlo de vista, pude ver como mi novio me lanzaba un beso aplicándolo en la yema de sus dedos y soplando, como si quisiera que se lo llevase el viento…Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo.

Por todo lo que queráis, portaos bien- les recomendó la voz de Mai, que al parecer, no se fiaba nada del buen juicio que aseguraban tener como personas adultas…O casi adultas.

Todos asintieron al unísono, haciendo gestos de exasperación.

Volveré tarde…No me esperes levantada, cariño- dijo Sokka poniendo voz grabe y ridícula. Después sonrió de medio lado- Siempre había querido decir esta frase…

Suki negó con la cabeza, divertida, poco antes de recibir un ferviente beso del que, a la mañana siguiente, sería su marido. Tras eso, observé como mi hermano se subía encima del bisonte volador. Lo último que pude oír antes de que Appa desapareciese montaña abajo, fue a Sokka gritando algo parecido a "¡La mejor despedida de soltero de la historia!"

Nos miramos entre nosotras y nos echamos a reír. Ellos no serían los únicos que tendrían una buena despedida.

Las cuatro de la madrugada. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan despejada a esas horas. Me dolían las costillas. La risa me ahogaba la garganta y casi me impedía respirar, cosa que provocaba que mis ojos se inundaran en lágrimas. Mis carcajadas se mezclaban con las de Toph y Suki, que tiradas en el suelo, eran incapaces de dejar de reírse.

Lo que se está perdiendo Mai…- conseguí balbucear cuando pude recuperar el aliento.

Sí, es lo que tiene estar embarazada, te pierdes todos los alicientes de la vida, como las fiestas bestiales y el alcohol…Por eso yo nunca tendré hijos- Toph se levantó y, aun sonriendo, se dejó caer con los ojos cerrados en el sofá, a mi lado. Fruncí el ceño, intrigada.

Eso no puedes saberlo…

Sí puedo…

¿Y si te enamoras?

No caerá esa breva- se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé- canturreó Suki, incorporándose.

Eso- asentí con entusiasmo y pulí mi copa - No querrás quedarte toda la vida sola y amargada ¿Verdad?

Siento romper tu visión del mundo multicolor, princesita, pero no todo el mundo necesita una pareja para ser feliz…

Yo no he dicho…

Sí lo has dicho- me cortó con sequedad.- Además, nunca he entendido esa bobada de enamorarse…Tenéis todos las hormonas taradas.

Me mordí el labio, pensativa.

Yo creo que…A la gente le gusta enamorarse porque… cuando te enamoras, eres como un niño- sonreí, ensimismada con mis propias palabras- Todo te hace ilusión, todo te parece mejor, tienes más energía…A todo el mundo le gusta ser un niño- miré en su dirección- Incluso a ti.

Puaj…Suena repulsivamente cursi...No te ofendas, todo lo que dices suele sonar así.

Bizqueé, haciendo una mueca.

Algún día te enamorarás, Toph- intervino de repente la amable voz de Suki- Me apuesto lo que quieras.

¿En serio?- preguntó la maestra tierra, sarcástica.

Sí…Y no es algo que puedas elegir. No es algo que sienta porque se quiera, es algo que se siente sin querer…

Toph soltó un gruñido, poniendo punto final al bonito discurso de Suki.

¡Por favor! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¡Hasta hace un momento esto era divertido!

Suki y yo nos echamos a reír.

Es verdad- asintió ella- ¿Y si jugamos a…?

No supe como iba a terminar esa frase, porque el sonido de alguien llamando contra la puerta la hizo callar. Nos miramos entre nosotras, desconcertadas.

Emm…Voy yo.

Me levanté de la silla y avancé con un par de rápidos movimientos hacia la entrada del salón. Al abrir la puerta, me quedé lo que se dice de piedra. Ahí estaba mi hermano, con una sonrisa bobalicona y aguantando a Aang, el cual se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y tan solo parecía poder mantenerse en pie por tener un brazo alrededor de los brazos de mi hermano. Dilaté las pupilas y dejé la mandíbula colgando.

¡Sokka!- conseguí titubear, pasando mi vista de él a Aang una y otra vez- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

En cuanto pregunté eso, Suki pegó un respingo, girando sobre si misma a toda prisa para darle la espalda.

Sokka ¿A quien se le ocurre? ¡Nos casamos mañana y trae mala suerte ver a la novia la noche antes de la boda!- le regaño, tensa como un gato con el pelo erizado.

Pues lo siento mucho, corazón, pero es que tenía que darle algo a mi hermana.

¿A mi?- me sorprendí yo.

Sí…Esto- y me lanzó a Aang encima, que vino acompañado por un fuerte olor a alcohol. Me vi forzada a aguantar todo su peso para que no se desplomara, con lo que solo conseguí que soltara una risita mientras hacia que se apoyara en mis hombros.

¡Eh Katara! ¿A que no adivinash cuantas tetas he visto hoy? ¡Shiete!- declaró torpemente.

Pestañeé, atónita. A duras penas podía hablar…Tardé un par de segundos en procesar la información y, en cuanto lo hice, me giré perturbada hacia mi hermano.

Dios mío… ¿Le has llevado a una sala de variedades?- me escandalicé fulminándolo con la mirada a la vez que intentaba recostar a mi novio en el sofá. Toph rió divertida.

Piesligeros parece un flan… ¡Hay que ver como se tambalea!

Aang soltó una risa ridícula, cayendo de bruces sobre el diván.

¡Y le has emborrachado!- me enfadé cruzándome de brazos.

Bueno, no fue culpa mía… ¿Cómo iba a saber que no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol?

¡Pues claro que no lo está! ¡Tiene 16 años!

Y muy poco aguante- añadió Sokka encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, algo contento por el coñac.

¡El mundo da vueltash!- declaró Aang, teniendo un ataque de risa.

Ay Sokka…- se lamentó Suki.

Capitán Boomerang, me quito el sombrero ante ti…Has conseguido dejar K.O a la mayor fuerza cósmica del universo con solo unos cuantos cubatas- le alabó Toph.

Y chupitos…- añadió Aang.

Solté un suspiro, exasperada.

Vamos Katara, no te preocupes por Aang…Las primeras borracheras unen mucho. Y seguro que se lo ha pasado de muerte…

Sí- gruñí de mal humor- Lástima que no vaya a recordar nada… ¡Ya te vale! Me dijiste que cuidarías de él…

Y eso he hecho- Sokka sonrió, al parecer ajeno del todo a mi mal humor- Esta vivo ¿No?

Apenas…- bufé.

¿Y el llamita?- preguntó Toph, intrigada.

Vomitando en el cuarto que le hemos dejado a su esposa…Me da a mi que he elegido a los peores juerguistas de la historia- Sokka suspiró profundamente y después continuó con dinamismo y alegría, girándose hacia Aang- En fin… ¡Gracias por tu tiempo, chaval!

¡A mandar!- gritó él con voz pastosa. Respingué.

¿Qué? ¿Lo vas a dejar aquí?- cuestioné incrédula.

Sip…Ahora es problema tuyo.

¿Por qué mío?

Es tu novio ¿No? Además yo tengo que descansar para tener el cutis perfecto mañana- sonrió picarescamente en dirección a Suki- Ya nos veremos en el altar, reina…Creo que, por muy buena que haya sido esta noche, la noche de bodas ya va a ser insuperable…

Pude ver como Suki se sonrojaba y se mordía el labio inferior, sonriendo.

Podría haber pasado sin oír eso- me quejé asqueada.

Chao bellas…- se despidió Sokka.

Y antes de poder reaccionar, ya había salido por la puerta.

¡Eh! ¡Espera!

Demasiado tarde. Se había largado y había conseguido encasquillarme el trabajo sucio. Gruñí.

Estoy mareado- se quejó Aang, intentando darse la vuelta sobre el sofá.

No me extraña…- reposó Suki, con el timbre de voz impregnado de preocupación.

Resoplé.

Esto es fantástico…

¡Eh, Aang! ¿Cuántos dedos ves?- preguntó Toph, levantando dos enfrente sus narices.

Poble, poble Toph, no shabe contar- canturreó este. La maestra tierra rompió en risotadas.

Vaya, que menuda ha pillado…Ha llegado a ese puntillo que roza el coma.

Será mejor que me lo lleve a la cama- suspiré yo, resignada. Me acerqué a él e intenté ponerle en pie- Venga, señor Avatar, nos vamos…

El sheñor Avatar está un poquito borracho- murmuró este.

Le cogí el brazo y pasándolo alrededor de mi cuello, conseguí que se medio estabilizara sobre sus pies. Se me quedó mirando, divertido.

¿No me das un beshito?- preguntó él.

Una ducha fría y un café es lo único que te voy a dar- gruñí mientras empezábamos a caminar costosamente. Me giré hacia mis amigas, suspirando- Adiós chicas…

¡Adiós guapash!- gritó Aang, más alto de la cuenta- ¡Me vais a echar de menos!

¡Y no sabes cuanto, piesligeros! Borracho eres la hostia…

Aang se limitó a reírse, como si eso fuese un halago. Exasperada, lo arrastré por uno de los caminos de piedra que surcaban el viejo templo del aire, tan solo alumbrados por la luz de la luna y unos farolillos que habíamos instalado en los pedestales.

Katara…

Sin yo darme cuenta, Aang se me había quedado observando largo rato.

¿Qué?

No shé si es por los efectos del alcohol, pero eshtás increíblemente guapa…Bueno, siempre lo estás.

Le miré alzando una ceja y sin poder evitar sonreír.

Ya…Seguramente será el alcohol, Aang.

Shi no he bebido casi nada- se justificó de inmediato. Rodé los ojos.

Ya…Pues échame el aliento a la cara, a ver…

No…

¿Por qué no?

Porque te fundiré las orquillas contra el pelo.

Apreté los labios, mirándolo desconcertada. Quería mantenerme seria, pero…Era una tarea imposible del todo. Tuve que reírme.

Desde luego, Toph tiene razón…Estás muy divertido borracho. Nunca te habría imaginado así…

Ni yo…Ay…No she lo eshpliques al monje Gyatso, me va a matar…

Aang, reacciona…Cien años en el hielo ¿Recuerdas?

¡Oh, shi!- asintió tontamente, balanceándose de un lado a otro.

¿Pero se puede saber que te ha dado mi hermano?

No shé…Dejé de contar los vashos cuando me bebí el agua de lash macetash…

Volví a reírme, sin saber si enfadarme o seguirle el rollo. Por suerte, no tuve que decidir, porque finalmente entramos en su cuarto (ocasionalmente nuestro cuarto) lugar donde estaría hasta que recuperase la cordura.

Que sensación de abandono- se lamentó él, sorprendiéndome.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Eshque…Pasé 12 años de mi vida viviendo en eshte lugar y ahora mismo no reconozco ni un solo mueble…

Da gracias por haber llegado con vida- me limité a resoplar yo.

Le dejé caer pesadamente sobre la almohada, a lo que él respondió riéndose más, como si aquello fuese la cosa más divertida del mundo. Solté un hondo suspiro.

Mañana ya verás la bronca que te voy a echar…

Ay, nena, eres demasiado seria… ¡Vive la vida! Uy… ¿Por qué da vueltash mi cama?

Armándome de toda mi paciencia, empecé a sacarle los zapatos para que se pudiese dormir más cómodo. Segundos más tarde, Aang soltó una rista cuando me incliné sobre él y mis manos se deslizaron por dentro su camisa, sacándosela para dejarle el torso al descubierto.

¿Vash a violarme?- se rió él. Hice una mueca.

Más quisieras…

Y cuando me agaché de nuevo para estirar las sabanas, sentí su mano agarrando mi muñeca. Un fuerte estirón y me encontré encima de él. Sus labios contra los míos acallaron cualquier pregunta que pudiese hacerle.

Estaban húmedos y más calientes de lo normal. Sabían a alcohol del fuerte, a zumo de frutas…Por sorprendente que pudiese parecer, esa combinación era deliciosa. Dulce. Excitante.

Sentí como rodeaba mi cintura y me pegaba aun más contra él. Su cuerpo, excesivamente caliente por el licor, abrasaba también el mío, aunque por razones bastante distintas…El beso aumentó de intensidad hasta volverse fiero, casi violento, salvaje, descontrolado, cautivador…

Katara…- susurró mi nombre cuando me vi forzada a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando aire. Aang no me dio tregua. Una de sus manos trepó de mi cintura a mi nuca, aplastándome de nuevo contra su boca.

Para mi sorpresa, la otra se deslizó sin pudor hasta más debajo de mi cintura, resiguiendo mis muslos y mis pantorrillas con una habilidad que desconocía de él…Me tenía completamente a su merced. Sus dedos de la mano izquierda bajaron de mi nuca, resiguiendo el camino de mi mejilla hasta rozar mi cuello, mis pechos, mi estomago…Sentí como crecía el vértigo en la boca de este último…Hasta que de repente, pude notar como Aang intentaba deshacerse de la cinta que ceñía el vestido a mi cintura.

Me separé de su boca de inmediato, dando un salto hasta sentarme a su lado en la cama.

No- dije rotundamente, con voz ahogada por la falta de aire.

¿Por qué no?- Aang se levantó ligeramente sobre sus codos, mirándome con confusión y molestia.

Sus pupilas, dilatas por la excitación, estaban ocupando por completo sus ojos grises…Su mirada estaba clavada en mi ojos, aumentando mi temperatura hasta puntos indecentes. Me miraba de una forma fiera, depredadora, con deseo ardiente, de la misma forma que un león mira a una gacela cuando quiere devorarla. Tragué saliva, notando mi garganta seca. El sudor caía a través de su frente y por su pecho, dándole a su torso un toque de brillantez que se reflejaba en la luz de la luna colándose por la ventana.

Para mi desgracia, eso solo le daba un toque aun más sugerente, más deseable y apetecible…Su respiración estaba acelerada, casi jadeante. La mía, también, mientras giraba la cara con las mejillas ardiéndome al rojo vivo para evitar la tentación.

Estás borracho- me limité a susurrar, incómoda.

¿Y? Soy fácil…

Mostré una pequeña sonrisa.

Ahora mismo no estás en tus cabales, Aang…

¿Acaso importa? No me hace falta eshtar en mis cabales para hacer el amor contigo. Lo único que neceshito saber es que te quiero. Te deseo. Justo ahora, justo aquí…

Se sentó sobre la maca y me tomó la cara entre las manos, dándome un nuevo y dulce beso que me vi obligada a rechazar otra vez, muy a mi pesar. Cuando lo empujé suavemente para apartarlo, conseguí que perdiese el equilibrio y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, con un quejido.

Jope… ¿Y ahora que hago yo con este calentón?

Me reí suavemente.

A mi no me preguntes…

¿Qué problema hay? ¿No me quieres?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Tonto, sabes que sí. Con todo mi ser- confesé con dulzura.

Entocesh… ¿No me desheas?

Mi trasero pegó un rebote en la cama. Mi corazón volvía a bombear más sangre de la necesaria. Cogí aire profundamente, demorando la respuesta todo lo que pude.

Sí…Demasiado- bajé la mirada a mi regazo, ruborizada.

¿Tienes miedo? ¿Es esho?

No, no tengo miedo, Aang. No tengo miedo de hacer el amor porque lo haría contigo…Y sé que sería maravilloso…Que va a ser maravilloso.

Él frunció el ceño, clavando los ojos en mi de nuevo tras haber tenido su mirada perdida.

Puesh no pillo que problema hay…

El problema es que tu no recordarás casi nada…Ese es el problema. Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea perfecta y que la recordemos siempre como la mejor noche de nuestra vida…

Aang alzó una ceja y después, para mi sorpresa, se echó a reír con esa risa de niño pequeño que tanto me gustaba.

Tú eres un poco pava ¿no?

Un poquito- sonreí yo.

Aang me devolvió la sonrisa y después suspiró, resignado. Se metió como pudo bajo las mantas, dándome la espalda y enterrando su pómulo en la almohada.

En ese caso, será mejor que me vaya a dormir…Ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer…

Sonreí mordiéndome el labio inferior y, tras pensármelo unos segundos, me deslicé por las sábanas hasta quedarme recostada tras él. Mis brazos abrazaron su cintura y quedé empapada y embriagada con su olor cuando mi mejilla se pegó a su espalda.

¿Eshto quiere decir que has cambiado de opinión?

Solté una risita.

No…Esto quiero decir que esta noche me quedo a dormir contigo otra vez- le susurré con dulzura.

Fenomenal… ¿Por qué tendré la sensación de que si la borracha fueses tu, esto del sexo sería más fácil?- gruñó con voz pastosa, cosa que me hizo reír más.

Él se unió a mis carcajadas…Ese hermoso sonido fue lo que me acunó para dormirme en pocos segundos.

* * *

Agarré unos mechones de mi cabello, arrojándolos sobre mi espalda…El espejo me hizo entender que estaba lo bastante presentable como para que me viese otro ser humano, así que me acerqué a la cama de nuevo y, de rodillas, acerqué mis labios al oído de mi novio.

Aang…- susurré con suavidad - Ya es de día…

Mmmm…- fue la única respuesta, algo que ya tenía previsto.

Se acabó. Me bajé de la cama y agarré el cucharón y la sartén que había traído de nuestra improvisada cocina. Alzando la cuchara de madera, la hice impactar con fuerza contra la sartén varias veces, provocando un estridente sonido metálico.

Vi, satisfecha, como eso hacia que el cuerpo del maestro aire rebotara de sobresalto en el colchón.

¡AAh!- Aang se dio la vuelta y se tapó los oídos con fuerza, haciendo una mueca de dolor y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.- ¡Para! ¡Me va a explotar la cabeza!

¿Si?- detuve mi sinfonía, mirándolo con dureza- Pues esto, querido, se llama resaca y te lo tienes merecido…

Él soltó un lastimero gemido.

Te lo advertí…Mi hermano es el demonio.

No hay para tan- él abrió un ojo y quedó momentáneamente mudo por la fiera mirada que le estaba dedicando. Tragó saliva- …to.

¿Sabes el papelón que haríais si alguien se enterara que el Señor del Fuego y el Avatar se han emborrachado? – le escarmenté molesta- Y justo ahora que estamos en una situación tan difícil…

Somos humanos…- se justificó él.

Y unos idiotas- añadí con rabia.

En mi defensa…- Aang pestañeó para despejarse y se incorporó como pudo. Las ojeras de su rostro eran un claro símbolo de su noche en vela- Te diré que no pensé que el alcohol pudiese producirme esto…

Ese es el problema- bufé yo poniendo los brazos en jarra, aun aguantando la sartén y el cucharón- Que no pensaste…

Quizás…Lo necesitaba.

Fruncí el ceño. Mi paciencia ya estaba rozando al límite.

¡¿Qué necesitabas? ¿¡Emborracharte!

¡Ssssh! No grites por favor- me suplicó tapándose los oídos. Tomó aire- Y no me refiero emborracharme…Me refiero a no pensar.

Torcí el cuello en un gesto de confusión, olvidando momentáneamente que tenía que estar furiosa con él. La curiosidad ganó el pulso.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Quiero decir…Que llevo dos meses comiéndome la cabeza, pensando y sufriendo por lo que pueda pasar. Es angustioso…Y tal vez, una noche sin poder prestar atención a nada de todo eso…No esté tan mal ¿No?

Sus ojos me dedicaron una tímida disculpa. Así que era eso…Olvidar. Apreté los labios, pero pude evitar sonreír. Porque le entendía perfectamente. A mi también me gustaría poder olvidarlo todo, aunque fuese solo durante una noche. Por eso ya no podía enfadarme con él…Si alguien estaba preocupado por la situación, ese era Aang.

Anda, borrachín…- suspiré rodando los ojos- Vístete deprisa…La boda empieza en tres horas…- me dirigí hacia la puerta y, antes de abrirla, me giré para clavar mis ojos en los suyos- Y por tu bien, espero que te pongas increíblemente guapo. Si no, me vas a oír…

* * *

Sonreí con entusiasmo. Suki estaba asombrosamente preciosa. Hermosa. Esplendorosa. El blanco nacarado la cubría de ondas de seda que ceñían sus pechos, recorrían sus piernas hasta rozar el suelo y acababan en una cola que seguía sus pasos marcados por unos tacones que se movían al compás de la música. Agarré con fuerza la tela, tal y como le tocaba a la dama de honor. Nerviosa. Inquieta. El corazón me rebotaba con fuerza desmedida por dentro.

Segundos antes, pude apreciar su mirada caoba pintada de plata brillante y sombras oscuras revoloteando en cada parpadeo de sus pestañas. Se podía notar la alegría, la felicidad y la emoción encerradas en sus pupilas, apunto de ser cubiertas de un borde lacrimógeno. Era ideal. Estaba ideal.

Y, para mi sorpresa, mi hermano, esperando nerviosamente en el altar, se podría clasificar como…Guapo. Realmente nunca me había parado a pensarlo, pero sí, se podría decir que Sokka era guapo. Estaba elegantemente vestido con un traje negro que le sentaba realmente bien y su cabello bruno, recogido en una coleta como siempre, nunca me pareció más brillante. Igual que sus cristalinos ojos azules, destilando centenares de emociones en esos momentos.

Claro que mi atención se desvió inmediatamente hacia el chico que había al lado del novio. Estaba vestido con su túnica naranja, aquella que usaba solo para ocasiones especiales, aquella que le daba presencia y un porte admirable e imponente. La sonrisa tranquila que se deslizaba por las comisuras de sus labios aumentaba su atractivo hasta puntos indecentes. Sí, Aang había cumplido con su palabra…No podría haber estado más apuesto.

Me vi reflejada en sus ojos color gris, aportando paz y luz a donde quisiese que mirase…Me guiñó un ojo y sentí el fuego en mis pómulos.

Finalmente, la marcha acabó cuando Suki llego al altar. Toph y yo nos hicimos a un lado, junto a mi padre, que había llegado hacia unas horas y era el encargado de acompañar a la novia enfrente a su futuro marido. Hakoda no podría haber estado más feliz. Se le notaba. La alegría podía respirarse en los rostros de todos los invitados.

¿Por qué narices tenemos que ir vestidas de repollo?- gruñó Toph en voz baja, alisándose de mal humor el vestido rosa pálido que estaba a conjunto con el mío. Rodé los ojos.

Somos las damas de honor…- le recordé con paciencia.

¿Y eso es motivo suficiente para vestirnos de repollo?

El vestido es bonito, Toph…

Lo has elegido tú, así que…No te creo- dijo tajante. Y en vez de enfadarme, dejé ir una risita. Nada podría haberme quitado el buen humor en ese momento. Nada.

Nerviosa, jugué con las flores que estaban enredadas en mi cabello para tal de adornarlo, haciendo que estuviese más ondulado de lo normal y, sobretodo, más vistoso. Me mordisqueé el labio, inquieta, mientras Zuko soltaba un discurso del cual no escuché ni una palabra. Solo prestaba atención a las figuras que se miraban la una a la otra, procesándose un amor infinito, compenetración, miedos e ilusiones. Me pasé observándolos un rato interminable, abstraída con el "hasta que la muerte os separe…" Cuando llegó la parte del beso, la alegría explotó dentro de mi procesada en forma de lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas. Lo único que llegó a tener sentido en ese momento fueron los latidos acelerados de mi corazón. Grité de pura felicidad.

Fui la primera en abalanzarme sobre mi hermano, fundiéndome con él en un abrazo…

Después de que todo el mundo procesara las correspondientes felicitaciones y tras, por supuesto, haber probado el excelente banquete de bodas (el cual Sokka se encargo de fulminar en cuestión de segundos) nos encontrábamos bailando dando vueltas por la pulida superficie de oro. Las manos de Aang reposaban sobre mi cintura y mis brazos acompañaban ese gesto recargando el peso sobre sus hombros.

Aun no me creo que se haya casado…- comenté en voz baja. Mis ojos se escaparon hasta el otro lado de la pista, donde podía ver a l reciente matrimonio bailando estrechamente abrazados. Suspiré- Tendré que aceptar que Sokka ha madurado…

¿Ah si?- me desafió Aang con voz burlona. Miré al Avatar de reojo y dejé escapar una risita.

¿Sabes? Olvídalo, no he dicho nada…

Bueno, nuestro nivel de madurez queda demostrado después de lo que pasó ayer…

Rodé los ojos.

Desde luego…- gruñí de mal humor.- Sois lo peor.

¡Eh! ¡Que yo nunca me había emborrachado!- se justificó poniendo morritos- Y dudo que lo vuelva a hacer, de verdad…

¿Por?

Porque aquí donde me ves tengo unas ganas terribles de vomitar encima de ese vestido de fiesta tan bonito…

Me reí suavemente.

Bien empleado te está…

Lo siento- se disculpó él- Perdonar y amar… ¿Recuerdas? Es algo que te enseñé yo.

Bizqueé.

Sí…Lo recuerdo. Y afrontar tus responsabilidades es algo que te enseñé yo… ¿Recuerdas?

Me suena…Pero tengo las imágenes turbias- bromeó con dulzura. Me mordí el labio inferior, sonriendo- En realidad, de esa época, solo recuerdo a una jovencita de 14 años con ojos azules y piel morena que me sacó de una prisión de hielo…

Me reí, mientras dábamos vueltas y más vueltas deslizándonos sobre la planta de nuestros zapatos. Una pregunta empezó a formularse en mi mente...

Aang...Tu... ¿Que pensaste cuando me viste por primera vez?- pregunté con picajosa curiosidad.

Pensé: Esta es la mujer de mi vida.

Hablo en serio- gruñí molesta...

Y yo- reposó él calmadamente. Fruncí el ceño, analizándolo con la mirada. Tardé unos segundos en procesar.

¿Estás diciendo...Que te enamoraste de mi la primera vez que me viste?- musité con un timbre de incredulidad. Él asintió como si fuese la cosa más evidente del mundo. Dejé la mandíbula descolgada, realmente asombrada. Él me amaba desde el momento en que nos conocimos…Wow.

Lo que se dice amor a primera vista...Es algo raro, pero existe, créeme. ¿Y tú? ¿En que momento empezaste a quererme?- le miré inquisidoramente, confundida- Porque, sino recuerdo mal, y no lo hago, tuve que perseguirte casi un año entero para que te fijaras en mi...

Rodé los ojos.

Pues…Lo cierto es que no sé en que momento me enamoré de ti- musité extrañándome a mi misma. La verdad, nunca me lo había planteado…Le amaba y punto- Pero supongo que fue en Ba Sing Sé cuando fui consciente de ello…Cuando Azula te hirió- sentí un escalofrío por mi piel- Y creí que te perdía…Pensé…No sé- tomé aire sintiendo temblar a mi pecho…-Que la vida no tenía sentido sin ti.

Un momento de intenso silencio, tan solo llenado por los murmullos de los invitados y el suave silbido de un oboe en fa menor acompañando a los bailarines…

¿Por qué será que nuestras conversaciones siempre tienden hacia el catastrofismo?

Tú empezaste- me reí yo. Sonreí de esa forma tan encantadora y se inclinó para besar mi frente.

Nada de malos recuerdos hoy… ¿Hmm? No quiero amargar la fiesta de tu hermano…

Sonreí perdiéndome de nuevo en sus ojos grises.

Ni yo…

¡Lástima, este tipo de cosas se te dan genial!- intervino una nueva voz. La de Sokka. Le puse cara de malas pulgas a la vez que me detenía y giraba para tener una mejor panorámica de él. Mi hermano se limitó a dirigirse al Avatar- Disculpe caballero… ¿Me deja a su hermosa dama? Prometo que se la devolveré entera…Más o menos.

Aang y yo intercambiamos una mirada antes de explotar a carcajadas… ¡No tenía remedio, Sokka era un payaso!

Por supuesto- concedió Aang con el mismo tono solemne. Tomó mi mano y la junto con la de mi hermano- Os dejo solos…Seguro que si no le concedo su baile a Suki, me mata.

Antes de darme cuenta, las manos de Sokka abarcaron mis caderas como habían hecho las de Aang antes. Le sonreí cálidamente y apoyé mis manos en sus hombros…

Así que… ¿Hermosa dama?- empecé con voz traviesa, mientras empezábamos a bailar en círculos.

Era por decir algo- bromeó él. Le hice una mueca- Oye, soy tu hermano, imagínate lo que me cuestan este tipo de cosas tan sentimentales…

¡Uh, lo presupongo!

Me dedicó una sonrisa espléndida. Nunca lo había visto así de optimista…

¿Sabes? A mi tampoco me hace gracia confesarlo, pero…Suki es afortunada de tener un marido como tu…

¡Por fin! ¡Llevo semanas esperando que digas eso!- resopló, como si realmente eso fuese verdad. Solté una risita.

Y más suerte tienes tú… Así que más te vale tratarla como se merece…

Oh sí… ¿Qué haría yo sin mi? Digo...Sin ella…

Me reí.

Pobre Suki…Para cuatro que somos y le toca el tarado del pueblo…

¡Eh, sin pasarse! Estoy de buen humor, pero no abuses de tu suerte- arrugué la nariz a la vez que una de mis manos se enredaba en su cabello para alborotárselo- Además, de pobre nada… Voy a cubrirla con pétalos de rosas todas las mañanas…Metafóricamente hablando, claro.

Me mordí el labio.

Un marido modélico, ¿Eh?

Más de una se pelearía por alguien como yo…Guapo, listo, divertido…

Vamos que lo tienes todo- gruñí con sarcasmo.

Mujer, no puedo tenerlo todo… ¿Dónde lo guardaría?

La risa se me escapó de nuevo.

Vale, oficialmente es el chiste más malo que he oído…Y eso que te veo cada día…

Oye Katara…

¿Sí?

Gracias- susurró con una suavidad que me desconcertó.

¿Por mi sinceridad?

Por tu apoyo…Me dijiste que estarías aquí escogiese lo que escogiese…Y estás aquí.

Mi corazón se derritió en ternura al oír aquello. Ya iba a inclinarme sobre el para regalarle un beso en la mejilla cuando de repente…

Sentí un ruido estridente que me hizo dar un respingo del sobresalto. Lo que pasó a continuación apenas duró tres latidos…

Uno…

Los cristales de la ventana salieron volando, como si alguien hubiese lanzado un rayo desde fuera…

Dos…

Antes de darme cuenta, pude ver como el mundo se tiraba al suelo para evitar los vidrios voladores…Alguien tomo mi mano para hacerme caer al suelo…

Tres…

Un frío natural se imprimó en cada partícula de mí ser, convirtiendo mi sangre en puro hielo…

Entonces supe que aquella boda, bien podría convertirse en un funeral.


End file.
